


When the Storm Blows In

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Derek Feels Guilty, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Hostage Derek Hale, Hostage Stiles Stilinski, Hurricane, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Past Underage, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 89,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Derek and Stiles have just moved into a new house together to finally start a life together. They barely get settled when a hurricane threatens to roll into town for the first time in a hundred years. With the storm blowing in so does two men looking for shelter from the storm. What happens when Stiles opens the door to the familiar face - something worse then the hurricane itself and it will change Derek and Stiles lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys this is my first attempt at writing a darker story. The first chapters are fluffy and set up the story. Then things will get bad for the boys for a while so if that's not your thing then this fic may not be for you.
> 
> For everyone else, thanks for going on this journey with me and I hope I can do this justice.

FOUR WEEKS BEFORE THE STORM

 

Derek had been lying awake for about ten minutes just staring at his beautiful boy who laid next to him. His boy was so utterly fucked out from last night’s escapades and Derek didn’t regret it one bit. He had waited much too long for that night. Stiles shifted and the sheet covering his gorgeous naked mole covered body moved enough that Derek had a great view of his boy’s ass. And yea, did he remember what he did to that ass last night. He didn’t know that he could get Stiles to make that many noises and now he would get to hear those moans for the rest of his life. His boy shuffled once again and Derek couldn’t help but smile since he was the luckiest man alive right now. 

His boy, technically not a kid anymore since he recently turned 21 and just graduated from the university. He was now ready to start the next chapter in his life and Derek was more than willing to help him along the way. He has been a very patient man. It had been a long road to get to this point in their lives but it was so well worth it. It was worth waiting for Stiles to be right where he was and that was beside Derek. He wouldn’t have it any other way or change a thing.

The waiting to get this part of their lives was not easy but Derek always kept the end goal in sight. Having that goal made it less difficult but it was far from an easy journey especially when it started out with Derek being 10 years Stiles senior and at the time with Stiles being at the sweet age of 16. Derek was not deterred because of his age since he knew he was the one. He even made sure that they held out until Stiles was 18 before they had penetrative sex for the first time and now Derek had waited until Stiles graduated from college before they moved in together. 

Stiles father, a sheriff in nearby Sky Valley, had been one of their biggest obstacles during their early years of dating. Of course, he hadn’t approved of his 16-year-old son dating a 26-year-old so they had to do a lot of sneaking around initially but once Stiles was about 19, the sheriff saw that Derek wasn’t going anywhere. He could see how much they loved each other and finally gave them his blessing. Now the sheriff and Derek have a solid father/son relationship of their own as well. At this point, Stiles father would not entrust his only child to anyone else. To say the sheriff was a little overprotective was putting it mildly. He wasn’t excited when Stiles went off to school but was slightly relieved when Stiles lived on campus all four years. Derek believed if the sheriff could, he would have had Stiles move back into his childhood home. When Derek approached him about Stiles living him, he breathed a sigh of relief once again. Derek understood to a degree, Stiles had a traumatic incident during his childhood but his dad needed to release the reins a little and Derek was more than happy to help the sheriff do that. Not that he was not entirely innocent on being protective of Stiles himself.

The mattress moved slowly as Stiles eyes fluttered open. His golden amber eyes staring back at Derek. “Mmm…morning. Have you been staring at me while I was sleeping?”

“Yes.” Derek admitted. He wasn’t ashamed. Stiles was a fucking piece of art to be cherished.

“Not at all creepy dude.” Stiles sighed and stretched like a cat waking up from a nap. He glanced over towards Derek. “Hey, how come you’re not naked too?” 

“I woke up in the middle night so I threw some bottoms on.”

Stiles reached over and caressed his finger down Derek’s chest. “Not fair Der. If I am naked, you should be too.”

“I do not know about that. I’m happy with you being naked in my bed every morning.” Derek was perfectly content waking up each morning with a naked sexed out Stiles next to him. What else could he want? 

“I don’t want to get out of bed.” Stiles stretched more. 

“Then don’t. Let’s spend all day in bed together.” Derek got comfortable on the bed and pulled Stiles closer to be the bigger spoon. Stiles maybe 21 now but he was still built like his 16-year-old self-albeit a little fuller. Poor kid never get the growth spurt like most his age had done. 

“We can’t Der. Did you see how many boxes I have to unpack?”

“Yes babe. I was the one who brought them all into the house.” Derek had no idea how much stuff Stiles had but he probably brought enough items into the house for a family of four. He halfway expected as such which was why he bought such a large house for them.

Derek was beyond thrilled when he spotted this fixer upper about a year and half ago. He knew it was the place he wanted to call home with Stiles and maybe eventually start a family with him. The location was ideal as far as Derek was concerned. It was located in Beacon, a small town which seemed better suited for them. The house sat on a lake and it just needed some tender loving care. Once he purchased the property, he showed Stiles once and has not brought him back until yesterday. He had wanted everything to be perfect before Stiles actually moved in with him.

For the past year, Derek had been working around the clock to get everything ready for Stiles arrival. He painted the outside white. Completely redid the kitchen – he installed granite countertops and purchased stainless steel appliances. He worked hard on getting the backsplash just right. Derek even managed to knock out a couple of walls to open up the view to the back so they could see the water. The hard work paid off. Stiles was almost breathless when he saw the house, hence Derek got completely lucky in almost every room of the house last night.

“That’s why I keep you around – muscles. You are the brute, I am the beauty.” Stiles chuckled burying his face under the sheet.

“You are definitely the beauty.” Derek reached over and pulled down the covering to place a chaste kiss on Stiles left cheek. He was definitely gorgeous.

“First things first, I need to find the boxes with my Star Wars posters.” Stiles sat up on the bed. “They need to be put up ASAP.”

Derek shook his head. “They are not going in the bedroom. There is a lot space for them in the shed.” Derek said deadpanned eagerly waiting for Stiles reaction. 

“Derek Hale some of those posters are limited edition and will not be going in any shed.” Derek couldn’t help laugh with how passionate Stiles was with his posters. 

“Fine, we’ll compromise,” Derek sighed. “we’ll put them in the den.’

“I guess that will work.”

“And babe, I cleared out the top three drawers of the dresser for you and more than half of the closet.”

Stiles smiled wide. “Oh, my God Der, you are the best. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Derek couldn’t help himself, he leaned in for another kiss on Stiles cheek. 

Stiles blushed slightly. ‘Der, I’m hungry, please tell me you have some food in that amazing kitchen or do we need to go shopping?” 

“We should be able to scrape by and I am not sure if I trust your judgement on food on either. Poptarts do not make a breakfast.” 

Stiles huffed. “Der, what other food on the planet has a tweed pattern on the back of it? I mean come on. They are amazing.”

“Okay babe. We’ll agree to disagree but on most occasions, I’ll need more than that toasted pastry for breakfast.” Derek wasn’t much of a cook and neither was Stiles. Hopefully they wouldn’t starve to death while living together. 

“Fine.” Stiles rolled out bed and Derek grinned once more while staring at his pert ass that was also dotted with moles and he was fairly positive that he has licked each one. He was looking forward to when he and Stiles would christen the rest of the house. Hopefully it would be tonight. 

 

 

Sitting across from the table, Derek could not help himself when his foot wandered and started playing footsie with Stiles. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way, he just felt the urge to touch Stiles in some way all the time. If he would walk by him, he would softly caress his finger on his arm, hand, or hair. If they were out somewhere, he would lock onto his hand or place his hand on the small of his back. Perhaps, he had a tendency to show everyone that his boy, Stiles was his. 

“Der, I am never going to get anything done today if you keep doing that.” And yet Stiles was rubbing his foot right back.

“Maybe that’s the plan.” 

Stiles yelped as Derek moved the heel of his foot onto his cock.” Der… I much rather do stuff with you but if I don’t start now, I never will.”

“Okay. Do you need me to help?” Derek removed his foot from Stiles bulge but he definitely had plans to take care of it later. “Otherwise, I am going to work on the boat.” 

The boat – Derek’s next project. Most people probably saw scrapyard heaven but not Derek. He saw potential. He would have to replace the motor, the rudder, and parts of the floor were not water ready either. He has never fixed up a boat before but he was going to do it so he could take Stiles out on the water on the weekends.

“How long do you think it will take you to get it fixed up?” 

“Not sure, maybe six to eight months.” The project wasn’t as massive as the house but he was pretty much clueless on a lot of things regarding how to fix a boat so he was spending a lot of his free time watching YouTube videos to help guide him.

“I can’t wait.” Stiles face lit up.

“Me either. I can’t wait to take it out in the water and moor it and then bring you downstairs so I can pound you into the mattress.” 

Stiles flushed. “Sounds awesome. Hope I don’t get seasick.”

“You won’t.” Derek reassured him. This is exactly what he has been waiting for in his life – him and Stiles together with no more obstacles. No one standing in their way – no one telling him he was too old for Stiles. 

Derek watched as Stiles get up from the table and placed his dishes in the sink. He did another cat stretch while looking out the window that hung over the sink. 

“Der, this view is breathtaking.”

“Yes, it is. “So maybe Derek was more thinking about Stiles backside than the outside scenery when he said that. He then got himself up and walked over towards him so he could wrap his arms around Stiles. He pulled him in closer and kissed the left side of his neck. “I love you babe.” 

Stiles sighed. “I love you too.” Stiles finagled his body away from Derek tapping his finger on Derek’s arm. “Now, let’s get some work done.”

Derek nodded. Sex would have to wait.

 

The lake was beautiful especially when the sun shone on it which brought out the bright blue hues. Once the boat got up and running, Derek was positive that he and Stiles would spend a lot time on the water. Derek sat on the makeshift bench he created from himself from some extra plywood from the house remodel. The seat wasn’t much since the wood was straddling two cinder blocks but it was all he needed right now as he took his break. 

Derek swiped his forehead of some trickles of sweat and decided to make his way back to the house. His stomach was empty and he was surprised that Stiles hadn’t come out yet to get him muttering about food. The kid was skinny as all get out but he managed to eat more than Derek most of the time. He wiped his shoes on the mat before entering the kitchen through the backdoor – a feature Derek loved. The backdoor right off the kitchen that led to the lakefront. After the boat, the next project will be fixing up the backyard. 

“Stiles, babe?” Derek called out as he wandered through the downstairs and found no sign of his boy.

The staircase was located right off the living space so Derek climbed the steps in hopes of finding Stiles somewhere on the second level. At the time Derek bought this house, the realtor suggested he start off smaller but Derek disagreed. He knew that one day he and Stiles would fill up the rest of the rooms so it made sense to buy a larger home. 

The master bedroom came into view and Derek smiled when he finally saw Stiles on the easy chair in front of the picturesque window. The boy was knocked out – his head was tipped at an awkward angle to the right and a book was laid out on his lap. Derek assumed he must have gotten distracted while unpacking. He glanced around the room and notated a few boxes had been opened as well as the closet being fuller now. A couple of his Star Wars posters were unrolled in the bed so Derek figured he found his collectibles box. Just maybe he’ll hang up them later for him. 

As Derek got nearer to Stiles, he then saw a couple of new pictures beside the bed. One was of them, from about a few years ago. Derek looked younger then but Stiles hadn’t changed much – always youthful looking for his age. On more than one occasion Derek was called his dad even though he would be too young to have spawned someone as old as Stiles. He didn’t mind. He felt lucky that he could nab someone as special as Stiles.

The other picture frame held an older photo of Stiles and his mother. The poor kid didn’t have a lot of photos of his mother so he knew that Stiles cherished this one tremendously. He had to have been about 8 or 9 and he was sitting on her lap with a happiest grin a kid could have. His mother holding her son tightly with her auburn hair partly in her eyes. Her smile was wide as well and evidently that was a trait that Stiles have gotten from his mom. 

“Hey babe.” Derek whispered as he crouched down in front of Stiles. He lightly brushed his knee since he didn’t want to startle him. “Stiles sweetie.”

“Hmm?” Stiles eyes fluttered as he shifted on the chair.

Derek wiped his brow. “Are you hungry? Do you want some lunch?”

“Hey you.” Stiles eyes finally focused on Derek. “Do you have food?”

“Yes, I have food. I’ll make you something.” Derek stood up.

“Such good manners.” Stiles slowly pulled himself out of the chair and placed the book in his place. “Guess, I fell asleep.”

“Yep. I think I wore you out last night.” Derek kissed him on his forehead.

“You did but it is a nice feeling.” Stiles grinned. “I forget to tell you that dad wants to come up next weekend. He wants to do dinner or something,”

“Okay, that’s fine.”

“And see this magnificent house too.” 

Derek shuffled his feet. “No problem.” So maybe the sheriff had seen the house a couple of times already. He was the one who oversaw all the safety protocols that were installed – locks on each window, double bolts at each door, and of course the alarm. Derek thought some things were a little extreme since they would now be living in a small town but Stiles dad kept saying ‘you never can be too cautious.’

“Great, maybe we can have your family come one weekend as well.” Stiles suggested hopefully. 

“Maybe.” Derek responded. He was sort of the black sheep of the family. Once his family had found out that he was dating a 16-year-old, his mother practically branded him as pedophile. Even though at the time, Derek explained they weren’t doing much, okay there was definitely hand jobs and blow jobs going on, his mother couldn’t see past the age difference. Now, she loves Stiles and sees how serious they are but she still gives Derek cutting glares and remarks. She would say she should have been a grandparent by now or that Stiles never had a chance to explore the idea of other people. That he was robbed of experiencing dating different people. 

Sometimes Derek does think he should have encouraged Stiles to date other people so that he wouldn’t have any regrets and to be sure. However, each time his beautiful boy smiles at him, he knows for sure that Stiles has no regrets.

“Laura perhaps?” Stiles wondered.

“I can do that.” Laura the older sister who has always stood by him. She definitely had raised her concerns 5 years ago but she also said that what the heart wants is what the heart wants. Laura was and is the one member of the Hale family that always had Derek’s back. He doesn’t know what he would have done without her. Laura had definitely been a rock when Derek needed one. Sometimes he doubted himself and the choices he was making with Stiles, almost feeling like he was taking away the kid’s innocence but his sister was always there showing him the flip side of the coin. Allowing him to see that Sties was just as happy as he was. She also had been extremely helpful with the house. She assisted with many of the different color ideas as well as with some of the décor. He trusted her in picking out what she thought Stiles would like. And judging by his reaction yesterday, his sister made the right choices.

“Cool, we’ll start with Laura and maybe work our way up to the rest of the family.”

“Sounds like a plan.” How could Derek say no to that? In fact, he could hardly ever say no to Stiles. He does like the idea of inviting his family into his new home. Maybe now it would be better when his parents see him and Stiles making a home together. Perhaps his mother and father will see him as a respectable man. 

“Let’s go find something to eat.” Stiles placed his hand in Derek’s and he followed him out of their room. Their room – yep that was something that Derek was going to get used to fairly quickly. He had waited and waited for this day to arrive and was still so happy that Stiles was here and here to stay. Derek believed at this moment that nothing could get in their way of being happy. He couldn’t fathom any other detours along the way -nothing bad happening in their sweet sanctuary that Stiles and Derek would call home for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

THREE WEEKS BEFORE THE STORM

 

Stiles was confident that he could get lost in the confines of the mattress for days if no one came looking for him. It was the comfiest damn bed he had ever laid on but after four years of dormitory life, any bed would be amazing right now. The only thing that would make the bed better at the moment was if Derek was still in it with him – having his arms wrapped around him and breathing in his sweet cedar oak scent. But alas, Derek was a morning person while Stiles was more of a night owl. He wouldn’t be surprised if Derek went for a run, ate breakfast, and now was working on the boat. Stiles was lucky if he hadn’t missed lunch which then caused him to look at the time.

“Hmm, 11:30. Not quite lunch.” Stiles pondered out loud while climbing out of the bed. He looked back at the mattress, noting he would return later but right now pee, food, and find his boyfriend. 

The kitchen summoned him like a beacon. It was a beauty. Derek crafted an amazing room. Stiles was still in awe with the amount of work as well as the detail that Derek had put into this house. The home maybe 50 years old but Derek made it look like new – the craftsmanship was impeccable. And the interior decorating was first class. Derek must have gotten some input regarding the coloring palette but it didn’t matter since Stiles loved it and the loved it all. Stiles shuddered thinking about how he did all this work for him. He was the best boyfriend ever and Stiles was extremely lucky that he had him in his life.

Rummaging through the cabinets and pantry, Stiles was trying to locate some tall glasses and iced tea mix. He had caught a glimpse of Derek outside wiping off sweat from his forehead so he figured he might be hot and thirsty. He finally managed to find what was needed and headed outside.

The hot air hit Stiles immediately but it wasn’t stifling hot since there was a slight breeze coming off the water – and the lake was downright gorgeous. Stiles still had a hard time grasping that his boyfriend was able to snatch up a such a beautiful piece of property. How did no one else see the potential in this place? Just as well, better for them anyways.

‘Hey you.” Stiles called out to Derek holding the chilled glass in his hand for him.

Derek smiled. “Hey to you as well,” grabbing the glass and taking a big gulp. “I see you finally decided to get up sleepyhead .”

“Not all of us are morning birds like you Der.” Stiles bumped his shoulder. “Besides, that bed is super comfortable. I may never want to vacate it again.” 

“I totally could get behind that idea.” Derek’s face lit up. “You can stay in bed all the time babe.”

Stiles swatted at his arm. “I went to college to be a productive member of society.”

“Babe, your member is very productive.” Derek grinned quickly eyeing Stiles crotch while pulling Stiles closer to him.

“Very funny.” Stiles managed to get out before Derek kissed him on his lips. “Ew, no offense but you are greasy and dirty.” 

Derek wiped his brow but it didn’t help the grease marks on his left cheek. ‘Still want to kiss you more.”

“Maybe later after you don’t smell so much.” Stiles broke away from Derek’s grip. “How’s it going anyway?” He glanced over to what Derek calls a boat. It didn’t look like much, maybe it was because the boat was on land.

“Slowly. I think I need some parts.” Derek looked towards the boat. “Thinking about going into town.”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun. I have only seen the town like once.” Stiles bounced on his feet.

“You sure? You don’t want to unpack some more?” Derek smirked.

“Positive. Not much left anyway. I got all my clothes put away. I found some books but there should be another box somewhere.” Stiles bit his lip. Wondering if he somehow forgot his books somewhere?

“I think it is in the den. The one box weighed a ton. You do realize you can read books on line now, right?” Derek joked.

Stiles swatted at his boyfriend again. “It’s not the same and you know it. I love to feel the binding and the pages. Can’t get that off of a computer.” 

“I know. There’s a cute restaurant in town too. We can grab lunch.” Stiles scrunched his nose up.

“Please tell me you are showering first.” Derek lunged at Stiles and picked him. He spun him before putting him back down on the ground. “Gross, why Der? I am covered in your nastiness now!”

“That’s the point babe.” Derek had that devious grin plastered on his face. “Come shower with me.”

“Oh, I get it, it was all part of your plot to get me in the shower. You probably want to have sex too.” Stiles wasn’t born yesterday. He knew Derek loved sex. 

Derek feigned indignation, “I haven’t fucked you in the shower yet.” Derek scooped Stiles up in one motion and proceeded to carry him bridal style towards the house. 

“Such a romantic.” Stiles said sarcastically as he leaned over to kiss Derek on his lips. 

 

 

The breeze blowing through the pickup felt refreshing. Stiles had the window all way down and couldn’t help himself with putting his hand out the window to make circular motions and waves. So maybe he didn’t always act his age. He was not going to let this opportunity go by, it was just him and Derek without a worry in the world driving to town – totally relaxing. 

Derek glanced over towards him. “You happy?” 

“Of course, I am Der.” Stiles responded looking back into his emerald green eyes. Derek was full of contradictions. He looked like some badass who would wear a leather jacket and ride a motorcycle. Someone who might beat the shit out of you if you looked at him. But nope, Der was a teddy bear. One of the sweetest people he has have met. He drives a pickup, wears holey jeans, knows how to don a wife beater and decided to move to a small town. 

“Good. Just making sure.” Derek grabbed Stiles left hand and brought his knuckles up to his supple lips to kiss them gingerly.

Stiles fluttered. “You do know that no matter where we are, as long as I am with you, I am happy.”

“Me too babe.” Derek let go of his hand and Stiles stared out the window once more to feel the breeze on his face. 

And Stiles was not lying when he said he was happy. He had been anxiously awaiting this moment for the past 18 months. It had seemed like an eternity. Once Derek told him that he bought the house, he brought him to Beacon just once. No matter how much Stiles begged and pleaded, Derek steadfastly refused and said not until you graduate. He wanted it to be a surprise. Derek had actually moved into the house about a month prior which just caused Stiles at the time to want to just move in then. It took willpower and it has paid off – everything was perfect. 

The scenic drive lasted for a few moments when the town of Beacon appeared. Stiles would have to remember that living here would not be like college anymore. On campus, he could practically walk everywhere – the store, various restaurants, and of course the bookstore. Living here now, he would have to remind himself that it would take longer to get to places. He wouldn’t be able to just walk anywhere he needed. It would be different but so far, he adored the quaintness.

“Here we are.” Derek said as he pulled the pickup into a parking spot along the road. “This is Main St. The restaurant I want to take you to is on Oak.” Derek jumped out of the vehicle and Stiles immediately followed suit. He looked around briefly and noted the place seemed right out of a movie.

“Hardware store is right over there.” Derek stepped up onto the sidewalk. “You want come with me or look around a bit?”

Stiles glanced at the store fronts and one place caught his eye. “I see a flower shop over there. Think I am going to check it out. Might be cool to have some flowers on the dining table.” And romantic too. 

“Okay. I’ll catch up with you. If I finish before you, I’ll come find you.” Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles on his cheek. His boyfriend was totally the touchy-feely kind of guy and Stiles didn’t mind one bit.

“Kay.” Stiles smiled back at Derek and proceeded to walk towards the florist. He glanced at some of the other store fronts. There was bakery which he knew he would be visiting sometime soon. There was an antique store and some kind of vintage clothing store as well. He just hoped somewhere in this town, he would locate a place that sold books. He loved books more than anything and it was just not the same ordering them off of Amazon. He wanted to see them and feel the pages. 

The bell chimed to signal his arrival in the flower shop. The blossoms scenting the air smelled amazing and fresh. He wanted to delve right in and take a bath in the odor that permeated the air inside. There were numerous colorful flowers and plants that lined the counters on each side. Stiles knew shit about flowers but they were beautiful. He had no idea what to get for the house as he perused the perimeter. Maybe, he should just stick to roses – those he knew about.

“Hello there. Can I help you?” The masculine voice asked startling Stiles. “Are you looking for anything in particular?” The gentleman asked as he neared Stiles.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders glancing at the name tag he wore – Caleb. “Not really sure.” The guy didn’t look like he would work in a florist shop. He was muscular – almost as much muscle as Derek. He was older than Stiles but younger than Derek by a little and possessed some piercing blue eyes. Caleb was a good-looking dude but seemed out of place here. In other world, Stiles could almost see himself going out with the brown-haired gentleman. In a world that didn’t have Derek.

“Well, are the flowers for someone else like for a special occasion or something?” Caleb approached closer. “Or are you looking for something for yourself?’

“Yea, for me…” Stiles hesitated and bit his lower bit. “Well, for me and my boyfriend. I just moved here and wanted something nice for the house. Maybe brighten it up a little.” 

“Boyfriend huh?” Caleb asked almost disappointedly with his eyes scanning around the store. 

“Yep, like I said I just moved here to be with him. He remodeled a place right outside of town.” Stiles bounced on his feet. It was still new and exciting to say – living with his boyfriend. 

Caleb shuffled his feet on the ground and appeared to smile shyly. “I guess that explains why I haven’t seen you around before.” 

“Guess so. Just graduated college and turned 21 three weeks ago so I am supposedly ready to start in the real world.” Stiles chuckled. Miraculously once you graduate, you are supposed to know what you are doing but he had no clue. 

“Well, that is fantastic. Congratulations, Happy Birthday, and welcome to town.” Caleb continued to grin. Stiles felt comfortable with him. He appeared genuine. 

Stiles smiled back at the man. “Thanks. Excited to be here.” 

A phone rang in the background interrupting Caleb who might have been starting to say I am too but Stiles wasn’t sure. “Excuse me for a moment. Look around at some of these centerpieces. I will be right back…”

Caleb appeared to be waiting for Stiles to respond. “Oh, Stiles.”

“Stiles, unusual but I like it.” Caleb smiled which actually warmed Stiles heart. He was beginning to think that Caleb was a really nice guy. Maybe they could be friends. It would be nice to meet someone so quickly. 

Caleb disappeared to answer the phone so Stiles peeked around a little more. He recognized daisies and carnations but he still had no clue what to get. He was thinking something bright but also some blooms that smelled nice as well. 

“Sorry about that Stiles. “Caleb reappeared holding two single flowers. “These are for you. Think of it as a belated birthday present and a welcome to Beacon present. “

Stiles brought the fragrant flowers to his nose and inhaled. They smelled wonderful. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to. What kind of flowers are these?” 

“It’s fine. I wanted to.” Caleb pointed at the first flower. “The one in your right hand is a Lily. There are several different colors Lilies come in. The white one you have represents modesty and virginity. Basically pure.” Stiles flushed a little – did he really think he was pure?

Stiles pulled the flower towards his nose to sniff. “And the other?”

“The other one is an Orchid. It means exotic beauty. This one seemed appropriate for you.” Stiles blushed. Caleb thinks he’s beautiful. He wasn’t going to lie, it seemed neat to think that someone else saw him as pretty and appeared a little sad that he had a boyfriend. The compliment boosted his self-confidence, however he only has and will only ever have eyes for Derek. 

“Umm, thanks Caleb.” He smiled back evidently pleased that Stiles read his nametag. “I don’t know what else to say except this is very sweet of you.” 

“Nothing. I like flowers and I wanted you to feel welcome.” The door chimed which took Caleb’s attention off of Stiles. 

Stiles turned to look at the door as well and noted it was Derek that was entering the shop. “Oh, he’s my boyfriend.” 

“He’s a very luck guy.” Caleb whispered which made Stiles blush. “Have you decided on which arrangement?”

Stiles had completely forgotten he was supposed to be picking out flowers. He gotten absorbed in Caleb’s smile and compliments. “Umm, those are fine.” He pointed at bunch of yellow roses haphazardly. 

“I’ll get them wrapped up for you.” Caleb nodded at Derek when he neared where Stiles and Caleb were talking. Stiles watched as he grabbed the bouquet and walked towards the back of the store.

“Hey babe. Everything good?” Derek asked nuzzling into Stiles ear.

“Yep, He’s a nice guy. Gave me some flowers.” Stiles showed Derek the two flowers as he practically shoved them up his nose for him to smell the blooms. He wanted to make sure that his boyfriend really inhaled the scents of the blossoms.

“They smell good.”

“Here you go Stiles.” Caleb handed the wrapped roses to Stiles. He had placed them in cellophane and attached a red bow around the stems.

“Thanks. How much do I owe you?” Stiles couldn’t help himself. He literally had to smell the roses and brought the blossoms to his nose. He saw Derek grabbing for his wallet to pay Caleb. 

Caleb waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.”

“No, that’s too much Caleb.”

“I agree.” Derek chimed in now with money in his hand.

“Seriously. Think of it as housewarming present or graduation gift.” Stiles felt Derek’s eyes on him. He shuffled his feet. He was starting to get uncomfortable since he sensed that Derek was not happy that Caleb was aware of recent events in his life. Stiles admits he is an open book but he was really just trying to be friendly. While Derek is the complete opposite – he likes to keep to himself. 

“Thanks Caleb.” Stiles put his hand on Derek’s arm to lead him out of the store. “Thanks for everything.” Stiles called out as they exited through the store. Stiles was fairly sure that he heard Caleb respond by saying see you around Stiles but he was in too much of a hurry to exit to fully absorb what he had said.

Derek yanked his arm away from Stiles once they got outside of the florist as he planted on his feet on the ground.

“What the hell Stiles?” Derek blurted out as he waved his hands for effect. 

“What? He’s a nice guy.”

“Fuck, you told that guy practically your whole life story in ten minutes.” Derek shoved his hands through his hair. Stiles could tell he was frustrated. 

“I was just trying to be nice.” Stiles looked at the ground below him. “Maybe make a friend.”

“I know babe but your history of being nice – you trust people and gets you in trouble.”

“Stop being my fucking dad Der and be my boyfriend.” Stiles spat out. “Besides I trusted you when I was sixteen.” Maybe he has trust issues but that is just his personality. 

“You were lucky and you probably shouldn’t have. I mean I am glad you did but someone my age could have spelled trouble.” Derek placed his hand in Stiles hands. “Babe, I love you. I worry about you and so does your dad.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You guys hardly ever let me breathe sometimes.” Stiles gets it, he really does but does a mistake from over ten years ago justify the suffocation he gets from his dad and Derek? His boyfriend is less obvious about the overprotectiveness than his dad but Stiles still sees it. Derek touching him constantly, holding hands while out in public, and the glances. He is not that child anymore but they don’t see it – they just see someone who needs an extra eye. Someone who is delicate as the flowers he’s holding.

So, Stiles made a mistake when he was seven. He was seven and a curious kid. He knew better to go off with the stranger. His dad was and still is a cop and ingrained in his head about stranger danger but the guy had such a sweet smile. He gave him ice cream and the promise of seeing the cutest puppy ever. All the signs were there but Stiles was still swept up in the smile. How can someone with such a nice smile do evil things? He said other kids were looking at the cute puppy too. It was only going to be a minute – what could happen that quick? Enough apparently.

When Stiles had felt the rag cover his mouth, he had no time to scream. The nice man was too quick. He had waited until they were far enough away from the park and close enough to his car before he made his move. When Stiles woke up, he was in a room with two other boys who appeared to be about his age or a little older. They looked a little dirty and perhaps thin from not eating a lot. He didn’t want to think what the guy was going to do – he just wanted to go home when he realized there would be no puppy. The other boys had told him to listen the man and just do what he says or he would hurt him. Stiles didn’t like the sound that. He told the others his dad was a cop and would find them. 

Luckily, Stiles dad did come to the rescue. There had been a witness at the park and they were able to track down Stiles and the other two boys in less than 36 hours. Stiles was fortunate that he was only in that hell for just over a day. The other boys had been reported missing for about eight months. Stiles knew what they had been through when the oldest one sacrificed himself for Stiles when the man came in to get him. He noticed the man think about it for a moment and said he needed someone fresh. Stiles repressed the memory and has never told anyone about what the man with the nice smile did to him. He always told his dad that he saved him in time. It was and still is easier that way. He doesn’t like to remember the bad touches. 

“I know. I am sorry. I will try to loosen up but I still think you need to be a little leery. That guy just gave you a dozen roses for free.” 

“Are you jealous?” Stiles asked playfully poking Derek in his left arm.

Derek flushed. “A little but that’s beside the point. You just met him and he knows a lot about you. Just try to reign in some stuff, okay?” 

“Okay.” Maybe Stiles was being too trusting again. Derek had a valid point that he blabbed a little too much about his life. Perhaps he should be cautious again when came to someone with a nice smile but somehow Caleb seemed different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has checked this out Hope you all are enjoying it.
> 
> FYI: in case you're wondering. Derek seems to have a lot money but doesn't seem to work so I am just asking you guys to go with it LOL. Also, if guys are curious, you will find out in a later chapter how Derek and Stiles actually met.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE WEEKS BEFORE THE STORM

 

Derek sat across from Stiles as he looked through the menu. Maybe he did overact a little with Stiles. Perhaps he should act more like a boyfriend than his dad but it was so hard sometimes. The boy just screamed naivety. All it took was for someone to look at him nicely and Stiles was an open book. It could be that Derek was slightly envious that Stiles always saw glass half full when he saw glass half empty. He admits it is hard for him to trust others but you can also never be too careful. Other people could have ulterior motives. 

Stiles glanced back with his bright smile. Of course, Derek smiles back at his trustworthy boyfriend. Maybe he was jealous at how he looked at the guy in the flower shop. He was a good-looking dude and Stiles has never been with anyone else besides Derek so his insecurities came out a little. However, he is convinced that if he hadn’t walked in when he did, the guy would have had Stiles bent over the counter. He really didn’t like how he was checking out his boy and thought it was okay to do so.

“What are you boys having to drink?” The server asked interrupting Derek out of his thoughts – his stupid jealous feeling permeating his brain. 

“Iced tea is fine.” 

“Coke for me.” Stiles offered and went back to flipping through the menu.

But yet was Derek any better than the douche at the florist? Here he was, someone who basically took advantage of a 16-year-old kid. Yea, Derek took things slow and always verified with Stiles that he was ready for whatever they were going to do but maybe he utilized some of his innocence as well. Perhaps he encouraged Stiles swallow his cock before he was really confident in his ability. His honey brown eyes had looked up at Derek at the time. He had been so gorgeous on his knees and Stiles had whispered ‘I trust you Derek.’ It meant and still does mean a lot to Derek but Stiles believes in so many people so maybe Derek is just as bad as some of those people – feeding his cock to a kid that wasn’t ready. 

“Earth to Der.” Stiles tapped his finger on the table. “Are you with me?”

“Yep, just lost in some thoughts.” 

“This place is cool.” Stiles stated excitedly. “Listen, about earlier.”

Derek cut him off. “It’s fine. I totally overreacted.” Derek rubbed his face with his hand. 

Stiles bit his lip. It shouldn’t be but Derek always finds it sexy when the kid bites his lip. He had no clue how sensual it really was. 

“You are probably right. I do tend to spill stuff when I shouldn’t. It’s just he seemed so nice. I am so excited to be here with you. And I want to shout from the rooftops.” Derek couldn’t help but grin. He does make Stiles happy and it thrills him that he feels that way. 

“I get it. Let’s forget it and move on.” Derek grabbed Stiles hand from across the table to place it in his. He wants to forget about that guy and just relish the moment he was right now with Stiles. 

The drinks were plopped down on the table. “What can I get for you boys?”

“We’ll each take the patty melt.”

“Dude, I can order for myself.” Stiles said almost shockingly.

“They are known for their patty melts so you should try one.” The server notated the order on her pad. “Oh, I want a salad instead of the fries.” She nodded and walked away.

“Ugh, that’s right! We’ll need to have rabbit food in the house.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek may be fit but not everyone can shove junk food in their face and not gain weight like Stiles seems to do. The kid has always been lanky and eats like a human garbage disposal. 

“It doesn’t hurt to have some options.”

“I guess but I truly believe that the potato should have its own food group.” Derek started to rub Stiles thumb with his own anticipating where this conversation may go. “There are baked potatoes, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, potato wedges, and don’t get me started on all the various different types of fries. And what the hell about yams? Are they even related to a potato?”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle. Yep he loved his boy. “I have no idea and you might have a valid point. Maybe potatoes should have their own food group.”

“Derek Hale!” The voice was instantly recognizable. The strawberry blond may be five feet nothing but she is fierce. He heard her coming ten feet away with the clacking of her heels across the floor. 

“Oh, my goodness, you must be Stiles.” Stiles looked totally confused. “I am sorry. I am Lydia Martin.” She held out her hand to shake Stiles hand which meant Derek had to let go. “Geesh, Derek, he’s even cuter in person.” She stated with her lips upturned. 

“Hi! Stiles. I guess you already knew that.”

“Well duh. Derek talks about the house 10 percent of the time and you like 90 percent of the time.” She flipped her hair maybe trying to make a point and to possibly show off her make-up. No one would be able to miss her bright pink lipstick and her flawless eyelashes. 

“Lydia.’ So maybe he talked about Stiles that much but she didn’t need to advertise that he could act like a lovesick puppy. 

“Aw, really Der?” Stiles asked with a condescending smirk. 

“Are you done Lydia?” Derek didn’t want Lydia saying any other embarrassing things in front of Stiles.

Lydia chuckled. “I actually thought you were a figment of Derek’s imagination. I tried to set him up and he showed me your pictures and I assumed he lifted some cute guys pics off the internet.”

“I am real.” Stiles grinned pointing at himself. Derek laughed. Stiles was definitely real. 

“I started to figure that out when this one over here wouldn’t even glance at another dude.” Lydia made a statement pointing at Derek with her index finger. 

Derek had a sudden urge to kick the shrimp that stood by the table. “Thanks for that Lyds. We are about to eat.”

“Sure, sure. How about Friday you guys come for drinks and Stiles can meet the gang.”

“The gang?” Stiles asked perplexed. The gang – the group of people that Lydia has successfully roped Derek into spending time with. Not friends. Nope, Derek didn’t do the friend thing. However, Lydia was a very insistent person. 

“Yes, Derek has friends.” Lydia seemed so proud of herself. She had found a way to worm herself and her Scooby gang into Derek’ s life. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but he still preferred a more solitary lifestyle. 

Derek quickly threw out an excuse. “Stiles is still settling in and his dad is coming up next weekend.”

“Okay, the following weekend?” Lydia was persistent.

Derek tried to think of another quick excuse. “Derek and I will be there. I would love to meet some of his friends and I’ll be ready to get out to meet others too.” 

“Splendid.” Lydia had her victory. “I’ll text you Derek.” He nodded while she bent down to whisper in his ear. “He’s a definitely a keeper. Don’t mess it up and I expect a ring on that finger soon.” Derek pushed Lydia away and hoped he wasn’t blushing. “Nice to meet you Stiles.”

“You too.” Stiles waved at Lydia as she sauntered from the table. “Um, she’s….” Stiles seemed at a loss for words.

“Forward?” That’s Lydia alright and she never takes no for an answer. 

“Yep, that’s it. She is definitely forward. And seriously Der, you have friends and didn’t tell me.”

“It’s not a big deal. Her dad owns the hardware store so we just started talking one day and bang, she has me meeting up with her friends.” Derek had visited the hardware store practically every other day getting different items for the house and Lydia had decided to make friends. Well, she originally wanted to play matchmaker and then eventually settled on friends. 

“I think it’s great. And you have friends! And here I thought you were being a loner and nonsocial.”

Derek rapped his finger on the table. “Most of the time I still am but Lyds drags me out under protest. It’s easier to agree with her than not to.” Lydia Martin was a force to be reckoned with. You don’t ever say no to her.

“I am definitely looking forward to it. I get to meet some of your friends and most importantly, I can properly get drunk.”

“Properly?” Derek wondered as the server came back to sit the food down on the table.

Stiles immediately shoved a fry in his mouth when he spoke. “Looks and tastes amazing. And yes, properly drunk.”

Derek ate some of his salad and grinned waiting to hear what his boyfriend was going to say now.

“You do remember when I turned 21, I was in the throes of studying for finals so I never got to out and celebrate the occasion.”

“I guess that is true but we can always get you drunk at home and then you don’t have to go very far when you pass out.” Sounded like a reasonable plan to Derek – Stiles gets drunk and they can stay home.

“You don’t want to go out?” Stiles almost pouted. 

“I can think of other things I much rather do but if you really want to go, we’ll go.” Derek agreed begrudgingly. He can never say no to Stiles either but this time he really wanted to. He was more of a homebody but it probably didn’t hurt to go out and be somewhat social. Eventually, Stiles would wear him down as well to go out and do things so they might as well join Lyds and her friends. 

A French fry then went sailing through the air and hit Derek in on his cheek. He saw Stiles with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Thanks Der.”

“You are welcome babe.” 

“Now please tell me that this town has an ice cream shop because we so need to get ice cream when we are done.” 

“It does.” The smile didn’t leave Stiles face. His boy and his love of food.

 

 

Why did Derek agree to get ice cream for Stiles? He was never more grateful seeing his truck than he was right at this moment. He needed inside the vehicle right now before he embarrassed himself. His jeans have been tenting for at least the last ten minutes. His boner was starting ache. And it’s all because Stiles had to get ice cream and torture the hell out of him. 

His boy attacks an ice cream cone like it’s Derek’s cock and he fairly sure he does it on purpose. He acts all innocent when he is licking the ice cream but he knows exactly how to push Derek’s buttons every time. Derek even told himself not to watch Stiles lick the dessert. If he didn’t see it, how could he get aroused from it? It didn’t work! His eyes cannot help but focus on his boy and stare at his sweet supple lips. Oh, what he wanted to do with that mouth when they got home. 

Derek opened up the passenger door for Stiles to be a gentleman but he preferred to go rub one off instead. 

“S…sorry.” Stiles mumbled lumbering up to the seat with his eyes down casting towards Derek’s bulge. 

“No, you’re not.” Derek replied playfully. He stroked Stiles right leg. “You just get me so aroused sometimes.”

“Der, we have had sex like almost every day since I moved in.”

Derek slightly rubbed the inside of Stiles thigh. “In my defense, you do that thing with your tongue on purpose when you lick things,” Stiles chuckled. “and babe, we hardly did anything like the last two months you were in school so I am making up for lost time.”

“Hey, I am not complaining. I just didn’t think you would be horny again so soon.” Derek rubbed Stiles thigh some more and leaned into the car to place a gentle kiss on his lips – those lips and mouth that he would have when they got home. 

“Well, I am.” 

Derek swung the car door shut so he could make his way over to his side of the pick-up and readjust himself. He glanced down the street and caught a glimpse of someone. The gentleman was a little far away so it was hard to make out any specific details as to who appeared to be staring in their direction. Derek had an uneasy feeling that the man had been watching him but couldn’t understand why he would be looking at him and Stiles. Maybe he was just being paranoid or perhaps the guy was morally offended watching two guys kiss.

As he started the truck, Derek placed his right hand on Stiles left knee which caused him to grin once again. Stiles honey brown eyes locked onto his. Derek would never get enough of Stiles smiles. He pulled out from the curb and slowly drove down main street to exit the town. The figure that appeared to have been watching them hadn’t moved. He remained stilled on the sidewalk. When Derek finally neared, he could now see who the mysterious man was – it was the florist guy. He nodded his head towards Derek’s vehicle as they drove by. Stiles hadn’t noticed when they went past him – he was staring at their interlocking hands resting on the console. Derek checked his rearview mirror and noted the guy had turned around appearing to watch the truck drive out of town. Derek actually felt a shiver down his spine. He knew he had a weird feeling about that guy and now this action summed up the emotions he had towards the guy. Now he knew he didn’t want him talking to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. 
> 
> Things will start to go downhill for the boys at the end of chapter 7 so there is still some more set up and fluff to go first.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO WEEKS BEFORE STORM

 

Life didn’t get any better than this – being curled up on the couch with Derek. Stiles loved being sided up to his boyfriend with his head practically buried in his chest. He may get irritated sometimes when the protectiveness comes out but he swoons when he feels Derek strong muscular arms wrapped around him. He was made to be enveloped by Derek. And then every once he would stroke his fingers through Stiles hair which would just make him tremble. Derek’s touches always just made him warm and tingly inside. He never wants to stop feeling this way.

The TV was blaring in the background and at this point Stiles wasn’t even paying any attention to it. Once the credits started rolling on the program, the news began, Stiles began tuning the noise out. He was very content being wrapped up in Derek and didn’t want to hear anything depressing at the moment.

Stiles leaned more into his touch “Funny, hmm, feel like it too.” He now stretched out his legs on the remainder of the couch as a yawn overtook his mouth. “I don’t get it. You’ve been up hours before me and you’re not even tired.”

Derek shrugged his shoulders and kissed the top of Stiles forehead.” I am little sleepy but I think I am going to watch some more TV. You can go upstairs if you want.” 

“Nah, I want to stay with you for a bit.” Now that Stiles was living with Derek, he wanted to cherish every moment and make lots of new memories with him. It wasn’t like he had to get up for work in the morning or anything. 

Living on the college campus had some perks. There were always lots people around which meant Stiles would usually have someone to hang with. Of course, his dad appreciated the fact as well that he had resided in a dorm which meant more peace of mind for his dad since everyone needed a key card to enter the building. 

The area was always bustling with activities – there were clubs, movies, dances, and all those college parties. Stiles attended his fair share but he mostly stayed in and chilled with a few core people. He did not drink a whole lot but imbibed in some alcoholic beverages here and there. Some might had seen him as an old soul since he preferred to stay in and read then go out and party. Maybe he did act old for his age but he didn’t feel the need to act crazy and get drunk all the time. His goal was to get his degree and then be with Derek – he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his boyfriend. And of course, to do something productive in society. He has got two out of three so far. 

The weather report began on the news which drew Stiles in for a moment. He notated the weather men and women getting excited about a storm forming over the warm waters. “Huh, I forgot that hurricane season has started.”

“You know how excited the meteorologists get when there is a weather event. That storm is not even a tropical storm yet.”

“I know.” Stiles shuffled on the sofa to sit up. “Still doesn’t hurt to keep an eye out on it. It could form into a hurricane.”

“Okay babe but I think it’s been like over a hundred years since a hurricane has come through Beacon.” Derek rubbed circles on Stiles back. “Really, the weather men and women wait for this time of year so they have something to do.”

Stiles let that thought permeate through his brain. Derek was right. What were the chances the storm would become a hurricane and then track a path through their town? The chances were slim. “You make a good point,” Stiles stood up and stretched, “think I am going to hit the hay.”

“Okay, I’ll be up in a few.”

Stiles took a step from the sofa. “Forgot to ask, what should we do with my dad this weekend? Go out for dinner or make something? Not that I am good cook or anything,” He would really need to brush up on his cooking skills now. There was no campus dining hall around the corner and he was confident that Derek would want to subsist on more than frozen pizza and ramen noodles. 

“It doesn’t matter. I could throw some steaks on the grill or something.” Derek suggested with a smile.

Stiles thought as he stared down on the hardwood floor. “That could work. He’s probably anxious to see the finished product here – see this amazing house.”

“Mmm, yep.” Derek replied sheepishly as he averted his eyes away from Stiles. 

“He’s already seen it, hasn’t he?” Stiles crossed his arms trying to act sternly.

Derek nodded his head. “I knew the double locks on the front door were his doing. Just how much commiserating do you guys do behind my back?” 

“More than you would probably like to know. You should be happy though.”

Stiles kept his arms crossed. “And why is that?” Overprotective boyfriend and overprotective father talking among each other screams no breathing room for Stiles.

“Because a few years ago, your dad couldn’t stand me and I couldn’t even be alone in a room with you. Now, he trusts me completely and we get a long.” It was true though. Once Stiles dad found out that he was seeing a man 10 year his senior when he was only 16, he was not on board at all. Technically though, Stiles kept Derek a secret until he was 17. 

The sheriff was not happy with the age difference and the fact that Stiles was still in high school. He gave Derek the stink eye every time he came over to the house which was the only way Stiles got to see Derek for a while. They would have to have date night at the Stilinski house with his dad as a chaperone. And Derek never complained about it – not even once. His dad finally saw how dedicated Derek was and finally relented right before Stiles 18th birthday. He was finally able to go out on a real date with Derek and about another year after, his dad also fell in love in with Derek. Stiles was grateful that they started to get along so well but sometimes it was a drag. When they both get together, it can be downright suffocating for Stiles. 

“Great, now make me feel bad.” 

“Wasn’t trying to.” Derek now stood up and placed his arms around Stiles waist to pull him closer.

“It was more that someone else got to see this house before me.” Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pulled him closer. “Sorry babe, it was just a few people. I just wanted everything to be perfect for you.”

“It is. Thanks” Stiles leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. He was overacting. “I guess I should go to the store tomorrow to pick up items for the dinner.”

“Make sure you take the pickup.”

“My jeep is fine.” Stiles pulled away slightly.

“Babe, I want someone to take a look at it before you drive it far distances No offense, but your jeep is being held together by duct tape.”

Stiles bit his lip. “It is fine Der and I’ll have my cell.” Stiles loved his jeep right after his dad and Derek. 

“Please. Cell phone service is spotty around here. We’ll get someone to look at it next week so just take the truck this time.”

“Fine. I’ll do it because I love you.” Otherwise, he might not hear the end of it. 

Derek caressed Stiles on his cheek. “And I love you too. Let’s go to bed.”

 

 

Stiles was proud of himself that he didn’t get lost on the way to the store. Derek was right about the spotty service when it came to the phone. The GPS failed a few times but there were only a few roads that led to town so even when he got off track slightly, it wasn’t too hard to find his way back to the main road that he needed.

The windows were all the way down on the pickup so Stiles could enjoy the breeze. The vehicle was a little harder to maneuver than his jeep but overall it was a smooth ride. He felt small in the truck. Even though he was twenty-one now and a grown ass man, he still looked like a child. He never had a huge growth spurt like his peers but he was fine being the smallest and thinnest among his classmates. He had something most people didn’t – he was happy and now was living with the love of his life. 

The supermarket finally came into view and Stiles pulled in to a spot He jerked the car door car door open to verify he was parked between the lines. The back wheel was slightly across the strip so he quickly put the truck in reverse to shimmy the pickup between the lines. He missed his jeep right now. He never had a problem parking his baby. As he walked towards the supermarket, he noted it was more of a mom and pop type store than a chain. The building was definitely smaller than a Super Walmart but it should have the food items he was looking for. 

 

T-bone, New York Strip, Porterhouse, Filet, and Ribeye. Who knew there so many different cuts of steak? Stiles glanced through the different cuts of beef. He remembered that filet mignon was the top cut of steak so he decided throw some of those in his cart. Now it was off to choose between salad or some fresh vegetables to go with the meat. Perhaps, he should get both. Derek loves to eat healthy and his dad needs to eat healthier. 

“Stiles?” The male voice called out which caused Stiles to turn around. “It is you. Thought I recognized the pickup out front.”

Stiles bit his lip out of nervous habit. “Hi Caleb.” 

“How are the roses working out?”

“Good. Thanks. They really made the table pop.” Stiles began nervously running his fingers across the handle of the shopping cart.

Caleb smiled. It was that nice and warm inviting smile which helped Stiles relax. “Derek around?” He asked glancing around the store.

“No, I am just out picking some things up. My dad is coming up this weekend for dinner.”

“How nice. Need some more flowers?” 

“It’s fine. Thank you though.” Stiles insisted. They really didn’t need more flowers no matter how gorgeous they maybe.

Caleb continued to smile and rubbed his chin. “It’s no problem. You totally could use more flowers. You know pretty flowers for a pretty face.”

Stiles blushed and pushed the cart slightly. “Thank you. It was nice seeing you again but I do have some more food to pick up.” It was a nice compliment but a little inappropriate. 

“Of course, I don’t want to keep you.” Stiles slowly started to walk away. “Hey, maybe I can show you around town a bit. I am sure there’s lots of places you haven’t seen.”

Stiles cocked at his head at Caleb and took a deep breath. “Umm, not sure.” He didn’t want to be rude. He liked Caleb but wasn’t sure if he should be hanging out with him either especially when he says things about him being pretty. 

Caleb let out slight chuckle. “Your boyfriend wouldn’t approve?”

“Yes, I mean no. Derek would be cool.” Stiles would like to believe Derek would be cool but the way he acted the other day, maybe he would not be pleased. He has always been super protective but this time, his reaction was a little out of character. Derek definitely seemed jealous more than anything. Stiles would never ever cheat on Derek and he is fairly positive that Derek knows that but he really didn’t want to push any buttons either. And was it a really a good idea?

“Then what’s the problem? Do you need to ask permission or something?” Caleb donned his grin once again.

“Umm, no. Course not.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. “Sorry, I am just cautious around new people.” Cautious could be understatement. Stiles liked meeting new meeting and always saw the best in everyone but it was also a handicap as well. Ever since he was kidnapped as a child, Stiles was guarded around people he didn’t know. He would never get too close because of fear, mostly ingrained in him from his dad but yet he always believed they meant no harm. It was a difficult balance. He believed in others but scared of them at the same time. It was a reconciliation of feelings that was hard to balance for Stiles most days. Here Caleb was being sweet and wanting to do something nice but yet Stiles was leery. But perhaps that leeriness had stemmed more from Derek’s reaction the other day. 

“Nothing wrong with that Stiles. You don’t know me that well. I swear I just want to be friends and I really am a nice guy.”

“I can tell.” So far Caleb didn’t raise many alarms. He has been super nice so far and perhaps he enjoys paying others compliments. Maybe Stiles should be less guarded around him and not worry so much.

“Why don’t you give me your phone and I’ll put my number in it. When you are ready to hang out, then you can text me. No pressure.”

There was no harm in that. Caleb wasn’t asking for his number. He was just giving Stiles his number. And then when he felt comfortable enough, he could then text Caleb. It definitely would be nice to have a new friend here in Beacon. And Derek shouldn’t be too pissed about something like that. 

Stiles fished his phone out of his back pocket and handed it over to Caleb. He took if from Stiles hand and proceeded to enter his information. He then handed it back to him with huge grin plastered across his face.

“All set.” Caleb stated. “No rush. Just let me know and if you need me to talk to your boyfriend or anything. I don’t want to step on any toes or anything.” 

Stiles grinned. “Thanks Caleb for understanding. That shouldn’t be necessary. Derek understands I need to make some new friends. And we would be just hanging out.”

“No problem Orchid. When you are ready.” Caleb nodded and walked away. He hoped he didn’t see him blush when he said that name. Stiles watched as he disappeared down another aisle. He quickly checked his phone and spotted Caleb’s phone number right away. He had placed his number under the contact of Snapdragon. Stiles would really have to remember when he got home to check the meaning behind the name of that flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Caleb seems sort of creepy. 
> 
> Any guesses as to what Snapdragon means?
> 
> Guys - going on vacay/mini family reunion starting next Friday. My plan is update before I leave, however the update for the following Friday may be early or late depending on Wi-Fi and other factors.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE STORM

 

Derek stared back at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he shouldn’t care that much how he looked today. It was only dinner with Stiles’ dad and it was a cook out at that. He would be fine in a t-shirt and shorts but somehow always in the back of his mind, he felt like he had to impress the sheriff. Maybe it was silly after all these years but he felt the inherent need to show the sheriff that he was good enough for his son. 

The shower was still running so Derek knew Stiles would be a bit longer getting ready so Derek decided to check to verify that they had everything for dinner. Stiles had been excited all day that his dad was coming to visit. He hadn’t seen him since the day of graduation and that was all Derek’s doing. He scooped him up right away to bring him here. Derek was glad and a little jealous of the relationship that Stiles had with his dad. He was close to his own father once a upon time but when Stiles happened, their tight bond they shared started to dissipate. John Stilinski has definitely become a father to him and he is happy to have him in his life as well.

As Derek made his way to the kitchen, he noticed some new flowers on the dining table. He wondered for a second if they were from that creeper from the flower shop. Stiles hadn’t said anything but he would ask him later about it. He didn’t want to be ass about it and make Stiles feel like he was suffocating him but the dude just screamed bad news to Derek. He would have to be careful about how he broached the subject with Stiles – he already felt like he and his dad never give him any breathing room.

Opening the refrigerator, Derek grabbed the steaks out and glanced at time on the microwave. John shouldn’t be arriving for another hour so Derek decided to marinate the beef. Chucking off the cellophane, he deposited the wrapping in the garbage when a small note card grabbed his attention. Quickly washing his hands, he went to retrieve the card to read it.

 

For My Lovely Orchid

Enjoy the lovely flowers. Remember, pretty flowers for a pretty face.

Your Snapdragon

 

“What the fuck?” Derek cursed out rumpling up the card. 

Stiles entered the kitchen at that moment with his usual smile smelling of soap and shampoo. “Hey Der. Dad should be here soon.”

Derek took a deep breath. He didn’t want to yell but he really wanted to anyway. “Babe, were you going to tell me that guy sent you flowers?” Derek asked calmly noting Stiles was looking at the scrunched-up card in his hand.

“It’s not a big deal.” Stiles replied biting his bottom lip. “I thought you might get upset. He’s just being nice.”

Derek closed his eyes and rubbed his hand across his face – breathe. “Babe, I am more upset that you didn’t tell me. However, I still find it highly inappropriate that he is sending flowers to someone who has a boyfriend. And calling you pretty.”

“He just wanted us to have some nice flowers for when my dad was here. I promise it’s not a big deal. He likes to compliment.” Derek watched as Stiles averted his eyes from him.

“And how does he know that your dad is coming?” Derek walked over to the trash bin and through the card away in disgust.

“Umm…” Stiles hesitated while playing with the hem of his shirt. “I sort of ran into him at the food store the other day.”

“Fuck Stiles!” Derek knew his anger was brimming now. His face must be turning red and when he looked at Stiles, he appeared like he wanted to crawl in a hole. “Sorry. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I figured you would get mad. I just… I don’t know. “Stiles looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

Derek walked towards Stiles and placed his hand in his. He brought his knuckles to his lips to softly kiss them. “I am not angry with you. “Stiles nodded. “I am upset that you feel like you have to keep things from me.” 

“But Der…’

Derek cut him off before he could say anymore. “I get you want to make friends and that you see the best in people. Hell, that’s one of your best qualities.” Derek caressed his cheek with his free hand. “This guy, just sends me the wrong vibe. He is sending you flowers and I feel like he is being secretive about his intentions with you.”

“I guess.” Stiles responded now leaning into Derek’s touch. “Caleb just seemed nice to me but maybe you’re right.”

‘Listen babe, if he is everything you say he is, then he would be willing to hang out with both us, not just you.”

“Okay, you make a good point. If he is not agreeable to that, then I guess I can’t be friends with him.”

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn’t like this Caleb guy. And he definitely didn’t want him around Stiles period. “And remember, next weekend you’ll get to meet some of my friends and they can also be your friends.”

“Sounds good Der. I love you and I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship.”

“I know that babe. I trust you completely.” He pulled Stiles into a hug thinking it was Caleb that he didn’t trust. “Now, let’s get some of this food together before your dad gets here.”

 

Derek puttered around the kitchen some more trying to distract himself from the earlier conversation with Stiles. He was irritated that the Caleb dude thought it was okay to take advantage of Stiles naivety. He was trying to squirm his way into his life and Derek did not appreciate it. And the meat he had tenderized had taken the brunt of his frustration. Why did that guy think it was okay to go after someone else’s boyfriend? Yep, he was definitely going to talk to Caleb and tell him to back the hell off.

The doorbell chimed in the background and Derek heard Stiles scramble to let his dad inside. Derek took that as his cue to grab the wine that was chilling – that is if you want to call it wine. Stiles had been so excited coming home from the store saying he purchased his first bottle of wine. Derek didn’t want to burst his bubble that he bought the cheapest ass wine there was. He would need to teach his boy about some of the finer wines. However, this time though, he was truly excited about the purchase and couldn’t wait to tell Derek how the store clerk carded him and how he happily pointed to his date of birth on his driver’s license. Later, Derek will show him the finer wines.

“Der, dad is here.” Stiles poked his head into the kitchen. 

Derek smiled. “I know. I heard the door. I am coming out.” He strolled out of the kitchen seeing John seemingly eyeballing the whole house. He already had given it the seal of approval but maybe he was double checking if he missed anything during his previous visit. Derek realized when it came to his son, John was a stickler for detail.

“How’s it going son?” John shook Derek’s hand. Derek may be a strong but that man had a forceful handshake. “How come Stiles doesn’t know the alarm code?” Derek looked over at Stiles who smiled sheepishly back at him. Yep, a stickler for detail when it comes to his son.

“Sorry John. Guess we overlooked that with all the unpacking.” 

John’s facial expression remained stoic. “Don’t wait too long,”

“Dad?”

“What? You know I feel better when I know you are being safe.”

‘We are way out here in the middle of nowhere.” Stiles tried to convince his dad but Derek knew better. Stiles was never safe in John’s eyes.

“We’ll be right on it first thing in the morning.” John seemed to relax at that. 

Stiles grabbed his dad’s hand. “Come on, I want to show you around.”

“Okay, okay.” John smiled as Stiles pulled him towards the study. 

“I’ll go get dinner started.” 

 

Derek finished chewing the last bite of his meet and he was pleased with how dinner came out. He would be using the grill often if he could continue barbecuing like that. He smiled as he looked across the table at Stiles and his dad. He could see that Stiles was very happy right now. It brought a small pang in his chest as he thought of his own relationship with his dad – still fractured after five years despite welcoming Stiles into the Hale family, his father still looked upon him as a disappointment. Laura tells him weekly that his father doesn’t feel that way and she encourages him to extend an olive branch but Derek doesn’t believe he should be the one to do so. His father and his mother for that matter should be reaching out to him first. They should be apologizing for making him feel so ostracized so many times. 

“It’s getting late, I am going to head out soon.” John chimed in.

“Not before you have cheesecake.” Stiles smiled as he rose from his chair and bolted into the kitchen.

John cleared his throat. “He seems happy.” 

“He is. He is happy here and I am happy to have him here.” Maybe he was ecstatic. 

“Good. I know my son is in good hands. And if I didn’t say it before, great job on the house.” It meant a lot to have John give him approval especially when it came to Stiles. 

Stiles whirled out of the kitchen. “He did an amazing job on this house.” The cheesecake was slid onto the table right next to the flowers. Derek had been ignoring those damn flowers all night but now here they were – taunting him. 

The blossoms were bright and colorful – they were actually quite beautiful. Maybe that’s why the ass sent them to Stiles because of how pretty they were. He assumed they must be orchids and for some reason that guy called Stiles orchid but he didn’t know why. He knew he didn’t like the pet name though. Jealously wasn’t entirely new to Derek. The green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head on occasion when some guys appeared to leer at Stiles a little too long but nothing compared to what he was exhibiting now. Derek realized Stiles would never cheat but it was more how the florist seemingly eased his way into Stiles life so easily. He knew too much and Stiles was a freaking open book towards him. He had to find a way to put a kibosh on whatever the hell was happening. 

“What do you think about that idea Derek?” John asked bringing Derek out of his thoughts.

Derek looked down at the cheesecake slice not realizing the dessert had even been put in front of him. “I’m sorry what?”

“Stiles wanting to open a bookstore?” John ruffled Stiles hair as Stiles batted his hand away.

“I’ll support him in whatever he wants to do.” As long as the shop is not near the florist. “He can work fulltime, part time, or even stay home.” Derek was flexible.

Stiles laughed out loud. “Derek thinks I can be some sort of house boyfriend but I can’t cook worth shit.”

Derek stared at his empty wine glass. He needed more liquid refreshment. “I told you that you could sign up for a cooking class.” Derek stood up to grab the wine that had been chilling on the table – opposite end of the flowers.

“Ha, and I said only if you took it too.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Sure babe.” Derek poured some more wine into his glass. “John, would you like some more?”

“Thanks, but since I got to drive and it’s getting late I should take a pass.” 

Stiles dangled his wine glass. “Ah, what about me Der?” 

“What about you?” Derek grinned.

“I want some more.” Stiles said almost pouting. 

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Derek toyed with Stiles as he poured about a half of glass of wine into his glass. He wanted Stiles completely sober when he wrecked him later so he didn’t fill the cup up.

John stood up and ruffled Stiles hair once again. “It seems just like the other day when you were five.”

“Dad?”

Derek noticed John pulling out his wallet and giving Stiles what appeared to be a fifty-dollar bill. “Go get some hurricane supplies. Water, perishable food items, flashlights, and batteries.”

“John, we can pay for our own supplies besides the storm might not come this way anyway.”

“Take the money Derek. The projection cone shows it’s a better than likely chance and now they are saying the tropical storm is going to develop into a hurricane.” John tucked the money in Stiles hand. “And you have a generator, right son?”

“In the shed.” Derek wasn’t concerned about this storm. The chances of it making a direct hit were slim. 

“Good, and boys you are always welcome to crash at my place if it gets too bad.”

“Dad, if we get hit, so do you.”

“But you’re on the water so you’ll get more effects from the storm.” John made his way to the front door and paused. “Love you kiddo, call me. Not texting but a phone call.”

Stiles leaned in to give his dad a hug. “Okay, love you too.”

“Son, take care.” John offered with a hand still on Stiles back probably verifying that he could have as much contact as he could before he left.

Derek smiled. He really did appreciate having John in his life. “Thanks, you too.”

Derek watched as Stiles walked his dad out to his car – his personal car. John hadn’t driven the police cruiser today. He looked at them fondly as they embraced one last time with the sheriff placing a quick chaste kiss on the top of his son’s head. As the vehicle drove off, Stiles lumbered back to the front door.

Stiles rubbed his hand through his hair. “Sometimes I wish he wouldn’t still treat me like I am little kid.”

“He loves you and cares about you.” Derek tucked his thumb in Stiles belt loop. He was glad his boy wasn’t wearing a belt right now so he could fit his fingers in the loops.

Stiles let out a deep breath “He can still care and not treat me like that I am five.”

“I would love if my dad treated me like that.” Anything was better than seeing his dad look at him as a disappointment or a fucking pedophile. 

“Sorry.”

Derek pulled Stiles closer. “It’s not your fault.”

“It sort of is.” Stiles rubbed his hand on Derek’s side and his hand came to rest on his hip. Stiles sometimes did blame himself for Derek’ fractured family life but he never did. His family’s lack of open mindedness is what led to them not being as close. 

Derek leaned into Stiles ear and whispered. “Even if I had a chance to do it all over again, I would still choose you.” He nibbled on Stiles left ear. “Now I have been hard for most of the evening and I want to pound into you in front of the kitchen window.” 

“Well Der, since you asked so nicely.” He could feel Stiles melting to his touch. It was going to be a good rest of the evening but first he was getting rid of those damn flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting my vacay. Will do my best update next Friday.
> 
> I know a lot of you guys are anxious for things to kick in high gear so next chapter you will see a little more of Caleb's true colors.


	6. Chapter 6

ONE WEEK BEFORE THE STORM

The slide was tortuous but none of the less still felt amazing. Sometimes Derek liked to take it slow and this morning was one of those times. Stiles knew he was deliberately missing his prostate. Every once in a while, his cock would take a swipe at the sweet spot but not on a consistent basis. Stiles was convinced they had been at this for hours. Derek had taken his time opening him up as well. The process started with one finger for the longest fingering of all time. He was relieved when Derek finally had entered a second digit but then he was meticulous once again. By the time Derek sunk three fingers in, he crooked them just right and then had brought Stiles to the edge but he did not climax. Since then, Derek has brought him close to that edge once more but there was still no relief. 

Stiles moaned out. “Fuck Derek, please go faster.” Stiles begged while trying to arch his back off the bed to meet Derek’s slow thrusts.

“Mmm, aren’t you enjoying yourself babe?” Derek bent down to kiss Stiles on his cheek as he pinched his right nipple.

“Fuck… I am. I just need more. We have been at this for hours.” 

Derek smirked, the bastard. He knew exactly what he was doing. “It really hasn’t been that long.” 

“Feels like it.’ Stiles choked out when he finally felt the brush against that bundle of nerves he had been waiting for.

“Is that better?”

Stiles closed his eyes. “Mmm…” He felt Derek reach for his ankles and then reposition his legs over his shoulders. Oh, thank fuck, Stiles thought, Derek was finally getting in a better position to thrust his pulsating cock in him. He knew it wouldn’t take long to get off – he had been riding the edge for way too long now. 

Derek was no longer taking the slow route, he started pounding relentlessly now. He grabbed Stiles hips with his hands to help steady Stiles. Sties tried to reach up to grab Derek’s bicep but only had the energy to grasp the bed sheets next to him. He gripped them harder, the more Derek thrusted into him.

“Fuck, fuck…!”

“Is that better babe? Feel really good?” Derek asked almost bragging. 

Stiles managed a groan, “Oh God! Yes…” 

“Babe, you always feel so damn good.” Derek groaned out. Stiles glanced up at his boyfriend who appeared strictly focused on the task at hand – pounding into him.

Stiles moaned out when Derek nailed his prostate once again. “Fuck…” He knew was probably babbling by now since that was what usually happened right before his orgasm came bubbling to the surface. 

Derek’s cock seemed to grow bigger as he continued to thrust in and out. The slide was easier now when he pulled all the way out and shoved back into Stiles insides, he still felt a sight tug on his rim. No matter how often they had sex, Stiles always enjoyed the sensation of Derek pushing inside of him. One more thrust onto the sweet spot and Stiles was cumming all over Derek’s chest. He then laid boneless and pliant for Derek as he continued to pound into Stiles gripping his hips until he painted the inside of his walls. Stiles felt warm as Derek’s jizz splashed into him.

“Fuck…” Derek moaned out one last time as he pulled out. He then laid next to Stiles. “You absolutely have no idea how much it turns me on when you cum untouched like that.” Derek sounded breathless.

Stiles smiled. “It was pretty awesome. I love the way you make me feel you hit the right spot.” 

“That makes two of us. I think I am going to make some breakfast.”

Stiles stretched. “I am going to jump in the shower. I feel sticky and my ass is leaking.”

Derek swatted Stiles ass cheeks as he stood up from the bed. Stiles watched as he tugged his shirt on. “For the record, I love when your ass is leaky. It means I did my job.”

Stiles threw a pillow towards Derek and he ducked out of the way before it hit him on his face. Stiles then buried himself under the covers waiting for Derek’s revenge. It wasn’t fair. He totally missed him and yet he knew his boyfriend would pounce.

And Derek did just that. He felt the mattress sink and then his strong hands pulled the sheet away from Stiles face. “You can’t hide.” He smirked.

“Uncle, uncle.” Stiles cried out.

Derek continued to smile. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” Stiles tried to squirm but Derek quickly leapt on top of him holding him place with his knees and then came his fingers mercilessly tickling into his sides. Stiles was extremely ticklish and Derek loved to inflict what Stiles believes is borderline torture.

“Stop, stop Der, oh please.” Stiles choked out a laugh. He could tolerate the ribs but he was goner if those hands moved to his underarms. He was becoming breathless now and all he could do was kick his legs in protest.

The laughter coming from Derek was contagious. Stiles chuckled more as his digits dug a little deeper and then the tears came. He was laughing so hard, he was now starting to cry. “You win, please.” Stiles begged. 

“Giving up that easy?” Derek asked now crawling off the bed once again.

Stiles rolled over to his side watching his boyfriend now pulling up his pants. “You may have won this round but there will be payback Der.”

“And I look forward to it.” Derek smiled cockily. “I’ll see downstairs in a bit.”

Stiles watched Derek or he mostly watched his ass leave the room. He was truly fucked out and now tickled out. He much preferred to stay in bed but his stomach had other plans. Stiles sat up and grabbed his phone since he faintly recollected hearing some alerts come in and wanted to double check to make sure his father was not trying to reach him. Stiles quickly noted that the messages were not from his dad but from Snapdragon, aka Caleb. He swiftly checked each text.

 

“Hey, what’s up? Maybe we can get together this weekend.”  
“I forgot, do you need to run that by your boyfriend first?”  
“Sorry, shouldn’t have said that.”  
“I do want us to be friends.”  
“Are you going to respond?”  
“Are you ignoring me?”  
“I really thought we could be cool Orchid.”  
“If I have offended you, sorry.”  
“Fuck Orchid, are you really ignoring me?”  
“Sorry, please text me.”

 

Stiles mouth remained open as thumbed through each message from Caleb. The texts had come in fairly close to one another. He was astounded how Caleb appeared irritated that he hadn’t responded to him. Maybe Derek was right, perhaps Caleb was looking for something more. He would need to delete the messages and Caleb’s number right away. He didn’t need that kind of drama in his life. 

 

Breakfast smelled delicious. Stiles knew that Derek could cook when he wanted to, he just didn’t always have the desire to. Right now, the aroma appeared to be scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. Derek was evidently going for cholesterol overload this morning. Stiles wasn’t going to complain to that – he loved greasy breakfast foods. He made his way over to the refrigerator to pour some orange juice while Derek plated the food. Stiles then sat down at the table with his boyfriend across from him who wasted no time interlocking his foot with his. Stiles almost chuckled at how possessive Der was sometimes.

Stiles shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth first. “Der, you should totally cook for me every morning,” The eggs tasted as good as they smelled.

“Sure, as long as you promise to orgasm like that every morning.” He replied while he continued to play footsie under the table.

The bacon was next and Stiles sunk into his chair. He felt remorse for the pig that gave up his life but it was amazing. “You think about sex too much.” Derek smiled. “Any way, trying to figure out what to wear tonight.”

“It doesn’t matter. Wear whatever you want.” 

Stiles sighed and took a drink of orange juice. “I want to impress your friends – show them what kind of catch you got.”

“They already know. You could wear a paper bag over your head and they’ll still love you.”

Stiles chuckled. “But you have friends and I want to impress them. Maybe my skinny jeans.” He pondered as a piece of sausage slid down his throat.

His boyfriend smirked, probably thinking about dirty thoughts. Stiles was excited that Derek had friends. He was always such a loner so he was glad to know that his boyfriend hung out with people and didn’t spend all his time fixing up the house. Granted the home was amazing but Derek needed to get out more and socialize and Stiles was all too eager to help him break out of his shell more.

“Not sure about them but my dick will be impressed if you wear those.” Derek beamed as both his eyebrows arched.

“Again, back to sex.” Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

Stiles watched as Derek drank some coffee. “Okay, we can change the subject.’ He shuffled on the chair. “Did you get all those hurricane supplies you dad told you about?”

“Thought you weren’t worried about that storm.”

“I wasn’t but now it looks like we will be impacted some way or the other. How hard will depend on where the eye comes on shore so did you get the supplies?”

Here comes the overprotectiveness, Stiles thought. “Yes Der. Dad was not satisfied until I sent of picture of everything. I believe we are truly prepared for next zombie apocalypse more than a hurricane.’ Stiles laughed out.

“Good, if you want when the storm gets closer, you can go stay with your dad.”

“No way. I am staying here with you. Not leaving you. Besides, we can make it a romantic time riding out the storm together.”

“Okay babe. Sounds like a plan.” Derek agreed. What can go wrong with some wind and rain anyway, Stiles wondered?

 

Stiles sat at the booth scrunched next to Derek taking in his friends or as Derek would rather say more like acquaintances. There was Lydia who sat across from him with her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was the one from the diner who had appeared impressed with Stiles but now she seemed outright terrifying. She knew how to command a room and had already told the server off at least once when she brought her the wrong drink. Every once Stiles would feel her eyes scrutinizing him like she wanted to make sure that Stiles was worthy of Derek or perhaps waiting for Stiles to fuck up. He realized he was probably being paranoid but the woman scared him none of the less. 

Next to Lydia was a boy named Scott. Stiles liked him from the get go. They had some similar interests in movies and comics. The floppy brown-haired boy wore a smile the entire time and Stiles could actually see them becoming friends. To Scott’s left was his girlfriend Kira. She seemed nice as well but she had stayed quiet for the most part. Scott kept his arm wrapped around her and every once in a while, she would whisper something in his ear. She was not drinking anything alcoholic and Stiles even noticed her petting hers stomach every so often, so Stiles thought she might be preggers. Evidently, their other friend Isaac was unable to make it this evening but Lydia promised next time every one would be present. Cool – there would a next time which would be great for both him and Derek. 

Derek’s arm wrapped his waist more possessively Stiles and he was actually okay with that right now. The group people were nice but he was a little more overwhelmed than he thought he would be. They were all a little older than him and each of them had grown up in Beacon. They were comfortable with the small town feel and had made a lot memories together. Some of the stories were interesting, others were completely lost on Stiles. They would try to include Stiles in by explaining stuff but he still felt like an outsider for the most part. 

Stiles decided he was thirsty so instead of waiting for the server to come back, he would just go to the bar. That would also provide him with an out from the group for a few moments to collect his thoughts and come back refreshed to engage more. “I am going to get a drink.” Stiles mumbled into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Okay.” Derek reached for his wallet to pull out a credit card. 

Stiles stopped him with his hand. “I can buy my own drink.”

Derek nodded. “I know but you’re still not working yet so let me get it.” Stiles rolled his eyes and took the card begrudgingly. Derek had a point, he was rather poor at the moment. There was only so much money he had gotten from selling his textbooks and his father had basically told him not to get a job while in school since he wanted him to concentrate on his schoolwork. Now he was poor, jobless, college graduate mooching off his sexy boyfriend. 

“Fine.” Stiles slid out of the booth to make his way through the small crowd that now had gathered in the small bar. Stiles figured this must be the happening place in town on a Friday night since it appeared half the town was here. Finding his way through the mass of people, the bar itself came into view and Stiles shuffled on to a stool waiting to get to the bartender’s attention 

The bartender made his way down to where Stiles sat. He ordered his drink and then fumbled for his ID. The novelty was starting to wear thin but he figured he would probably have to get used to it since he had a baby face. He toyed with a coaster while waiting for his beverage to arrive and then he told himself he would try to talk more with Derek’s friends. They seemed nice and if Derek trusts then there should be no reason for Stiles not to be friends with them as well.

“Stiles?” He turned to see the voice that called him his name. He was caught off guard seeing the man before him. He rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. “Funny to see you here.”

Stiles had a lump in his throat. “Caleb. Yes, it is. What are you doing here?” Stiles glanced around the area to see if he spotted Derek. He should have told Derek about the text messages that Caleb had left. And now here he was in front of him. The one good thing was they were in a public place so he shouldn’t make a scene.

“I wanted to get out to have some fun.” He neared Stiles and began to encroach on his personal space. “I have to admit I was disappointed that I didn’t hear back from you. Thought you wanted to be friends Orchid.” 

The bartended came back and placed Stiles drink down. He turned around and smiled his acknowledgment. Glancing back towards Caleb, “I did. I just…” Stiles didn’t know how to say it. How was he supposed to tell Caleb that he had kind of freaked him out with the text messages he had sent him?

“Let me guess Derek?” Caleb appeared to sneer.

Stiles grabbed his drink and slowly stood up. “What?” 

“He doesn’t want you to hang out with me. I can sort of understand that he would want to keep an eye on you. However, he has done a piss poor job so far.”

Stiles breath hitched. He had really wanted to trust Caleb. He had the best intentions in wanting to be friends with him but this, this conversation was starting to freak him out. “Listen Caleb, I need to get back to my friends.” Stiles began to walk away and he then he felt Caleb grab his left wrist. The grip wasn’t unusually hard but he held firm. “Caleb, let go.” Stiles demanded trying to pull his wrist away.

“I don’t understand Orchid. I thought we were going to be friends. Am I that offensive to you?” Caleb asked. His eyes narrowed. 

Stiles looked down at his trapped hand. “No, we can.” He wanted desperately to try to appease the stronger man beside him. “We can. It’s that Derek wants to hang out with us too.” 

“Fuck Orchid, why does it always have to come back to him?” The grip on his wrist tightened.

“Maybe because he’s my boyfriend.”

“Hmm. Maybe you should stop sending mixed signals.” 

“I was not.” Stiles was offended. He truly was just trying to be nice and wanting to be friends. He didn't think he had been giving him the wrong idea.

“Stiles!” Stiles and Caleb both quickly glanced over to the voice that beckoned him. “Is everything okay? You’ve been gone a while.” Stiles was relieved to see and hear Derek's voice beside him. He watched as his eyes moved to where Caleb was still grasping onto Stiles wrist. “What the hell is going on?” 

Caleb cleared his throat but made no attempt to move or let go of Stiles. “We were just talking. Catching up.”

Derek walked closer and placed his hand on top of Caleb’s and pulled it off of Stiles wrist. Stiles quickly rubbed his left wrist to help subside the pain. “Okay then, you’ve caught up and now we’ll be going.”

“You know Derek, you really should keep him on a shorter leash so he doesn’t get in trouble.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles heard the anger permeating through Derek’s voice. He noted he balled his hands in fists on either side of his body. 

Caleb laughed out. “Your boy here. If I was you I would keep better track of him.” If Stiles didn’t know better, he would believe that Caleb was trying to goad Derek into fighting him but why?

“Der. Let’s go. It’s not worth it.” Stiles mumbled touching Derek on his arm to convince him to drop it so that they just could just leave. Derek flinched in an attempt to defer Stiles touch. “Please.”

Caleb inched even closer to Derek. “Are you going to leave?” He chuckled once again. “Or do you want to stay to defend the cock tease?”

“Fuck you asshole.” Derek said through gritted teeth. Stiles was surprised when Derek turned in a motion to leave. He was convinced that he was going to deck Caleb. He wanted Caleb to be laid out but he also didn’t want to make a scene, besides if Derek punched him, who knew what Caleb was likely to do? He evidently was rather unstable and Stiles didn’t want to find out how unstable he really was.

“That’s it Derek. Run away with your tail between your legs. Take your cock tease with you and try to satisfy him.” Caleb mocked. “We both know you’re not man enough for him hence why your boy has been throwing himself at me practically every chance he gets. That really must suck knowing that you are not enough for him. That he is searching for a bigger dick!”

Stiles stood in awe with how quickly it took Derek to turn around and glare at Caleb and then throw a punch towards his face. It appeared Derek nailed him on his left cheek. Caleb’s head lolled to the side and he slightly swayed. His boyfriend put a lot of strength behind the hit and Stiles was proud. He also didn't want to hear the filth spewing from his mouth.

Caleb reached up to his jaw and moved his mouth around. “Stay the fuck away from him. Away from us, you got it? Or the next time, I won’t be so kind.” Stiles felt Derek place his hand in Stiles hand to pull him away from the drama that was hopefully finally coming to a close. “Let’s go babe.”

“Sure Derek, I’ll do that.” Stiles heard Caleb hiss out. He wasn’t convinced that he meant what he said but he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, me thinks that Caleb dude is bad news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you have commented about how Derek treats Stiles like a kid and it is absolutely true. He feels strongly protective of him. So fair warning, it happens again in this chapter but I needed Derek to act that way in order to set up for what is coming up.

THE DAY THE STORM BEGINS TO ROLL IN

 

Derek flexed his right hand back and forth as he got out of bed. The swelling had gone down during the course of the week. His hand was only slightly bruised with the punch he laid on Caleb, however, once he and Stiles had come home and Stiles admitted to all the text messages that man had left, Derek then punched a wall. His hand bruised considerably but he was more pissed that he dented one of the walls and for Stiles keeping said messages to himself.

At that point, everything that Derek had been percolating inside of him came to the surface. He knew the guy had ulterior motives when it came to Stiles and he proved it that night in the bar so that Monday morning, they went straight down to the police station and put in for a restraining order. Derek wasn’t sure how long the process would take and wondered if the asshole had received the notice yet. He almost wished he could be there to see the expression on the guy’s face when he saw that he had to legally stay away from Stiles – to remain far away from his boy. 

Stiles on the other hand, had hemmed and hawed about the process. He didn’t think it was totally necessarily but he eventually saw Derek’s point of view. The kid loved to see the best in everyone and even after what Caleb said to him at the bar, Stiles wanted to give him the benefit doubt – saying perhaps his feelings were hurt or he was drunk. Derek was finally able to convince him when stacking up all the evidence between the flowers and text messages. Stiles then relented and agreed it would be the smart thing to do. Derek was relieved. He didn’t want to argue the matter anymore than needed be. 

Before shuffling out of the bedroom, Derek bent down and softly kissed Stiles on his cheek which caused the boy to murmur something incomprehensible. The noise caused Derek to smile at his sleeping beauty. He quickly brushed some hair off his forehead remembering not so fondly when the kid went through the buzz cut stage. He had looked cute but Derek loves the longer hair better. Stiles always says it’s because can Derek can hold and yank his hair when he sucks his cock. Perhaps the kid has a point. He did love to get a good grip on his hair. Derek decided then it was best to start to the day and figure out what he should do next before the storm rolled in. 

 

Derek made his way downstairs and turned on the TV to gauge where the hurricane was located presently. The good news was it didn’t appear that the eye would hit them directly, the bad news was they were on the side of the storm expected to receive the highest wind gusts and rain totals. The meteorologists were in a tizzy stating the feeder bands would start to affect them in the next few hours so this was the time to finish any last-minute preparations and then stay off the roads. Perhaps Derek should take the hurricane a little more seriously but in his experience, these storms usually don’t amount to much but this time, he has Stiles with him so he probably should be a little more vigilant in getting the house safe. He hadn’t done much in the backyard since moving in so there was no porch furniture he needed to store away. The main possible projectile missile would be the boat. He had secured it but it probably wouldn’t hurt to triple check the tie downs and walk the perimeter of the house to verify he had not overlooked anything. 

The news was already tuned to hurricane mode and nothing else. No other stories would be relayed until the storm was done and then the topics would be about the damage and destruction the hurricane left behind and then it would be on to the cleanup stories. Derek decided to turn off the news to get a break while he could from ‘storm watch’. 

“Any new updates?” Stiles asked from coming behind Derek while wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Not much. Expect the rain to start in a few hours and I guess we’ll get a lot if wind too.” He felt Stiles hug him tighter. “There is still time if you want to head down to your dad’s if you want.” Derek didn’t necessarily want Stiles to leave but being further inland, there would be less impact from the storm. 

Stiles let go from his waist and turned to face him. “I told you I wanted to stay with you.”

“I know. Just wanted to let you know if you wanted to go, this would be your last opportunity to do so. Fairly quickly, the city will want everyone off the roads.”

“Thanks for your concern Der but I am good right beside you.”

Derek smiled and caressed Stiles cheek. “Me too. I am going to grab some food and then go outside and double check to make sure nothing could potentially fly through a window.”

“Want any help?” Stiles asked. Derek watched his boy grab his hand and keep it pressed against his own cheek. They would probably be seen as sickening sweet to anyone else but Derek loved the affection they constantly showed to each other. 

“You can or you can make sure that we have working flashlights and that everything else is ready. I don’t think I have candles though.” 

Stiles chuckled while bobbing on his feet. “I figured that. The flashlights should be okay besides you said you had a generator so we should be good to go.”

“True.” Derek made a mental note to grab the generator from the shed while he was outside. That way if they did need it, it would be easily accessible. “Okay, well I am going to get started before the rain begins trickling in.

 

Derek ate a hearty breakfast before heading outside. Stiles had offered to do the dishes to help save time and then wanted to contact his dad. It was probably a good idea. The sheriff was probably going to want his kid to recite some damn checklist before this hurricane came on shore. Derek was actually surprised that John hadn’t driven up here and forced Stiles back into the sanctuary of his home. However, that must have meant that John was definitely comfortable with Stiles living with Derek or he was just really busy conducting police duties in preparation of the storm. He assumed with a storm of this magnitude, emergency personnel must have to stay on their toes. 

Glancing around the perimeter of the house, Derek didn’t notice anything that should cause any major problems if there were any strong wind gusts. Looking up to the tall oak trees, he pondered that one of those bad boys could definitely put a nice hole in the roof if one happened to topple over but hopefully that wouldn’t come to pass. The side yards appeared clear which caused Derek to wonder since there was enough space that maybe Stiles would like to start a garden. Of course, his boyfriend would say he didn’t have a green thumb but Derek believed he would enjoy it and perhaps even be able to cultivate some vegetables. 

The boat stared back at Derek. He had gone back and forth as to whether he should leave it on land or put it in the water. He assumed the huge piece of metal might get more damaged being tossed around in the water so he opted to keep it dry docked. He hoped his intuition would proof correct and the boat would have a less of chance of being damaged on land. He believed he tied it down sufficiently but it probably didn’t hurt to do a look over once more. 

Ropes interlocked everywhere. Derek had tied anything and everything that he could get a loop around. The other ends were laced around several oak trees and even a few boulders. The boat shouldn’t go anywhere but he still decided to climb up over the bow to pull and tuck to verify that there was no give in the ropes. He wanted no slack and so far, he had a done a decent job of doing so. After the storm passed, it will be quite the chore to cut all the bindings that secured the boat but as always, the sheriff’s voice rings in his head, ‘safety is a number one priority.’ 

Reciting that motto in his head, Derek slowly climbed over miscellaneous scrap parts and rope bindings to make his way back to the stern all the while tugging on the strands. While pulling on one end, he lost his footing and fell down onto the floor of boat. He braced himself as to not land his knee.

“Fuck!” Derek cursed out loud while noticing he gashed his left palm. He must have cut it on something in his attempt to block the fall. The blood was gushing out quite quickly and Derek realized that his hand was throbbing badly. 

Quickly tossing his t-shirt off, he wrapped it around his injured hand and muttered that that he was probably going to need stiches. “Damn it.” He didn’t think he had hit it that hard but he must have landed on some piece of metal he had strewn on the boat. 

Swiftly, Derek jumped off the boat and made his back to the house through the kitchen. Glancing down at the shirt bandaged around his hand, he noted it was turning a nice shade of crimson color. He definitely was losing quite a bit of blood but he was hoping for the best as he tried to keep pressure on it with the impromptu bandage. 

“Stiles.” Derek called out once he arrived into the kitchen. Derek had to consciously bite his tongue of obscenities since his hand throbbed so much. He leaned on the counter when he heard Stiles come into the room.

Stiles eyes instantly zoned in on Derek’s hand. “Fuck Derek, what the hell happened?” He asked walking closer.

“I slipped on something on the boat. When I fell, I landed on some metal I guess and it sliced my hand open.” Derek winced in pain. Why is it on TV, when there is a blood ritual, the people always cut their palms? They hardly flinch and here Derek is leaking like a sieve. “I need to go to the emergency room.” 

Derek watched as Stiles nodded almost frozen as to what to do to help him. “Um, right. I’ll get the keys.” Stiles eyeballed him once again. “You should probably get a shirt on. All those doctors and nurses will be ogling you otherwise.” Derek actually chuckled at that.

“Thanks, I will change really quick but I need you to stay you here.” Derek braced himself for what was probably going to come next. Stiles will most certainly not like being told to stay put and admittedly Derek was going to have a weak argument however he truly believed there was no reason why Stiles should have to go out in the storm with him. He would be better off staying put. 

Derek looked on as he saw Stiles give him the biggest eye roll. If it was possible, his eyes would have gone into the back of his head. “You can’t be serious Derek Hale?” Stiles flailed his hands up in the air. “You are totally playing the overprotective card now? How the hell are you going to drive one handed in the rain and then when then when the wind starts, you’ll have to keep the truck steady.” 

“It’ s not ideal, I grant you but it doesn’t make sense for both us to go out there with the hurricane bearing down us.” Derek winced as some more pain shot through his hand. He needed to go get this wound taken care of sooner than later.

Stiles sighed. “That’s weak even for you Derek.” 

Derek was grasping, no doubt about it. “Who knows how busy the ER will be. You’ll go stir crazy waiting around and I don’t want to worry about a tree falling over on the truck when we’re driving back home.”

“Wow Derek.” Stiles said with some sarcasm mixed in. “You are losing your touch and what it’s okay if the tree falls on you?” 

“Fine.” Derek grumbled. He knew that Stiles would not be happy sitting this out. He knew he had no valid points but fuck was he letting his boy out in the middle of a damn hurricane. “Okay, your dad would kill me if he knew that you went outside during the hurricane and then you would be boyfriendless.” 

Stiles laughed out loud. “Now that I am almost buy. Fine, you win.” Stiles neared a placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s left cheek.

“It’s not a competition babe. I know I worry too much but…” Derek didn’t know how to find the words – how do you tell the love of your life that you just want to surround them in a giant bubble?

Stiles backed up a little. “You and dad both worry too much. I will give in tonight because getting your hand fixed is more important at the moment.” Derek breathed a sigh of relief. “However, this chat is far from over. We will have plenty of time to revisit this later when we are rained in.”

“I love you babe. I promise, we’ll talk more when I get back. I’ll text you when I get there and then again when I am on the way home.” 

“Love you too Der. Now go get changed and get out of here before it gets too bad.” Derek quickly kissed Stiles and was grateful to see him smile at him. Even when he is mad, Stiles still shines. 

 

 

The rain had barely started to fall from the sky on the way towards the hospital. Driving hadn’t been treacherous but Derek admitted to himself that it would have been a lot easier to have someone else to take the wheel. Each time he touched the steering wheel with his left palm, pain radiated through his hand. It wasn’t the smartest move Derek had ever done but he still felt like he did the right thing having Stiles stay home. The roads were not bad now but the conditions would slowly deteriorate over time and it really made no sense having them both outside.

Derek was glad to get to the hospital in a decent amount of time as well as not getting too wet when bolting to the door. There were a few people waiting to be seen mostly from slips and falls on wet pavement. Derek was high on the list to be seen sooner than later due to his gaping wound but a middle age woman complaining about chest pains took precedence. This gave Derek an opportunity to shoot a text to Stiles telling him of his arrival. Stiles appeared satisfied by replying that he had settled on a Star Wars movie and would wait to start another for when he gets home.

Two home improvement shows later. Derek was finally called back to an exam room. Despite knowing that all he would need was some stiches, Derek had to go through the motions of temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate. Once the nurse completed her tasks, the doctor came to visit and provided his medical opinion – stiches and a tetanus shot. Several sutures later, Derek was finally on his way but not before several nurses tried to convince him to ride out the storm at the hospital. He couldn’t do that – he could not leave Stiles alone and as far as he could tell, the weather wasn’t too bad yet. He texted Stiles he was on his way home and then ventured outside. 

The phone chimed with severe weather alerts during the drive home. The rain was definitely pouring down from the sky relentlessly and harder. Sometimes horizontally. Derek overheard the news when he was leaving that the feeder bands had reached the shore. The lightness in the sky was becoming darker and that was when Derek realized that he was gone a lot longer than he thought. Granted the clouds made it darker as well but day was slipping into night. 

Luckily the wind gusts hadn’t been too bad. Derek was concerned that he might have a little trouble controlling the truck if it got too windy and he was also a little worried about hydroplaning. It appeared most people heeded the warnings about staying off the roads since Derek only encountered a few other vehicles. He was also glad that so far there was not much debris to avoid which meant the journey home should be uneventful but the drive still seemed to take forever since he had to drive slow.

The house finally came into view and Derek smiled in relief. He was finally home and now could cuddle up with Stiles for the remainder of the night. “Stiles?” Derek though out loud. It dawned on him that he never had received a response from him when he texted him. He had been so distracted with the drive home, he didn’t think about how his boy didn’t answer. Maybe he fell asleep, Derek thought.

Running towards the front door, Derek stopped briefly, to wipe his shoes on the mat and shake his hair. Even with the small amount of time, he was out in the rain, he was soaked. He would have to change once he got inside his home. Derek opened the front door and stepped inside.

Derek immediately heard Stiles murmur, “S…sorry Derek.” Before he could comprehend what Stiles truly said and making out the strange figure behind him - a man with familiarity, the world faded to black. The hit to the back of his head was hard and unexpected. He didn’t have time to react before falling to the floor below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - I am super bad at tagging and I also want to leave things out so you guys are not spoiled. On that note, let me know if I should put some warnings at the beginning of the next chapter (yes, the shit you have been anticipating is finally going to start)). I just don't want to catch anyone off guard - thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys - let me know if you want any warnings. Nothing too bad in this chapter.

THE DAY THE STORM BEGAN TO ROLL IN

 

Stiles watched as Derek jumped into the truck. It had started drizzling by the time Derek was ready to drive himself to the hospital. “Idiot.” Stiles murmured. Derek was so stupidly concerned about keeping him ‘safe’ as always that he was going to steer the vehicle one handed during a hurricane.

Once Stiles turned eighteen and went off to college, he just knew the men in his life would loosen the reins but they didn’t. His dad being the worst offender by making sure that Stiles checked in with him every day. There were only a half of dozen times that Stiles failed to check with his father and that was when his dad worked a double a few times and the one-time Stiles had food poisoning. Derek on the other hand was less obvious, he would call and text but usually under the guise of asking how school was or if Stiles wanted him to come visit.

Stiles endured those four years and expected after he turned twenty-one, things would change. He was a grown ass man now and didn’t need to have his hand held every time he crossed the street. So far, his boyfriend and his dad hadn’t changed as of yet. He conceded this time to Derek since his injury was more prudent but he would definitely would be talking to Derek when he returned home. He is not a delicate piece of china that should be locked away in a cabinet and both his dad and Derek have to start realizing that. He might be trusting and naïve sometimes, case in point Caleb but sometimes a kid just has to touch the stove to find out hot it really is. Yep, Stiles may get burned but it’s something he needs to do himself.

It was going to be a long afternoon with the hurricane rolling in and with Derek absent for a bit so Stiles decided to pop some popcorn and settle in for one of the Star Wars movies. He decided he would watch one movie and then wait for Derek to get home before starting the next one. The melted butter wafted through the air and Stiles stomach grew hungrier so as soon as the microwave beeped, Stiles was on the bag in seconds trying his best not to burn the tips of his fingers. He debated pouring the contents in a bowl but since it was just him, eating out of the bag won out. Stiles quickly plopped in the DVD and checked his phone one more time before settling into couch surfing for the remainder of the afternoon. Nothing from Derek and no new alerts from his dad which did not surprise him. He had spoken to him earlier and assured his dad that he and Derek were prepared. His dad reminded him that it would be all hands-on deck so he would be incredibly busy and he might not be able to touch base for quite some time. This time the tables would be turned and Stiles would worry about his dad. He just hoped that he would be safe out in the inclement weather. 

Almost halfway through the movie, Stiles phone finally alerted him to a new message. He saw it was from Derek and he was relieved that he was safely at the hospital. Stiles now felt like he could relax a little more. He sunk deeper into the cushions and threw a throw over himself. He would immerse himself into the movie while the rain quietly hit the roof. The noises were almost therapeutic which caused Stiles to become drowsy, a nap certainly wouldn’t hurt if he caved into the sleepitis. 

Waking up from his nap, Stiles glanced over to the TV and noted the movie was over. He picked up his phone and saw no new texts from Derek. It was disappointing; Stiles was hoping Derek wouldn’t be long but he also expected that the ER would probably be brimming at the seams. Despite the warnings, people were probably out on the roads and were in accidents or there were injuries like Derek’s; they were preparing and got hurt somehow. 

Stiles sighed wondering what to do now – channel surf or perhaps video games. He could read too but he actually wanted to do something that would cause noise to cut through the silence. The house was quiet inside but the storm was causing the home to generate more weird noises that Stiles cared to admit. With the rain pounding harder on the roof – the sounds were tinny and the water was rushing through the gutters like a waterfall. The wind gusts were howling like a damn wolf and evidently there were some tree branches near a window since Stiles could discern scraping on the glass. He shivered for a moment and tried to convince himself that his imagination was working overtime with the creaks and moans of the house. He would have to get used to the sounds – it was an old house; however, this is definitely one-time Stiles wouldn’t mind his overprotective boyfriend to be around. Derek would distract him from any scary noises for sure. 

Walking towards the kitchen to throw away the now empty popcorn bag, Stiles shivered a little with the quietness that permeated through the house except for the storm noise. He crossed his arms and rubbed them. And then decided, this is a distinct reminder to cut down on horror movies. After throwing away the popcorn bag, he glanced out the kitchen window and saw it was becoming darker. Maybe he would text Derek to see if he had an estimate as to when he might be getting home, not only was the weather getting worse, but the sky was beginning to lose what sunlight was left. Stiles shrugged his shoulders, convincing himself he was being paranoid without Derek being here and his reaction so far would not prove he does not need to be protected. 

Stiles sighed to himself. “Get a grip Stilinski. The house is old. It has creaks and Derek will be home soon.” And the then there was knocking at the front door. 

Quickly bounding from the kitchen, Stiles went towards the door. Stiles figured Derek must have forgotten his key but yet he hadn’t texted that he was on his way home. He stopped in his tracks as the knocking continued. Maybe it was dad but his dad would be busy and wouldn’t have the time to drive up nor would he want to risk the drive. The pounding proceeded some more. Stiles hesitated still trying to determine who might be out in this weather. Then it dawned on him, that maybe something happened to Derek and someone like his dad was here to tell him the news. He had to the answer the door in case something worse had happened to Derek.

Stiles unlocked the two deadbolts on the front door and swung it open to see who this unexpected guest was. He stood there for a moment with his eyes wide open taking in the rain soaked gentleman that stood on his front porch. He gulped in disbelief, “Caleb?”

 

 

The rain still poured down almost going horizontally and the water was starting to pool on the ground causing the dirt to become mud. The breeze was picking up more since some of the tree branches would extend down to the ground before flying around. Stiles eyes flickered to the weather event happening but he couldn’t stop staring at the man who stood before him. 

Caleb wore a buttoned-down top and khaki pants that were so soaked that the articles were clinging to his body. The loafers on his feet fared no better. His hair was disheveled and water droplets cascaded down his face. Stiles stared dumbfounded trying to decipher why he was here but yet despite his appearance, he still looked handsome behind all the water droplets. Stiles hated himself for thinking like that. The man scared him a little and yet he still saw him as good looking.

“Hi Orchid.” Caleb said almost out of breath as he wrung water from the bottom of his shirt. 

Stiles still remained frozen in his spot and decided to grip the doorframe with his hand for balance. “What…. What are you doing here?” 

“Would you believe my car broke down?” Stiles cocked his head. “I waited until the last minute to leave town since my apartment is like a leaky sieve and then my damn car breaks down on the way out.” Caleb now shook his legs to drain off any excess water. “And then just my luck, no cell phone service so I had to hoof it and ironically enough your house was the first one I came upon.”

“Really? How far did you walk?” It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t believe him completely but he had a hard time believing that he was not able to get any sort of service – yes, it is spotty but not nonexistent but perhaps the storm was affecting the service. 

Caleb coughed. “About a mile I guess. You wouldn’t happen to have a landline I could use?”

Stiles glanced behind himself into the house. They did have a landline just in case for emergencies. “Um…” Stiles hesitated while biting his tongue. He shouldn’t let him in the house. It would probably be a bad idea.

“Look I understand our last encounter didn’t go so swell. I was an ass but your boyfriend punched me so maybe we can call it even.” 

Stiles braced himself more against the door – more for security than anything. “You were kind of an ass.” Stiles swallowed. “Do you really think a tow will come out in this weather?” 

“There’s idiotic people like me out, of course someone will come out.” Caleb rubbed his chin like he was thinking. “Is this because Derek isn’t here?” 

“What?” How is it that Caleb is so observant? Stiles was starting to get a little uneasy. He shouldn’t be here. There was a restraining order against him.

Caleb shuffled around a little. “I saw that the truck wasn’t here. Listen Stiles, I am fucking freezing and all I want is to use the phone, that’s it.” 

Stiles bit his lip. “I guess.” He just wants to use the phone.

“If it makes you feel better, you can bring the phone to me. I’ll get your floors all wet but Orchid I am really cold so any hospitality you can show me, would be well appreciated. Please Stiles. I am sorry that I was douche before.”

Stiles couldn’t let Caleb freeze. He would never forgive himself. He has apologized and sounds sorry. He just wants to call for a tow. “Okay,” Stiles paused wondering what Derek would think. He would be angry for sure but hopefully he would also understand that Stiles was just trying to do the right thing. “Phone is on the table by the stairs.” Stiles motioned over his shoulder. 

“Thanks Orchid, you are a life saver.” Stiles moved slightly from the doorway to allow Caleb entry. His shoes squeaked on the floor as he walked in the direction of the phone. Stiles went to close the door since some leaves had already blown their way inside and before he could do so, another man appeared in front on him. 

Stiles stammered out. “Who the hell are you?” This guy was shorter than Caleb but appeared just as muscular. His hair color was a darker brown and the color was more distinguishable since he was not as soaked as Caleb. He donned saggy pants and a navy t-shirt. 

“Caleb’s friend.” The guy was short on his answer.

“No service for your phone either?” Stiles eked out. 

The guy plucked out his phone and looked at it, “nope.”

Before Stiles could say anything else, Caleb was calling for him, “I don’t see the phone.”

“It’s right by the stairs. On the table.” Stiles yelled back to Caleb. He didn’t want to take his eyes off the of the stranger that was in front of him. 

“I don’t see it.” Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Pointing at the man which Stiles hoped he would take to mean to stay put, he walked over to the table where the phone was last seen. Caleb was standing by the table as Stiles neared. He looked down at the table and noted the phone was lying there in plain sight. Stiles was perplexed as to how Caleb could not see it. “It’s right here.” Stiles picked up the phone and Caleb took it from his hand.

“Well shit, if it was a snake, it would have bit me. Told you I was an idiot.” Caleb chuckled.

“Okay, well make your call….” Stiles was cut off by the suddenness. He didn’t hear the other guy approach – didn’t know he was even behind him until he felt his one hand grab him from behind and lock him around his waist, his other hand held a knife which he pressed against Stiles neck. “Caleb…” Stiles asked startlingly. “What’s going on?” The blade pressed harder on his jugular and Stiles could feel his heart beating out of his chest. 

Caleb scrubbed his face with his palm and sighed. “Orchid, I really like you and I was really hurt how you ignored my text messages and then how things went down at the bar the other day.” Stiles watched as Caleb slightly started to pace. “You have to understand this isn’t how I wanted things go down.”

“What do you want?” Stiles could feel the cold metal nicking his skin now. It was hard to talk with the object pressed against his throat. “Just take what you want, money, valuables or whatever.”

“Oh Stiles, I don’t want money,” Caleb approached Stiles and caressed his left cheek with his index finger. Stiles attempted jerk his head away but the knife still held him place. He felt a tear fall down his cheek. “Don’t cry Orchid. It will be okay and do I plan to take what I want.” Caleb backed up a little and looked at Stiles from head to toe. “Isn’t he a pretty little thing Jessie?”

“If you’re into the twink thing, yep.” The man replied the words right into Stiles ear which reverberated down to his core. Stiles tried to release from the grip from the guy named Jessie had on him but all he managed to do was cause the knife to dig into his skin a little deeper and he hissed with the pain. “I would stop squirming if I was you.”

Stiles closed his eyes. “Caleb, please.” Stiles was pleading but he wasn’t sure for what – pleading him to leave or for him to take something else. He didn’t know. He was stupid in believing Caleb actually needed help – once again he trusted someone and it backfired on him.

“Where’s Derek?” Caleb asked as he walked towards the family room. Stiles saw that he noticed his cell phone near the sofa and he plucked it up to put it his back pocket. He threw the landline phone on the floor and crushed it under his foot. Stiles flinched. “Now I know that there is a slim possibility that he would leave you alone with a hurricane bearing down on the town.”

“He… he had to step out.” 

Caleb walked back over to where Stiles was still being held by Jessie. “When will he back?”

“I am not sure.” The blade pierced his neck more and now Stiles could feel the blood droplets forming on his nape. Stiles winced in pain and tried in vain to keep any more tears from flowing.

“Wrong answer princess.” Jessie snarked. Once again, he seemed to let his words tumble into Stiles ear which made him flinch.

“I am telling you the truth. He had to go to the emergency room so I don’t know when he’ll return.”

Caleb huffed and rolled his eyes. “Now we’ll have to wait for him. We can’t have a hurricane party without him.”

Stiles closed his eyes once again trying not to imagine what Caleb had in mind. He so royally fucked up this time. He should have never let him in the house, never into his life. “Caleb, please it doesn’t have to be like this.” Stiles knew he was begging but he had no other options.

“Keep those beautiful eyes open for me Orchid. “Stiles felt Caleb’s clammy hand grasp his chin. It felt disgusting and Stiles didn’t want to be touched by him but he did hesitantly open his eyes to look back at Caleb who appeared very satisfied with himself. “You’re right. Derek didn’t have to punch me and you certainly didn’t have to serve me with a restraining order. That really hurt my feelings.”

“Caleb, I am sorry.” Stiles figured he would try to appease him, maybe convince Caleb that he and Derek were wrong. Perhaps he would be satisfied with an apology. “You made me a little nervous with all the text messages and then when you grabbed my wrist the other night.; you scared me a little. I really did want to be your friend.” 

Caleb laughed out loud and let go of Stiles chin. “I am near positive that the restraining order was your boyfriend’s idea. I don’t really blame you for that. I want to believe you that you wanted to be friends even though I think you are denying yourself that we could have been much more.”

Stiles shuddered. Caleb truly believed that they could have had some kind of relationship. He was sure that he never sent any mixed signals to him. Caleb had seemed so nice and Stiles just wanted to be nice back. Caleb was fucking delusional and now Stiles realized he was in more trouble than he originally thought.

“Do you think we can move this party somewhere else?” Jessie asked. “I am getting tired of holding princess here.”

“Most definitely, we need to wait for Derek’s arrival so we can get this party started.” 

And so they did. Stiles was manhandled over to the sofa and pushed down onto the cushion. Caleb plopped down on one side of him as the Jessie dude took up flank on the other side of Stiles. The minutes dragged onto what seemed like an eternity as they sat there. At some indiscernible moment, Caleb even managed to change into some dry clothes but Stiles really didn’t know when he accomplished that since Caleb had been a constant presence by keeping a hand on Stiles either by placing his palm on Stiles thigh or around his shoulder. Stiles had shivered each time to the touches which just made Caleb chuckle. One saving grace was the knife was not out for the moment. The men had gotten bored rather quickly and turned on the TV. Jessie had groaned about how every channel was covering the hurricane or maybe it was Caleb, Stiles had tried to tune them out by shutting down his brain. He attempted to take his mind to another place – anywhere that was not wedged between the nightmare he was experiencing at the moment. 

Eventually Jessie got up and as he did, he knocked over a backpack that Stiles hadn’t even noticed coming into the house. Most of the contents stayed inside the sack but Stiles did catch a glimpse of rope and duct tape. These guys were prepared so this wasn’t Caleb acting out on the spur of the moment. He should have realized at the time that his story of his car breaking down was a ruse. Stiles succumbed to his naivety once again and is now paying the price. Stiles shifted uncomfortably on the sofa watching Jessie move around the house. Stiles tried to scoot away from Caleb but he quickly had grabbed his knee and shook his head admonishing him to stay still. Jessie came back a few minutes later with a chair from the dining room and Caleb had mumbled something about how that should work. 

The engine from the truck was heard from outside and both Jessie and Caleb glanced towards the front door silently nodding at one another. Stiles was grateful that Derek was finally home but he was also terrified at the notion. He desired for Derek to be his knight in shining armor but he was sure that was a hopeless fantasy. Caleb had the upper hand and he was scared as to what he might to do Derek. He was then yanked off the sofa by his upper left arm.

“Ow.” Stiles cried out and the knife made a reappearance but this time the weapon was with Caleb. 

“Not a word Orchid.” Caleb mumbled as he aimed the knife towards Stiles stomach which caused him to startle when the tip slightly jabbed into his skin through his thin shirt.

All Stiles could do was stand there and listen to his heart pound faster in his chest and watch Jessie stealthily move towards the front door. He was holding something in his hand but he could not make out the object. The door opened and Stiles saw his beautiful boyfriend enter into the house. 

Derek looked at him confused, “Stiles?” 

Stiles didn’t know what else to say when he saw Jessie swing the object to the back of Derek’s head. “S..sorry.” He cried out as he watched him fall to the floor. He landed with a thud on the ground. Stiles shouted for Derek as the tears streamed down his face. At this moment, he would give anything to just hear the silence of the house once again, the creeks and moans of the home. Any creepy noise the house provided would be better than hearing his own sobs as well as the other men who snickered out loud. He now was fucking terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stiles - why are you so trusting and open the door?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see things from Derek's POV.

NIGHT OF THE STORM

 

Derek felt like his head was being pounded by a jackhammer. He hadn’t remembered experiencing a headache with such severe throbbing before. He almost felt some nausea as well bubbling around his stomach. He hadn’t had to endure a migraine in years but he assumed he must be overdue. However, his neck ached in tangent as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed his head was lolled to the side. He evidently had fallen asleep in a chair and then realty hit him - Stiles! Caleb! Derek quickly jerked his head up as he finally became aware. He tried to move his legs which were firmly fastened to each leg of the chair he was sitting on and his arms were uncomfortably tied together behind the chair pulled together. He yanked the restraints and they were taut. He was not going anywhere not without a lot of work anyway.

“Finally, you are awake. It took you long enough.” The voice echoed in his head. Derek turned to his right and saw Caleb. He was sitting on the couch, almost too comfortably with Stiles to his right. He had his arm around Stiles who had seen better days. His boy had definitely been crying since his eyes were moist and red. He looked absolutely terrified and here Derek was tied to a fucking chair and couldn’t do a thing. 

“I know right. I have been ready to kick this party into high gear for a while.” Derek glanced towards where the other voice had come from. The guy had made a seat on the chair next to the sofa. He looked like a punk ass wearing a sideways baseball cap and he assumed donning low waisted jeans since his pants slung low.

Shifting to try to get a little more comfortable which was definitely not going to happen being tied to the damn chair, Derek finally spoke when he found his voice, “what the Hell are you doing here? What do you want?”

Caleb chuckled while wiping his lips with his tongue. “Me and my friend needed to place to crash during the storm and Stiles was kind enough to show us some hospitality.” Derek glared as Caleb leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on top of Stiles head. “Right Orchid?” Stiles shrugged. 

“Listen Caleb if this about me punching you the other day or the restraining order than I am sorry.” Derek wanted to play to whatever maybe going in Caleb’s head. Anything for him and Stiles to get out of this fucked up situation.

“As much as I appreciate that sentiment Derek,” Caleb rose from the sofa and walked over to stand before Derek. Derek knew he had a good few inches on the guy but now, he towered over him from his seated position, “I don’t fucking believe you.”

Derek should have expected it but he was still not prepared when Caleb swung and punched him in the right jaw. His head bounced to the side and it hurt like a bitch. He felt some coppery substance seep into his mouth. The ass hit him hard enough to cause a split lip. 

‘Caleb, oh my God,’ Stiles called out but he didn’t move. Caleb must have made it clear that his boyfriend shouldn’t move.

“Relax Orchid, he is fine.” Caleb said as he strode back to take his place once again next to Stiles. The punk in the chair just laughed and smiled while throwing his feet up onto the coffee table. 

Derek licked the blood from his split bottom lip. “Feel better now? Are we even?” Derek hoped he was happy and was done with whatever revenge game he was playing. Derek knew he didn’t want to play anymore and he would do whatever it takes to get these guys out of the house. And more importantly, Stiles away from them. 

“I definitely feel a little bit better.” Caleb paused, “don’t think we’re even yet though.” Derek watched as Caleb turned to look at Stiles and he brushed his hand through his hair. His boy trembled. He hated him right now. He despised the way he touched and looked at Stiles. Fuck, he was probably partly to blame for this shit happening right now by trying to keep Stiles in a damn bubble. 

Derek wiggled his fingers to promote some circulation but it was hardly working. “What do you want? Money? My truck? I don’t have many valuables but take what you want and leave.”

“Derek, Derek, Derek.” Caleb shook his head and smirked. “Stiles here said the same thing. I don’t want any of those things but I certainly plan to take what I want.” And then Caleb placed another chaste kiss on Stiles but this time it was on his left cheek. Derek listened and watched Caleb and felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach. 

Caleb was making it abundantly clear to Derek what he wanted and what he was after – Stiles. Derek felt the wave of nausea swim through him once more. He just might be sick after all. That asshole wanted to have his way with Stiles and Derek was powerless to do anything at this moment to stop it. He had to find a solution, he could not sit here and let that maniac rape his boyfriend. 

Derek tried to move his legs but there was no give. The fuckers must have been in boy scouts to tie these kinds of knots. “Okay Caleb, you win. You got the upper hand so now you can let us go.” Maybe Caleb would appreciate it if Derek concedes.

“This isn’t about winning Derek. It’s about something I want and about making you miserable.”

“I don’t know what kind of sick game you are playing but I have had enough. You made your point, now get the hell out of my house.”

“I really don’t think in your position to make demands right now.” Caleb jumped up once again and grabbed Stiles by the arm and yanked him up as well. Stiles winced out in pain.

Derek gritted his teeth. “Easy man.” Caleb just rolled his eyes.

“Orchid, I am hungry, go make us dinner. And Jessie go with him so he doesn’t try anything.” Derek watched the punk get up and near Stiles to take over Caleb’s place. He then grabbed his arm to begin dragging him towards the kitchen. Caleb then proceeded to swat Stiles on his ass which caused Stiles to hiss. “Fucking pretty ass. Make it quick.” 

Derek wanted to gag. “Just please leave him alone.” He was not beneath begging at this point. Anything to help his boyfriend. 

“Sorry Derek. “Stiles mumbled as he walked by.

Caleb yelled out, “no talking to him Stiles. This is your first warning.” 

Derek craned his neck to wait for Stiles and the punk to disappear in the kitchen. This was his best chance to appease to Caleb in anyway. He would have to be a great actor and even a better convincer right now.

“Listen Caleb, Stiles doesn’t deserve any of this. Why don’t you let him go?” He did not want to grovel to this man but he had no choice. 

Derek could see Caleb was pondering the suggestion. He put his hand on his chin thinking about what he just said. Perhaps Caleb could be reasoned with. “And why would I do that?” Or perhaps he was not a man to be reasoned with.

“Because… “Derek needed to knock this out of the park. “You said you liked him so if you care about him the way you say you do, then you’ll let him leave.” 

“I see you’re still defending that cock tease.” He laughed. “It won’t be as much fun if Orchid is not here to play with.” Caleb crouched down to become eye level with Derek.

Derek scrunched his face. “He wanted to be friends with you asshole and you completely took it the wrong way. I am begging you Caleb, please let him go.” 

Caleb’s face was a blank slate. Derek could not read it to even try to discern what was going on in that sick mind of his. “Once again Derek, you’re really not in a position to ask for things right now. I am the one in control right now and I want Orchid right here.” 

“Listen you sick fuck,’ Derek didn’t want to agitate Caleb any more than he needed to but evidently he was not going to listen to reason. He was on some power trip. “Whatever the hell you want, do it to me. Please. Leave Stiles alone. I am begging you.” Derek was desperate. He couldn’t let anything happen to Stiles. He would never forgive himself. He might stop breathing if he could not find a way to protect him. His father trusted him with his son and Derek has already fucked that up. 

The asshole just smiled again. “Derek,” Caleb placed his hand on Derek’s knee. “as much as it sounds like you could be fun, I was really looking forward to fucking his tight ass and the icing on the cake is how much it will eat you up inside.” 

Derek couldn’t control himself and spit right into his eyes. “You psychopathic bastard!” 

Caleb wiped his eyes away of the spit residue and still managed to wear his damn mischievous grin. He rose to a standing position. This time Derek expected the slap across the face. Despite the anticipation, the contact still hurt and the pain radiated to his still aching head. “Now Derek, that was not very nice.” Caleb backed away slightly to glare back at Derek. “I am actually going to do you a favor. The first time I take him, you’ll just hear the moans I pull from him. The second time I fuck his tight ass, however, you will have a front row seat and you’ll be able to see how much he enjoys another man’s cock.”

“I am going to fucking kill you.” Derek snarled. He had never been so angry in his life. His blood was boiling to the surface. Derek really never saw himself as a violent individual but Caleb was making a good case for Derek to become one. He never felt so passionate about inflicting pain on someone as much as he did right now. 

Once again Caleb just chuckled. “That might be hard since you are the one tied up right now.”

“I will find a way to get loose and then I will kill you.” It was no longer an idle threat. Derek had every intention of killing Caleb. 

“And I will truly love seeing you try. And even if you do succeed, you’ll have fun dealing with a damaged Stiles afterwards.”

“Fuck you asshole!” Derek thrashed in the chair which did absolutely no good. The chair rocked and swayed but the ropes did not give at all. He was trapped and powerless. He would just have to hope that Caleb makes a mistake somewhere along the way or he would need to find a way to get into his brain. 

Caleb nodded his head. “I should tape your mouth shut but you are rather entertaining.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. Entertaining? He wanted to punch him in the throat.

Stiles and the punk then reappeared from the kitchen and they hovered beside Derek. Stiles was holding a tray of sandwiches and some bottles of water, no doubt from the collection of a bazillion cases that John made his son buy to prepare for the hurricane. Stiles glanced down at Derek and all he wanted to do was to hold his hand but that was out of question. His next option was to say any kind of reassurance but that would probably piss Caleb off more so Derek bit his tongue. 

“He doesn’t get to eat Orchid.” Caleb decided grabbing the tray from Stiles and putting it down on the coffee table. 

Stiles facial expression turned to worry. Derek wanted to say something before he did but Stiles was quicker. “He needs to eat Caleb.”

“I am fairly sure he can survive up to three weeks without eating. He’ll be fine.” He walked back towards Stiles to grab him once again by his bicep and led him forcefully towards the couch.

“Well, he can’t go that long without water. Can he have some water anyway?” Stiles pleaded as he was pushed down on the sofa.

Derek appreciated Stiles wanting to look out for his wellbeing but reasoning with Caleb wasn’t going to get him anywhere but hearing Caleb being pissed off. “It’s fine Stiles.” It wasn’t. Derek was beyond parched but that was only half the problem. If he does drink, is Caleb going to untie him to let him piss? He wasn’t convinced he was going to have an easy way to expel the liquid.

Caleb huffed and sighed at the request.” Shut up Derek and Orchid I am fairly positive that I told you not to interact with him.”

“S…sorry.” Derek watched as Stiles eyes fell to the floor. Caleb was already starting to break his boy down. It was heartbreaking to witness.

“Jessie, give the man some water. I need him awake for all the fun I have planned.” Jessie seemed irritated at the request. He stomped his feet while retrieving the bottle. He twisted off the cap and placed the bottle to Derek’s lips. Derek felt like a helpless infant and slightly humiliated being fed a bottle but he swallowed his pride, he needed the liquid refreshment. The water was cool flowing down his throat. He took in as many gulps as he could not knowing when he might be offered a drink again. Punk ass pulled away the bottle while Derek tried to moisten his lips. Derek noticed he managed to take in about a half bottle’s worth of water as the bottle was sat down on the table in front of him. 

Jessie then grabbed a sandwich and made his way back to his seemingly assigned chair throwing his feet up on the coffee table in a huff. Derek wanted to yell at him for having his nasty shoes on the furniture but he could not stop looking at the furrow across his face. Derek thought that Jessie might not like being a lackey so he noted that interesting tidbit in the back of his mind to hopefully use for later. 

“Stiles, you need to eat.” Derek heard Caleb say which caused him to bring his attention back to the two men on the sofa. Derek noted that Stiles hadn’t touched the sandwich in front of him.

“Not hungry.” Derek didn’t blame him. His appetite was shit right now. Who can eat when you are being held captive by a crazy person?

Caleb shook his head, evidently a default response for him. “You need to keep your energy up.” As much as Derek hated to agree with the asshole, he was right.

“Stiles,” Derek called out. “He’s got a point, you should eat something. “Derek could not afford his boyfriend passing out from lack of food. He was free of any bindings and that could be an advantage that they could use later. 

Caleb stood up and Derek knew he would be mad that he spoke out of turn. “I believe I had told you to shut up earlier.” 

“You did, just trying to help the cause.” He was expecting Caleb to come over and clock him on the side of his head once again but he didn’t move, he just stood there looking at Stiles and his still uneaten sandwich.

“I told you to eat.”

“I am not really hungry.”

“I didn’t ask you if you were hungry, I told you to eat.”

“But…” Before Stiles could finish whatever, he was going to say, Caleb raised his hand and slapped him across the face. The slap was hard enough and unexpected that Stiles fell over to his side on the sofa. Derek yelled out to Caleb cursing at him for hitting Stiles. 

Caleb took a seat again next to Stiles evidently not caring that Derek just called him every name in the book from asshole to dickwad. He watched as his boyfriend slowly sat up with his hand cupping his injured side, his eyes moist once again. He reached out with his other hand to grab the food and began to take small nibbles of the sandwich. Caleb was doing a good job slowly breaking away at Stiles and Derek was angrier than ever but still powerless as ever as well.

“See Derek,” Caleb glanced over to him, “I didn’t need you to help the cause, “Caleb took his right hand and carded it through Stiles hair. “he just needed some proper motivation.” The fucking asshole smirked. “Oh, you call me those not nice names again, I will mark up the other side of his face.”

And that’s all it took for Derek to bite his tongue. Caleb knew what his weakness was. He could tower above Derek all day long and keep slapping the shit out of him and Derek would not tire giving him shit right back but now, with one hit to Stiles, Derek was ready to give – for now he would have to listen to Caleb. He was sickened when he saw his boy plop over from the force of the slap. No matter what urges Derek had at the moment for where Caleb could go for putting a hand on his boy, he had to grit his teeth and bear it. He couldn’t witness that abuse once again knowing that he could play a part in it if he opens his mouth so for the meantime, Derek would be an obedient hostage for Caleb. He had to do it for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys - how do you think Derek is going to keep reacting? Do you guys think he will be able to help Stiles?
> 
> As always, thanks for the support. I appreciate it immensely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of nonconsensual going on throughout this chapter.

MORNING OF STORM DAY

 

The room was dark except for the faint glow from the moonlight shining in casting light here and there. There was also some lightning that flashed every once in a while, that lit up the room as well. Stiles was convinced that there was no chance in hell that we would relax enough to fall asleep but he did. His body had given in to sleep or it was shutting itself off from Caleb which was more likely.

Caleb had shown with his actions that he expected Stiles to listen to him and obey and now Stiles learned quickly it was easier to give into his requests. After Caleb had slapped him across his face, Stiles realized he meant business so he conceded to eat at that point. Not long after that moment, Stiles had yawned and Caleb insisted he go to sleep. Stiles had responded that he wasn’t really tired and Caleb responded to that reply with pulling his hair hard. He even then encouraged Stiles to lie his head down on his lap which Stiles had no inclination to do. Caleb noticed the hesitation and once again tugged his hair taut. Stiles had winced from the pain and gave in once again and laid his head on Caleb’s lap and stretched his legs out on the sofa. He still remained in that position since he was terrified to move. He didn’t want Caleb touching him again. He still remembered when his eyes were becoming droopy, how Caleb ghosted the tips of his fingers around Stiles nipples. He hadn’t even noticed that his hand had made its way under his shirt but yet there was Caleb molesting his nipples right in front of his boyfriend. Stiles had tried to push the digits away but of course that had irritated Caleb so he then twisted Stiles nubs for good measure. At that point, all Stiles could do was lay there and accept the unwanted touches and pray that Caleb would tire quickly. As it turned out, it was Stiles that faded first into the blackness. 

Stiles shifted cautiously on the couch and luckily the springs were not noisy. He now laid on his back to achieve a better view of Caleb. He appeared to be sleeping which Stiles was internally grateful for. His head was titled to his right side and he looked uncomfortable as hell but Stiles didn’t care because for the moment, he was asleep and could not hurt or touch him. After a few minutes, Stiles gathered the courage to sit up upright which caused Caleb’s hand to finally slip from underneath his shirt. Stiles exhaled with the relief of not having that man’s hand on his skin. His calloused fingers had felt like sandpaper.

Glancing around the room, Stiles noted that Jessie had fallen asleep on the chair. He had pulled his legs up as much as he could onto the seat cushion but he was bent awkwardly. His head was pillowed in the crook of his arm which had found a home on the arm rest. Stile wondered for a brief moment why they didn’t make themselves more comfortable on a bed but he was thankful as well since he didn’t want their evil pungency on his and Derek’s beds. 

Quickly turning his focus on Derek, Stiles saw that he appeared to be sleeping as well. He also looked uncomfortable as hell. Stiles was surprised he was sleeping but perhaps his body was just too exhausted and had no choice but to succumb to the slumber as well. He had remembered Derek yelling at Caleb again about not touching Stiles before he himself drifted off to sleep but Caleb had threatened him by saying he would hit Stiles again so Derek quickly became silent. He looked at the intricate bindings holding his boyfriend in place while a few tears streamed down his face. It was now decision time. 

The rain was still coming down in buckets and the wind was still roaring. Roads were probably flooded as well as the potential for trees and power lines to be down which could cause moving around outside to be difficult. Plus, Stiles was not wearing shoes so trekking miles out in the weather may not be the best course of action to take. Another possibly was to untie Derek. Getting Derek free could prove to be an asset. His boyfriend is strong but he is strong enough to take down two guys? And could Stiles untie him swiftly before the men notice? Stiles could find some kind of weapon and try to knock out Caleb and Jessie but could he get to both before the other wakes up? There was also a land line phone upstairs. That would probably be the quickest and safest avenue to take. Stiles could run upstairs, lock the door and call the police all before anyone notices he was gone. Yep, that would be the smartest route.

Stiles rose from the couch in one move and glanced over to Caleb who moved slightly. He inhaled and quickly gave himself an internal pep talk. Stepping away from the sofa on his tip toes, Stiles was confident until he felt the hand grab his left wrist, “and just where to do you think you are going?” 

Stiles gulped, “bath…bathroom. Need to take piss.” His right pinky twitched. He hoped that Caleb didn’t notice his tell – he prayed that he could not figure out that he was lying. 

“Huh.” Caleb rose from his sitting position still gripping onto Stiles wrist like a lifeline. He brought up his other hand and grabbed Stiles face, thumb pressing hard into the bruise that had already formed on his cheek from the earlier slap and his fingers digging deep on the other side forcing Stiles to look at him straight on. “You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you?” He cocked his head slightly to the right.

“N… no.” Stiles eked out in a whisper as he flinched from the pain that radiated from the side of his face. “No Caleb. I am not lying.” His pinky trembled more as his heartbeat thrummed through his chest. Stiles wanted to believe that Caleb didn’t have a sixth sense when he was being lied to.

Keeping his grasp firm, Stiles closed his eyes to try to calm himself. “I hope not Orchid.” Caleb released his vice grip and caressed Stiles non-bruised cheek with his index finger. “I really don’t want to have to give you a matching bruise on the other cheek. “

Stiles breath hitched. “I am…. Telling you the truth Caleb.” He tried his hardest to not avert his eyes from Caleb so he would more likely believe him.

“Trust me Stiles, I don’t enjoy hurting you.”

“Then don’t.” Stiles quickly spat out before Caleb could finish his thought.

Caleb clutched Stiles face between his hand once again and Stiles hissed, “I am going to let this infraction slide this time. However sweetheart, from now on, you do not go anywhere without my permission or without a babysitter. Understood?” Stiles slowly nodded his head that was still wedged with Caleb’s hold trying to hold back the few tears that started to form. “Good boy. Glad we have come to an understanding. Now after you.” Caleb let go of his grasp and stepped to the side in order to follow Stiles to the bathroom. 

 

Stiles walked quietly and slowly to the bathroom. If Derek could sleep then Stiles didn’t want to disturb him. He would need his strength later for whatever other sick and twisted games that Caleb was going to want to play. Finally reaching the destination of the bathroom, Stiles strolled in and turned to place his hand on the door. Caleb made himself a home by leaning against the doorframe and crossed his arms. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Stiles that he was going to have an audience when he took a leak but he was still hoping for some privacy. The good news was he did have to pee so he didn’t have to fake it.

Pulling out his cock, he could sense Caleb just staring at him. He hoped he was more enamored at the sight of his dick more so than the piss coming from it. Stiles didn’t know what he would do if Caleb had some fetish with pee. He shook the tip and shoved himself back into his pants quickly to fend off any ideas that Caleb maybe formulating in his sick head. Walking towards the sink to wash his hands, Caleb entered into the bathroom and crowded Stiles towards the sink.

“Fuck Orchid, you really have no idea how beautiful you are.” Caleb cooed as Stiles swiftly finished washing his hands. He turned to face Caleb but he was basically trapped between the man and sink basin. “Derek is a fucking idiot.”

Stiles placed his hand on the counter for leverage. “Why…why do you say that?” He noticed Caleb staring at him once again taking in his moles and blemishes. It was like he was memorizing Stiles entire body and it scared the shit out of him.

“Oh, because…” Caleb paused while he took his right index finger and traced the outline of Stiles cock through his pants. Stiles jumped at the contact. “because if you were mine, I would have made sure no one else had the opportunity to even look at you.” 

Caleb’s words penetrated to Stiles core. He hadn’t been entirely positive as to what Caleb’s motives were. He mostly figured he was mad at Derek for punching him, probably irritated about the restraining order, and put off that Stiles had ignored his text messages. Now the picture was becoming clearer, this wasn’t so much about revenge, no this was about that he wanted Stiles and he didn’t want anyone else having him.

Stiles gulped. “Derek trusts me.” He tried to back up from Caleb’s finger still lazily toying with his dick but there was nowhere for him to go since he was boxed in at the moment.

“Tsk tsk. “Caleb chuckled. “He does but he just doesn’t realize how much of a damn cock tease you are and I bet you are a slut for cock too, aren’t you sweetheart?” Caleb removed his finger and then placed his palm on Stiles bulge and starting rubbing.

“Caleb,” Stiles coughed out, “please don’t.” Stiles felt the sobs coming. The fucking asshole was going to get him off. He didn’t want to be touched by him. His caress repulsed him so much he gagged a little in this throat but his dick had a different agenda.

Caleb smirked and took his free hand to wipe away some of the tears that had fallen down Stiles cheek. “No crying Orchid. I am going to make you feel good. And look, you are already hard.” 

“Please Caleb, I am begging you to stop.” He felt disgusted with Caleb’s hand on him and Sties tried hard not to think about what he was doing. He attempted to let his mind wonder to anywhere but here as well as any other thoughts that would leave him unaroused. He refused to enjoy Caleb’s impromptu hand job despite his cock still showing interest. He hated that his body was reacting that it was enjoying the ministrations.

“You’ll be begging me for other things later. Now just relax sweetheart, let me take care of you.” 

“Fuck you, no!” Stiles yelled out as he pushed Caleb’s hand away from his erect dick. 

Caleb quickly took that hand and slapped Stiles across his face, on the same cheek as before. Stiles cried out in pain. “I guess I didn’t make things clear to you earlier. You will also listen and obey me as well.” Stiles sniffled. “Now, no more tears sweetheart. Let me take care of what I started.”

Stiles couldn’t help the sobs that came from him. His face hurt and he was powerless against Caleb. His breath hitched when he felt Caleb grip his cheeks in his favorite way to keep a hold of Stiles. “And I also expect respect Orchid. Do we have an understanding?” Stiles shyly nodded. “Good boy.” Stiles shivered at the praise.

Feeling Caleb take his other hand and tuck his palm inside his pants, Stiles closed his eyes and prayed he would be quick. He hoped that Caleb would get his jollies sooner than later so that he could vacate this bathroom and be done with this nonconsensual hand job. Stiles tried to think of nauseating thoughts; anything that would be a turn off like stinky feet or eating moldy food. Those flickers should be a turnoff but despite his brain going one way, his dick kept twitching in interest in another direction. Stiles assumed Caleb noticed his erection become harder and bigger since now he moved onto the slit on the top of his head and began rubbing it. 

Stiles tried to contain the moan that bubbled in his throat. He didn’t want to give Caleb the satisfaction that he was able to garner excitement from Stiles but he heard it anyway. “That’s it Orchid, let me take care of you.” Caleb whispered in Stiles ear adding another swipe to his slit and palming his balls and fuck Stiles was tipped over the edge – creaming his pants like a horny teenager.

The tears started flowing all over again cascading down Stiles cheeks. He didn’t want to come by that bastard’s hand and he did. “Shh sweetheart, no more tears.” Caleb insisted wiping away some of the salty sobs. “I knew you would enjoy and if it makes you feel better, it’ll be our own little secret. We don’t have to tell Derek, okay?”

Derek? Stiles choked back another sob. Fuck, does this constitute as cheating? He came by another man’s hand. He didn’t want it and it wasn’t consensual but none of the less it happened. Stiles felt that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never been with anyone else besides Derek and now here he has. Will Derek forgive him or even blame him for this? Stiles realized it wasn’t really his fault but maybe he was partially to blame – maybe he did give Caleb mixed signals. Perhaps he was a cock tease.

“Are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted and will leave now?” Stiles asked bitterly wiping away the left-over tear stains from his face trying to avoid his contusion in the process. 

“Well Orchid, I still haven’t gotten everything I wanted.” Caleb grinned taking a step back looking at Stiles once again like he was a piece of meat to be savored. ‘Granted, it’s a start and seriously, would you really kick me out in the middle of a hurricane?” He shook his head in disbelief. 

Stiles bit his tongue. He wanted to tread carefully, never knowing for sure how Caleb would react with what he says. “Please Caleb, just leave.” And he totally wouldn’t mind if he was kicked out in the middle of the storm, perhaps a wind gust would pick him up and carry him away. 

“Listen sweetheart, the sun is not up yet so we are going to go back to sleep for a bit because I need you well rested. Then you are going to make me a decent breakfast and then we are going to have some fun. Oh, I also don’t want you to worry about Derek.” Stiles shivered thinking about what type of fun Caleb was talking about. Surely, his definition would be completely different than his. And of course, he was going to worry about his boyfriend. “Come along.” Caleb insisted guiding Stiles out of the bathroom. 

 

Stiles was surprised that sleep had come so easily again. Caleb had insisted that he lay down on the couch with him. Caleb had pulled him close to his chest so that Stiles would be the little spoon and immediately stuck his hand under his shirt right away searching out for his nipples. Stiles shivered as the man caressed his body with the padding of his fingers. Caleb must have sensed Stiles tensing at his touches since he had murmured to just relax. Stiles didn’t want to be calm but his head was so muddled from the earlier jack off session and the only thing he was grateful for was that Derek still appeared to be asleep. He forced himself to listen to the rain falling outside which was rather lulling so he just went with giving into the sandman.

“Princess, wakey wakey.” The voice called to Stiles as he felt a finger slide across his bruise cheek. The touch wasn’t hard but it was enough to slightly cause pain. Stiles opened his eyes slowly and saw Jessie staring down upon him wearing a grin. Stiles wanted to punch him in his stupid face. “Get up. I am hungry.” Stiles blinked his eyes once again hoping that he was dreaming and felt Caleb tugging him closer to his chest. 

“Fuck off Jessie. Not ready to get up yet.” Caleb grunted at him but the words fell into Stiles ear.

Jessie rolled his eyes still tracing Stiles contusion with his index finger. Stiles wanted to stay unmoving to not give him the satisfaction that he was getting a rise out of Stiles. “Whatever. I am starving. You can have pretty back later.” Caleb nudged Stiles to move off the sofa so Stiles sat up and stretched his arms in the air and glanced over towards Derek. He was slowly coming awake probably reprocessing the hell they were currently in. His head was now erected and looked at Stiles in the eye attempting a reassuring smile. His upturned mouth did relieve Stiles for a brief moment until Jessie grabbed his arm and yanked him up from his seat. 

“Ow.” Stiles yelped out glaring back at Jessie.

Caleb stood up behind Stiles. “Go with him so he doesn’t do anything stupid. I am going to keep Derek company. Can’t wait to hear what he has to say today.” 

“Come on pretty, I guess I am playing babysitter once again.” He said sarcastically dragging Stiles towards the kitchen which caused Stiles to whine out in pain.

“Come on man. Be careful with him.’ Derek pleaded. Stiles appreciated his boyfriend in wanting to help but he assumed it wouldn’t do any good. 

“Derek, Derek. Shut the fuck up.” Stiles heard from behind him as he was manhandled into the kitchen. Stiles already learned that Caleb doesn’t like mouthy so he was afraid as to what he might do to Derek. 

 

Jessie cleared his throat to garner Stiles attention once they entered the kitchen. With his grip, still solidly around Stiles upper arm, Jessie barked out, “something better than those sandwiches from last night.” 

Stiles glanced around the kitchen not only for what he could possibly make for food but maybe a weapon. He knew there were knives in the cutlery drawer so perhaps he could…

“Fuck, are you really just a pretty face and a hole to fuck or do you have a brain?” Jessie taunted now pulling Stiles in the direction of the refrigerator. “Stop daydreaming and make me something to eat.”

Stiles glared at him. He hated that man. He was about the same height as Stiles but bulkier and stronger than him. He was powerless against both his captives. “I told you I was not much of a cook so I was thinking.” Jessie did his eye roll thing and seemed put off with Stiles answer. 

Eggs seemed like a relatively easy thing to master so Stiles grabbed the carton from the fridge and picked up the milk as well. After setting the items down on the counter, he located the whisk and a bowl. During this process Jessie had found an apple and leaned up against the counter acting like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What?” Jessie turned to look at Stiles almost annoyed that Stiles interrupted his fruit eating.

“How does something like this come up?” Jessie still continued to stare at him. “I mean, are you kicking back a beer with Caleb and he’s like let’s hold two men against their will and you’re like what a great idea.” Stiles was genuinely curious as to what would be going through his mind thinking this plan was a good idea or what he might gain from this. 

Jessie moved from his leaning position. “Yep, something like that. Caleb is my friend.” 

Stiles grabbed the frying pan and turned on the stove. Pouring the eggs into the pan, he turned to Jessie. “You are a good friend going along with a crazy idea like this. You know that my dad is a sheriff?” Jessie’s eyes widened as he stopped eating his apple. “He is and I could talk to him for you. Just let me go and I can find a way to make things go easier for you. After all this was all Caleb’s idea and you shouldn’t have to pay for all of his mistakes.” Stiles could see Jessie’s brain working. He was thinking about what he said. This was a good plan – turn Jessie against Caleb – try to get him on his good side. 

“Hmm,” taking another bite of his apple, “interesting but I see what you are trying to do. Caleb is my best friend and I would do anything for him.” There went that plan and Jessie is a complete idiot if he thinks he should be helping his friend with holding him and Derek captive. 

“Okay, I get that you are friends but I still don’t get why you are doing this. Caleb has got some sort of revenge thing going on but you?”

Jessie began eating his apple once again. “You wouldn’t understand. I owe Caleb some favors and honestly I thought there would be some kicks in it for me.” Nope, Stiles doesn’t comprehend his reason at all. 

Stiles continued to stir the egg mixture watching them becoming more scrambled as he held the pan handle with his other hand. He gripped the handle tighter wondering if he could get a good hit in on Jessie’s head and then make a break for it through the backdoor. He could run and get help. Get the police to come and help Derek. Pondering the idea more, he felt Jessie slip behind him and place his hand on his. “What are you thinking about there pretty?” He asked slipping his other arm around Stiles waist. 

“N…nothing.” Stiles lied trying to concentrate on the food in front of him.

“I may need to take it back saying you don’t have a brain. Trying to turn me against my best friend and my guess thinking about what you want to do with that frying pan.” Jessie whispered in his ear and then pulled Stiles closer to his torso. He could almost sense Jessie’s bulge in his pants.

Stiles took a deep breath. “Thought I wasn’t your type.” 

Jessie snarled. “You are a little twink for me. Your boyfriend on the other hand, he is a good-looking man.” 

“Don’t think he’d be interested in you.’ Stiles retorted trying to still stir up the remainder of the egg liquid. 

“Perhaps but I am perfectly fine settling with you. Your ass looks tight and I can’t wait to see what else that you can do with that mouth of yours.” 

Stiles ignored him. “Breakfast is done.” 

“I’ll serve it up.” Jessie insisted.

Stiles walked out of the kitchen with a couple of plates of food with Jessie following him. Stiles sat the plates down on the dining room table. He didn’t want egg residue on the furniture and more importantly, he didn’t want them to be eating in front of Derek. He knew he had to be starving and didn’t want to add anything more to his misery.

“Fancy.” Jessie said sarcastically taking a seat across from Stiles. Caleb quickly joined to take his position next to Stiles. Stiles took a swift glance towards Derek who appeared to be salivating. He would have to see later how he could convince Caleb to let him have some sort of nourishment.

Caleb caught him glancing at his boyfriend. “I said no worrying about Derek.”

“S..sorry.” Caleb seemed to appreciate the apology and began stroking his fingers through Stiles hair. He tried to squirm away but Caleb held his hair just tight enough to make it uncomfortable to move.

“Pretty, these eggs are disgusting.” Jessie deemed with a scrunched-up face. Stiles ate a forkful and he decided they were not the best either.

Still carding his hand through Stiles hair, “he’ll get better with practice.” And just how much cooking does Caleb think Stiles will be doing?

“I don’t know. They taste like shit.”

“I told you I wasn’t much of a cook. If you don’t like it, then cook it yourself. “Stiles yelled out in anger and then felt Caleb pull his hair hard from his skull. “Ow.” He reached up with his hand to try to lessen the tug but Caleb just pulled harder.

“Not being much of a gracious host Orchid so behave.”

Jessie threw his fork down on the table. “Can I finally have his mouth?”

“Yes, you may have his mouth but be careful. I don’t want him too damaged before I have my turn.” 

“Thank fuck, let’s go pretty.” 

Caleb manhandled Stiles off the chair. “No, please. I will try harder with cooking. “It was not beneath Stiles to beg right now. 

“Leave him the hell alone.” Derek spat out from his chair. Stiles noticed he was rocking back and forth in the chair in an effort to get free from the ropes. 

Jessie swiftly took a seat back on the chair in the family room and immediately pulled out his cock from his pants. Stiles almost gagged on the spot when Caleb pushed him down on the ground in front of him. His knees hit the floor hard which caused Stiles to wince in pain. Jessie opened his legs wide expecting Stiles to make a home nestled between his thighs but Stiles steadfastly remained still. He would not suck that man’s cock without a fight. 

“Listen pretty, you are going to suck my cock and you are going to watch your teeth.”

“Jesus, leave him alone. I will suck your cock, please.” Stiles could hear Derek’s words but he could not face him. He could not bear to see the devastation or the guilt that was probably written across his face. 

Caleb pushed Stiles on his back so he could get closer to Jessie’s now erect dick. “Shut up Derek, you’re distracting him.” 

“Fuck, please Caleb. Don’t do this to him.” Stiles closed his eyes to hopefully block out his boyfriend’s pleading. 

Stiles felt a hand, he didn’t know if it was Caleb’s or Jessie’s nor did he care. The hand pushed his head lower onto Jessie’s cock. Stiles was fairly certain that Jessie said something about breaking Derek’s fingers if he didn’t suck him off so Stiles placed his tongue on his shaft. He hoped he wouldn’t gag since he assumed that would not go over well. Stiles would try to pretend the dick that he swallowed down his throat was Derek’s. It was difficult to hold onto that image between his tears and with Derek yelling ‘you fuckers’ in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles baby :(
> 
> Remember tomorrow is Dylan's birthday!!!
> 
> I have had trouble posting this chapter so I hope guys see this and are able to read it.
> 
> As always, thanks for the support and for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up - some humiliation coming up in this chapter.

MORNING OF STORM DAY

 

Derek has not cried much in his life. He has during some funerals but usually he tries to keep his emotions in check. Perhaps he may see it as a sign of weakness or maybe he is just emotionally constipated. Either way, that line of thinking was out the window. Despite his pleas of offering to suck the punk ass’s dick instead and his yelling -it had fallen on deaf ears. Derek was helpless and powerless as his boyfriend was forced to suck that guy’s cock. Derek could really only see the back of Stiles head but it was enough. He could not watch him giving head against his will. At that time, was when the few stray tears started cascading down his cheeks. It was really the only thing he could do at the moment so Derek turned his head and closed his eyes but not before Caleb gave him a smile. He was going to kill him. He didn’t know when or where but he was going to kill him and not show any mercy. 

Hearing Stiles cough, brought Derek out of his numbing fog. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Stiles was making his way towards the sofa and punk ass was finally tucking his junk back in his pants. Derek couldn’t help himself when he glanced over to Stiles tear strained face. “I am so sorry Stiles.”

“It’s s’okay.” He mumbled back with a hoarse throat. No one should make his boy sound like that. And it definitely was not okay. He hated that these evil people thought it was fine to take advantage of someone like that – that they seemed okay with shoving a cock down his boyfriend’s throat while he sobbed and gagged around the obtrusion. 

“Stiles, I am sure I made it clear not to engage with Derek.” Caleb chimed in. Derek wondered if he really got off on the power trip or perhaps he just liked hearing himself talk. 

Stiles quickly averted his eyes from Derek. “Sorry.” Derek physically flinched at Stiles response. The bastard was slowly chipping away at his boyfriend. He either had to find a way to get free or discover a way to appease Caleb. He wasn’t sure how long Stiles would last before he was just a shell of himself and Derek could not bear to see that happen. 

“That was damn fun.” Punk ass touted. Derek now wanted to kill him too. First Caleb and then punk ass.

Caleb rose up and walked over towards Derek still with a grin plastered across his smug face. “Since Stiles was so well behaved right now, I am going to let you have some more water.” He glanced back at Stiles, “he is so worried about you getting nourishment so I will do him a favor right now.”

Derek swallowed. The half bottle of water had been taunting him all night and now this morning. He was thirsty – beyond thirsty but he also had another problem. The water that was given to him the day before was sitting fully in his bladder. He need to release and badly. He was confident that Caleb would probably not let him up but he really wanted the drink. He also realized he needed to stay hydrated – he had to remain as strong as he could. He should drink it.

“Here you go.” Caleb pressed the bottle on his lips and Derek didn’t open his mouth readily. He hesitated – he shouldn’t have paused. “Don’t you want it? I am trying to be nice here.”

“Yea, yes.” Derek opened his mouth and sipped so slowly and immediately stopped drinking. It felt like the liquid was teasing his bladder now. He tried to shift to get another angle but he could hardly move and the sensation of needing to pee was still present.

Caleb eyeballed him for a moment. “Oh, does someone need to use the bathroom to take a leak?” 

“That would be great. Wanna untie me?” Derek spat out sarcastically. He knew what the answer would be but he had nothing to lose at this point.

Caleb laughed with his irritating laugh. “Don’t think so but you can go right here.” He stared down at Derek probably waiting to see what his reaction would be.

“Caleb, please.” He heard his boyfriend beg in the background but Derek knew it would do no good. Nope, Caleb wanted to humiliate him and he wasn’t going to stop until he could.

“Orchid, not now.” Caleb dismissed Stiles. Derek watched as Caleb picked his right foot up off the ground. “Jessie, get over here.” He brought his foot to rest above Derek’s pelvic bone. There was not a lot of pressure but it was enough to make Derek uncomfortable so he sunk in a deep breath. “Jessie, I think Derek needs a little help to pee.”

Punk ass chuckled. “I think so too.” Derek would first punch him in the balls and then kill him.

“Caleb…’ Stiles yelled out in concern. “Let him up, please.”

Caleb quickly eyeballed Stiles. Derek was pleased that his boyfriend wanted to help him but he also knew when it came to Caleb, being quiet was probably the best route so at this point, he preferred Stiles to remain quiet. “Stiles, I will deal with you in a moment, right now it’s Derek’s turn.” 

“Babe, it’s fine.” He whispered out trying to convince Stiles to just stay out of it. Caleb was ticking a time bomb and who knew when he would explode. 

“So sweet Derek. Now shut the fuck up and pee!” He demanded like he was some kind of God. Derek tried to squirm in his restraints when he felt the weight of Caleb’s foot bearing down harder into his pelvic area. Derek tried to will himself not to react but he groaned out in both relief and agony with the pressure building on his full bladder. 

The stress on his bladder was getting harder to resist. Derek fucking had to pee and wasn’t going to have a choice but to just release. He hated that Caleb just looked down at him with a smirk – that was worse to Derek, Caleb being in control not that he was about to piss himself. Caleb shuffled his foot slightly and with the different weight applied, Derek felt the pee starting to trickle out. He closed his eyes when he heard both Caleb and punk ass laughing. At this point, Derek desperately wanted to stop himself but the urine flow had begun so there was no point in trying to stop the pee from continuing. With the added pressure on his bladder and the piss emanating, he had no choice but to piss himself.

Derek tried to drown out the cackles as he felt the warmth first radiating in his groin area and then the sensation slowly oozed down his left leg. He could tell that the yellow liquid partially pooled into his sock. He then could just make out the stream of trickle as it hit the floor below him. Hs clothes had been still damp from the rain and now his pants would be stuck to him. The urine wasn’t much different than the rain water but it was warmer and he just felt icky. He mostly hated how his sock now clung to his left foot for dear life.

“Fuck, I can’t believe he just pissed himself.” Punk ass duly notated. “And it stinks.”

Derek felt Caleb place his hand on the top of his head and pull his hair sharply, “open your eyes.” Derek did as instructed and finally saw Caleb remove his foot from where he had been pressing. “You made a mess.” He quickly glanced down at the yellow puddle on the floor. He should be embarrassed but he wasn’t at the moment – he was angrier at Caleb more than anything for being in control of everything. “You’re right Jessie, it fucking smells.” Caleb pinched his nose at the offending odor. “Stiles…” He glanced over to his boyfriend. “Get the fuck over here.” 

Gulping, Derek was nervous as to what Caleb might do or say next. He watched Stiles carefully make the short trek over to where the other men were standing. Derek watched him but Stiles didn’t look back at him. Evidently, trying to appease Caleb’s insane wishes by not engaging with Derek. His boy still had tear stains clinging to his cheeks which Caleb noticed as well.

“Fuck, you cry a lot. Does he usually cry this much Derek?”

Was that a rhetorical question, “oh, only when he is forced to do things against his will.” Derek spat out and felt the slap across his right cheek instantaneously. Once again, the hit came in contact with the same part of his lip and a coppery taste infiltrated his mouth once more. He licked up what he could. His face was still numb from a previous slap so he hardly noticed the new pain that came with the hit. His ire grew more towards this man.

“Caleb.” Stiles cried out. “Please stop.” 

Derek took a deep breath hoping Caleb didn’t want to take anything out on Stiles at the moment. “Orchid, please stop saying please stop. I don’t want to hurt you again.” Derek bit his tongue. “Now, look at Derek.” He watched as his boyfriend sheepishly glanced in his direction. “Fucking look at him.” Caleb demanded now pushing Stiles hard enough that he fell onto the ground in front of Derek. Derek grimaced as Stiles braced his fall and landed with both his right hand and knee in his puddle of piss. 

“That is disgusting.” Punk ass stated shaking his head. The words didn’t seem to infiltrate Stiles at all. He remained in his kneeling position awaiting what Caleb was going to say next. It sickened Derek how quickly Caleb had gotten into Stiles head. On one hand, he was better not fighting him not knowing what to expect but on the other, his boyfriend was slowly losing himself and his mind to Caleb’s control.

“Now Orchid, tell me, is this someone who you really want to be with? Someone who can’t even control his bladder?” 

Stiles seemed confused with the question since his eyes looked up towards Derek with a pleading glow as to the best way to answer what Caleb had asked. Derek tried to provide him with a reassuring smile. He knew Stiles was caught in a place where he had to be careful how he responded. 

“Answer me.” Caleb demanded and slightly nudged Stiles in the ribs with his right foot which caused him to sway but he kept his balance. 

“Um…” Stiles hesitated and that was all it took for Caleb to become irritated. Derek watched as Caleb kicked Stiles this time in the ribs which made Stiles tumble further onto the floor. Derek cried out as he saw Stiles fall face first now into the pool of urine. “Answer me or I will make you lick it up.”

“He might enjoy it.” Punk ass chuckled as he placed his foot on Stiles back and pushed him further into Derek’s piss.

Derek shifted and groaned in distress still feeling so damn powerless. He hated this feeling of not being useful at this time – watching Stiles struggle against these two monsters. “Come on man. Let him up.” He begged and pleaded.

“Shut up Derek. Do you have an answer Orchid?” The foot was removed from Stiles back and he slowly rose back to his knees. Derek watched as his boyfriend wiped away the yellow droplets from around his mouth and the few that made it near his eyes. Derek flinched realizing how much of his piss had gotten all over Stiles face and even his brown hair. 

Stiles gazed upon Derek quickly and then averted his eyes as just as fast. “No, I do… don’t want to be with someone who pisses himself.” Stiles said it coherently but quietly. Derek hoped it was enough for Caleb. Derek appreciated that Stiles hesitated with the response and he knew deep in his heart, that Stiles didn’t mean it. He had to answer how Caleb wanted him to. 

“Good boy.” Caleb wrapped his hand around Stiles bicep and yanked him up off the floor. “Get up.”

“Princess smells like piss now.” Caleb scrunched up his nose evidently agreeing to the observation that punk ass relayed. 

Derek silently watched as Caleb buried his nose near Stiles neck and he still seemed offended by the pungent odor.” You’re right. Go get him cleaned up and changed.”

“With pleasure.” Punk ass took hold of Stiles other arm and pulled him towards him.” Come on pretty, let’s get you all clean. Perhaps a bath?” 

“Let me go.” Stiles yelled as Derek watched Stiles get pulled away from his line of vision. He hated that he couldn’t help his boyfriend right now. His heart was definitely heavy with sadness. 

“Be gentle with him Jessie and remember I get first dibs on that ass.” Caleb called after them. Derek cringed when he heard Caleb say that. He really wanted to kill him more and more. 

Derek knew at this point that Caleb was beyond to be reasoned with but he had to try something. He could no longer just sit here and seemingly do nothing. With his legs cramping and his arms tingling, the only option he had was to talk to Caleb and hope that he would be willing to continue with whatever sick games with Derek only. As much as Derek was still soaked in his own piss and had pain everywhere, he could no longer bear witness to the horror that Stiles was going through not to mention what was still in store for him. And Derek really didn’t want his mind going down that path because if he even had a glimmer of thought about Caleb’s intent to rape Stiles; Derek would totally lose it and be no good at trying to get out of this hell.

“Can we talk?” Derek figured to try a nonaggressive approach with Caleb. He watched the man as he placed his hand around his chin, pondering his request.

Caleb took a seat in front of Derek, making himself at home on the coffee table. Derek decided this was not the best time to tell his captive that it was a table, not a chair. “Sure Derek, I’ll let you speak.” 

Derek took a deep breath. “Listen, Stiles is still basically a kid.” Caleb nodded his head but didn’t quite seem to believe him. “So I was thinking, I am older and more experienced so why don’t you fuck me instead?” He couldn’t believe he actually said those words but he had no choice. He would sacrifice himself for Stiles. He was willing to get raped instead. 

“Interesting proposition,” Caleb stood up. “However, firstly, he is hardly a kid anymore and secondly, you are ruggedly handsome but I don’t want to fuck you Derek.” Then what appeared to be like a lightbulb going off in his sick mind, “I might consider fucking you as well but fucking your boyfriend will not only feel good to my cock but also tear you up inside so you see that works better for me.”

“Come on man. Do you want me to beg? I will. Please do not do this to him. He doesn’t deserve this.” Derek would do anything at the moment to protect Stiles and he promised his dad he would always look out for him and now – he was nothing but worthless. He was piss soaked and useless. 

Caleb paced around a little in front of Derek, perhaps thinking about what Derek said or just teasing him. “I have to hand it to you Derek, you are amazing in your defense with that cock tease and what you are willing to do for him.”

“Fuck you. You took everything the wrong way. He wanted to be friends with you. Please, if you have any kindness in your heart, don’t do this to hm. You can do anything you want to me.” Derek felt the tears pooling in his eyes again. He didn’t know what else to do – he had no clue how to get Caleb to change his mind.

“Again, tempting but nah. I rather see him on his back and on his knees. Seems more fitting, don’t you agree?” He wore the smirk again. The man had no conscious. “If you’re lucky I won’t kill you. Thought about it but then you might suffer more if I take Stiles somewhere and you would have to live everyday knowing I was fucking him and making him satisfied.”

Derek’s anger was boiling. He tried to tug and pull at his restraints but once again, there was no give. He wanted to yell and scream and tear out Caleb’s eyes, however he was powerless – there seemed to be nothing he could do save his boy from this torment. The thought tore him up inside. He was going to have to continue to bear witness to whatever hell that Stiles was going to be put through and Derek didn’t know how he was going to handle it. He either had to get free or get through to either Caleb or punk ass and neither seemed like a viable option right now. He had no idea what to do in order to help his boyfriend and that thought terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is really feeling helpless right now. It has to be super hard for him. Not sure if there is much he can do to help Stiles :(
> 
> As always, thanks for the support and kind words.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More nonconsensual things coming up through this chapter.

DAY OF THE STORM

 

Jessie was rather aggressive yanking Stiles towards the stairs and then he easily manhandled him up each step. Stiles tried in vain to plant his foot down on each step and grab the handrailing to not be forced upstairs but his strength was no match with the other man. No doubt, Jessie was a built motherfucker so Stiles gave up a little over half way up the stairwell. Like a zoning beacon, he steered Stiles into the master bedroom and then the master bathroom. Stiles didn’t want bad memories made in his sanctuary but the room was calming at the same time. He would think of the nice times he and Derek had shared in this room to hopefully block out anything that was about to happen.

“Strip.’ Jessie demanded once they were both firmly situated near the bathtub. Yep, Stiles smelled like piss but he was not anxious to get undressed in front of the other so hesitated and stared back at Jessie. “Never mind then, I’ll do it for you.” The asshole smirked.

Stiles stepped back realizing he just gave him an engraved invitation to undress him so he quickly tried to pull his shirt over his head but Jessie was over in a flash to yank the article clothing off the rest of the way. Stiles brought his fingers to the button of his pants to unfasten them but Jessie just swatted them way. He then proceeded to unzip his bottoms and managed to pull them down his legs with his underwear at the same time. The pants slightly got caught on his knee since they were still damp with urine but Jessie was not deterred and just yanked harder until they fell to his feet. Stiles stepped out of them on his own accord and immediately covered his dick with his right hand. 

Jessie stood up from his crouching position and stared back at Stiles. It appeared he was raking in each and every part of his body. Stiles shivered either because he was cold or the way he was being looked at like a delectable piece of meat. “Now, don’t be shy pretty, let me see everything.” Stiles lifted his hand away slowly from his cock, he was too afraid to find out what would happen if he didn’t oblige his request. Jessie looked at his member and smiled, “you are gorgeous princess and fuck, those moles you have, do travel around your whole body but yet…” Jessie paused and took his right index finger and slightly lifted up his cock which caused Stiles to instinctively to take one step back. It was like he was examining him for some reason. 

“But…” He let his dick fall from his finger. “Since you are a princess, I think you should look a little more like one.” 

“What?” Stiles blurted out. He wanted to know what the hell he was talking about.

“I am actually surprised Derek hasn’t asked you to.” Jessie started glancing around the bathroom. He was evidently in search of something – some unknown item that Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what he was looking for.

Stiles gulped and just asked the question, “what are you talking about?” 

Jessie chuckled like it was the dumbest question he had ever heard. “Princesses should be smooth. I want to shave you so you can be even prettier.” 

Stiles swallowed hard. Fuck, this was going to be worse than he thought. Jessie wanted to shave him!

 

Thankfully, the water temperature was rather tepid. Stiles was almost afraid that Jessie would make him take a cold shower. He might have originally had that plan but a few moments of Stiles being under the water, Jessie was in the tub too. Stiles was hoping he could have some time to himself, to escape from this nightmare but that wasn’t to be with one of the monsters rubbing soap on his back. Jessie was surprisingly gentle with his cleansing. Stiles closed his eyes under the spray and tried to imagine Derek was the one washing him and massaging his body at the same time. Stiles grunted when he felt his fingers swim around his hole. He tried to stay still breathing calmly because he clearly remembered Caleb telling Jessie that his ass was his. Not that he was looking forward to that prospect but he should at least not have to worry about it for the time being. He placed his left hand on the tile to balance himself since Jessie evidently wasn’t done ‘washing’ him around his rim. He felt a slight nudge of his thumb near his hole and heard a throaty moan behind him but then the sensation stopped just as quickly.

Jessie thought it would be easier to wash his hair if Stiles was on his knees. He had encouraged him to get down on his knees and Stiles obliged. As with the soap, Jessie gently massaged the shampoo through his hair. If the man wasn’t psycho, anyone might enjoy his ministrations but Stiles couldn’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop. He assumed when Jessie was done rinsing, he would encourage Stiles to suck his dick while he was down there but thankfully he did not. Once the shampoo was washed out, he instructed Stiles to stand up. Stiles still had his back to him trying to avert his eyes from Jessie. 

Stiles then felt Jessie’s hand come around his waist and force him to turn around so he would have to look at him straight on. Jessie had biceps and not quite a six pack. He definitely was packing muscle. He donned a tattoo on his left forearm that looked like an anchor. His brown hair was matted down on top of his head. Staring at him, Stiles had to wander how an individual would get this far in wanting to torment someone.

“Like what you see?” Jessie asked catching Stiles staring at his tattoo. He didn’t acknowledge the question. “Does your boyfriend have a tatt?” He asked rubbing it with his right hand.

“On, on his back.” Stiles stammered out, ‘but I am looking at yours so I can remember all the details of you for when I pick you out of a police lineup.” 

Jessie thought it was funny, he laughed. “That’s right. Your father is a sheriff.” Stiles watched as Jessie picked up the shaving cream. The fucker was really intent in shaving him.

“It’s not too late Jessie. Let me go. I’ll talk to my dad. You can make a plea deal.” Jessie eyed the can of shaving cream, perhaps contemplating what Stiles just said.

“Think I am in too deep as it is princess.” He picked up the razor, ‘” let’s make you pretty, shall we?”

Stiles felt water dripping down his cheeks but he was sure it was not coming from the nozzle or from his own tears again. “Please don’t.” It wasn’t that Stiles hadn’t thought about going hairless for Derek but he wanted to experiment on his own time, not be forced into it. And he was too afraid to fight back at the moment since who knew what else that man would consider doing to him with a razor.

 

The act itself was not so much humiliating unlike how Derek must have felt when he was forced to pee himself but the task definitely made Stiles feel vulnerable more than anything he had experienced in his life– here was a man who he had never saw before the last 12 hours kneeling in a bathtub with a razor at his balls. Stiles never thought he would experience any kind of emotion like he did when he was kidnapped as a child but this torture was on its way in surpassing how he felt then. He was just as helpless as a victim now as he was then. He tried to push those feelings down since he wanted to remain calm and still. Otherwise he might delve into a panic attack which could cause some undue cuts on his skin. 

However, just like the soap, Jessie was gentle but he was also meticulous. He carefully made sure he covered every square inch of his legs, his dick, his balls, and even around his asshole. Stiles had to force himself to take deep breaths when the razor was near his sensitive parts. Every once in a while, Jessie would stop and admire his handiwork and would rake his hand or fingers to slide on the areas he had shaved – perhaps he was checking for smoothness. And each time Jessie touched him, Stiles trembled. His skin seemed extra sensitive to the soft caresses and he hated how his body reacted to the stroking. 

Jessie looked at him and smiled, “much better princess.” He glanced around his now shaved parts and seemed pleased with his work. “You don’t have much hair on your chest so I’ll leave that be for now. Caleb should be pleased.”

Stiles didn’t care how Caleb would feel. He could go to hell for all he cared. He was just glad that the shaving was done now and maybe now he wouldn’t feel quite as exposed. Stiles breath then hitched. He wasn’t expecting Jessie to kiss the top of his penis. His tongue laved for a moment – first on the underside with a long stripe and then in his slit. Stiles forced himself to grab the tiled wall as much as he could in hopes of steadying himself and keeping his erection down. He couldn’t let his body betray him again.

Standing up, Jessie tugged a little on Stiles cock. “Don’t worry. I was just making you prettier for Caleb. I know he wants to get you off so I’ll refrain from now.” But yet, he still dragged his hand around Stiles dick a couple of times and Stiles let out an involuntarily groan.

“You’re an asshole.” Stiles didn’t know what possessed him to say that or for what he did next but he didn’t think when he slapped Jessie across his face which hardly seemed to faze the man.

And Jessie was quick. He evidently possessed cheetah like speed since he had grabbed Stiles arm in an instant and pulled it behind his back. With one swift motion, Jessie spun Stiles around and slammed his face into the tiled wall. 

Stiles yelled out in pain when his head made contact with surface. His vision blurred and he thought for sure he might faint. The ache was like no agony he had experienced before. He just hoped that no bones broke in his cheek but his face was still sore from the times Caleb slapped him so that he really had no idea at this point what condition his cheek bones maybe in. He realized that Jessie didn’t put all his force into the push when Stiles head made impact with the wall. He believed he would have suffered from a concussion otherwise and he was fairly certain he wasn’t at the moment but yet maybe he was. The pain in his head hurt like hell. A headache like no other. He just hoped he wouldn’t throw up. 

“Fuck.” Stiles cried out and he was in fact crying again. He knew the droplets on his face this time were not from the shower but from his own eyes. 

“That wasn’t very nice or smart princess.” Jessie whispered in his left ear. 

Stiles whimpered. Jessie still had his arm twisted behind his back. God, he was in so much pain right now.

“Apologize and then we’ll forget about that this incident even happened.”

Stiles didn’t want to apologize. He wanted to kick him in his nuts but he knew he was in no position to do so. Jessie had him in a vice grip and his face was still firmly planted on the shower wall. He had no choice but to say he was sorry. Otherwise, Jessie might hurt him again and he could not tolerate any more agony at the moment. “Mmm, s…sorry.” Stiles barely eked out. He was more talking into the wall than to Jessie but he hoped it was enough.

“That’s more like it Let’s get you dried off. “

Jessie finally released his arm and reached over to turn off the water. He stepped out of the tub first and quickly dried himself off first. He grabbed another towel and motioned for Stiles to come out next and held up the towel. Stiles wanted to protest that he was completely capable of drying himself but then thought better of it. As with everything else Jessie did except for the push into the wall, he was gentle with drying him. Stiles noticed how he took extra-long wiping the excess water off around his groin area and he had to flinch each time the soft cotton touched him there. The sensation of the towel against his now hairless areas was almost soothing and perhaps slightly arousing. Jessie must have noted Stiles reactions since he just smirked like the jackass he was.

“Like that pretty?” Jessie asked still smiling, “feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck you!” Stiles spat out. He didn’t like it. 

“In due time princess and I can’t wait to use that mouth of yours again. Then maybe you’ll learn when to be quiet.” 

Stiles followed Jessie out of the bathroom. Jessie then began putting back on his clothes and Stiles stared hesitantly at his dresser. He wanted to cover his nakedness but he wasn’t sure if Jessie was going to let him or not. He rocked back on his feet for a moment and glanced over at Jessie almost looking for permission. Biting his bottom lip, he decided to speak up.

“I am, um, just going to put some pajama bottoms on.” Stiles wanted different type of pants on. He believed denim or khaki might give him the allusion of feeling more protected but he also just yearned for the comfort that a pair of fuzzy bottoms would grant him. Jessie nodded his head in agreement and Stiles let out breath. He didn’t know what he would have done if he had been forced to walk around naked. 

The pajama bottoms were located in the bottom drawer of the dresser so Stiles had to lean down to grab them. The loss of gravity caused his face to flare up pain once more and Stiles winced. There was soreness around his left eye he hadn’t felt before so he wondered if he had developed a black eye after the face plant into the tiled wall. He had deliberately avoided the mirror since he had no desire to see what his appearance was right now. Slowly pulling on the pajamas up to his waist and quickly tying them up, Stiles carefully touched his bruised face and could feel that his cheek was swollen. Perhaps, they would let him ice it. 

Jessie looked over towards him with a grin. “You do clean up pretty. Ready to go back downstairs?”

How was Stiles to answer that question? Stay upstairs with Jessie and being ogled like a piece a meat or go back downstairs and await whatever fate Caleb had in store for him. The only thing about the latter was seeing Derek again but he appeared deflated himself. Stiles could only wander what was going on in his head. Derek always prided himself on being the protector as well as strong. His boyfriend was probably beside himself that he was rendered so helpless right now. Stiles wished he could reassure him that it wasn’t his fault and that Stiles didn’t blame him for anything but he was sure he was probably holding onto a massive guilt trip right now. 

“I guess.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders and decided to grab a t-shirt at the last moment. He pulled it over his head and cringed when the cotton slid over his face. “Do you think I could get some ice for my cheek?” Stiles asked in the nicest, sweetest tone he could muster.

Jessie scrunched his nose like it was an odd request. “If Caleb is not ready to have fun with yet, I guess that shouldn’t be a problem.” 

Well if that wasn’t ominous. Stiles gulped trying not to think what Caleb’s idea of fun was since surely it wouldn’t be the same as his. Jessie evidently didn’t think Stiles could walk on his accord since he was back yanking on his right upper arm and pulling him out the bedroom. This time Stiles would not fight him on the stairs. He is definitely starting to learn his lesson about fighting back and mouthing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fic seems a little timely right now with all the hurricanes gong on right now and the aftermath of another. I truly hope everyone is staying safe. 
> 
> I personally am in the zone for Irma and have hopefully prepared enough. If anyone of you guys are on the path - please stay safe. She is a monster.
> 
> As always thanks for your support and I hope you guys can still enjoy it despite it dealing with a hurricane.
> 
> Next up - Derek has a lot of internal guilt going on. Fair warning - the next few chapters are not pretty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let everyone know - my family and I were lucky from Irma. We never lost power. However, it was one of the longest nights of my life. The wind was never ending. She was a monster.
> 
> Mostly talking this chapter and lots of internal guilt for Derek at the end (no acts of anything but super implied).

DAY OF THE STORM

 

Derek had heard the water turn off a while ago which oddly relaxed him. He had a feeling that the punk was probably supervising Stiles while he was in the shower so he was relieved when it appeared to be done. 

As the day wore on, Derek was increasing become more and more uncomfortable. The way his pants and underwear were drying, he was beginning to chafe. His fingers were numb and his legs were cramping like a son of a bitch. Not to mention, his stitched hand was starting to ache again. He needed to move but he was still tied tight. He tried to wiggle his fingers to bring back the circulation but he wasn’t having much luck.

“Ugh.” Derek moaned out loud which caused Caleb to look in his direction. He hadn’t meant to make the audible moan but the grunt came out involuntary. 

Caleb smirked like the fucker he has been, “okay over there Derek?” Caleb had been relatively quiet and Derek had enjoyed the reprieve from the man’s musings but now he accidently invited him back into conversing with him.

“Just swell.’ He said back very deliberately with a sarcastic tone. 

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, alerted Derek that punk ass and Stiles were returning. He listened as they took a quick detour into the kitchen before coming back into the family room. Derek glanced at them and noted Stiles was holding a bag of frozen vegetables on his left cheek. 

“What happened Orchid?” Caleb acted concerned as he strolled over towards Stiles.

“He misbehaved.” Jessie interjected. Derek didn’t like the sound of that one bit. He could only deduce that Stiles was hit again. His face cringed. He couldn’t wait to tear both of them apart. They thought nothing about laying a hand on him – like it was perfectly acceptable to do so. 

Derek watched as Caleb put his hand on Stiles hand to assist him with removing the frozen bag of peas. Derek winced – the cheek was purple and swollen. He also appeared to have some swelling around his eye. “I do hope you apologized.” Caleb chastised Stiles as he brushed his bruised area with his finger. He flinched subtly with the unwanted touch.

“Yes.” Derek barely heard Stiles respond. He hoped the mouse tone was enough for Caleb.

Caleb did appear pleased since a smile formed on his smug face. “Good boy and do you remember the rules?” 

Derek was confused. Rules? What rules? He missed something along the way. He scrunched his face to ascertain what Caleb was spewing now. This dude was really on some kind of power trip. He hated him more and more as the minutes no, as the seconds ticked by. 

“Y…yes.” Stiles mumbled once more. “Listen and obey.” Derek cringed hearing Stiles recite those words back to Caleb. He evidently ingrained that response into his boy so that he would not forget. 

“That’s good but there is one more Orchid. Do you remember what it is?” Caleb asked mockingly as he still stood in front of Stiles. Derek hated the way he was speaking to Stiles – like he was five years old. Derek tried once again to pull on his tethers but he was no longer getting closer to freedom than he was a few moments ago.

Derek noticed Stiles thinking about what it was he was supposed to say and he hoped that he could come up with the response since he was scared to see what Caleb might do if Stiles didn’t give him the answer he was searching for. “Respect?” Stiles questioned as he answered Caleb. 

“Good job.” Derek sighed in relief internally. Stiles gave Caleb what he wanted. “Now, since you know the rules and Jessie punished you accordingly, I don’t see the point of hurting you again. However, I do want to ensure that you do understand why he did what he did?” 

The more Derek listened to Caleb, the more he realized the man was clearly insane. He also understood more clearly now how he really needed to find a way to get free and get Stiles away from him. His boy was bruised and scared. Derek noted that Stiles wasn’t even standing up straight. His posture spoke volumes – Stiles was terrified and was willing to say and do anything to not get hurt anymore. Derek grasped that his boyfriend had to do what he needed to do in order to survive but he was scared as to how far Stiles would have to go to not piss off Caleb. 

Stiles nodded his head and Derek heard no audible response from his boyfriend. It took all of Derek’s willpower not to chime in during this power play. He refrained since he was worried that he might make things more difficult for Stiles. Caleb had already made that loud and clear that he had no qualms in hurting Stiles in order to get Derek to behave as well. 

Caleb strolled back to take a seat in front of Derek. He plopped himself on the coffee table once more. “Glad there is an understanding.” He shot back over towards Stiles. “Jessie, you and Orchid have a seat. I want to ask Derek something before we move on to the next part of this party.”

Derek swallowed what little saliva he had. He was damn thirsty again and didn’t dare want to ask Caleb for more to drink. Now the asshole wants to talk again and he could only imagine what it was he wanted to discuss. He watched as Stiles and punk ass took a seat on the couch. Stiles brought the frozen peas back to his face and all Derek wouldn’t to do was go over there and comfort his boy – to reassure him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. 

Caleb snapped his fingers in front of Derek, “earth to Derek.” 

Derek blinked his eyes and looked upon Caleb. “What now?” 

“I am sure I already know the answer but I want to hear it from the horse’s mouth?” Derek glared back at Caleb angrily. “Do you always top or do you let your boyfriend top sometimes?”

Derek was perplexed with the question. What difference did it make? “I really don’t see how our sexual preferences make a difference.” 

Caleb didn’t like that response. Derek hardly noticed when the other man had quickly picked up the TV remote and swung hard and swiftly onto Derek’s left knee with the object. Derek cried out pain and faintly heard Stiles gasp in the background. “Fucker.” Derek groaned under his breath.

“Answer the question Derek! “Caleb sighed loudly. “It’s okay. I totally get it. I would always top with Orchid personally.”

Fucking asshole. Derek took a deep breath. “Fine, “he gritted his teeth through the pain radiating through his knee, “most of the time, yes.” He wanted to ring his neck. 

“I knew it. You like the power or dominating, right?” Caleb grinned looking over towards Stiles.

“It’s about what we like, okay?” Derek didn’t see the point of this conversation.

Caleb stood up glancing back and forth between Derek and Stiles. “Sure, whatever Derek. I would always have Stiles on his back if he was mine.” Derek practically growled. He saw Stiles as nothing but someone to fuck. “Orchid,” Stiles turned his attention towards Caleb. “When was the last time Derek let you top? Like a special occasion or something?” 

“I…. I don’t know.” Stiles mumbled. 

“Think.” Caleb shouted which caused Stiles to practically jump off the sofa.

“Maybe, six months ago, I guess.” 

Caleb stared at Stiles. “Would you top more if Derek let you?”

Stiles appeared confused as well as to what the point of the chat was as well. “I… I don’t know. I like what we have and do.” 

Caleb ran his fingers through his hair. “Hmm, you probably do. I know I would never have my cock slut on top. Orchid was born to always bottom.” 

“Shut up. Stop talking about him like that.” Derek could no longer handle the insults. He would pay for the defiance but he didn’t care. His heart was breaking in two hearing him spew filth about his boyfriend like that. 

Caleb looked at Derek in anger. He noted his hands fisting at his sides – probably trying to figure out his next move. “Jessie, take Orchid upstairs. I am ready to have my way with him but I need to take care of Derek first.” 

“Shit.” Derek yelled out. “I am sorry. Please don’t.” 

Derek watched in horror as Jessie pulled Stiles up from the sofa. He heard Stiles yelp and saw him desperately plant his feet on the ground but punk ass was too strong for him. He tried to drown out the sounds of desperation his boyfriend was making. He went from pleading to begging to saying he would do anything. It was no use. He was dragged away and there was nothing Derek could do. He could barely watch as his boy was pulled from his vision to whatever hell he was going to be put through next. 

“Fuck Caleb. Please. I’ll do whatever you want. I am sorry. Please don’t do this to him.” Derek rambled out in one breath. He was close to hyper-ventilating. He didn’t know how he was getting to get through this – how would he deal with not being able to help Stiles when he needed him most?

Derek was not surprised when Caleb smacked him in his other knee cap with the TV remote. He grunted out in pain when the object made contact. 

“I already told you Derek there is nothing you can do and that I was going to be kind the first time. This time I won’t make you watch.” 

“Fuck, please Caleb. Do you want me to beg because I will?” Derek was completely out of options.

The fucker smirked. Of course, he did. He loved that he was in control. “I actually probably wouldn’t mind hearing you beg but it won’t do you any good so for now save your breath.”

Caleb began to walk away. “Please Caleb.” Derek begged after him. “I’ll do anything. I am sorry.” Caleb ignored his pleas by continuing his ascent up the stairs. “You insane fucker!” He yelled but that garnered no response as well. 

The tears started to stream down his face. Fucking helpless to assist Stiles. Derek began to try to rock back and forth on the chair legs to see if he could find anyway to break free from his confines. He heard Stiles scream out which caused Derek to flinch. He swayed some more in hopes of possibly breaking a chair leg. He pushed on his back with as much momentum as he could muster which made the chair tilt to the right side and fall over.

“Umpf.” Derek cried out when he landed awkwardly on his right arm. The one part of his body that wasn’t wet landed in his pool of piss. He felt the liquid invade around his right ankle. “Fuck!” He was no closer in being free – all he managed to do was get himself in a possible worse position. 

Derek closed his eyes trying to block out any sounds he heard coming from upstairs. He didn’t hear any more yelling from Stiles but he was sure there were whimpers coming from his boy. Caleb’s voice echoed through the house but Derek couldn’t quite make out what he was saying and he was grateful for that. He wasn’t sure he could tolerate whatever filth came out of that monster’s mouth. He might puke on himself otherwise. 

“Sorry Stiles.” Derek bawled out. “I am sorry I can’t help you.” The tears cascaded more down his face while Derek couldn’t think about anything else but how he failed his boyfriend – how he let him down. Fuck, he let John down. He was supposed to protect and watch over Stiles and he failed. He failed epically at that. How would Stiles ever look at him again knowing that Derek could not save him? John would give him that disgusted look just like his parents did all those years ago when he first started seeing Stiles. 

Derek’s insides hurt. His stomach was turning inside out and his heart ached. He felt responsible for Stiles and he fucked up. Maybe he screwed up more ways than one. Perhaps, instead of always trying to protect Stiles., he and his father should have let him breathe more. If Stiles wasn’t always sheltered, maybe he wouldn’t have been quite as naïve. Derek did this to him. He made this happen. He was the one that ultimately allowed Caleb into their lives. By protecting the one that he loves, he ended up doing a disservice to Stiles. He didn’t know better but to be nice to others no matter up and now Stiles is paying the price for what he and John had had tried to prevent for all these years.

Mumbling sorry a few more times to himself, Derek felt himself drifting – he was hoping for a place far away but he assumed it was probably from mere exhaustion. He startled when some groaning noises permeated down the stairs but Derek forced his eyes shut. Stiles couldn’t be enjoying it, Derek convinced himself. His body would just have an involuntary reaction. He wouldn’t be able to help it. Fuck, it hurt so bad listening to what he had to endure like someone was stabbing him over and over again in his lungs until he could no longer breathe. 

Hiccupping through another sob, Derek tried to catch his breath and was relieved that it was quiet for a moment – no dirty talk, screams or moans. Maybe Stiles hell was over, his poor boy never having been with another man and had to endure sex like that. The thought caused Derek to shake and he had to quickly find a way to ground himself. He would need to find a way to be strong for Stiles. He would need to see Derek not waiver or he might fall apart more than he already has. 

The silence was then sliced when Caleb’s voice bellowed. Derek was positive he heard him say, “now, be a good little host and let Jessie have a turn.” 

“Noooooooooooooooo!” Derek screamed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Derek - still so helpless for Stiles. I hope I was able to tap into his emotions somewhat in how he was feeling.
> 
> The way the chapter ended - I am sure you guys can guess what comes up the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks as always!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys check out American Assassin? I liked it. I thought Dylan did an amazing job. Anyone else sad that Teen Wolf ends on Sunday? I am but truthfully I haven't watched it all this season.
> 
> Okay - with this chapter - heed the tags.

DAY OF THE STORM

 

Jessie tossed Stiles on the bed liked he weighed nothing. Stiles tried to scramble away by crawling to the other side of the bed. Like hell he wasn’t going to put up a fight.

“Nah hah princess.” Jessie yelled out and grabbed Stiles right ankle. Stiles did his best by trying to kick Jessie. He was hoping to nail him in his balls but he would take any contact to his body at this point. He failed since Jessie’s grip prevented him from moving. And he managed to drag Stiles closer to his side of the bed. “Feisty little thing, aren’t you?”

Jessie was able to then flip Stiles over so he was laying on his back. He quickly straddled Stiles with his legs boxing Stiles in and then locked his arms above his head. Stiles was essentially immobile at the moment. “Fuck you!” Stiles screamed with some spit residue flying out of his mouth. 

“In due time princess.”

Stiles struggled against Jessie’s hold by wiggling and attempting to kick his legs. He would be adding more bruises to his body with the firmness Jessie had on his wrists. “Orchid!” Stiles stopped breathing when he heard Caleb’s voice. 

Caleb walked into the room like he didn’t have a care in a world - like it was perfectly acceptable to rape someone. He stood over the bed looking down at Stiles while he continued to hold his breath. “Are you misbehaving? Sounds like you are.”

“I’m sor…” Stiles couldn’t finish his response. When he felt the hit across his face, the impact almost took his breath away. He literally saw stars. The smack definitely seemed harder than when he was shoved into the shower wall. Which thankfully., Caleb struck the other side of his face. He closed his eyes when he felt the wave of grogginess hit him. Fuck, he might throw up. Then there was the blood slowly seeping into his mouth or maybe it was coming from inside his mouth. Shit, the bastard may have knocked a tooth loose. Stiles quickly used his tongue to feel around his teeth and he found a right one on the top that wiggled. 

The bed dipped with Caleb’s weight. “Now are you going to cooperate? It makes no difference to me Orchid. I plan to have you either way. “Stiles kept his eyes closed and shivered when Caleb touched his fresh contusion. “You can make it easy for yourself or difficult but it will happen.” Caleb then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “and I promise, you’ll love it.” 

Stiles swallowed some of his blood that had pooled in his mouth and tried to contain his tears. He wanted to regulate his breathing but he was having trouble doing so and he was so damn dizzy. “Caleb, please.” Stiles opened his eyes to see him staring back at him.

“Jessie, get him undressed. I hope you have lube sweetheart or it might hurt.” 

Stiles flinched when he heard Caleb say that. “Come on princess.” Stiles just laid there like a rag doll as Jessie began to undress him. Hs head was on fire so he couldn’t move. Jessie seemed to have no problem removing his pants and underwear from over his hips. Stiles did not aid in the process but it didn’t deter Jessie. “Fuck Caleb, you almost knocked him out cold. He is rather listless.”

Caleb snickered as Jessie then reached for Stiles shirt. He had no trouble there as well as he pulled it over Stiles head which caused him to hiss out in pain when the clothing made contact with his face. Stiles was now completely naked in front of both men. Part of him thought he should feel self-conscious and try to cover up his junk, another part of him was so wrought with pain that he didn’t care. He just wanted to get this done and over with so he could move on from this nightmare from hell. 

“Lube sweetheart?” Caleb asked trying to be sweet in his tone. The saccharine tone in his voice wanted to make Stiles puke. He wasn’t sure if he could string any words together to form a sentence so he just pointed to the nightstand next to the bed.

Stiles watched through his slotted eyes as Caleb reached into the drawer to pull out the lube. He stopped briefly fingering the photo that was on top of the bedside table. “Is this your mommy?” Stiles nodded through his tears. He didn’t want that man to anywhere near his mother’s picture. “She would be so proud seeing the whore you have become.” The words stabbed deep inside of Stiles chest. He wanted his mother to be proud of him but this…. He had no idea. Caleb then turned the frame more to make it look like she was watching them on the bed. Sick fuck!

Jessie stood up and started removing his clothes swiftly while Caleb made a home at the end of the bed. He encouraged Stiles to bend his legs at his knees. Stiles felt completely vulnerable with his ass on display. “Fuck Jessie, did you shave him?” He asked with a surprise in his voice as his digits slowly caressed the inside of Stiles thighs. Stiles shivered to his touch. He was repulsed but the hypersensitivity felt soothing at the same time. 

“Thought you might like that.”

“I do. Fuck Orchid, you are gorgeous. I don’t even know where to start.” He said with a smug smile still caressing the insides of his thighs. His hairless legs shivered with the touch of his padded fingers.

Stiles closed his eyes once again – his head was still in a mess of fog. Maybe it was for the better so that he couldn’t truly comprehend what was going to happen to him. He startled when he felt some coldness around his rim. He realized that Caleb was slowly circling his hole with his finger. He couldn’t help his body from trembling. He was sure everything was shaking.

“Shh, relax princess.” Jessie said in a whisper as he sunk down on the bed. How could he relax when his right nipple was being played with – being twisted and rubbed? He was positive it was Jessie since a finger just entered his ass.

Stiles hissed at the sudden intrusion. “Orchid, I promise I will be gentle if you cooperate.” The finger went deeper. Stiles tried to squeeze to keep the digit out. He didn’t want him inside of him. “How many guys have you been with anyway or is Derek the only one?”

Jessie twisted his nub hard and Stiles whimpered out. “Answer him sweetheart.”

“Derek…” Stiles squinted his eyes open. “Derek is the only one.” And Stiles always believed he would always be the only one. He had never had an inkling to ever want to be with anyone else. And now this.

Caleb pulled his finger out and slowly crawled on top of Stiles so that he was eye to eye with Stiles. “That is kind of sweet. When did you guys get together?”

“Umm.” Stiles wasn’t sure how to answer that since they had snuck around a lot at first and he wasn’t sure if he really wanted Caleb to know how young he was when they started dating. However, the man will find a way to get the answer out of Stiles so he might as well save himself the pain and reply honestly.” Five, five years ago.” He mumbled under his breath.

The facial expression Caleb presented was not necessarily one of confusion but one of trying to put together pieces of a puzzle. “You said you just turned twenty-one.’ Stiles nodded his head slowly. He had a headache from hell now. “And how much older is Derek than you?” 

“Ten years.” 

“Jessie, I am not good at math but I think that means that Stiles was only sixteen and Derek would have been twenty-six when they first got together.” 

Jessie nodded his agreement. “Sounds right to me.”

“Well, well. Now I can’t wait to talk to Derek – Mister high and mighty.” Caleb snickered. “This is rather interesting.” 

Jessie flicked Stiles right nipple, “yea, yea but right after the fucking.” 

Stiles closed his eyes once again – to shut out their smug faces. “Orchid, sweetheart, please keep your eyes open for me. I want to see you when I come in inside of you.” With that Caleb lifted Stiles chin a bit to encourage Stiles to open his lids back up and look at him.

“Caleb, you don’t have to do this.’ Stiles sobbed out. “Please don’t.” 

“Just enjoy the ride sweetheart.”

If Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes shut, he was going to focus on something other than the two men in the room with him so he tried to stare at the wall over Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb’s finger breached him once again which caused Stiles to shudder. And then Jessie leaned down to suck his nipple into his mouth.

Caleb slowly and methodically opened him up. He took his time playing with the outside of his rim and then he leisurely worked his way up to two fingers and then three thrusting deep inside of his warm cavern. The fucker then crooked his fingers to swipe at his prostate and despite Stiles better efforts to not to react to any part of this, he groaned out.

“Ah…” Stiles tried to muffle his voice. He felt sicker now that his body was showing interest. He hated that his body felt one way and his brain felt another way. He would absolutely do anything to ensure his dick didn’t play along in the sick, twisted game though. He refused to get hard for that man. 

Jessie popped off his right nipple and moved to the left since he evidently didn’t want to leave that nub out. “He likes it.” 

“I knew he would.” Stiles just clenched the sheets with his fists as the men talked about him like he was nothing but something to fuck. “Knew he would beg for a big cock to fill him up.” 

No, no, he didn’t. He doesn’t but his fingers. Fuck, Stiles hated that each time the pad of Caleb’s fingers brushed his sweet spot, he couldn’t help but arch his back slightly and moan into the touch. The sensation brought a range of emotions – humiliation, sadness, confusion and oh so close to orgasm and then he retreated his fingers. 

“Let’s see how you take my big cock,” Stiles shook his head and wanted to scream at the top of his lungs – NO NO NO. 

Stiles desperately tried to close his legs but Caleb was there to keep them forced open. He somehow quickly had gotten rid of his pants. Stiles breath hitched and his heart was in overdrive watching Caleb slick up his cock. Oh God, this was really happening, Stiles thought. The rapist then lined his dick up to his entrance while Stiles slowly started to panic. 

“Caleb…” Stiles gulped for air. “Please don’t do this.” The oxygen was seeping out of his lungs, his head was thrumming from pain and terror and his heart palpitations were through the roof. It didn’t matter to Caleb, he pushed his cock right into Stiles anal cavity. 

“Fuck, he is tight Jessie.” Caleb said through a moan. Stiles tried to breathe through the unwanted obtrusion. He moved slowly with his thrusts which Stiles was mildly thankfully for in hoping he wouldn’t get hurt.

Jessie began to nuzzle around his right ear. “I’m sure he is. Almost surprising for a cock tease.” When Jessie spoke, the words went right into his ear. Stiles managed to finally let go of his death grip of the sheets to try to push Jessie away with his hand. As much as he hated Caleb forcing his cock into him, Stiles recoiled when Jessie’ s breath hit his ear. It was almost like a big dog slobbering around his ear and neck and Stiles wanted nothing to do with the man near his face. “Shh, take it easy princess.” Jessie said nonchalantly pulling Stiles hand away by his wrist. 

Stiles sobbed out loud either because of Jessie leaning into his neck again or because Caleb was still shoving his cock into his insides. The push and pull of Caleb’s erection shifting in and out was different than anything he had ever experienced before. Perhaps Stiles was so removed from the situation almost having an out of body experience that he couldn’t comprehend the emotions of having a cock that was not Derek inside of him. Maybe, just maybe it was since Stiles tried hard to pretend that it was not really happening – that it was all a bad dream.

Caleb grunted, “fuck Orchid.,” as he pushed in deeper and shifted his angle. Stiles breath hitched as the son of a bitch aimed for his prostate. 

“Mmm…” Stiles mumbled. He refused to groan out, to make any audible sounds. He wasn’t enjoying this assault. No, he wasn’t but why was his body responding the way it was? Why were his insides lighting up getting ready to cum? “Mmm… no…please.” He whimpered out as Caleb continued to jackhammer his bundle of nerves. He couldn’t cum, no he wouldn’t.

Jessie continued his own onslaught of his tongue. He must have been on a mission to verify that he licked every inch of Stiles body with the scrub brush he had for a tongue. He scraped and left spit residue everywhere. Stiles was going crazy with the two men taking over his body. It was his damn it and he had absolutely no control whatsoever now over his own body. 

“Come on sweetheart, cum for me.” Caleb groaned out as he thrusted in through the ring of muscle over and over – just always brushing up against Stiles prostate. “Feels good Orchid.” He moaned. “Jessie, grab his dick, make him cum.”

“Oh God, no!” Stiles yelped out. The organ he tried so hard to control and not waiver. “Don’t.” Stiles begged through his tears. He couldn’t even see out of his watery eyes any longer. He was surprised there were any sobs left to have – he figured he would have dried up all the tears by now.

Stiles wasn’t proud, he was humiliated and dirty. Jessie didn’t have to do much to get him hard. He stroked his flaccid cock for just a few moments and he had blood rushing to the tip. He swirled his hands around his balls and played with his slit. He rubbed Stiles pre-cum along his shaft and Stiles let out involuntarily groan. He hated himself right now. He was disgusted that his dick was plumping up during this violation right now. How can something like that happen?

“Fuck!” Stiles yelled out as Caleb jabbed his sweet spot one more time in time with Jessie swiping his thumb at the tip of his penis. He was embarrassed and nauseated when he shot his load. The assholes brought him to orgasm which was probably worse than Caleb just having his way with him and being done with him. 

The strings of cum landed on Caleb’s torso which didn’t deter him from his task at hand. He hadn’t cum yet and Stiles realized he would not be done with Stiles body until he had his own completion. He assumed it would not be much longer due to the way Caleb’s face looked right now and presumably from the way Stiles probably clenched around his dick when he orgasmed. He just lied there and took the rest of the assault to his body until he finally felt the warm release of Caleb inside of him. Stiles couldn’t wait to expel Caleb’s semen from him but he assumed he would have to wait.

“Not bad sweetheart.” Caleb stated as he pulled his cock out. “And see, I knew you would enjoy it too.” 

Stiles really couldn’t argue with him. He came – does that mean he liked it? He couldn’t – he wouldn’t. He was nauseous. His body betrayed him which made him sick to his stomach. He didn’t understand. His emotional state was going in so many different places right now. He couldn’t think straight. 

“Tell you what, since you behaved, I am going to let you rest for a bit before we go chat with Derek and have round two.” Stiles was almost relieved. Rest sounded nice, round two sounded overwhelming. “But before we rest, be a good little host and let Jessie have a turn. I wasn’t planning on completely sharing you but Jessie deserves a turn.”

“Caleb, I can’t.” How was Stiles supposed to go through that trauma again? He can hardly breathe and compose himself as it is. What if he cums again? He can’t betray Derek anymore. He can’t do this. “Please….” Stiles whimpered. 

“Relax Orchid. It will be okay. I got you.” Stiles almost dry heaved on the spot. It wasn’t okay. It was far from okay. He felt Caleb’s fingers card through his hair. The feeling sickened him but it was the only comfort he could turn to when he felt Jessie’s dick penetrate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - this was an incredibly hard chapter to write and I hope I did it some justice. Now, just in case it was not clear enough, even though Stiles orgasmed, he didn't enjoy the rape and he will feel very conflicted about what happened. 
> 
> Here' s a piece from Scientific American "Quite simply, our bodies respond to sex. And our bodies respond to fear. Our bodies respond. They do so uniquely and often entirely without our permission or intention. Orgasm during rape isn't an example of an expression of pleasure. It's an example of a physical response whether the mind's on board or not, like breathing, sweating, or an adrenaline rush."
> 
> Now - I am super excited to bring you guys the next four chapters - some different POV's coming up and one chapter that ends in real time that took me a super long time to write but I can't wait for you guys to read. 
> 
> Sorry for the long end notes - thanks for all of your support.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back, some of you mentioned about Jessie and Caleb's POV so I have found a way to incorporate their POV in. The second half of this chapter will be Jessie's and Caleb will come up the second half of the next chapter. On that note, I had a little bit of trouble having a lot of dialogue between Derek and Jessie so this chapter is a little shorter. However, the next two chapters are supersized especially chapter 17. Very excited to get the next three chapters out to you guys.

DAY OF THE STORM

 

Derek came in and out of consciousness. He didn’t want to fall asleep or really need to but perhaps it was the best for the time being. Being in slumber meant he didn’t have to hear Caleb and more importantly, he didn’t have to listen to Stiles suffer - listening to his boyfriend being sexually assaulted will be something that he will never be able to get out of his head. As his eyes became more focused, he noted he was still laying on his side so ether no one has ventured down the stairs yet or they don’t care that he tipped himself over. 

Catching some breaths to try not to inhale any more of his sour piss odor, he was relieved that there was silence throughout the house. The fuckers must be done tormenting Stiles which gave Derek a little comfort but it was truly only a little. He knew what Caleb still had planned for his boyfriend which caused Derek’s face to scrunch up in terror. How the hell was he going to sit here and watch that man assault his boyfriend? He could hardly tolerate the sounds he overheard. He couldn’t fathom the notion and he felt bile forming in the pit of his stomach. He had to find a way to stop it from happening but how?

Footsteps were approaching and Derek wasn’t sure if they belonged to Caleb or the punk. It didn’t matter. He wanted to rip off their heads so he would take either asshole at the moment. The feet stilled once the person got next to Derek.

“What happened here?” It was the punk’s voice. Great, however, Derek thought, this might be better. Perhaps he could speak to him and have him see some reason. He already seemed a little put off with Caleb.

Derek coughed, “I fell over. Can you give me a hand?” Surprisingly, punk ass grabbed the left side of the chair and hefted Derek up to his originally seating position. “Thanks.” He didn’t want to be civil but he also couldn’t rock the boat right now. 

Sitting in the damn chair had been uncomfortable to say the least but after falling over and leaning awkwardly on his right leg and arm, being upright felt heavenly. Derek tried to twist his fingers and toes in an attempt to bring circulation back and then he felt it – the right chair leg was slightly loose. It must have gotten loose when he fell over. He almost could move his foot – almost but there was still not much give. Maybe he could keep working on it and he’ll be able to free himself from that restraint but that still wouldn’t help his hands. Having his leg untethered probably wouldn’t help much at all. 

Punk glanced down at him like he was a bug he wanted to squish and scrunched up his nose. “You still smell like piss.”

“I wonder why. I am literally bathed in my own piss right now.” And Derek was not exaggerating. His whole bottom half was soaked down to his skin. 

Punk ass didn’t seem impressed and rolled his eyes. He went in search of the remote on the coffee table. “Jessie, right?” Derek called out to garner his attention. He thought this may be a good time to play nice and hope to appease to his good senses. 

“That’s right?” He sat down and then turned on the TV. Derek’s eyes flickered over to the TV and watched for a few moments as the man channeled surfed. Most of the channels were still focused on hurricane coverage but some of the cable channels had other programing so Jessie settled on some crime drama.

Derek coughed to break the silence. “Man, why are you doing this? This seriously can’t be you.” Jessie stayed tuned to the show. “Come on, you help me, I’ll help you.”

“Your boyfriend already tried that tactic. He told me about his dad.” He crossed his legs in a huff like he was annoyed with what Derek had to say. 

“Okay.” Derek thought Jessie would be his ticket to freedom but he was already having some doubts. “Is this what you really want? You want to follow around Caleb like a little lost puppy? You are so much better than that.”

Jessie now crossed his arms, perhaps in frustration. “Shut up. You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know if Caleb says jump, you’ll ask how high. He is the only one in control here. He might be giving you the allusion of having some control but you don’t. You are just like me and Stiles.” Derek hoped he was getting to Jessie. He could see his posture changing. He hoped that he was really digesting the words Derek was telling him. 

Jessie stood up and walked back towards Derek to hover over him. “Fuck you! You think you got me all figured out?”

“Actually, I do.” Derek replied smugly. He wanted to believe that he had him pegged – that he was just some kind of lackey following orders. 

Jessie grabbed Derek’s hair and pulled from the top of his head. Derek groaned out. “You don’t. I have my reasons which are really none of your damn business. Maybe I am a sick fuck. Perhaps I was bored. Or I just wanted to see this boy Caleb was all a flutter about.” Derek closed his eyes for a moment. “Oh yes, Derek, maybe I am not in complete control here but I certainly was able to still have a piece of his tight ass.”

Derek practically snarled hearing him speak about Stiles like that. He couldn’t wait to beat his face in. 

“What’s the matter Derek? Cat got your tongue?” Jessie smirked as he let go of his hair. “Don’t have anything to say right now?” 

“Screw you. You just came here as some flunky and decided it was okay to rape my boyfriend, you sick fuck!” Derek tried in vain to release his foot from the loosened chair leg. He wanted to kick the asshole in the shin and make him fall to the ground in agony.

Jessie chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. Evidently this was just a game for him as well. Derek really thought he could get through to Jessie. He had hoped and prayed that he would be able to be reasoned with. He acted like he was annoyed with Caleb but he was in this for the long haul. Perhaps, the man did have some mixed feelings towards Caleb but not enough to sway him to go against his friend.

“It is rather unfortunate Derek that some things played out this way.” Jessie began to pace back and forth in front of him. “Another place, another time, maybe you and I could have shared something special.” 

He has to be kidding but…. “Maybe, is that what you want? Do you want me?” Perhaps Derek finally found the punk’s weak spot. “Do you want to suck my dick or do you want me to suck you off?” He had no desire to put that man’s cock in his mouth but he would do what he needed to do to get free of this nightmare.

Jessie halted his pacing’s and looked at Derek. “Interesting proposition.” 

“Untie me and I can make it worth your while.” Fuck, he sounded like a needy whore right now.

“Good try Derek,” Jessie paused, “you had me there for a moment but now I see your end game.” In hindsight, Derek should had gone slower then jumping with both feet in and asking him to untie him right away.

Derek fidgeted with the restraints. “Maybe we can still work something out.” He tried making nice and fluttered his eyes in a flirting gesture. He had to find a way to get to him. 

“Wow, you really are dedicated to your boyfriend. Willing to do anything.” Derek nodded his head. Of course he was. He would do anything right now for Stiles. “Unfortunately, it won’t help. I can still fuck your mouth while you’re tied up and Caleb is still going to have his way with him. You can try to sway me all you want but it won’t work.”

Gritting his teeth firmly, Derek wanted to scream and shout. What was it with this dude? How is he so unflappable and as sick and twisted as Caleb? He can almost see why they are friends now. They both are bat shit crazy. “Come on man. You have to see how messed up this? Do you really want to go to prison will all these charges against you?” 

Jessie continued to stare back at Derek. He didn’t say anything for a moment, all Derek could hear was the TV in the background. “Granted, it is messier than I hoped but even you have to see, I am already pretty fucked so….” He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. “Not sure anything will help at this point.’

“It’s not too late. We can talk to the police and tell them how you helped us.” 

“Derek, I am done with this conversation. “Jessie went back to make a home on the sofa to reemerge himself back into the TV program. “And I am not an idiot, I know what you are doing. Trying to get in my head so I turn against my friend. You can stop trying. I am not going against Caleb.” 

And with that response, Derek knew he was fucked. There was no way punk ass was going to assist him. 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jessie crossed his legs as he threw them back up on the coffee table in a huff. He was tired of Derek’s games – annoyed that he thought he could get in his head and make everything okay. His attitude was a lot like what Caleb said, he is Mr. High and Mighty and can do no wrong. 

Definitely in a different realm, Jessie would totally go after someone with Derek’s looks but his personality was a real turn off. He would have been one-night stand material – fuck him and not have to deal with his mouth running. Jessie adjusted himself thinking about how Derek might be like in bed. He hated how his mind wondered about how Derek would taste and how his ass would feel around his cock. He knew however that he could not lose focus since having Derek was not part of the plan. They were here to mess with the twink and just make Derek suffer. Glancing over to the other man, he caught Derek just glaring at him. Yep, he is ticked that Jessie is ignoring him, however Jessie plans let him stew for a bit. Caleb will be down shortly and then they can start to have some fun again. 

Trying to stay absorbed in the TV show, Jessie couldn’t help his mind wander about some of things that Derek said. Fucking Derek was getting into his head and it pissed him off. He and Caleb may not always see eye to eye and when Caleb brought up this idea, Jessie wasn’t completely on board. Too many ways for things to go wrong and possibly go downhill. Jessie was no stranger to prison but he really didn’t want to darken a cell again for a while. The possibility for his plan to go to shit was high. Right now, things were moving along okay but they still were not out of the woods yet. He still felt like the unknown variable of Derek was too high to ensure that things continued to move forward smoothly. 

Running his fingers through his hair, Jessie did think about how everything was going to play out. Caleb had promised him a nice sum of money but yet has made no move collecting any money from these guys. He is fairly positive that Caleb doesn’t have that kind of cash around but perhaps it was possible. And yet, Jessie has had fun playing with princess but at the end of the day, Caleb ends up with the twink and what does Jessie get? Either a decent amount of money or jail. Maybe the odds were not that great.

Hearing Derek’s words were continuing to get to him. He hated that he had some valid points but he was so fucked at this point, nothing was going to help. He is a repeat offender so the police will not be nice even if he did decide to help Derek. At this point, he was either going back to prison or would be getting a nice payout so he might as well continue enjoying the ride. Besides, he does owe Caleb some favors from over the years. Jessie knows the kind of person he is and he does like having some control. Admittedly, this thing with Derek and princess had been fun so Jessie decided he would repel any other words Derek threw his way. He would not let that man get into his psyche. Jessie knows without a doubt he is not a good person – he totally beat up a man and put him in the hospital so what he is doing now is really not that much of a stretch. He almost relishes being the bad guy so Derek can go to Hell.

“So this is your great plan? Just keep ignoring me?” Derek called out as Jessie began flipping through the channels some more trying to keep his mind distracted. 

Staying tuned to hurricane coverage, Jessie decided to put Derek out some of his misery. Caleb was right, he can be rather entertaining to talk to. “If you are going to continue to spill nonsense, then yes.” The news was reporting that the storm was now heading up the coast after pounding the area with ten inches of rain. There was a lot of coastal flooding and the mention of trees and power lines down so they are encouraging everyone to still stay put until the governor says otherwise. Jessie was fine with that. He and Caleb were in no rush to leave.

“Okay,” Derek paused. “I won’t try to sway you but can you at least tell me why. I just want to understand how you think this is okay or normal. I just don’t get it.”

“Derek, I am sure I could say a lot of things and you would still not understand.” 

Jessie turned his attention back to the TV. The reporters were showing pictures of storm damage – there were boats that were tossed onto the shore, trees that fell onto roofs of buildings and homes and lots of broken windows, Jessie was grateful that he wouldn’t have too much clean up. He lives in a shit hole apartment where he has to constantly battle roaches. The landlord should have to handle any storm clean up. He is hoping that Caleb will make do with his promise of money so he can get a better place to live. And perhaps, he will feel more confident in obtaining a better job since no employer wants to hire an ex con. 

“Try me.” Jessie looked over towards Derek. The man was desperate for some kind of answers and Jessie didn’t really have any to give. He is a bad person and was looking for some kicks. “What makes a person want to hold two men hostage and rape someone?” 

“If it makes you feel any better, your boyfriend was a good lay and totally was into it.” Jessie watched Derek’s face contort. He was not at all pleased at what Jessie just said to him but it was true. Princess appeared to love every minute of it. Hell, if Jessie gets another swipe at him, he would do him again – the kid was a perfectly acceptable fuck.

Derek made some incomprehensible noise probably in some way to compose himself. Jessie didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let Derek bother him anymore. Jessie might even reconsider fucking his mouth before Caleb comes back downstairs – now that would be a fun distraction even if it meant he lost focus for a few moments. 

It appeared that Derek was trying to hold back sobs before he spoke again. “You really are a monster. You do realize that he didn’t want it. Fuck, he didn’t deserve that happening to him. If you have any decency at all, I am begging you to at least help him. Please don’t let Caleb have his way with him again. Please.”

“Shut the Hell up Derek. Just stop. You are so annoying.” Jessie grumbled trying to watch the TV again. He hated that he was trying to get in his head once more. 

‘Why because you know I am right?” 

Jessie stood up and walked over towards Derek staring down at him. He almost appeared to have a smug look on his face. Jessie didn’t appreciate the way Derek thought he was breaking him down so he decided to take a page from Caleb’s book. He swung his right palm towards Derek’s right cheek. The noise the slap made gave Jessie the chills. Maybe he shouldn’t have felt so invigorated by the assault but he was. It felt good hearing the other man groan out in pain and shutting his mouth for a moment. 

“Derek, can you please be quiet now? I can’t give you the answers you are looking for.” Mostly because Jessie wasn’t really sure how he got so wrapped up in this game as well. “I am not a good person. I am having fun and I won’t help him. Caleb is my best friend and I would do anything for hm.” 

“Wow.” Derek eked almost exasperatedly while licking his bottom lip that Jessie had split open again. Jessie didn’t care. He didn’t have to justify his actions to anyone especially to Derek. He is who he is. Maybe he is a monster. Perhaps he shouldn’t partake in some of these events but there were no take backs at this point. He was in way too deep and part of him really didn’t care. Jessie flung himself back onto the sofa. This time he would not engage with Derek and now it should be easier. He faintly heard some voices from upstairs which meant that Caleb would be coming back down soon to play again. Then maybe Derek would really shut up and Jessie wouldn’t have to have his mind wander anymore. And better yet, he could get back to playing the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little insight to Jessie. I think we can all agree that there is truly no way to understand why he is doing what he is doing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter guys and I mean a lot, especially to Stiles. Heed the tags. This is a super long chapter and as a reminder, the second half is Caleb's POV.
> 
> This chapter and the next, Stiles does mention killing himself but he is not seriously thinking about it.

DAY OF THE STORM

 

Stiles felt groggy. There was pain radiating from his face and his ass, not to mention, he was exhausted. He didn’t want to open his eyes, nope, he wanted to stay in the bed and pretend that everything was okay. He was going to believe that he was not just raped and that Derek was downstairs making food – that everything was normal. Yep, keeping his eyes closed meant that he would not have to experience reality, he could suspend time and stay safe and protected in the comfort of his bed. 

“Orchid.” Caleb whispered softly. Stiles blinked slowly and noticed the man was just standing there, staring at him. “You’ve rested enough. Time to get up.” Stiles begged to differ. He has not rested enough. His body felt like it had gone through a blender. 

Stiles took a deep breath, “Caleb.” Stiles paused, “I am still really tired.” 

“You can sleep later. Come on, get up. I want to go talk to Derek.” 

Stiles slowly got himself into a seated position and thumped onto the floor. He wanted to be bothered by his nakedness with Caleb fully clothed standing in front of him but he could hardly care. The man had already violated him so there was no point in trying to cover himself up. He had been at the lowest of lows of vulnerability so his nudity was nothing right now. 

Walking gently towards the bathroom, Stiles sensed Caleb right behind him. Of course he would follow him – he had made it clear he wasn’t to be alone at any time. Even with the gingerly stroll, Stiles could still feel pain radiating through his entire body. He wondered briefly if this is what it felt like to be hit by a car. 

Stepping on the cold tiled floor, Stiles feet curled in the unexpectedness of the change of temperature. He passed by the mirror and paused. He was enthralled with the reflection that stared back at him. Stiles recognized that it was himself since he was the one standing here but the figure looking back at him almost seemed unreal. That couldn’t be his face – there was swelling and purple bruises dotting both sides of his head. He traced his right cheek lightly just verifying that the marks were real and not painted on. He winced in pain – the contusions were definitely real. 

“If you would listen,” Caleb spoke causing Stiles to jump. “I wouldn’t have to hurt you.” Stiles turned away from the mirror, he couldn’t stand seeing the messed-up reflection any longer. He noted that Caleb was raking him up and down his body. “However, I do see now that I should give the rest of your body some attention.” 

Stiles ignored the threat and walked the foot over towards the toilet as Caleb creepily encroached on his space once again. “You want to hold it or something?” Stiles was trying to be snarky but was hoping that Caleb really wouldn’t want to take him up on the offer. 

“Nope, just watching this time.” Stiles didn’t even have to see his face to know that the man wore a devious grin so he made sure to finish up quickly and retreated back into the bedroom in search of his clothes. 

Stiles clothes were strewn all over the floor. He hardly remembers being stripped of them which was probably just as well. He just wished he could banish the memory of the sexual assault he endured. The action had almost seemed surreal but he realizes it happened since he is experiencing the aftermath of pain and degradation. 

Caleb stood there smugly overseeing Stiles trying to reclaim his articles of clothing. The monster appeared just like he did before – like it was okay what he did and he didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he just raped someone. 

Grateful for finding his pants, Stiles quickly grabbed them and scanned the room for his underwear. “Don’t bother with the underwear. It’ll just get in the way.” Stiles gulped and he remembered that Caleb had mentioned round two. He couldn’t handle that. He would have to find a way to convince Caleb to not have his way with him again. 

Sliding his pants on and shirt over his head, caused Stiles cringe with soreness. He was glad he was covered up now but the clothing clung to his body uncomfortably. “I thought you might leave now. Haven’t you gotten what you wanted?” The man had already violated his body, did he really need to do it again?

“Doesn’t sound like the weather has completely cleared up.” Stiles watched as Caleb tilted his head listening for rain. “And no sweetheart, I haven’t completely gotten everything I wanted. Once I do, I promise; Jessie, me, and you will be out of here.” Caleb smirked.

Stiles stared back at the monster in front of him. “I am sorry, what? You think I am going with you?” The man was clearly short of a full deck. Stiles would never leave with him. He would rather kill himself before he is forced to be with him. 

“Wasn’t part of my original thought but now I am thinking I like the idea.” Caleb inched closer, encroaching into Stiles personal space. Stiles instinctively took a step back.

“Why would you think that? I love Derek. I will never want to be with you.” Stiles spat out in frustration, hoping he didn’t piss the man off in the process.

Caleb shook his head in seemingly disbelief. “Orchid,” he paused to clear his throat. “I get it. He’s the only man you have ever been with but with time, you’ll come to feel the same way about me.”

“You are out of your damn mind. I will never love you. What’s your plan? Beat me into submission until I have those feelings about you?” Stiles sensed the tears forming again. Caleb couldn’t be serious. Stiles could never live that way, nope, he would have to find a way out of this hell.

“If that’s what it takes sweetheart. I have faith in you and speaking of, someone is being rather disrespectful right now.” The fucker grinned. Caleb definitely got off somehow hurting Stiles. “I will actually give you a choice this time so that we can give your pretty face a break.”

Stiles shook his head and took another step backwards but he ran into the dresser. There was no other place for him to go right now. “Caleb, please. I am sorry.” 

“I hear a lot of sorrys from you and I really don’t think you are. So…” Caleb licked his lips. “I can bend you over my knees for a nice spanking or I can punch you in the ribs. I personally like the first option the best.” 

“Fuck you asshole. I would never let you spank me.” Stiles spat out hurriedly as his eyes narrowed.

Caleb was quick. Stiles hadn’t even had a chance to prepare for the blow that came to his side. He vaguely heard Caleb spout ‘suit yourself’ as Stiles bent over in misery trying to catch his breath at the same time. Stiles gasped for air as he embraced his left side. The discomfort traveled through his already battered body. He literally did have the wind blown out of him – it felt like he was suffocating from the insides. 

Feeling Caleb grip his left bicep, brought Stiles back to the present. The man encouraged him to stand upright which caused more agony to race through his ribcage. He wanted nothing more than to curl in a ball in the corner of the room. “Now…” Caleb began to speak. Stiles heard the words but they almost seemed muffled. “When we get downstairs, you are going to tell Derek how much you enjoyed my big cock and how you can’t wait to have it again. Do I make myself clear?” 

All Stiles could do was nod his head. He didn’t want to have to say those words but he knew he wasn’t going to have a choice. “Good boy. Now let’s go.” 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Pulling Stiles down the steps with him, brought almost a sense of pride to Caleb. Stiles was definitely a mouthy little thing but he was coming around nicely. He loved how easy it was to manipulate him and get him to agree to whatever Caleb asked of him.

Caleb admits that was not what he had originally planned when he first laid eyes on Stiles. When the boy had entered his florist shop, he was mesmerized by his beauty, hence the nickname he bestowed of Orchid on him. He radiated gorgeousness with all his moles against the backdrop of pale skin. Granted he only saw a smidgen of the boy’s skin but he imagined his whole body provided the same canvas. He cringed when Stiles had offered up that he had boyfriend but he shouldn’t have been surprised – there was no way someone like Orchid didn’t have a boyfriend.

And then that boyfriend walked into the shop as well – a fucking Adonis and a rather protective one at that. Caleb knew he would have his work cut out for him but he also realized that Stiles came across as easy prey. He may love Derek but he also seemed innocent – it would be effortless to worm his way into the boy’s life. And he was starting to do that but pesky Derek kept getting in the way.

Keeping his hand securely wrapped around Stiles bicep, he managed to drag him to stand in front of Derek once they hit the first floor. He couldn’t wait to hear Stiles tell the words that Caleb had told him to say – the expression on Derek’s face should be priceless and as it was, his look spoke volumes when he gazed upon his boy at the moment.

“What the fuck? Did you hit him again?” Derek asked with his face scrunched up in disgust. It was a good look on him. He noted Derek zeroed on Stiles right cheek. 

“He misbehaved again.” Caleb couldn’t help but let a little smile come upon his lips. He probably shouldn’t enjoy the power he is wielding right now as much as he does but he is getting a sense of thrill radiating throughout his body. “Orchid knows the consequences of his behavior but I think he is going to be better behaved now.” Caleb grasped Stiles a little harder to reinforce his words to the boy. He winced either because of the harder grip or perhaps since his ribs probably still hurt. 

Derek tried to shuffle on the chair but Caleb knew there would be no give. He verified at the time to ensure that Derek would have absolutely no give to his bindings. He wanted him to be as uncomfortable as hell. “You really are a sick fuck!’ Caleb could tell the words were venomous.

“I would watch your tone Derek. “Caleb used his free hand to point at him and shake his finger. “You wouldn’t want me to hurt him again so soon, do you?” He could see Derek biting his tongue. Caleb knew Derek wanted to say so many things to him. He loved that he controlled the man so much that he could get him to shut up but another part of him, wanted Derek to speak his mind. He longed to hear what else Derek had to say about him and then he would have a reason to get physical with him and Orchid once more. Perhaps he shouldn’t enjoy hurting Stiles so much but when he inflicted pain on him, it was almost becoming arousing to him. “Stiles has something to say to you.”

Caleb nudged Stiles to get him to speak. “I….” He hesitated and glanced up at Caleb. He wasn’t sure if he forgot what he had to say or if he was looking for reassurance. 

“Did you forget?”

Stiles shook his head. “No.” He mumbled. “I liked hav…having Caleb’s big dick in …me.” Stiles was by no means graceful when he spoke but Caleb would take it. He said it and he got to witness Derek cringe at the words. He nudged Stiles once again to finish. “Oh…I can’t wait to have it again.” Caleb could see the tears forming around Stiles eyes as he said those words to Derek and he is not going to lie, it was beautiful to watch and hear Stiles tell Derek how much he liked his cock. 

“That’s great Caleb. Scaring him to say things he doesn’t believe. Congrats, so are you done now?” 

Derek was getting his voice back – the little spitfire. He doesn’t know when to stop. “I do believe you already know the answer to that question.” Derek’s facial expression turned from cocky to sadness quickly. Caleb loved it. “Right now, we are going to talk. Jessie, come have Orchid sit with you on the couch. Derek might need some proper motivation.” 

“With pleasure.” Jessie walked to the other side of Stiles. “Come on Princess.” Caleb let go of Stiles so that he could lead him over to the sofa.

Caleb took his seat on the table in front of Derek and couldn’t help but grin at the man in front of him. He appeared so defeated and Caleb was enjoying watching him slowly fall apart. “Now, let’s talk about how you and Stiles met, shall we?” 

“What? Why do you care?” Derek asked perplexed.

“Because I want to know how a 26-year-old gets involved with a 16-year-old.” Caleb was definitely curious. 

Watching Derek shifting uncomfortably, Caleb was assuming that he might have touched on some nerves. Oh, this should be fun. “I really don’t see how that is any of your business.”

“Jessie, Derek needs some motivation to talk.” He glanced over towards Jessie and watched as he took Stiles left pinky between his hand and fingers. Stiles screamed so loud that Caleb wasn’t sure if the digit broke since he didn’t actually hear a crack or was severely sprained. It didn’t matter as long as it got Derek talking. 

“Oh my God, just stop, please, I will tell you.” Derek yelled out pleadingly with sobs coming through. 

“Good, glad we came to an understanding and if not, he still has nine fingers left.” Caleb smirked. “So were you trolling the internet for underaged boys or what?”

Jessie snickered out loud. Caleb almost missed it through Stiles sobs. “Seriously, he acts like he has a more moral compass than we do and he is a perv.” Caleb nodded his agreement but didn’t take his eyes off of Derek. The man was a lovely contradiction right now – he was trying to stay calm but yet his body was showing signs of anger. His face was scowled and he constantly pulled on his bindings. 

“It wasn’t like that.” Derek finally answered looking over towards where Stiles still sat. 

“Then do tell Derek my man. I want a story right now.” They weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. The rain had died down considerably but Caleb assumed that most roads probably weren’t the safest to be driven on and this respite gave Caleb a little time to relax before having Stiles once again. 

Derek huffed and sighed and fidgeted. Caleb was just about ready to tell Jessie to help Derek along when the man finally spoke, “I…I was his teacher.” Well, that is interesting, Caleb thought.

“Fuck Derek, you just got a hell of a lot more interesting.” Caleb blurted out.

“He sure as hell did.” Jessie yelled out in agreement. Caleb turned to where Jessie and Stiles were sitting. Orchid was holding his injured finger but kept his eyes averted for him. Perhaps, he didn’t want this story to be shared.

Caleb cleared his throat directing his attention back to Derek. “Come on Derek, don’t hold back on us now.”

“Fine.” Derek then grumbled under his breath. “I was called into substitute. His history teacher was pregnant and had to go on bed rest. After she had the baby, she didn’t want to come back to work so I was basically Stiles junior year history teacher for most of the school year. However, I didn’t teach again after that.” 

Caleb thought this could be a Lifetime movie. Was Derek being serious right now? And Jessie was right. This man acted like he was so great and could do wrong and here he was, someone who corrupted a minor. This was fucking beautiful. “How fucking sweet. And exactly how did you two get together?”

“He probably gave the kid a lot of detention or should I say attention.” Jessie joked. Caleb thought he might have a point when he noticed Derek’s mouth frown. 

Caleb turned his attention back to Stiles. “Is that what happened Orchid? Did Derek give you a lot of detention?” Stiles slowly nodded his head. “I am sure he did. He probably made shit up to get you alone.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Derek chimed in trying to defend himself. “I mean a little but Stiles had trouble paying attention in class so it wasn’t like it was out of the norm for him to get in trouble.” 

“Dude is making excuses for being a perv.” Jessie offered. “Princess, did he shove you under his desk for you to blow him? I know I would have.” 

Caleb watched Stiles who kept his eyes to the ground. Nope, that wouldn’t do. Caleb rose up from in front of Derek and approached Stiles. He placed his right finger on Stiles chin to raise his head up. “Did Derek do that Orchid? Did he make you do naughty things to him in his classroom?” He could see Stiles bottom lip quiver. The kid may claim to love Derek but he definitely had conflicted feelings about when they first got together. 

“Fuck, leave him alone. You want to know the sordid details asshole?” Derek called out. “if you think I took advantage of him then you are wrong.”

Closing his eyes, Caleb took a deep breath and let get go of Stiles chin. “I think you are no better than us. You preach and yet that is exactly what you did.” Opening his eyes, he glanced back and forth between both Derek and Stiles. “He was an underaged kid who probably didn’t know any better and was glad someone was paying attention to him so stop pretending to be so great Derek.”

“I never claimed to be perfect.” Derek’s breath hitched. “But there is a difference between you and me. I never did anything that he didn’t want to do. We discussed everything before we did anything. I didn’t force him unlike you who claims to like Stiles.” 

Caleb let out a huff now staring back at Stiles. “Orchid, you didn’t answer the question. Did Derek make you do naughty things in his classroom?”

“Sometimes we did things but mostly…” Stiles trailed off. Caleb crouched down to look at him in his eyes and to encourage him to speak. “There wasn’t a lot that we did in his classroom. We found other times to sneak around.”

Jessie snorted out loud. “I will hand it to you Derek, I would have had the kid over my desk and pounded in his ass the first chance I got. Guess you have will power.” 

“Actually, it’s called caring about someone and taking your time to make sure they are comfortable.” Derek spat out. Caleb stood up, now tiring of this conversation. They were going in circles. Derek can say whatever he wants but now Caleb knows the truth. He loves being in control too and he doesn’t care what he says, Derek totally took advantage of Stiles as well. 

“How about we just agree to disagree. I am getting bored now.” Caleb reached down to pull Stiles up from the sofa. “Come on sweetheart. Get on your knees on the floor. Prop yourself on the coffee table.”

Stiles sobbed out and tried to plant his feet on the ground. “Come on man, please. Don’t do this to him. He’s had enough.” Derek cried out. 

“Derek, this shouldn’t be a surprise to you. You knew this was going to happen.” Caleb glared over towards Derek who appeared to be getting himself worked up. His face was turning a shade a red and he was trying to rock on the chair once again. Stiles had continued to keep his feet planted on the floor so Caleb gave him a nudge with his foot behind his right knee which caused the boy to tumble to the floor. He groaned out when his body made contact to the ground and Caleb couldn’t help when a small grin came across his face. He did enjoy the power. 

“Please…” Stiles moaned out. “I can’t do this.” Orchid sounded pathetic and his face was still tear stained as he glanced up towards Caleb. Part of Caleb didn’t want to harm Stiles again but another part of him couldn’t wait to get his cock back inside of him. He was beautiful writhing below him earlier and he was looking forward to feeling his heat engulf him once more. 

Using his foot again to push Stiles towards the table, Caleb decided to be a little more comforting, “shh, Orchid, it will be okay. I know you’ll be fine. Just try to enjoy it.” The boy cried out again as he slowly bent over the coffee table. It was a beautiful sight watching Stiles submit. 

‘Fuck, don’t this!” Derek yelled out causing Caleb to avert his gaze from Stiles. “Have some mercy asshole. Please!”

“Jessie, shut him the fuck up and make sure he watches. I don’t want him missing a thing – I want him to see how his cock slut takes my dick.” Caleb really shouldn’t be enjoying this much as he was. 

“No, get off me.” Caleb turned to see that Jessie had grabbed Derek’s face – placing his fingers on each side of his face. He was using his other hand to pull Derek’s eyelids to keep them forced open. Derek was trying to struggle from the grip but he had nowhere to go. “Please Caleb, fuck me. I am begging you.”

The offer was tempting but not enough to sway to Caleb. He quickly bent over and made work of Stiles pants. He was glad he told the boy not to bother with underwear since it made it easier to strip him down. Stiles whined out a little as his bottoms hit his ankles but he didn’t try to get away. He remained bent over which provided Caleb a nice view of his ass. 

Assuming Stiles was still open from the previous escapade, Caleb decided there would be no need for prep. He was just going to stick his erect cock right into Orchid. He pulled his dick out from his pants which was already sporting a hardon – seeing Stiles ready for him was all it took for Caleb’s cock to be engorged. 

“Caleb, don’t.” He heard Derek call out under his breath. He paid him no mind and stroked his dick and lined it up to Stiles hole. He plunged into him quickly which caused the boy beneath him to whimper out – no doubt it must have hurt but the tightness felt amazing gripping around his dick. 

“Oh God…” Stiles cried out while grasping the table with his hands. “Please Caleb, it hurts.” 

Caleb continued thrusting in and out of Stiles tight hole despite the cries and pleas from the boy. He vaguely heard Derek in the background mumbling things as well of please and stop but Caleb just tried to tune him out. He wanted to enjoy this fucking. 

“Fuck Orchid, you feel so good.” Caleb just knew that Stiles ass was made for him. His cock fit just right inside of his tight heat. He was definitely going to have a lot of fun in the future with him. “I am going to paint your insides.” Caleb groaned out.

“Please…” Stiles whined out. “Don’t.” The boy tried to squirm away now and Caleb was not having that. He grabbed his hips to keep him steady. “I can’t anymore. It hurts.”

“You’ve done enough man. Come on. Stop!” Caleb quickly looked over towards Derek. He was still locked in place by Jessie and now his face was tear stained as well. He definitely looked pained and Caleb couldn’t help but believe that it was a good look for him. “He’s had enough.”

Ignoring Derek, Caleb thrusted into Stiles a few more times. Caleb wasn’t convinced that boy had had enough. He yearned to nail the boy’s prostate so Derek could witness his boyfriend moan out by another man’s dick and then he would end by making sure the boy orgasmed in front of Derek. 

Stiles stifled a yelp and Caleb knew he hit his sweet spot. He pistoned in and out a few more times pushing through that tight ring of muscle each time and he was so close to the edge but if Caleb was going over, so was Stiles. He took his right hand off Stiles hip and reached around to grab his still softened dick which would not do. 

“Don’t….” Stiles cried out when Caleb began to stoke his cock to hardness. “No please.” 

Stiles begged beautifully but it was difficult to make out the words between his sobs and Derek yelling out to stop. Caleb would have to enjoy Stiles more later without the audience. It was satisfying to hear Derek cry out but he was also distracting. 

Swiping at Stiles slit with his thumb, the boy whined but also ejaculated at the same time. Feeling him tighten around his cock, Caleb moaned out as he came inside of Stiles walls. 

“Fuck…” Caleb moaned out through the rest of his orgasm. “You saw that right, Derek?” He asked almost breathless while pulling his spent cock out of Stiles still spasming hole. “You saw how much he enjoyed that?”

“You are a fucking monster.” Derek spat out as Jessie released his head from his hands.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders. Perhaps he was but there was no turning back now so he tuned out Derek once more. He sat down on the sofa and glanced over to Stiles who hadn’t moved. He was still sobbing into the table. One day, that boy wouldn’t cry after sex. “Come here Orchid.” 

The boy slowly picked up his head and turned to look towards Caleb. He appeared hesitant to move so Caleb decided to reassure him. He moved his index finger to encourage him to move, “I am not going to hurt you. Come on.” 

Stiles slowly crawled towards him and hadn’t even made a move to pull his pants back up. Caleb liked that, he was already learning to not do things without asking. He stopped when he was in front of Caleb’s legs. Despite the bruises and the tears on his face, Stiles was still breathtaking. 

“Fuck, you have done enough. Leave him alone.” Derek called out once again. Caleb almost decided to ask Jessie to shut him up but he wasn’t quite done talking to him yet. 

“There you are sweet Orchid, clean me up and then warm my cock for a bit.” Caleb said soothingly. Stiles quickly obeyed and started licking up the cum around his head. The boy was definitely good with his tongue. “That’s it.” Caleb encouraged as he gently put his hand on Stiles head to assist him to take more of his cock. However, he didn’t want the boy to actually suck him off at the moment.

Jessie walked by to take a seat once again and appeared to be enjoying the show. He had wide a grin on his face, ‘he’s a fucking natural.” Caleb couldn’t agree more.

“You both are sick bustards. I am going to kill you both.” Derek spat out.

“You keep saying that Derek. “Caleb lightly carded his fingers through Stiles hair. “Okay, no sucking, just relax with my cock in your mouth.” Stiles obliged with that request as well. He couldn’t wait to ask him how he liked the weight of his shaft in his mouth. “And yet Derek, you are still tied up. Just sit back and stew in your jealously.” Caleb chuckled.

When looking down at Stiles, Caleb noticed his eyes were closed - perfect, he wanted him nice and relaxed. He was so enjoying the warm heat of the kid’s mouth right now. 

“Jealously? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I am talking about how I have your boyfriend on his knees and he is warming my cock nicely. And to top it off, he is completely relaxed between my legs. “Caleb heard Jessie laugh out.

Derek groused and tried to move once more. “You are insane. He’s exhausted and scared.” 

“Whatever Derek. You can believe what you want. I know you wish you could have him like this right now. “Caleb took his index finger and traced it along Stiles right cheek down towards his throat. He could feel the outline of his cock which caused him to shiver for a moment. “So for the meantime, just sit back and watch.”

“Fucking monster.” Derek mumbled. 

Caleb smiled and glanced towards Jessie who seemed engrossed with what was going on. Caleb was going to enjoy this cock warming for as long as he could. He would relax for a bit to give the authorities time to clean up debris and what not and in the morning, they would finally make their way out of here. He would make a new home with Stiles and the boy would come around to like his new place. Caleb closed his eyes to relish the thought. It might not be ideal but Caleb knew deep down he and Stiles would be very happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to Caleb but again, he is just an evil person. 
> 
> That was the worse of it. Can't wait to bring you next week's chapter where there is finally a little light at the end of this nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super long chapter and lots of stuff happens (no rape or anything like that though) to move this story forward.
> 
> I thought about the ending to this chapter a long time ago so it is super exciting to finally bring this to you guys.
> 
> *Spoiler alerts in the ending notes.*

The Day After the Storm

 

Derek was slowly waking up. He hadn’t realized that he had even fallen asleep. He was beyond exhausted so it wasn’t too surprising that he had drifted off. As he opened his eye slowly, he noted it was quiet – almost too quiet. Quickly taking in the scene, he saw Caleb still sitting on the couch but his head was titled backwards leaning on the back of the sofa. Derek assumed he was asleep and punk ass appeared to be in a slumber as well in his seemingly assigned spot. 

Feeling the tug on the back of the chair, Derek instantly realized – Stiles! “What are you doing?” Derek whispered. He didn’t want to wake up the others. 

“What do you think? I am untying you.” He spoke softly in return.

Derek attempted to turn his head to look behind at Stiles. The ropes were looser but he still wasn’t free. He could almost start to feel some circulation coming back in his arms. “You need to get out of here. Don’t waste time with setting me free. Go get help.” Derek pleaded He didn’t want to think what might happen if Caleb woke up and saw Stiles helping Derek.

“I am not leaving you here with them. I love you Der.” Stiles mumbled as Derek’s arms became free. Oh, it was an amazing feeling to have his arms not being pulled behind him. He shook both of them to get the blood flowing again. The pins and needles slowly dissipating.

“I love you too.” Derek whispered as Stiles came around to the front of the chair and started working on his left leg. His boyfriend looked like he had run into a wall face first but here he was still trying to help. Derek couldn’t let anything else happen to him. “However, if I tell you to run, you run.” Stiles nodded in agreement as Derek bent over to start on the ropes on his right leg. He was hoping it wouldn’t take too long to untangle the binding since the chair leg had already been loosened from earlier. 

The rope fell free from his left foot and Derek quickly stretched it out. “We need to hurry.” Stiles encouraged softly. Derek was in agreement and he almost had the last appendage free. It was slightly more difficult to undue the ropes than he thought since his fingers kept cramping. 

“What the fuck?” Derek startled and saw Caleb looking right at them with his mouth agape in surprise.

“Run Stiles!’ Derek shouted as Stiles jumped up and bolted towards the kitchen. Thankfully, he didn’t hesitate. He was concerned that Stiles might want to stay.

Caleb quickly threw a throw pillow from the couch towards punk ass, “wake up!” The jostling caused the other man to open his eyes. “Go get Orchid now!” Caleb demanded as he pointed towards the kitchen. Derek hoped that Stiles had made it to the door but he hadn’t heard the door either so he wasn’t sure. Punk ass didn’t waste any time and darted towards the kitchen after Stiles. 

“You’re fucking going to pay for this and so is your sweet boy!” Caleb threatened as he leapt up from the sofa and grabbed something from the backpack that laid nearby. 

Derek took the distraction and yanked his right foot and leg as hard as he could from the chair and he was grateful to not only become free but to also hear the chair leg break. He instantly stood up on his wobbly legs and reached down to the pull the rest of the broken leg off the chair. He grasped the now wooden spear in his shaky right hand. His blood was moving but his limbs were still not functioning properly.

“Cute Derek,” Caleb snickered as Derek noted the man in front of him was now holding a knife. “Do you honestly think you can stop me with a broken chair leg?” 

There was some clamoring coming from the kitchen which sounded like some pots being knocked over. Derek took a deep breath – perhaps Stiles didn’t make an escape after all. “Actually, I do.” He said confidently. “I said I was going to kill you and I plan to make do on that promise.” Derek’s words did not waiver – he was not only going to kill this monster but thoroughly going to enjoy it as well. 

“Okay.” A little more noise came from the other room which caused Caleb to eyeball in that direction. “We’ll see how you feel about that when Jessie comes back in here with your boy and I fuck him in front of you once again.”

And that was it. Derek was done!

Derek leapt towards Caleb with his make shift spear and Caleb was able to dart away which caused Derek to crash head first into the sofa. His legs were still like jelly so he lost balance immediately. He quickly tried to push himself up when he felt the blade enter and then exit his gut. “Fuck!” He cried out as the pain infiltrated his insides. He was determined - he would not die today without saving Stiles.

Holding his left side, Derek managed to kick his left leg out and strike Caleb in his groin. He heard he man gasp out. He couldn’t have aimed better if he tried. He jumped up and noted Caleb hunched over which allowed Derek to swiftly kick him in the ribs which caused the other man to groan out. 

“Is that all you got Derek?” The man mocked even though he was the one bent over in pain – a psycho to the end.

“No, you fucker!” Derek took his right hand and balled it up and nailed Caleb on his right cheek. Caleb swayed and almost dropped his weapon. “That was for Stiles, asshole.” 

Caleb evidently wasn’t deterred and tried to swing his knife towards Derek while he cackled like a maniac. This time Derek was expecting the slice, so he was able to jump out of the way before contact was made. He knew he had to take Caleb out and despite the uneasiness of his legs, he felt like he had the upper hand.

Derek decided to kick the man once again near his ribs once more which did allow him drop the knife on the ground. He swayed and Derek didn’t give him the chance to recover. He laid a strike again with his foot and nailed him once more on his side. 

With a grunt, Caleb collapsed on the floor. Derek was slightly disappointed that this man who seemed so much in control was so easily put down. He almost yearned for him to put up more of a fight. However, he didn’t waste any time – he immediately swung the chair leg into Caleb’s chest, hoping it was sharp enough to do damage to his insides.

Caleb whined out and grasped the wood between his hands, ‘fuck Derek, you did stab me with it.” He coughed out. Grunting, Caleb attempted to pull the make shift shiv out of his torso but Derek wasn’t going to give him the opportunity. He took his foot and pushed the wooden stake further into the man. Caleb was now bleeding a lot from his wound – the sanguine liquid was falling onto the ground beside him. “Touché!”

Even facing death, the man appeared to have no conscious. “I said I was going to kill you and I made good on that promise asshole!” Derek almost couldn’t help but smile watching his life slowly fade away. Just to verify, he bent down and twisted the stake more as Caleb grunted more in pain.

“Y…you d..did.” Caleb said through staggered breathing. “And yet, I still won.” Caleb slowly stated as his eyes drifted closed and then fluttered open once more.

“And how’s that?” Derek winced as he held his side that was starting to bleed more from his wound. 

“Der..ek” Caleb stuttered. “I still fucking broke him. Have fun picking up the pieces I left behind.” 

Derek scrunched up his face in anger. He would not let this man die having the upper hand. “Fuck you! He’s stronger than you think. I love him and we’ll always be there for each other.” With that, Caleb seemed to manage one last smile and Derek took his foot again and pushed the wooden leg further into his chest. Caleb sputtered a few last breaths as his hands fell from around the chair leg to his sides. 

Quickly, Derek spotted the knife the Caleb had dropped. He picked up the blade and bolted to the kitchen, tossing the knife as he went. He prayed that Stiles made it out or was at least okay. 

“Babe…’ Derek called out when he hit the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Punk ass was on the ground. There was blood everywhere around his body. Derek scanned the area and noted Stiles immediately. He was sitting down on the ground, leaning up against the cabinets. He had his knees pulled tight to his chest with his arms crossed over them. He was grasping what appeared to be a serrated knife possibly from the butcher block in his right hand.

“Fuck! Stiles… are you alright?” Derek asked as he quickly made his way to his boyfriend. He slipped a little on blood on his way towards Stiles but kept his balance. Derek crouched down to become eye level with his boyfriend. “Stiles? Are you okay?” 

Stiles had tears streaming down his face and his hands were covered in blood. He just stared back at Derek without a saying a word. “Stiles. Talk to me.” Derek put his fingers around the hand that held the knife. “Please, give me the knife babe.” He managed to force the boy’s hand open enough to take the knife out of his grip and promptly threw it across the room. The blood hopefully was not his. Derek didn’t notice any injuries readily. “Are you hurt?”

Shaking his head, Stiles finally found some words, “no, it’s his.” He began sobbing once more. “Derek… I…I killed him.” Stiles choked out. 

Derek quickly looked over to the lifeless body and then back to Stiles. “It’s okay. It was self-defense.”

“I…I didn’t mean to.” Stiles choked out. “Fuck, I killed him.” Stiles body trembled as he spoke.

Derek placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders in hopes of getting him to stop shaking. He retracted briefly. “You did what you had to do.” Stiles seemed to be focused on everything but Derek – he seemed lost. “Listen babe,” Derek wanted to get him back to the present. “I am going to go over to his body to see if he has cell. I need to call for help.” Derek said in a comforting voice. “Will you be okay for a moment?” Stiles nodded his head but Derek wasn’t even convinced if he knew what he was agreeing to. 

Once Derek let go of Stiles, he began to shake again and pulled his knees even closer to his chest. Derek hoped punk ass had his phone on him. He needed to get help fast. He crawled towards the body which proved more difficult than Derek realized. His side was still cut open and his palm was not an effective bandage. He hissed in pain as he made his way to punk ass and of course he slipped in his blood once more. The amount of blood was almost shocking. With a fast glance, it appeared that Stiles sliced his jugular. Derek then made quick work of slightly lifting up Jessie’s body to check for his device in his back pockets. Derek breathed out a sigh of relief when he found the phone on his left side and he just hoped it wasn’t password protected.

Derek inched his way back to Stiles and took a seat to his left. He didn’t want to take a chance of having Stiles lean on his bruised side. He quickly wrapped his free arm around Stiles and pulled him closer to his side in hopes of calming the boy. Derek grabbed the cell phone to dial 911 but it meant he had to release the pressure from his open wound which caused him to gasp out loud. “I am going to call for help, okay?” Stiles nodded but still didn’t speak. 

Operator: “911, what is your emergency?”  
“Yes, these two guys broke into our house. My boyfriend and I need help.”  
Operator: “Are you safe now? What is their status?”  
“Yes, they are dead. Please send someone. We are hurt.”  
Operator: “Can I have your address?”  
“2120 Maple Cove. Please hurry!”  
Operator: “We’ll try to have someone there as quick as possible. There is a lot of storm damage. It may be at least 10 minutes.”  
“Okay. Please hurry. My boyfriend needs to go to the hospital.”  
Operator: “Paramedics are on the way.”

10 Minutes 

Derek dropped the phone down and faintly heard the person on the other side telling him to remain on the line but he didn’t have the energy to keep the phone up to his ear any longer. “Okay babe, they are sending out the paramedics but they may take a little bit longer because of the storm. They are going to get here as soon as they can. “Derek hoped the help wouldn’t be too long. His side was throbbing and blood was still seeping out at an alarming rate. He also yearned to get Stiles out of this environment.

“I can’t go to jail Derek. I just can’t…” Stiles mumbled. Derek looked over at his boyfriend who was staring at the body. “So much blood.” 

Derek was about to speak but then Stiles turned quickly and vomited on the floor with some of it hitting the front of the boy as well. Derek closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Sties spew whatever was coming from his insides. The boy hardly had anything to eat in the last 24 hours so Derek was surprised that there was anything for him to throw up.

“I won’t make it in jail, Der. I won’t” Stiles babbled as he wiped his mouth with his hand. 

“Babe, “Derek tried to speak in a reassuringly tone. “No one said anything about you going to jail. It was self-defense.” 

Derek watched as Stiles closed his eyes, “there is so much blood. “Derek squeezed his shoulder. If he had the energy, he would move Stiles from the area. “I’ll be the one they gang rape in prison. The little twink. I’ll kill myself before that happens. I can’t Der…”

“Stiles!” Derek spoke with a sterner tone this time. “Don’t talk like that. Everything will be fine.” Derek had to believe that but he wasn’t convinced either. He was sure they wouldn’t be prosecuted with what those monsters did to them but perhaps they would be arrested and face possible jail time. He couldn’t let that happen to Stiles.

“Sorry Der…” 

“It’s okay, just don’t look at the body.” He tried to pull Stiles even closer to his side even if it wasn’t possible for him to be any closer to him. 

 

9 Minutes 

Derek heard Stiles sniffle, “Der, where’s Caleb?” His boyfriend managed to eke out.

“I killed him. He’s dead.” Derek felt relief swarm through his body when he said that. He didn’t want to jump for joy that he killed a man but he was so glad that the evil monster was dead. He actually deserved more than death itself. Fucking asshole needed to be tortured first but Derek was relieved that Caleb was dead.

Stiles shifted for a moment. “Are you sure?” He almost asked in a whisper. Derek glanced at Stiles and noted he was now looking towards the entrance to the kitchen and grasped onto Derek’s thigh. 

“Yes, babe. I am positive. He’s not going to hurt to you.” Derek did pause for a moment and hoped that they weren’t living in a horror movie and all of a sudden both Caleb and Jessie resurrected themselves and came after Stiles and him. “I promise that neither Caleb or Jessie will ever hurt you again.” 

“Okay.” Stiles sobbed once more. Derek wished he could find a way to calm Stiles more. His body was still trembling and he hadn’t stopped crying. Even now with Derek free, he was still so damn helpless. Despite trying to reassure Stiles, nothing seemed to soothe him. “Just that I am still scared.” 

Derek squeezed his shoulder once more. “I know. I am too but they are gone. Neither one of them will ever lay a hand on you again.” At least Derek could be sure of that. Those monsters would never be able to touch his boyfriend ever again. 

“Kay, thanks Der.” Stiles murmured. 

“It’s okay Stiles. Just keep staying with me. Help will be here soon and we’ll be able to get what we need.” Derek hoped so anyway. He prayed the roads weren’t too bad so that the ambulance could arrive quicker than what was said. 

 

8 Minutes

Derek pushed his left palm more into his side and winced out in pain. The fucker had gotten a good cut in. He didn’t think he was in danger of bleeding out in the next few moments but he wouldn’t mind getting the wound sealed up. He was beginning to feel a little a lightheaded but he refused to pass out. Stiles needed him too much.

“You’re hurt?” Stiles inquired. Derek was hoping Stiles wouldn’t notice. He was already freaking out enough as it was. “Der, you’re bleeding?”

“It’s fine…” Derek huffed out through a tinge of pain. “It looks worse than it is.” At least he hoped so anyway.

Stiles shuffled and went into a kneeling position to look more closely at Derek. “I should help you. Let me help you.”

“it’s okay Stiles. Just stay here with me. I’ll be okay.” Derek closed his eyes briefly but he knew they couldn’t remain shut or he might succumb to passing out.

“You need help Der…” Stiles insisted and began to crawl away from Derek. He tried to reach out to his boyfriend but Stiles was too quick. Derek watched as Stiles then knelt looking around the kitchen almost frantically and then it appeared like a light bulb went off in his head. Stiles stood by bracing himself with the counter and reached over and tore off a paper towel from the roll. He then made his way back to Derek.

Handing Derek the paper towel. Stiles spoke. “Here, will this help?” Stiles looked sincere in his offering. Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles really thought the wound wasn’t that bad or if he was completely losing it. 

Grabbing the towel, Derek replied “thanks babe.” He pressed the makeshift bandage on his side and it immediately turned to red. 

“Maybe I should get another?” Stiles asked as Derek looked at his eyes. He was starting to scare Derek. Is this what shock was like? How could he help him? He didn’t know what to do or say to get through to Stiles or how to comfort him. 

“It’s fine.” Derek exhaled out through the pain. “I want you to stay here next to me. It’s really not that bad.”

“Kay, sorry Der.” Stiles babbled once more. Derek hated that he kept apologizing for everything. Fuck, he wanted the paramedics here like yesterday. 

 

7 Minutes

“What am I going to tell my dad Der? Oh my God.” Stiles blurted out through another sob. Derek felt his boyfriend dig his head into his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Derek wasn’t sure what Stiles was actually concerned about. He breathed out as he pulled the soaked paper towel from his side. It hadn’t helped at all but he wasn’t going to tell Stiles that.

Stiles head rubbed more on Derek’s shoulder. “I mean all of it. I killed someone. He might be disappointed.” He hiccupped through his tears. “He’s a sheriff. He’s going to be disappointed me. I don’t know Der. How can I look at him? How will he look at me?” Stiles said in one breath. “Oh my God!” 

Derek heard Stiles breaths getting more erratic. Fuck, he might be having a panic attack. “Stiles, I need you to calm down.” Derek tried to turn his body so he could look directly at Stiles. “Just breathe for me, one, two, three. Now take a deep breath and exhale.” 

“I can…can’t. My dad.” He coughed trying to grasp for air.

Derek grabbed his hand. Hs fingers slipped momentarily since Stiles hand was still covered in blood. “Stiles, look at me.” His boyfriend slowly raised his eyes to his. “Breathe for me babe. It’s okay. Your dad is not going to be disappointed or mad at you.”

“You…you don’t know that.” Stiles eked out through his staggered breaths. Derek was convinced he was not going to hyperventilate at the moment but he still was breathing hard. 

“I do know your dad loves you very much. He is going to be glad that you defended yourself. I think if anything, he’s going to be proud of you.” Derek noted that his boyfriend appeared to be calming down a little. Now Derek wasn’t sure that John wouldn’t be disappointed in him for not protecting Stiles better. He may never be able to look the man in the eye again himself.

“You think so?” He asked sheepishly.

Derek propped himself back onto the cabinets and pulled Stiles once more to his right side. “I know so. Don’t worry about that. Just try to relax until help gets here.”

 

6 Minutes 

“I’m so sorry Der.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder. Derek hadn’t even realized that his eyes closed. Hearing Stiles brought him back to reality. “It’s all my fault.”

Derek blinked a few more times to gather his bearings. “What is babe?” He wondered as Stiles seemed to be getting himself worked up once more. Derek was hoping he would remain calm but that wasn’t meant to be.

“Caleb. I let him in the house. I let him in our lives. It’s all my fault.” Stiles cried out through his sobs. “I am such an idiot. Maybe I did lead him on…”

“Stiles, this isn’t your fault. Caleb was a madman. It wouldn’t have mattered. “Yea, Derek was upset at the time that Stiles was such an open book with Caleb but clearly the man had mental issues. He would have found a way to infiltrate Stiles life no matter what.

Derek pressed Stiles once more towards his side in hopes of trying to calm him down. If he started panicking again, Derek wasn’t sure how he would handle Stiles this time. So far, the last few minutes have been excruciating sitting by idly once again feeling useless in being able to help his boyfriend. “I mean I did it again. He had such a nice smile. I thought it would be different this time.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Derek whispered reassuringly.

“All I wanted was to see the puppy Der. He promised and he smiled…” Stiles bawled. His breathing was becoming more labored again and now he was talking about his past kidnapping. “He was so nice but there was no puppy.” Derek cringed listening to Stiles once again freaking out. 

“Stiles, listen to me. That wasn’t your fault and what happened with Caleb is not your fault. Please try to calm down.” Derek pleaded as felt his eyes becoming moister. This nightmare was never ending. He falsely believed once the evil fucks were dead, things would be better for a moment but the situation was still just as bad. 

Stiles hiccupped through his breath once, “idiiot. Stupid Stiles. I believed him about the puppy, just like Caleb wanting to be friends. I never got to see the puppy Der. All I got to see was that guy’s dick!” 

What? Derek never knew all the horrid details about Stiles kidnapping. He had hoped for the best but he had a feeling something sinister had happened since Stiles never talked about it. “Stiles, please. Don’t do this to yourself now babe. I don’t blame you.” 

“I’m trying Derek but I keep fucking up.” 

“Shh… Stiles. It’s okay. That man and Caleb aren’t here. They won’t hurt you anymore and no one blames you for any of it.” For the moment, Stiles breathing slowed once more so Derek hoped that was a good sign that perhaps Stiles was in a calmer state and believed him. He just yearned for it to last but he had a feeling it wouldn’t. 

 

5 Minutes

Derek was right, Stiles did not remain tranquil. He believed he had had him relaxed enough and then the boy threw up again. This time, Stiles didn’t even try to move to vomit on the floor. The residue landed on his chest and the frightening part was Stiles hardly even noticed that he upchucked all over himself. Derek scrunched up his nose – the smell. The odors now all hitting his senses at once. There was vomit, blood, dried urine, and dried cum all mixed together. The fragrances were nauseating but Derek was bound and determined to not give in to the unsettling of his stomach. He had to remain stoic for Stiles. 

“Der?”

“Yes?” At least Stiles sounded like he was breathing more normally now.

Stiles gripped his thigh as he began to speak, “what’s taking them so long?”

Derek briefly closed his eyes and took a breath. He felt like he had been talking in circles with Stiles. It fucking broke his heart that his boy just wasn’t absorbing info and going off on tangents. “I told you babe. The storm. There is debris and they have to make sure that the wind is not too strong so it is safe to drive.”

“Oh…” Stiles began tugging on the hem of his shirt. “Makes sense. It’s just they are taking so long.” 

“I know. They’ll get here as soon as they can.” Once again Derek prayed it wouldn’t be much longer. His side was throbbing and still oozing out red liquid and Stiles. Stiles was still fucking falling apart and Derek was clueless as to what to say to him right now. 

Derek noticed that Stiles still had tears streaming down his face but for the time being, his body wasn’t trembling with emotions and Derek would gladly take the reprieve. “Kay, thanks Derek. I’ll just wait. Do you need me to get you another bandage?” 

Breathing to calm himself before answering his boyfriend, Derek replied “It’s fine babe. I don’t need anything right now but you by my side.” The answer was based on truth. He didn’t want Stiles going in search of any phantom bandages nor did he want him leaving his side. As much as he wanted to be strong for Stiles, right now his boyfriend was anchoring him in the present. The blood loss was definitely starting to take its toll and he needed Stiles to help him stay awake. 

 

4 Minutes

“Maybe I should just go for help.” Stiles offered up.

“Stiles, the paramedics and police are on their way. They should be here soon.” It probably hadn’t been long since he called 911 but the time was dragging on. It almost did seem like forever.

Stiles sighed. “But what if they don’t come. I should find help.” Stiles began to scooch away from Derek and he quickly grabbed his arm to keep Stiles in place. He couldn’t let him go wandering off at this point. Hell, he didn’t even want Stiles trekking through the house with the mindset he was in at the moment. He would definitely have a meltdown if saw Caleb’s body. “You’re hurt. I should do something.”

“As I said before babe, the best thing you can do is to stay with me. You could get lost trying to find someone. I know it seems like a long time but they will be here.” Derek once again tried to reassure his boyfriend. He hoped he was penetrating Stiles muddled brain so that he didn’t try to do anything to make the situation worse for them. 

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. I just want to help.”

“I know. I appreciate it. I love you Stiles.” Derek turned to place a chaste kiss on top of his head.

Stiles appeared to tremble a little but then relaxed into the kiss. Derek could only hope that Stiles wouldn’t freak out again but so far, his behavior had been erratic so Derek had no clue what to expect next. 

 

3 Minutes 

Stiles yawned and Derek was relieved that he was actually not sobbing at the moment. “Der, I am so sleepy.” His boyfriend lolled his head more on Derek’s shoulder.

“Me too.” It was understatement. Derek was exhausted. He was beyond exhausted. All he wanted to do was go curl up in a ball in the corner, go to sleep for a million years, and make like this nightmare never happened. However, he knew could not give into the sandman. He might never wake up otherwise. “I guess it would be okay for you to rest your eyes.” 

Stiles was battered and bruised but he didn’t appear to be suffering from any blood loss so Derek assumed he would be fine if he slept. If anything, if Stiles slept, it would give his mind a break and his brain truly needed that respite. 

“Yea? What about you Der?’ Stiles mumbled into his shoulder. “Are you going to go to sleep?”

“Nah, I am going to stay awake.” He didn’t want to tell Stiles that he wanted to stay up as not to pass out as well as to monitor how he was doing. Derek didn’t want to leave Stiles alone in the mental state that he was currently in. 

Derek felt Stiles wrestling around to locate his hand. He placed his hand in his. Derek grasped his digits harder. He didn’t want to let go. He was almost afraid if he wasn’t holding onto Stiles than he would somehow drift away and he didn’t want that. He still had a long life to live with his boyfriend and fucking Caleb wasn’t going to take that away for him. 

 

2 Minutes

Despite his better efforts, Derek was drifting. It would be so easy to give into sleep right now. He fought some more to stay conscious and glanced at Stiles. His eyes were closed but he was fairly positive he wasn’t actually asleep. He was still breathing really hard but perhaps his mind wasn’t running around in circles anyway so Derek would take the momentarily silence as a good thing. 

Derek tried to shuffle some on the hard floor to get more comfortable. His butt was starting to ache on the floor and from the lack of movement. He then thought he heard some sirens in the distance. Could it be that help was almost here or was he imagining the noise? No, he was fairly certain those were sirens.

Breathing out in relief, Derek whispered to his boyfriend, “babe, they are almost here. I can hear the ambulance.” 

Stiles slowly lifted his head from Derek’s shoulder almost looking like a cat with his ear turned to pick up any audible sound. “I think I hear it.” Stiles began to sob again. “I can’t go to prison Der.” He trailed off.

“Babe, we’ve been through this already. Right now, you are going to go to the hospital. You’re hurt and injured. Remember what you did was self-defense, okay?” 

Stiles nodded his head and Derek was certain he still wasn’t completely lucid enough to understand what Derek was saying. His boyfriend just appeared to be in a somewhat faraway place and it terrified Derek. He prayed that Stiles would be able to recover enough from this ordeal to live somewhat of a normal life once again.

The sirens were louder now which brought an immediate sense calm to Derek. Now they could get the aid they so desperately needed. Unfortunately, the closer they got, the tenser Stiles appeared to be as well. His breathing was becoming more erratic once more. 

“Stiles, “his boyfriend looked at him. “It’s okay. They are here to help you. You’re not going to jail right now.” 

“Kay, thanks Der…” Stiles said softly through his jagged breaths.

 

1 Minute

Derek heard the sirens even louder now and noted the flashing lights shining through the windows. Thank fuck, the paramedics are finally here. He faintly heard footsteps approaching the house and the front door being busted open. 

Stiles grabbed his hand harder and swallowed when a female voice called out. “Sir?”

“We are in the kitchen.” Derek yelled with all his might. 

Seeing the paramedics bust into the kitchen almost brought a smile to Derek’s face. He was so happy that Stiles and him were finally going to get the help they needed.

“One dead body in the kitchen.” The female radioed as she crouched down in front of Derek and Stiles. “We have two injured in here. Bring the stretchers.” 

Derek saw her look at his gash on his side. He didn’t think at the time Caleb had cut that deep but he was rethinking that thought now when he saw the concerned look on her face. “Injured anywhere else?” She asked.

“Not like this.” Derek whispered. “Please help my boyfriend. They hurt him bad.” She looked over towards Stiles who still hadn’t let go of Derek’s hand. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Frank, get over here.” She yelled to someone.

A man came towards them and bent over. “Come on young man, let’s get you checked out and to the hospital.” He spoke to Stiles but he shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you Derek.” Stiles cried out as he gripped Derek’s hand even harder – almost like he was afraid to lose his only lifeline.

“Stiles, please go with him. They will help you.”

The woman started to apply pressure to his wound with some gauze. “I need him to lie down. He’s bleeding a lot. Get the other one out of here.” She barked orders to the one named Frank. 

“No!” Stiles shouted grabbing onto Derek more. He was sure he felt Stiles nails embed into his skin. 

“Stiles please, go with them.” Derek begged. “They are going to help you.”

“I am not leaving you.” He yelled. “Get the hell off of me.” Stiles barked flailing his legs towards the paramedic.

It barely registered to Derek that man had untangled Stiles fingers from his hand and was forcefully pulling Stiles away from him.

“Calm down son.” Derek heard the older paramedic say to Stiles as Derek was being laid down on the floor. “It will be okay.”

“Get the fuck off of me.” Stiles let out a blood hurtling scream which startled Derek. “I am not going anywhere with you. Derek! Help me please.” He sounded so distraught and Derek couldn’t help him once again. He yearned to reassure him – to be with him.

Derek wanted to go to Stiles and tell him he would be safe but he didn’t even have the energy to look up at his boyfriend. He then started to sob himself at his uselessness once more but then the next thing he knew he was being lifted up on a stretcher. “Going to get you into the ambulance and off to the hospital. You might need surgery. If not, a whole of stitches and some blood. “The woman paramedic relayed in a soft monotone tone.

‘Wait.” Derek demanded. He didn’t hear Stiles yelling hysterically or crying. “What happened to my boyfriend? Is he okay” He asked as he was being moved through the house. He was sure they were moving through the area where Caleb’s body laid so kept his eyes averted from the ground.

“He had to be sedated. He is already being loaded in another ambulance as we speak.” 

The thought was disturbing and comforting at the same time. He was relieved that Stiles would now be able to rest but he was also worried that his boyfriend was so hysterical, that they needed to give him something.

“You will be okay.” The woman said as he was being lifted up into the ambulance. Derek closed his eyes and wished he could believe that. He was afraid that Stiles and him would never truly be okay. Their nightmare was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - what did you guys think about that? This chapter was actually very challenging to write. I wanted to make it as real as I could so the last part while they are waiting is fairly close to real life time.
> 
> I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with the outcome of how quickly Caleb bit the dust. Firstly, I suck at writing fight scenes and secondly, I really wanted to focus on Derek's emotional state. I was trying to show that even know Derek is physically free of his bindings, he still felt so helpless in regards to Stiles. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks as always.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different POV - enjoy :)

The Day After the Storm

 

John was grateful once his feet hit the front door. He had never been so happy to be home as he was now. He took no time at all sitting down on the couch and pulling his shoes off. It had been a crazy day and evening. Despite telling people to stay off the roads, there still quite of few who were stupid enough to go out. Luckily most of the accidents had been relatively minor like some skidding on wet pavement and plowing into the guard rail. It had gotten to a point that it wasn’t even safe for the police to be out there so they had to hold off on some calls.

Relaxing into the sofa, John turned on the TV. He decided to watch the news for a few minutes but thought he might want to change the channel to give his mind an escape. After all, he experienced the hurricane first hand so he didn’t need to watch it. He was more than willing to work some more but everyone told him to go home so he didn’t argue since he was beat.

Debating as to whether he should grab a drink, musty because he was too tired to get back up, his phone rang. He assumed it was Stiles and John will be relieved knowing that he and Derek weathered the storm just fine.

Looking at his phone, he didn’t recognize the phone number off hand. “This is John.”

“Hi John, this is Linda from dispatch in Beacon.”

“Oh, hi Linda. What’s up? I am off duty now.” John thought it was weird that someone from dispatch would be calling him on his personal cell.

Linda cleared her throat. “I know John. I just wanted to let you know that we received a call for a 10-33 for a residence off of Maple Cove. And I believe your son lives out there.” 

“An emergency call? There are several residences out there.” John stated but he was getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Stiles knew he would be busy all night but he was still surprised he hadn’t received any kind of message from his son to check in.

“I know but the caller specifically said him and his boyfriend were hurt and that there was a break in.” 

Fuck, John thought. “Okay, thanks. I need to go.” And with that John disconnected the call.

Scrolling through his phone, John immediately dialed Stiles and it went straight to voice mail. John left a message telling him to call his father ASAP. Once he was done with that message, he tried calling Derek and his number went to voice mail as well. John once again left a detailed message to call him and asked ‘what the hell was going on?’

Since John got no response from either boy, he swiftly put his shoes back on and grabbed his car keys for the cruiser. He would get to their place a lot quicker in the police vehicle. The drive usually takes about an hour and with the remnants of the storm, it would probably take longer so John would sure as shit use his siren to hopefully cut off some of the time of the drive. 

John jumped in the car and began racing down the road with his mind going a mile a minute. If the boys were hurt, he wondered if he could get any info by calling their local station but if it was just recently called in, they probably wouldn’t have any info as of yet. 

“Fuck!” John yelled out loud. This couldn’t be happening. No, not again to Stiles. His boy had already been through one hell, he shouldn’t have had to gone through another.

With that thought, John’s mind began to meander. Linda said they were hurt but maybe the injuries were not that bad. Derek is a strong guy and can hold his own so perhaps they weren’t injured that badly. But yet, someone called so it was bad enough that they needed assistance. This probably wasn’t good and not to mention, he could not get in touch with either boy. 

Running his hand through his hair and just narrowly avoiding a tree limb in the road, John let a big sigh. He felt his eyes to begin to water and couldn’t help feel somewhat responsible for the role he played in Stiles life. 

John always prided himself on being the best father a son could ask for. Yep, he admits he stifled the kid after his kidnaping incident but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t fathom anything else ever happening to him. Even though the kidnapper was arrested, sometimes John believed that the pedophile would come after his son once again. His knew his reins were tight around his boy but he had to do it for his own peace of mind. Was he selfish? Possibly, but he loved Stiles more than anything else so he believed he was doing the right thing for his own child. 

And then Derek happened. John wasn’t happy at first. There was the age difference for one and John was convinced the man was going to take advantage of his son. Derek proved John wrong over time and he could see how much he truly cared about Stiles which made it easier to let go somewhat but John has never been able to completely sever the overprotectiveness.

Part of John was elated that Stiles was going to be living with Derek. He was grateful that Stiles wouldn’t be living alone and would have someone looking over him. Another part of him which he knew was somewhat unhealthy, was a little discouraged. That part wanted Stiles to come back home. John realized that Stiles needs to live his own life but sometimes he still sees that vulnerable seven-year-old and can’t bear to let go. And now he wonders, if he was living at home than none of this would be happening right now. His son would be safe and sound.

No, he can’t think the worse. Right now, he needs to get to both of the boys and ensure that they are okay. 

 

John was glad he was finally nearing his destination. The drive took longer than expected. He called both Stiles and Derek once more but assumed it was a futile effort and he verified that assumption once he neared their house. He saw the property littered with police cars and ambulances. His worst fears of a parent were coming true.

Clinging to the car door, John took a deep breath. He was afraid as to what he might encounter. His stomach was turning inside out. He was terrified to see what was in store. The not knowing was probably worse than the knowing so he made his way towards the first ambulance. He noted a body bag right away and almost lost his balance. He was terrified to see who might be laying inside the bag.

A paramedic looked up at him. “Sir, your aways away from your jurisdiction.” 

“Yea, umm… my son and his boyfriend live here.” John gulped glancing at the body bag on the stretcher, hoping to God it was neither Stiles or Derek. 

“Oh, two young Caucasian males DOA sir.” The young paramedic appeared a little worried telling John that bit of information. “And two in transit to the hospital.” 

John breathed out and tried to contain any sobs that might be forming. Linda had said the caller said he and his boyfriend needed help so John was going to remain positive. “Can I see the body?”

The young man nodded his head and began to slowly unzip the body bag. John closed his eyes for a moment to gather up his courage to see who might be lying there. As the bag became more open, John breathed in a sigh of relief. “Thank God, that’s not them.” 

“One more body still in the house.”

“Thanks son. I will go to check that one out as well.” 

John moved into the house. There were police scattered everywhere and he also noted a body outline in the family room with blood surrounding the area. John hoped the blood didn’t belong to either one of the boys. He also a noted one of the dining room chairs broken but otherwise, there wasn’t much in disarray. He also caught a glimpse of rope tangled by the chair. John swallowed realizing that they may have been tied up.

Hearing voices in the kitchen, John made his way to that room to investigate for the other body. When he entered the area, the body was being lifted up onto a stretcher which left a rather large of pool of blood on the floor. 

“Can I see the body before you move it?” John caught the attention of one of the paramedics. “Umm, my son and his boyfriend live here and I want to see.” Once again John had to stop his tears from forming.

‘Are you sure?” One of them asked. “It’s not pretty.’ John nodded as the bag was being unzipped. He quickly glanced at the lifeless figure and knew immediately it was not Stiles or Derek. And the gentleman was correct – the young man had his throat sliced open.

Breathing out in relief once more, “not them. Were the others taken to Beacon Memorial?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any status on their injuries?” John was almost afraid to hear the answers.

The paramedic began zipping up the body bag once more. “I know one had a knife wound and the other needed to be sedated before leaving. That’s all I know.”

“Thank you. That info helps.” John replied glancing around the kitchen and didn’t notice a lot of things out of place in this room either.

Quickly making it back to his cruiser, John sat for a moment and took some deep breaths. The tears were streaming down his face. He was grateful the boys were alive but he was so overcome by emotion for the moment – happiness, sorrow, and now the still unknown of feeling of how they will be once he gets to the hospital. His heart was breaking inside once again knowing he was powerless in protecting his own child – the only person he has left in his life.

 

John arrived to Beacon Memorial quicker than he thought and didn’t break any speed limits in the process. He was glad he was able to concentrate on the driving since his mind wandered frequently about the condition the boys would be in. 

Spotting the nurses station, John made a beeline to find out where Stiles was. “My son…” He said breathlessly like he just ran a marathon. “He and his boyfriend were just brought in. I need to know that he is okay.”

The nurse looked at him up. “We had a couple of John Does brought in but I can’t give you any information to you without verifying their identities. “

John huffed under his breath about privacy laws. “Okay, I understand. He goes by Stiles. “John grabbed his cell phone and scrolled to find a picture of Stiles. “This is him.” Showing the nurse. “Is he one of them? I just want to know that he is okay.” 

“Sir I understand…”

John cut her off. “Look, I understand you have protocols but this is my son we are talking about. He is the only person I have in my life. All I want to know right now if he is okay.” John was desperately trying to control his temper but he was almost ready to lose it.

“I need you to calm down sir. I will do my best…”

“I am fucking calm and I am not sure if you are doing your best. I just want to know about my son damn it.” This time John heard the anger in his tone and he noted the nurse startle. She began to reach for her phone. Great, now she was probably going to call security.

A throat cleared behind him, “Fran, I’ll take care of this.” The sweet angelic voice said while Fran placed the phone back down giving John a death glare in the process.

John turned to see a dark haired woman standing nearby with a name tag that read McCall. “HI, I am Melissa, the head nurse on duty tonight.”

“HI, John. Can you help me?”

Her face was full of contradictions – helpful and concerned at the same time. “My son is friends with Derek so I can tell you that he and another young man were brought in about an hour ago.”

“Do you know how they are?” John needed some reassurance right now before he pulled out what hair he had left. He detested this whole being in the dark thing. He just wanted to know if they were okay. Why was that so hard to find out?

“I can’t tell you anything specifically about Derek since you are not family.” She presented sheepishly.

John nodded his head. He understood and made a mental note to call Laura. Derek’s family should know that something happened. “I’ll reach out to his family.”

“Okay. That would be great.” Melissa smiled. Her grin was warm and John appreciated her kindness. “Your son is being examined right now to determine the extent of his injuries. At this point, I don’t know much about his condition other than he has been rather combative. He needed to be sedated a couple of times from what I have heard.”

“Oh…” John was becoming more despondent every second.

“Have a seat in the waiting room. I promise I will come get you once everything is completed.”

John looked around and noted the seats in the far corner. It wasn’t going to be easy to wait but at this point he didn’t have much choice. He will call Laura to occupy some time. “Thank you so much for understanding. I will just wait over there.”

“You’re welcome John. I totally understand where you are coming from. My son is the only person I have as well and I can’t even imagine what you must be going through. I promise I will be out once you are able to see him.”

“Thank you and he goes by Stiles by the way.” John said through the sobs that began once again.

 

Sitting in the waiting room was agonizing but at least now John knew that both Stiles and Derek were alive. The feeling of not knowing was worse earlier. He had contacted Laura to let her know about the current situation but unfortunately, she had too many questions and John had too few answers. He tried to reassure her the best he could with the limited information he had gathered. 

Laura said she would get to the hospital as soon as she could and understandably, she had to ensure the roads were safe before she could travel on them. She had asked John his opinion about calling her parents and he hadn’t felt comfortable swaying her one way or other. Derek has had a contentious relationship with them and John wasn’t sure how he would feel if they showed up. John believes his parents should be told but he also thinks Derek should be the one to make the ultimate call. Laura had agreed and thanked John profusely.

John closed his eyes out of pure exhaustion while replaying worse case scenarios in his head – he shouldn’t but his mind kept drifting. It was growing more and more difficult to remain positive as the minutes ticked away. 

“John?” Mellissa whispered as she slightly touched his shoulder.

Opening his eyes slowly, John spoke. “Can I see my son now?” He was desperate to see Stiles but terrified as well since he didn’t know what to expect.

“Sure. I’ll take you to his room.”

John rose up from the chair and was grateful to be standing since the seat wasn’t the most comfortable. He followed Melissa down the hall and she made a right and strolled by a few more doors before stopping. She hesitated before opening the door to room 214. 

“A couple things before you go in.” John nodded his head. “He was beat up pretty badly and he is still sleeping because of the sedative and he will be out for a while.”

“Okay, I just want to see him.” John pleaded. He couldn’t tolerate the waiting anymore. 

Melissa opened the door and stepped to the side to allow John to enter the hospital room. He immediately heard the machines beeping and noted IV’s hooked up to Stiles. He walked over to the bed to gather a better look at his son and he gasped. He almost didn’t recognize his own boy. “Oh my God, it looks like someone swung a baseball bat to his face a few times.” 

Stiles laid there motionless and bruised. John began to cry once more for his son. He wanted to help him but there didn’t seem like there was anything he was going to be able to do at the moment except be there for him for the time being. It was a horrible way to feel – standing by idly with your child in pain and there was nothing you could do to help. It broke his heart.

“He does have some hairline fractures on each cheek. His left eye is practically swollen shut. His eyes themselves don’t seem to be damaged though.” John continued to graze over Stiles battered face. Noticing the lattice works on each of his cheeks and a fat lip. Perhaps it could have been worse. “He has some minor swelling on his brain. Basically, a concussion so he’ll experience some headaches for a while.”

“Is there any good news?” John was trying to be optimistic but he could see that he had a bandage on his hand. There were more injuries.

Melissa sighed. “Everything could have been much worse. He seems to have a tooth that was loosened, a broken left pinky, and sprained right wrist. There is also some bruising on his ribs but they are not broken so that’s a good thing.” She let a small smile from on her face.

“I guess you are right. He’s alive and that’s a wonderful thing.” John could almost breathe again. 

Melissa laid her hand on John’s left arm, “there is one more thing.”

“Okay.” She sounded ominous and John wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear what she might say. 

“Stiles was…” She paused. “Your son was sexually assaulted. I am so sorry.”

John glanced for the chair so he could sit down and absorb this information. His tears came more freely now. How could this have happened? Not to his son. How could he not have a found a way to protect Stiles from such a horror?

“Do you need a moment?” She asked in concerned tone.

John needed a thousand moments right now. His stomach had hit the floor and his heart was torn in two. He was so glad that those fuckers were dead. “No…”

“We did utilize a rape kit.” John nodded. “As with most of his other injuries, it could have been more traumatic for him. Since he appears to be sexually active, there was only a little tearing.” 

John held up his hand to stop her from speaking more. “I got it. Can I be alone with him now?”

“Sure. I can tell you that Derek is in room 205. If you need me for anything, don’t hesitate to find me.” 

Melissa began to retreat from the room. “Thank you.” John called back to her.

“You’re welcome. And please remember, his physical wounds will heal a lot faster than the emotional ones. I’ll make sure to get some numbers for some psychologists for you.”

John barely heard her parting words and didn’t even want to comprehend the mental anguish that his son will probably be enduring for years to come. His eyes were still fixated on his son. He grabbed Stiles left hand being careful not to touch the splint. His fingernails appeared to have dried blood under them. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what his only child had to experience -the horror he had to endure.

Taking Stiles hand to his mouth, John kissed his fingers gently. “I am so sorry Stiles. “John cried out. No parent ever wants to see their child in pain and to feel so helpless. John was angry, sad, and confused. Despite the emotions and the tears he was shedding, he knew he also needed to be strong for when Stiles wakes up. It will be one of the hardest things he has ever done but he will do it for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked seeing things from John's perspective. 
> 
> Guys - I am thinking about 10 more chapters (I have seven written) which should bring us close to the end of the year which is hard to believe.
> 
> As always - thanks for the support and for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny bit of gore at the beginning.
> 
> Stilinski family feels during this chapter.

Two Days After the Storm

***Flashback****

Stiles bolted quickly from where he was with Derek and made a mad dash to the kitchen. He told him he would run but now that he was at the door to his eventual freedom and finding help, he hesitated. Perhaps he should stay and help Derek and not run but he told him he would leave. That slight hesitation made the decision as to what he was going to do next null and void. 

‘Where do you think you are going Princess? Jessie called out. Stiles stalled in his tracks and gulped.

Stiles turned around and eyeballed the skillet by the sink. They had never put away the breakfast dishes. “Far from you.”

“Come on now. Be a good boy and come back with me. I am sure if you cooperate, Caleb will go easy on you.” He said so smugly. The words made Stiles skin crawl. He hated how they kept telling him how he was a good boy. And like hell would he let Caleb touch him again.

“Fuck you!” Stiles spat and grabbed the pan swiftly and attempted to hit Jessie over the head.

Jessie caught Stiles arm easily before the skillet made contact. “Now, Princess is not behaving and we’ll have to do something about that.” Jessie was strong enough to wrench the pan out of Stiles hand, contorting his wrist in the process.

Stiles hissed out in pain as the pan dropped from his grasp and clanked to the floor. “I don’t think so.” Stiles might have been in pain and severely out gunned but he also noted the butcher block sitting on the counter. He only had one chance and he needed to make it count. He couldn’t tolerate their abuse anymore.

Quickly grabbing a knife from the block, he attempted to hold the handle steady between his hands since he was trembling. Hs wrist throbbed in pain but he was determined to not let go of the weapon.

“Oh, what did you get there sweetheart?” Jessie smirked. “I don’t think you have it in you to be violent since you are so delicate like a princess.” Jessie inched closer to Stiles. “Actually, you just grew a whole a lot hotter. I can’t wait to sink my dick in that cock hungry mouth of yours again.” The cocky asshole smirked.

Stiles took a deep breath – this was it. It was all or nothing. He couldn’t even fathom being Jessie and Caleb’s fuck toy again. His body and mind were both battered and he couldn’t take the various assaults anymore. Jessie took one more step and Stiles swung the blade towards his throat. He wasn’t sure if he or Jessie was more surprised that he actually did it. Jessie’s eyes bulged out when the blade made contact with his skin. Stiles flinched when he felt Jessie’s flesh open underneath the knife. Part of him hadn’t even realized he had penetrated that deeply – he just wanted to inflict enough pain in order to get away from his captor.

Jessie immediately placed his hands towards his neck in a futile attempt to stop the blood that was flowing out like a waterfall. He stumbled towards Stiles and then swayed. He could no longer control his balance and fell to the floor. He landed with a thump and he tried to gurgle a few words but Stiles couldn’t understand what he said. 

The red liquid began to pool beside Jessie and his eyes began to flutter as his life was slowly being taken away. Stiles sat down on the floor and clenched the knife tightly. Once he saw the body was no longer breathing, it hit Stiles like a lead balloon that he actually killed him. He just fucking killed a man! Even though he was positive Jessie was dead, all he could see was Jessie opening his eyes and sitting back up. All he could hear was Jessie taunting him and telling him how he was going to be a good boy and let Jessie stuff with him with his cock over and over again. And that was how a princess should be!

***************

 

“NO…….!” Stiles screamed out as he opened his eyes or at least tried to. His one eye only fluttered open slightly. He felt the sweat dripping down his face. He tried to comprehend where he was at the moment and noted quickly that Jessie was no longer in front of him. He wasn’t there mocking him and calling him Princess. 

“Stiles?” A familiar voice rang out in his head. “Are you okay?” He didn’t know the answer to that question. He was confused. Where was he? Why was he so sleepy? His head was on fire and it was difficult to wade around the jumbled thoughts. Fuck, can he even breathe properly?

Glancing around, he started putting the pieces together. He was in a bed, not in the kitchen anymore. Looking at his right hand, he noted he was hooked up to IV’s so he must be in a hospital right now. His body hurt everywhere especially his head. He had to get to Derek. He couldn’t stay here. Stiles began pulling out the tubes attached to the top of his hand. 

“Stiles! What are you doing?” The male voice asked in a concerned tone. 

“I need Derek.” Stiles screamed out. He realized he was breathing hard but he couldn’t calm himself down. He has to find Derek. He swung his legs over the bed. He can’t be here. He needs to leave. Fuck, his head hurts. Why won’t his eye open all the way? He placed his right hand on the back of his head to try to relieve some pressure.

Feeling a hand on his knee, the voice stated calmly, “Stiles, please son, you are hurt. Try to relax.” 

Son? Stiles looked upon the voice that belonged to the man. “Dad… daddy?” Stiles sobbed out as his father’s features become clearer through his clouded view. His dad was standing in front of him – and it wasn’t Jessie.

“Yes, I am here.” Stiles saw the concern through the wrinkles of his father’s face. He was relieved that he was here with him but yet his presence was not as calming as he wished it to be. He still yearned for Derek.

“I have to go daddy.” Stiles pleaded trying to stand up but his father caught him by the arm to keep him steady. “I need to see Derek. Please.” Stiles felt queasy and unbalanced. If he had any contents in his stomach, he might have puked but as it was he only felt a tickle in his throat. 

Stiles heard some other voice now entering the room. “What’s going on in here? Why is he out of bed? Why are his IV’s out?” The female voice rung through his head and he squeezed his eyes shut. Her tone was shrill and it made the ache in his head throb more. 

“He just woke up and started pulling things out. I was trying to get him back in bed.” He heard his father explain. Did he do that? He doesn’t even remember how he got here. He needs Derek. Must go find him.

“Come on young man, let’s get you back to bed and give you something to help settle you some more.” Stiles felt her hand on his arm to encourage him back on to the bed. “You need to sleep and rest.” Fuck sleep -he needs to find Derek.

Having the nurse in such close proximity, Stiles tried to push her away. He didn’t want her touching him. “Help me daddy please.” He didn’t want to go back to bed. He wanted Derek. His brain was muddled. Maybe he did want sleep. Maybe he just wants his dad. Stiles was so confused. 

“Stiles, I am doing my best kiddo. Let the nurse do her job. You’re in no condition to see Derek right now.” Despite his protests, the nurse was able to place him back on the bed. Stiles relaxed into the pillow. The fluffiness comforted his head. He watched through hazy eyes as the nurse reapplied all the tubes back into his hand. “I will go check on him for you and when you wake up, I’ll let you know how he is doing.”

“Try to keep him calm. He needs to rest. He’ll probably be out for a while.” Stiles heard the shrill tone again but this time he was starting to feel floaty so her voice didn’t hurt his head as much. 

The words from his dad sounded comforting as he tried to keep the nurse’s annoying voice out of his head. “Promise dad…daddy?’ Stiles asked before the slumber overtook him completely. Sleep would be good – he could rest his clouded mind. 

“I promise kiddo.” Stiles wasn’t positive but he thought he felt his dad’s hand on his before he gave into the blackness. 

 

Stiles slowly fluttered his eyes open. This time he wasn’t freaking out when he woke up but he also seemed so subdued. His body was limp and he just felt so exhausted. He knew he slept but he wanted to sleep more. Glancing to his right, he saw his father sitting in the chair with his eyes closed. Part of Stiles didn’t want to wake him so his father could rest but another part wanted to talk to someone. He was afraid of the silence – terrified that he would hear Caleb or Jessie’s voices in his head especially taunting him with Orchid and Princess and he knew he wouldn’t be able to tolerate that. They maybe both dead but they still seemed so very much alive in Stiles brain. 

“Dad?” The word caught in his throat. “Daddy?” Stiles practically whispered this time. He watched as his dad’s eyes opened slowly.

“Thirsty.” Stiles eked out and he assumed his tone sounded scratchy.

Watching his dad grab a glass a water, he saw that he bent the straw so Stiles wouldn’t have to sit up. “Here you go. Do you feel a little bit better?” His dad asked pulling the glass away.

Stiles felt like shit. “Still so sleepy and groggy. Feel like I got hit by a truck.” He tried to move his legs a little under the sheets and felt something weird. “What… what the hell did they stick in my junk?”

“Relax, it’s just a catheter. Once you are able to get up to use the bathroom, they will take it out.” His father sounded so reassuring but Stiles hated the tube stuck in his dick. 

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and could tell his head was still throbbing but yet he still felt lightheaded. “I must be on so many drugs right now.” It was good not to think. When Stiles thinks, his mind wanders to places he rather not relive. “I feel so spacey.”

“The doctors want you to sleep and rest so that explains some of it. Probably the pain meds too are making you drowsy.” Stiles watched as his dad put the glass of water back down and took a seat. “Derek was resting when I went to see him so I don’t have much to report except that he appears okay.”

Stiles swallowed – Derek. He wants to see him. He needs to see him. “Can you take me to him daddy? Please…” Tears began form in the corner of his eyes. He yearned to see his boyfriend with his own eyes. Perhaps he would feel marginally better if he could even just hold his hand. 

“Kiddo…” His father reached for his hand. “Right now, you are in no condition to move and he is sleeping. Once I know that he is awake, we’ll make arrangements for you to see each other okay?” He could feel his dad’s fingers clutching his digits tighter. “Try not to cry.” He didn’t want to upset his father anymore but it was hard not being emotional at the moment. 

“I just want Derek.” Stiles yawned out trying to stifle any more sobs that began to form. “I am so damn sleepy. Please don’t leave me.”

Stiles could see his dad’s eyes narrow with worry despite Stiles better efforts. “I won’t leave your side even when you’re sleeping. Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want me to try to get you something to eat?”

“Not hungry.” Stiles knew his stomach was empty but he had no desire to eat. He wanted a bed, Derek, and his dad. And to hopefully forget about everything that happened. Fuck, he was raped. Fuck, he killed someone. 

“Okay kiddo. I will stay right you while you sleep. When the nurse comes in, I’ll try to find out about Derek.” Stiles slowly nodded. “I called Laura so she should be here soon.”

That was good. Derek should have his family here. He would need someone to lean on too. “Thanks…” Stiles began to drift off. “Please don’t leave me daddy…” Stiles pleaded as he clutched his dad’s hand. Right now, he believed his dad would be the only one who could fight away any of the monsters that would infiltrate his head. He wanted to keep Caleb and Jessie out of his dreams so that perhaps he could have some peace for a little while anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one and half chapters left to write for this but you guys have nine more to enjoy :)
> 
> I guess I am glutton. I told myself I was gong to take some time off and yet I started a new fic LOL. Hopefully I'll have enough written to post it come January.


	20. Chapter 20

Two Days After the Storm

 

Derek had been glancing around his hospital room for a few minutes since he had woken. He was tempted several times to use the call button to summon a nurse but he refrained. He wanted to calm himself down before seeing anyone. He was fearful he might make a scene about demanding he see Stiles so he believed he should wait before calling anyone into his room.

Taking a deep breath, which made his left side hurt, Derek clinched his sheets. He hated being laid up and wasn’t even entirely sure how long he had been here or how long he had been asleep. Fuck it, he decided – he is going to get a nurse in here. Derek has to know if Stiles is okay. His boyfriend was not in a good state of mind when he saw him last so now he needs his own mind put at ease. 

Reaching for the button, the door to his room opened slowly. A figure stepped in quietly and Derek sighed out in relief and took his finger off the button. It was John. “Derek? You’re awake?” 

“Yeah, just woke up a few minutes ago.” Derek summoned John over with his non-injured hand. “How’s Stiles?” Derek couldn’t wait anymore to find out how his boyfriend was doing.

“He umm…” The man paused. John appeared to be looking for the right words. “He’s been resting a lot. He seems very disoriented. Do you really want me to go through all of his injuries with you?”

Derek could tell that John was distraught and that this conversation was difficult for him. Derek was there and witnessed most of Stiles trauma so he had a vague notion as to what he may have experienced injury wise. “I… I guess not. I have a general idea. I just am so worried about him.” Derek continued to clench his sheets to find something to anchor his emotions with.

“I know son. The severity could have been worse. He’s a fighter so he’ll be okay eventually.” John cleared his throat. “He is very anxious to see you so I am going to talk to the nurses to see how we can work that out.”

“Thanks John. I would really like to see him as well.” Fuck, did he ever just want to hold Stiles in his arms right now. He wished he could make all of his pain and memories go away as well. 

John shuffled his feet on the floor, “I called Laura for you. She should be here soon.” He explained sheepishly.

Derek eyeballed the man for a moment. “And my parents?” He almost didn’t want to know that answer.

“Laura is going to wait until she gets here and talk to you about it.” John took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I think you should let them know. They do love you and they care about Stiles.”

Derek bit his bottom lip. “Thank you for reaching out to Laura. I just need a little time before calling my parents.” John was right. He couldn’t completely leave them in the dark. Despite their issues, they do care about Stiles and they would never forgive Derek if he didn’t tell them about what happened.

“Son, before I get back to Stiles…” He placed his hand on Derek’s knee. “Can you tell me what happened? Did you know these guys or was this random?” 

The line of questioning was not surprising but Derek still wasn’t sure if he was ready to go down that route. “Not random. The one guy knew Stiles.” Derek swallowed remembering Caleb’s smug face as he raped his boyfriend while Derek was forced to helplessly watch the act. Wetness began to form around his eyes. 

“So he wanted to target Stiles?” John asked with his eyebrows arched. Of course, he wants to know the whys and the how’s. He’s not only Stiles dad but he is a cop as well. “I am just trying to understand how the hell something like this happened.”

“Okay.” Derek took a deep breath, this wasn’t going to be an easy story to tell and it was definitely going to bring up memories that he just assumed push away. ‘The guy Caleb…” Derek paused, just saying his name brought a bitter taste to his mouth. “Stiles befriended him because you know he wants to be friends with people but Caleb appeared to want more than just friendship with Stiles. I think he wanted to be with him and apparently wasn’t sold on me as his boyfriend.”

John moved on the bed a little and nodded his head to encourage Derek to continue. “Long story short, he came on to Stiles at a bar. I punched him and we got a restraining order against him.” 

“You what? And you didn’t tell me this was happening?” John looked like he was in shock. Scrubbing his hand over his face, “you got the police involved and didn’t tell me?” 

“Stiles didn’t want to worry you. I honestly didn’t think it was a big deal. I believed we nipped the situation in the bud.” 

John sighed and shifted once again on the bed and removed his hand from Derek’s knee. “I am sorry. I should trust you guys. It’s that part of me that still screams to protect Stiles and to see something happen to him again, it breaks my heart. Like I should have been able to do something to prevent it.” 

Derek noted the slow, steady stream of tears falling down John’s face. “I get it. I really do.” All Derek wants to do is protect his boyfriend too. “This time John, it wouldn’t have mattered. Nothing would have made a difference.” Caleb was a mad man and was going to find a way to do what he did. 

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Derek nodded. “After Stiles was kidnapped all those years ago and was brought back to me, I didn’t let him leave my sight for two weeks. Hell, I didn’t even let him go outside.” 

“It seems understandable.” Derek gets it – a parent loses their child, he would probably act the same way.

John wiped away his remaining tears. “He experienced nightmares for a while, would crawl in my bed at night. It became a habit. After about ten months, I realized that he was getting older and it was getting inappropriate. It took months to ween him off completely from sharing a bed with me and for him to sleep all night in his own bed.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Derek knew that John stifled Stiles. It was no secret. Hell, he did it himself.

“Because I am selfish Derek. As much as I knew that I couldn’t lock my boy in his room forever, I still kept the reins too tight on him because I couldn’t bear anything else happening to him.’ John paused, “maybe I am partially to blame for what happened. Not letting him experience more things. I don’t know.”

It was Derek’s turn to move on the bed to get more comfortable. “John, don’t blame yourself. Fuck, I blame myself. I was fucking helpless. I couldn’t do anything to protect or save him. “Derek began to sob now. He couldn’t stop the flow of tears. “They fucking hit him and raped him right in front of me and I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.” 

“Oh my god Derek! John gasped.

“I am sorry John that I couldn’t do more.” Derek was all out bawling now. “You trusted me to take care of him. We didn’t even make it a month in our new house before I screwed up. I am sorry I let you down.”

Derek felt John pull into an embrace. He closed his eyes and continued to sob on his shoulder. It was a great feeling to be enveloped right now. “I don’t blame you son. You can’t blame yourself either.” 

“I messed up. I am so sorry that I couldn’t help him.” Derek hiccupped through the sobs. “Please forgive me.” Derek realistically knew there wasn’t much he could have done to assist Stiles but he still felt so guilty. He believed he let his boyfriend down. 

John pulled away slightly from Derek. “Son, I know you love Stiles and I know you would do anything for him. I can’t blame you for what happened.”

“You don’t?” Derek asked surprised because he sure as hell did. He wiped a few tears away from his face. “I can’t stop feeling like I should have done more.”

“Listen Derek, we both need to do better. We both need to stop blaming ourselves.” John took a deep a breath. “Right now we need to be there for Stiles. When my son wakes up, he is going to need us to be strong as a rock. We can’t feel sorry for us. He is going to need us Derek.” 

Everything John said made sense. He just hoped that he could be that strong for his boyfriend. If he faltered, he would have to find a way to pick himself back up for Stiles. “You’re right. I will do my best.”

John pulled Derek close to him once again. “It will be okay son. Stiles is strong.” Derek couldn’t help the tears that began to form once more. He had never had cried so much in his life before.

“Baby brother?” The female voice broke through the embrace. Derek glanced over John’s shoulder and saw Laura standing at the door. 

“Laura!” Derek almost jumped out of the bed.

John stood up and smiled sheepishly. “I am going to go on check on Stiles. I will let you know when you can see him.”

“Thanks for calling John.” Laura replied moving to let John exit the room. 

Derek watched as his sister slowly strolled towards his bed, her black hair bouncing on her shoulders. Her face was covered in concern. She took a seat where John had vacated his. “Oh baby bro…”

Reaching for his sister, Derek didn’t let her say anything else before he pulled her into a hug, He buried his head into her black hair and this time he didn’t even pretend that he wasn’t going to sob again. He felt her hands rub down his back and heard her comforting words but most of it was lost on him. However, it was nice to have family here. 

************************************************************************************

Staring at his father scrolling through his phone, Stiles licked at his dry, chapped lips. He realized then that even his bottom lip was in pain. He knew Caleb and Jessie got some good hits in but half the places he is in pain, he doesn’t even remember being hurt there. Maybe it was just as well that he couldn’t recollect every detail – he was having enough trouble staying relaxed as it was.

“Oh, you’re awake?” His dad asked as he placed his phone down. “Do you want some more water?

Stiles slowly nodded through his still throbbing head. He prayed this never-ending headache would ease up some. He sipped some more water through the straw that his dad provided in front of him. The liquid refreshment felt nice sliding down his throat so he took a few more sips. “Thanks.”

“Sure kiddo. What about food? Want me to find some for you?” His dad appeared so longingly like he didn’t know what to say or do but to ask if he was hungry.

“Not really.” Stiles swallowed. He had no appetite. “Derek?” 

Watching his dad stand up, he sat gingerly on the bed besides Stiles. “I spoke with him for a bit. He seems to be fine.” Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief. “Laura is here and she is with him right now. He wants to see you just as badly as you do so she is supposedly working on that.” His dad let a half smile come across his face.

“Thanks daddy.” 

“Do you might me to go check?” His dad began to rise from the bed and Stiles quickly reached out with his bad wrist to encourage his father to stay. 

Slightly wincing in pain, Stiles eked out. “No, please don’t leave me.” He knew must sound so pathetic and weak but he couldn’t stand to be alone right now. The silence would be to crushing and part of him believes that Caleb will come crashing through the door and take him away. 

“Okay.” His dad patted him on his leg. “I’ll stay. We’ll wait for Laura to bring him in.” Stiles closed his eyes in contentment briefly. “I actually hate to bring this up but I want you to be prepared.”

What was his dad talking about? He just said Derek was okay. Was there something else? No, Stiles needed to calm himself down. Breathe in and out slowly.

“You know the police will be coming to gather a statement.” Stiles exhaled. He didn’t forget about that but he is not looking forward to it. “I’ll leave it up to you if you are more comfortable with me being here with you or if you would prefer me to leave when they question you.” His dad sounded so sincere.

Stiles wasn’t really sure what he would want. He would like to have his dad here for moral support and to reassure him but on the other hand, does he want his dad to know all the sordid details as to what happened to him? He barely can comprehend the whole situation himself – too many bad memories to process. “I…I don’t know.”

“It’s okay. Just wanted to give you a heads up so you can think about it.” His dad grasped his leg in a comforting gesture. 

“Do you… do you know…” Stiles paused, having trouble getting his question out, “do you know everything they did to me?” 

Stiles watched as his dad’s expression changed on his face. He went from the comforting dad look to the helpless and sad look instantly. Even some wetness formed in the corner of his eyes. Stiles knew instantly that his dad knows he was raped. He didn’t even have to wait for his answer but his dad still whispered a “yes” while never letting go of his leg. He hated that his dad’s heart was broken and the feeling hit Stiles as well in the pit of his stomach. Fucking Caleb ruined more than just Stiles and Derek.

“Okay then… when the police come, I want you here if you want.” Stiles replied through some broken sobs as well. He didn’t want his dad to listen to story of his abuse and get more upset but he was already privy to most of what happened. He would prefer to have his dad by his side if he could handle it. Stiles knew he would definitely need the support.

“Anything for you son.” 

Stiles smiled sheepishly as the door to his room opened. Glancing over, he saw Laura pushing Derek who was sitting in a wheelchair into the room. Stiles let a smile form on his face when he saw his boyfriend. “Hope this is not a bad time beanpole.” Laura wondered as she guided Derek closer to Stiles. 

“No, it’s perfect timing.’ And it was. Stiles had been so anxious to see Derek. Planting Derek beside him, Stiles saw a slight grin on his face as well. 

“Great because this guy,’ as she pointed to Derek, “has been nonstop about seeing you.” 

Derek reached over and garbed Stiles hand carefully. He noted he avoided his splint and Stiles couldn’t help but wrap his fingers tightly around his boyfriend. “She’s not lying.” 

“Glad you’re here.”

Watching his dad walk around and join Laura on the other side room, he spoke up. “How about you and me go grab some coffee and let these two boys be alone for a bit?” Stiles loved his dad so much right now. He knew exactly what he needed and that was Derek.

“Sure. I’ll come wheel you back to your room later and you beanpole, take care of yourself.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles replied with almost another smile. He loved the nickname Laura had bestowed on him all those years ago even though he doesn’t think that he is that skinny anymore.

Feeling Derek clench his hand tighter, allowed Stiles to relax more in to the bed. As much as he was afraid of whatever dreams may invade his head, he was confident that he could fall asleep easily with Derek by his side. “Babe, fuck, how are you? I don’t even know what to say.” 

Derek was never much for words so Stiles knew this must be difficult for him right now. “Better now that you are here.” 

“Me too…” Derek bent his head down a little almost like he couldn’t look at Stiles in the eyes. “Fuck, I love you so much and I was so worried about you and I felt so damn helpless and …” He trailed off and Stiles could hear the cries through his voice.

Taking his other hand and placing it on top of Derek’s to cup their hands together, Stiles exhaled. “Der…” His boyfriend slowly lifted his head up. “I love you too and I don’t think I can do this now. Can you please just hold me for a bit? I don’t want to think. Please don’t let me think.” He was practically begging Derek. He knew Derek would have guilt issues but it was really something that Stiles couldn’t get his mind wrapped around right now. His head was still just too cloudy.

“Sorry…” Derek sounded despondent in his answer.

“It’s fine. I just want to be with you and not think about anything, is that okay?” 

Derek nodded his head in agreement. Stiles looked on as Derek carefully lifted himself up off of the wheelchair and slowly crawled onto the bed next to him. Stiles tried to shift over as much as he could but there was still not much room on the twin sized bed. Derek hissed out in pain but still managed to wrap himself around Stiles as best he could. It may have not been the most comfortable position but Stiles didn’t care – he was with Derek and that was all that mattered right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I just have a little bit more to write for this and then I'll be done :)
> 
> I start a new job next job - yeah for me. I will still post on Fridays but the updates will come later in the evening than they are now. 
> 
> Thanks as always.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

3 Days After the Storm

 

Derek makes a terrible passenger but Laura insisted on driving. He was conflicted about leaving the hospital. He liked being right down the hall from Stiles so that he could see him frequently. However, he wasn’t going to miss the bed and the crappy food. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed again – well to a degree.

The bed and the house were definitely something that he had been wavering back and forth with as well. Derek believed it was important to jump back on the horse and not let Caleb and Jessie take away everything that Derek had built for Stiles. Stiles only had lived in the house for a month and Derek was bound and determined to make more positive memories for Stiles in that place. He had discussed the notion with Stiles who had just shrugged each time Derek brought up going back to the house. John of course, offered them a place to stay but Derek was fearful once Stiles stepped in his childhood home, he would never leave again so they each needed to find it in themselves to go back to where their lives changed. It wouldn’t be an easy task living there and sleeping in the bed that Stiles was raped in but Derek just yearned to try to push past the bad memories away and attempt to move on and create new ones in their home. 

“Okay, baby bro?” Laura asked bringing Derek out of his thoughts.

Still staring out the window watching the scenery go by, “yea, I guess. Just thinking.”

“I know this must be hard for you. Remember if you need someone to talk to you or if you don’t think you’re ready to go back there, then let me know.”

Derek nodded. Laura had been a rock since arriving at the hospital a few days ago. She waited to call their parents like he asked and had even come over to the house to start some cleanup. That was one nice thing about knowing a cop, John was able to pull some strings and get the crime scene cleared rather quickly. “Thanks. Still worried about Stiles.” 

“I know sweetie.” Laura reached over and placed her hand on his knee in a reassuring gesture.

Stiles – it had been a trying few days. He would be released in another week and Derek wasn’t convinced that there would be much changed in his behavior and it terrified him. His boyfriend still wasn’t sleeping through the night and would get rather combative when the nurses would come in do blood work, change his dressings, or give him a bath. The only people who he let touch him were Derek and his dad. Derek understood his reactions but he wasn’t sure if was prepared to take care of Stiles all by himself especially when his boyfriend is still so frequently plagued by nightmares – the screaming out just makes Derek remember how helpless he was in trying to protect Stiles. 

Seeing the house come into view, Derek took a deep breath. He hoped he was ready for this. He was grateful that Laura was here but she had her family to get back to so the plan was she would stay for another day or two and then his parents would stay for a bit. And then once Stiles was released, John would stay for a while. He already arranged to take some extended time off from the station. 

“Are ready for this?” Laura asked pulling into the driveway.

“No but I might never be.” Derek closed his eyes to regain some composure before opening the car door and climbing out. Laura strolled over and grabbed his hand to lead him to the house.

Derek hesitated at the front door before he entered. “I tried to bleach the floor as much as I could but I am afraid I couldn’t get all of the….” She trailed off.

The blood. Derek knew what she wanted to say but couldn’t. “Thanks. I appreciate what you were able to do thus far.” He grabbed her hand tighter as he used the other to unlock the door and then entered into the dwelling. 

Looking around, it almost seemed strange. This place was his home but also seemed alien to him. He did notice the darkened stain on the floor where Caleb’s body had come to rest. He assumed the kitchen floor would be worse since Jessie had a lot more blood loss. He would need to do something about that sooner than later. He didn’t want Stiles seeing any reminders as to what he did to Jessie. Even though that man had violated and assaulted him, Stiles still had expressed his guilt numerous times in killing a man. 

Derek quickly observed the absence of one of the dining chairs. The table now had five instead of six chairs since Derek had broken the other. He made a mental note to get a new dining set – he didn’t want the reminder of the ordeal by seeing the lack of the chair on a daily basis. 

“Okay?” Laura asked still gripping his hand tightly. 

Derek glanced around the home once more and sighed, “no, it’s harder than I thought. There’s still a lot to do before Stiles comes home.”

“We’ll get it done.” Laura began to lead him around to the sofa. They both took a seat. Derek immediately noted the coffee table in front of them – yep that would be another piece of furniture that would need to go. He especially didn’t want that memory of Stiles being bent over that table and being assaulted relentlessly. 

“Thanks again Laura. I don’t know what I would have done without you here.” She pulled him in closer and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Derek had never been so emotional in his life and he hated the still helpless feelings that radiated through his body but it did help somewhat when Laura hugged him. He tried to keep the tears in check this time since he was getting exhausted with all the crying he has done – mostly in the privacy of his room however. He never wanted Stiles to see him in this state so he tried to remain stoic for him each and every time. 

“I think I heard mom and dad’s car pull up.” Laura stood up. “Are you good or do you want me to tell them to come back later?”

Derek thought about it for a moment. His parents hadn’t been too insufferable since he had seen them in the hospital but yet they hadn’t talked to each other a whole lot either. It was mostly his mom being doting and his father mumbling that he was glad the assholes were dead. They actually hadn’t seen Stiles yet and his mom was going stir crazy with worry but his boyfriend had been too overwhelmed as it was and the Hale matriarch might be too much for him. “No, it’s fine. It might be good to have others here. Besides, mom likes to clean so it’s fine. I could use her help.”

“Okay. “Laura responded as he heard the light knocking on the front door. “I’ll let them in.” Derek watched his sister glide across the floor to let their parents in. He took a deep breath and wished for the best. Beside from the hospital visits, the last time Derek saw his dad, it ended in another argument and he knew that he didn’t have the energy to fight his old man at the moment. 

Watching his parents enter his home, he realized that they haven’t even seen the place yet and now they were for the first time. They would catch a glimpse of a nightmare instead of the happy home he had created for himself and Stiles. He quickly tamped down that thought before the tears started and before he knew it, his mother was on the couch beside him. Inhaling her sweet honey infused perfume, Derek fell into an embrace with her and he felt some calmness being held by his own mother.

 

After saying good-bye to his sister with the promise of her returning in a few days, Derek found himself sitting alone in the kitchen. He was waiting impatiently for his mother to drive him to the hospital so that he could visit Stiles. He hated having a chauffeur but his family hadn’t quite trusted him enough in driving himself yet and they were convinced if Derek went alone, he wouldn’t come home from the hospital until Stiles was released and that was probably a correct sentiment to have. He hated not being by his boyfriend’s side.

Sipping on a glass a water and wishing for a stronger beverage, Derek glanced over to the floor where Jessie’s body had been. They had done an admirable job cleaning up his blood but Derek could still make out a slight discoloration of the tile – the beige in that area was a little darker especially in the grout area. Most people with a quick glance of their naked eye probably wouldn’t notice but to Derek – the discoloration was a fucking beacon. He might need to change out those particular tiles before Stiles notices them.

“Hey son.” His father called out as he entered the kitchen. Derek saw him stroll over to the fridge and he grabbed two beers sitting them down on the table in front of Derek.

“Not sure if I should. Pain killers and all.” But fuck Derek could really use a drink about now.

Twisting off the cap from the beer, his father sat down across from him. “I suppose, but a few sips would probably be okay and you really look like you could use a drink.” His dad tipped his beer bottle towards the one still sitting in front of Derek.

Wetting his lips with his tongue, Derek concurred. A couple of sips probably wouldn’t hurt. Twisting off his own cap, Derek brought the bottle up to his mouth and took a couple of swigs. The alcohol provided a nice burn going down his throat but he really should take it easy. “Thanks dad. Mom almost ready?” Derek had a one tracked mind right now and it was all about Stiles.

Shrugging his shoulders, his dad chuckled. “You know your mother, son.” Setting his bottle down on the table, his father cleared his throat. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Okay?” Derek was a little unsure. He liked to think his father wouldn’t bring up the whole how he is disappointed in him right now speech – hoping he wouldn’t kick a man while he’s down. 

“This thing that happened to you and Stiles….” His dad made a grand sweeping gesture with his hands, “got me thinking.” Scrubbing his right hand over his face. “Made me realize that life is too short.” 

Derek shuffled somewhat uncomfortably on the chair and quickly took another sip of his beer wondering where his dad was taking this talk. “Dad…” Derek wanted to say to not worry about things but his father appeared to want to get things off his chest when he waved his hand to tell Derek to just listen. 

“I know I made some mistakes in the past and I am not totally proud of some my actions.” His father swallowed. “I want you to know that yes, I may have been disappointed in some of your life choices…” Derek knew that one already -going after his sixteen-year-old student, “but I never stopped loving you and I just want you to know that.” 

“I know dad. You don’t have to tell me that. It’s just…” How does Derek say it tactfully? “It just seems like every time you look at me, you see disappointment and it’s hard for me to live like that.”

Now it was his dad’s turn to shift uncomfortably. He played with the label on the bottle before answering. “I see how much you love Stiles and how much he loves you but it was a difficult situation Derek.”

“I’m not stupid dad. I get that. Do you really think it was my intention to fall in love with one of my students?” Derek blurted out. “It wasn’t but it happened and when you guys found out, I was practically branded the black sheep of the family and it seems even after all these years, you guys still can’t get past that.” Derek rambled but it felt like a relief getting that out to his father. 

Taking a sip of his beer, his father placed it back on the table. “I suppose you’re right. Maybe I haven’t gotten past it.” Taking a deep breath, his father continued on. “Perhaps I should have handled things better with you. I didn’t want you winded up in some sort of scandal.”

“Me either.” Derek mumbled recollecting at how secretive he and Stiles used to be.

Looking around the house, his father spoke again. “I also want to say how proud I am of what you did with this house. Laura showed us the before pictures.” His father almost sounded hurt when saying that it was Laura who showed him the photos and not Derek himself.” And seeing the finished product; it’s amazing Derek. “ 

“Thanks dad. That means a lot.” And it did. Derek rose up from the chair with a grunt of pain and poured the rest his beer down the drain. He assumed that he drank enough. “Glad you and mom are getting to see it.” Not necessarily with these circumstances but it was nice to have his parents here with him.

Standing up, has father neared him. “I promise I will try harder. I don’t want to think if something worse happened to you and we still had all these unresolved feelings, I don’t know what I would have done.” 

“I appreciate that and I think we both can try harder. We need to, if anything for Stiles.” Derek leaned on the sink. “He’s going to need to see us all stand on a united front for him and be strong.”

“And we will. Your mother and I are here for you as long as it takes. Whatever you need Derek. Whatever you and Stiles need, we’ll be here to assist.” 

Derek emotions caved once those words left his father’s mouth. It was lovely to hear his dad say such things. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed his parents and his heart was so full of contentment right now. It was a shame that it took a horrific event to get them to open up with each other but he was glad that they could try to move on from the past. 

“It will take time, but it will be okay son.” His father said those words as he reached for Derek and Derek didn’t hesitate falling into the embrace of his father’s arms. He hadn’t even realized that tears were forming until he heard his father reassure him by saying, “it’s okay son, let it all out.” And Derek complied. The sobs turned into an out bawl. 

“It’s all my fault. I couldn’t help him. I failed.” Derek said through the sobbing.

“Shh… it’s okay Derek. You are not to blame.” It was hard for Derek to believe that. “You did the best you could with the circumstances.”

The words were comforting through his tears. Crying alone evidently still kept some of his emotions in check. Here and now, Derek felt a release that he didn’t know he needed. He had been so pent up and now he was free – no one to judge and no one to tell him to be strong right now. The cries eventually turned to whimpers and at one point, they had even settled onto the floor as Derek worked through his emotional turmoil. The outlet was therapeutic and now Derek was ready to attempt to move and to be there for Stiles. He felt more confident now, knowing he will have his parents love and support the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of the moment with Derek and his dad?


	22. Chapter 22

!0 Days After the Storm

 

Stiles sat on the side of the bed in the room that he has practically called home for almost the last two weeks. It was a relief that he was finally being released and he could go back home with Derek but…. he was also completely terrified leaving the safety and sanctuary of this place. Derek had provided valid reasons about going back to their house – ‘the nightmare house’ but it didn’t make it any easier. ‘Think about how it is like when you fall off a bike and get right back up and ride again’, he said. In theory, Stiles believed in the notion, in actuality, he didn’t know if he could ever feel safe and relaxed between those four walls.

Rising up from the bed, Stiles grabbed the clothes his father brought for him to change into and began to gingerly walk to the bathroom. His ribs were not that sore anymore but he still experienced quite a bit pain in his face whether from the broken cheekbones or the lasting remnants of his concussion, he didn’t know. Either way, Stiles was tired of the head pain and the accompanying nausea.

“Hey son.” His father called out while walking into the room. “I got your discharge papers.’ His dad waved the papers and Stiles nodded with some relief knowing it was official that he was getting out of here. “Need help changing?” His dad offered no doubt looking at the clothes in Stiles hands.

“No, I think I can handle it. Is Derek going to be here soon?” Stiles asked in a hopeful manner.

Walking towards a table, his dad laid the papers down. “He should be here soon. I sent him a message earlier and he said he was on the way. You know if you are having second thoughts, my offer is still on the table about coming back to my place.”

Stiles reached the bathroom while pondering his dad’s offer which was so damn tempting. He would love to go back to his room but he wanted to try to not be trapped by his own fears as well. “Thanks. I want to try back at our house first.’

“I understand. If you change your mind or anything.” His dad seemed a little worried. “I’ll be with you for a while until you feel more settled.” 

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Stiles hesitated. “I hate that you have to lose work for me.”

“I put leave in. It will be fine. Besides, I want to be there for you and for Derek. And to make sure that you are eating.” His dad sighed. “You’re still not eating enough.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom. Shutting the door, it was his turn to let out a deep breath. He gets that his dad is worried about him but it gets tiring to hear the whole- ‘you have to eat more’. He feels like shit and has no appetite. Maybe it’s because of all the drugs he is still hopped up on or perhaps it’s depression. Not to mention, the constant reminder of what Caleb did to him. His tooth wiggles and putting food in his mouth just makes him remember being violated by that man. Which is something else he is now going to have to deal with – a fucking tooth extraction! Stiles will eat when he is ready and besides, he has been digesting so much gelatin, that he poops Jell-O so he must be somewhat satiated.

Dropping the gown to the ground, Stiles then pulled his shirt over his head. Still flinching when the fabric touched his face, Stiles wandered if the pain would ever go away. He quickly stared at his reflection in the mirror and he was relieved to see that he didn’t appear quite as bruised as he had before. Many of the deep black and blue colors were starting to fade to yellow. His eye was not as swollen and his bottom lip was no longer fat. Stiles could finally see that he was slowly healing but if that was the case, then why did he still feel like shit? Why did food sometimes make him nauseous? Why did he still have trouble sleeping through the night? Why does he still feel the phantom touches of Caleb? Why was he afraid to be alone? Why isn’t his mind healing as well? 

“Stiles?” His dad called out from the other side of the door pulling him back to reality. “Derek is here.” 

“Okay, be right out.” 

Stiles quickly threw his pants on and swiftly opened the door to see his boyfriend standing there. Derek must have had a sixth sense and knew what Stiles needed since he had his arms open waiting for Stiles to be enveloped. Stiles wasted no time and ran into his embrace wrapping his own appendages around Derek’s back. He had just seen Derek yesterday but now since he is going home, this moment felt more real. “Fuck, I love you so much Der.” Stiles mumbled into his boyfriend’s shoulder trying to hold off on any tears.

“I love you too babe. So glad you can finally come home with me.” He whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on top of Stiles head. Stiles couldn’t help but inhale the musky scent that Derek was emitting which helped calm his nerves somewhat.

Derek was the first one to let go of the welcoming hug that Stiles so desperately didn’t want to end. “Derek,” his father said, “I’ll let you get Stiles home and settled. I am going to go back to my place for a bit, take care of some things and pack a bag. I’ll be at your place later on this evening.”

“Sounds good John.” Derek grabbed onto Stiles hand as he spoke. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Yup.” Stiles replied sheepishly averting his eyes from Derek since he wasn’t really sure how he felt about going back to the house. 

Feeling his father’s hand clasp his shoulder, Stiles looked up from the floor from where he was standing. “Nurse McCall will be in with the wheelchair soon so you can leave.” 

Stiles nodded his head remembering it is hospital protocol to be wheeled out of here. With that mention, there was a slight tap on the door and Nurse McCall was in the doorway. “Greetings. Looks like someone is ready to leave.” 

“I think so.” His dad replied. Stiles didn’t say anything and just went to get himself situated in the wheelchair. He watched as Nurse McCall handed his dad a little bag that appeared to be full of some items. 

Feeling Derek’s hands grasp the handles of the wheelchair, Stiles was prepared to move but he didn’t start pushing since Nurse McCall began speaking.

“His medication is in here. Pain and anti- anxiety which you may want to reevaluate soon.” She said looking towards Stiles. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this conversation. “With that note, I put some business cards in here for some therapists.” Yep – therapy. “And try to get a follow up visit soon as well.”

“Thanks Melissa.” His dad said grabbing the baggie. And what? His dad is on first name basis with the nurse?

“No worries. John and Stiles, please take care of yourself.” Stiles nodded and evidently, she knows his dad’s name as well.

Derek slowing began pushing the chair to exit the room. “Thanks for everything, we’ll take care of everything.” His boyfriend relayed as they left. Stiles realized at that point he was there but almost not really present since everyone talked about him like he wasn’t even there. Is that what it’s going to be like now? Are people going to be walking on eggshells around him now and is that what he wants? 

 

 

Stiles anxiety was beginning to bubble to the surface once the house came into view. He grasped the handle of the car door firmly. He could see the white of his knuckles but if he loosened the grip, he might have a panic attack. He wanted to be strong for Derek. He could do this. Just because he suffered a sexual and physical assault, it doesn’t mean he can’t live in his own damn house. 

“Babe…” Derek called out reaching for his knee. “Are you okay? If you’re not ready…” He trailed off.

Stiles looked over to his concerned boyfriend, his eyebrows furrowed. “It’s okay. I…. I don’t know.” Stiles eked out while biting his bottom lip. “I want to. I am… sorry Der.”

“It’s fine Stiles. Whatever you need. There is no rush.” Derek grasped his knee as he came to a stop in the driveway. “I had difficulty going in there as well. And I am not going to lie, it’s still not easy but it does get slightly better each day.” 

“Okay, I want to try but I am scared.” It was hard to admit but Stiles was terrified that he was going to see Caleb and Jessie around every corner of the house. He didn’t want to constantly live in a state of panic.

“t’s okay to be scared. I’m here for you. Your dad will be here and even my parents for as long as you want.”

Stiles closed his eyes and thunked his head on the headrest. Taking a deep breath while he placed his hand on top of Derek’s, Stiles was able to compose his words. “Thanks, Der and I am happy for you and that you are getting along with your parents now. You need them a part of your life.” 

Derek released his hand from Stiles and picked up Stiles hand towards his lips to kiss each knuckle. “Me too but I am happier you are home now. Let’s do this.”

Stiles swallowed and thought no time like the present. 

Walking hand and hand towards the front door of the house, Stiles kept taking deep breaths to calm himself. He assumed he might have a difficult time once getting inside but didn’t think the anticipation would be as bad. Watching Derek fling open the door, he stepped inside first. Stiles hesitated for a moment but then followed suit as Derek nudged him slightly with his hand. “It will be okay.” His boyfriend said reassuringly in a hushed tone. Stiles nodded not really believing that statement. 

“You’re here. Welcome home Stiles.” Talia blurted out rushing from the kitchen.

“Mom., I said to give us a few minutes first.” Derek yelled putting his mother at a standstill. “Please, just give Stiles a moment to get situated.” 

Stiles watched Derek’s mom who seemed a little put off with the sentiment. Her smile slowly disappeared into a frown or perhaps it was more of a concerned appearance. And then Stiles noticed what she was holding in her hands – she had her arms wrapped around a bouquet of flowers. Blossoms that reminded him of orchids. Orchids that reminded him of Caleb. 

“Der…. The flowers.” Stiles eked out through his staggered breaths. Stiles quickly put his head into his Derek’s chest so he wouldn’t have to see the offending flowers. “Please…” He begged through the sobs that came all too often now. 

Derek pulled Stiles closer to his chest and didn’t need more of an explanation. “Mom, get rid of the flowers now.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Stiles heard Talia say through some of her own confused tears. “I was just trying to be nice.”

‘Mom, please.” Derek pleaded as Stiles felt his digits rub circles and different patterns up and down his spine. “Shh… it’s okay babe. The flowers are gone. I got you.” Derek’s tone was so soft and sweet. Stiles didn’t want to leave the comfort of his arms – the safety that Derek provided. 

Slowly lifting his head from Derek’s body, Stiles looked up at Derek, ‘mm, sorry.” Stiles wanted to be strong and he didn’t even last two minutes before he started freaking out.

“It’s okay. We’ll have to figure out what may or may not trigger you. It will take time.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles hair and he couldn’t help but relax to his boyfriend’s touch. “You want to go upstairs and rest?” Stiles nodded in agreement. All he did today was shower, change, eat a little, and come home but yet he felt overcome with exhaustion.

Following Derek up the steps, Stiles would pause every so often remembering what transpired the last time he was here. He tried vigorously to push those memories down when they finally reached the master bedroom. Stiles remained in the doorway as Derek walked in.

Turning around to face Stiles, Derek spoke. “It’s a brand-new bed. Laura picked out some new sheets too.” Stiles glanced around the room and saw the difference in the bedding. He quickly noticed the picture of his mom and gulped. He hated that Caleb tainted his picture of his mother. He hoped he would be able to get past that one day and not have the reminder that Caleb said she would be proud that he was whore. 

“Would you rather sleep in the guest room?” Derek asked presumably picking up on Stiles hesitations of entering the room. “I guess I wasn’t thinking this through…’ 

Stiles thought about it. Yep, he never wants to be in here again but it was his and Derek’s space. “I… not sure,” Stiles paused. Fuck, it was just a room. He can do this. “I want to try.” 

“Okay.” Derek stepped aside as Stiles walked in and sat down on the mattress that was definitely fluffier than the last one they had. “You want some water?” Stiles nodded as he watched Derek retreat to the bathroom and come back with a glass of water.

Taking a sip of the water and then placing the glass down on the bedside table, Stiles looked up to his boyfriend. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Stiles detested how needy he had become but he couldn’t handle being alone nor the silence that came with it. 

“Sure babe. I will stay with you as long as you need. When you wake up, we can get something to eat, okay?” Stiles didn’t answer as he laid his head down on the pillow. Derek crawled in behind him and wrapped his arm around Stiles waist to pull him closer. “Shit, I forgot your meds in the car.” Derek shuffled a little on the bed. “I’ll get them later or do you need something now?” 

“I am okay now. Just sleepy. Head hurts a little but I don’t want you to go.” Stiles placed his hand on top of Derek’s to ensure that he stayed in place and didn’t leave him. 

It was weird being back home – Stiles was grateful to be back in Derek’s arms but yet he was still on hyper alert. He prayed one day he would feel comfortable in his home again but today was not the day. He hoped Derek didn’t hear the soft sobs coming from Stiles once again. He didn’t want to worry him anymore but it was going to be hard since all he could see was Caleb and his smug face staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah - Stiles is home now :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving.

20 Days After the Storm

 

Derek woke up slowly by stretching his arms to the other side of the bed. He wasn’t surprised that Stiles was not lying next to him but he hoped that today would be the day. His boyfriend hadn’t made it through one entire night in the bed since his arrival back home. He would usually wake up sometime during the night and make his way down the hallway to his father’s room. Derek hated that Stiles seemed to find more comfort from John but he tried to convince himself, it was more because of the memories from this bedroom. And yet, every night at bedtime, Stiles insisted on spending the night in here, in this bed with Derek. 

Sitting up, Derek glanced over by the bedside table and noted Stiles medication bottle was tipped over. He must have had a lot of trouble sleeping last night if he was imbibing more meds and yet he didn’t wake him up to tell him he was having issues sleeping again. It hurt Derek that Stiles appeared so closed off still. He tried to be a supportive boyfriend but he was beginning to run out of ideas as to how to help him. It was almost like he was tied up all over again – sitting by uselessly watching Stiles battling the demons all on his own and it tore Derek up inside. 

Deciding on coffee, Derek rose up and quickly threw water over his face to wash away the remnants of sleep. He made his way downstairs quietly. If Stiles didn’t sleep well last night, he didn’t want to be the one to disturb his slumber. Brewing the coffee was almost therapeutic with inhaling the odor of the grinds wafting through the air. Derek could almost get lost in the scent and forget about life for a few moments. 

Sitting down and wrapping his fingers around the mug, he heard John enter the kitchen. His eyes contained dark circles underneath. Stiles must have been more restless than usual and kept John up half the night. He might need to call his parents to come back for a few days to possibly give John a reprieve. Maybe Stiles would gravitate towards another parental unit. Plus having his parents here, brought Derek more comfort than he initially realized. After he made amends with them, they had spent a lot of time reminiscing and it was nice to have his own family around. Unfortunately, after a day or two, it appeared that Stiles was overwhelmed with so many people in the house so his parents bowed out with the promise to return in a couple of weeks and Derek would never admit that perhaps he hugged his parents a little longer than necessary when they left. Evidently, he yearned for something to ground him as well and they had fit the bill perfectly and was looking forward to their return. 

“Morning son.” John stated in a gravelly voice. He made a beeline for the coffee without Derek even telling him that he brewed some. 

“Morning,” Derek took a sip of his beverage, “he didn’t sleep again?” 

John took a seat across from Derek and sighed. “No. It’s like every time he closes his eyes, he sees those bastards.” He appeared as lost as Derek as to what to do in order to help Stiles except to be there for him.

“Maybe it was a mistake to bring him back to the house.” Derek admitted staring at his mug. “I thought I could help comfort him and it’s like he doesn’t even want to be with me.” Derek had that deep-down thought that perhaps Stiles did blame him for not helping him. Maybe that was why he couldn’t stay in the same bed as him – he didn’t want to be with Derek because he could not save him from the abuse he suffered. 

“Derek…” John reached over the table to place his hand on Derek’s. “I can’t tell you or not whether it is good or bad idea to be here but I can reassure you, that it is not you. I just think Stiles is regressing back to his youth somewhat and finding comfort in me like he did when he was kidnapped.” 

Sighing, Derek thought that was reasonable but what if it wasn’t the truth? “Makes sense I guess. It’s just hard that I can’t be the one for him to seek solace from.” 

“I know son. This isn’t easy for anyone of us and I don’t think there is a specific formula for us to follow. We just have to try to give him what he needs and try not to take it personally.” John explained as he toyed with his mug. “He loves you very much so you need to remember that.”

“Easier said than done sometimes.” Derek sighed. He foolishly believed that somehow their lives would be instantly better and have some normalcy when the nightmare came to an end when they were back home together. Of course, there would have to be a recovery period; Derek just didn’t think it would be that difficult but he was probably just hopping for the best. Stiles especially went through a terrible ordeal and he would need lots of time to recover. “Thanks for being here John. Thanks for being here for Stiles. It definitely helps.” As hard as it was to admit, John was something that his boyfriend really needed right now.

Clearing his throat, John spoke, “thanks son. I would do anything for my boy. I am not trying to take anything away from you right now. We both need to work together and the first thing is we need to get him to see someone sooner than later.” Quickly swallowing a sip of coffee, he began speaking again. “Perhaps, if he talked to someone, he might start sleeping better and hopefully they can change up his medication so that he eats more. He’s not eating enough.” 

Derek nodded. His boyfriend had exhibited a next to none appetite. He concurred with John that the medication he was on was hopefully the culprit of the loss of appetite. Otherwise it could stem from depression which would be harder to overcome in that case; Stiles would need some professional help right away. “I agree. We should broach the subject with him. I wanted to give him a few days to settle but I think it is time.” 

The words had hardly finished flowing from his mouth when Stiles entered into the kitchen. Both Derek and John glanced up from their coffees when he strolled in, quickly shutting their mouths. Stiles glared at both them probably realizing they were talking about him but were no longer comfortable doing so in front of him.

“Morning babe…” Derek finally said as Stiles grabbed his own cup of coffee. 

“Stiles, do you think having caffeine is a good idea with the medication you are on?” John spoke up evidently reading up on any potential side effects of his medications. Fuck, why didn’t Derek think of that?

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a cup anyway. He surprisingly took a seat at the table. Derek half expected him to retreat back upstairs since he usually spends most of his time in bed. “One cup won’t kill me.” 

“Fine.” John grumbled not necessarily believing that statement but Derek assumed he conceded so Stiles would stay and not go back to bed. “Let me then at least get you something to eat to go with it.” 

John rose from the table to fetch some food for Stiles as Derek watched his boyfriend roll his eyes evidently still not on board with the whole eating thing. Looking at his boyfriend, Stiles definitely had lost some weight and still looked exhausted. The bruising on his face had diminished significantly but yet he still appeared a shell of himself. Stiles eyes just looked hollow and Derek hated that he was still so far away somewhere else. He could still hear Caleb’s words to him right before he took his last breath – ‘I fucking broke him.’ As of now, the bastard was right. He hated not only what Caleb did to Stiles but also the lasting effects that man still had on his boyfriend. 

Hearing some water and the microwave being opened, Derek gathered up the courage to talk to Stiles about seeing someone. “So, perhaps it is time to think about going to talk to someone.” Derek was proud of himself from not looking away from Stiles. 

“Is that what you guys were talking about?” Stiles asked while biting his thumbnail and taking his other hand to massage his temple. He still suffered from some headaches.

“Among other things.” John placed some oatmeal on the table in front of Stiles who began to pick at it with a spoon. “I actually made an appointment myself to go talk to someone.” Derek admitted. 

Stiles glanced up from his breakfast with a perplexed look.

“Boys, I have a phone call to make. I will let you two talk.” John explained as he exited out of the kitchen. 

Derek inhaled and was grateful that John took that as a cue to leave him and Stiles alone. This wasn’t going to be an easy conversation for him to have. It was hard to admit that he needed help as well. He always prided himself being the strong alpha type man and here he was, crying on a daily basis and still completely clueless as to how to help his boyfriend.

“I….”, taking a deep a breath, Derek gathered his thoughts. “I have been suffering with some massive guilt issues so I thought it might help to speak with a professional. Not to mention a few other issues I need to come to terms with.” He didn’t necessarily feel guilty about killing Caleb since the asshole deserved but it was something he probably should address as well. Taking a life does change you so Derek figured he shouldn’t ignore the fact that he did it. 

Stiles placed his spoon on the table and Derek was now kicking himself for not waiting until he was done eating.” Der, you know I don’t blame you, right? You couldn’t have done anything. You were tied up.”

“Babe, “Derek reached across the table and grabbed Stiles hand. “It’s just I feel like I should have been able to do more and it tears me up inside that you suffered from those monster’s hands and I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it and now…” Derek trailed off to allow Stiles a chance to absorb everything. 

“What?” Stiles mumbled with wetness forming around his eyes. Derek didn’t want to make him upset but he needed to tell him how he was feeling.

Rubbing Stiles fingers with his own, “it pains me that you keep getting solace from your dad and then I feel inadequate. Sensibly, I know I shouldn’t feel that way but sometimes my brain gets me thinking that you don’t want to be with me. That you are upset that I didn’t do more.” 

“Fuck Der, I don’t think that.” Stiles wiped away the few tears he shed with his free hand. “It’s hard to explain. It’s just that….”

“Is it the room. Did I push you too hard to come back here?” 

Stiles shook his head. “The bedroom, a little, but mostly I don’t want to let you down. You might want to do some things that I am not ready for and I see his face and it is damn hard Der.” 

“Fuck Stiles, do you really think I would be disappointed if you don’t want to have sex?” Derek placed his other hand on top of Stiles to cup his hand inside of his. “Hell, I am not even ready for that yet and even if I was, you have to know that I would wait for you forever.” 

“Sometimes it hard to wrap my mind around that. When I wake up in the middle night, my clouded mind just knows my dad won’t expect anything so sometimes it is easier to go to him. I am sorry.” He sniffled.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment. “Don’t apologize babe. I think we both have things we need to sort out and right now we don’t know how to do that so I think it is why it will be good for me to talk to someone. I hope you do as well.”

“I can’t right now. I don’t think I am ready to share my story. I still need a little time.” Stiles began to fidget with the spoon on the table – tapping the utensil and spinning it around.

“I get that. I just think you shouldn’t wait too long.”

The next thing Derek knows is he has a lap full of Stiles. His boyfriend has his head buried in his shoulder and he is sniffling. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel bad. My emotions are all over the place. I do love you, it’s just so hard right now.”

Rubbing circles on his back, and supporting Stiles with his other hand, Derek thinks about what Stiles said. “I know it’s hard and I know you love me. I love you too. I just get a little insecure sometimes and I think it’s good we are talking about things so we don’t keep it all inside.” The dialog was hard for both of them and Derek would take what he could get for now. His boyfriend who loved to talk had been so quiet since all the shit went down so it was a nice step to hear him open up a little. And Derek was glad he was talking himself as well.

Sitting up a little, Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes. “Thank you for understanding.” Derek wiped a stray tear from his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb. “I will seek help Der. Just need some more time.”

“Promise me not to take too long. I can help you pick out someone and drive you to the appointment.”

Stiles nodded. “Kay, I do have a favor to ask of you.” Stiles asked as he buried his head into Derek’s shoulder once more. 

‘Anything you need babe.” Derek was curious since he seemed a little cautious or worried about asking Derek for what he needed.

Shuffling on his lap, Stiles spoke into Derek’s shoulder. “Can you… can you make... fuck.” Stiles paused to catch his breath. Derek continued with the reassuring touches on his back. “Can you make the dentist appointment for me. I can’t do it.” He spat out quickly. “It’s just another fucking reminder.”

“Sure. I can do that for you. You want it sooner than later?” Derek knew this would be a strenuous step for Stiles as well. He honestly wasn’t positive that Stiles would cooperate in going to the dentist for what he had to get done.

“Geez, I don’t know. Do I want a hole in my mouth now or later? What a decision!” He said in a sarcastic tone. Derek couldn’t see his face but he was sure that his boyfriend was sobbing once more.

“Stiles…” Derek murmured as he moved his hand from his spine to the back of his head to card his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “It doesn’t have to be like that. They have replacement teeth. You don’t have to live with a hole in your mouth.”

The sobs became louder. The fucking nightmare just doesn’t end. Every time Derek thinks they take one step forward, they seem to take two steps backwards. He just wants to reassure Stiles by saying that it is just a tooth and it doesn’t change anything about who he is. However, he is fairly sure that it is more than that – having to endure a change of having a tooth extracted would just be one more reminder to Stiles as to how Caleb victimized him. 

“I don’t know Der…” He hiccupped. “Can you please call for me? I can’t do it. I just can’t.”

“I’ll take care of it for you and drive you to the appointment, okay?” Stiles nodded his head into his shoulder and he barely heard him say ‘thank you’. “How about we watch a movie or something? We can just relax for a bit.”

With that suggestion, Stiles slowly crawled off his lap and shoved a few more bites of oatmeal in his mouth. “I’ll pick something out.” He spoke with a mouth full of food. 

Derek smiled fondly at his boyfriend as he exited the kitchen. He would take the not crying and the distraction for a bit. He was looking forward to chilling on the sofa and having his boy curled up on him while they got lost in a movie and not have to think about life. Hopefully, Stiles would let him caress him like he used to. He would love to sit there and run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and run his digits up and down his arms. Maybe this could be the baby step Derek was looking for – the small leap towards normalcy for him and for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are slowly making some progress. Things will eventfully get better for them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this from my phone so i hope everything comes put okay.

Two Months After the Storm

 

Stiles stared out the car window watching the scenery pass him by. His head had clunked on the window so he kept it resting there and pulled his feet up on the seat to try to get more comfortable. It wasn’t ideal but he liked the feeling of trying to be small right now. He sometimes felt like if he curled up than no one would be able to see him but he also realized that wouldn’t happen right now since he was in the truck with Derek so there was no escaping of being seen at the moment. 

“Hey babe,” Derek called out distracting Stiles from the outside world. “How about we stop and get some ice cream? You should be able to tolerate that.” 

“I don’t know. My whole mouth is numb. Probably won’t enjoy it.” Stiles closed his eyes reflecting back on the dentist visit. He felt like such a coward at the time. He thought he might have a panic attack right in the chair. He opted for the Novocain but was having second thoughts now. Perhaps some pain would ground somewhat. 

Hearing Derek quietly sigh, he began to speak. “I’ll drive around for a bit and then we’ll stop for some ice cream. You liked that place in town where I took you before.”

Playing with his shoe lace, Stiles swallowed down his fear about venturing back into town. “I don’t know Der. His flower shop is there and I don’t know if I can do that.” God, Stiles hated that almost everything he does or sees somehow brings up the reminder of Caleb. The man is an everlasting presence in his life.

“We won’t go down that street. I actually heard someone took over the store so I think something else is going in there.”

“I guess so.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, drive around for a bit before stopping.” 

“Sure thing. Just relax. The feeling should start slowly coming back.” Derek tapped on the steering wheel and exhaled. 

Stiles closed his eyes once more listening to his boyfriend reassuring him. He was right but Stiles almost wished everything would be numb right now so he wouldn’t have to face life even though like everyone says, time will heal wounds – the time was very slow at doing that. 

Sleeping through the night was still difficult but Stiles was increasing the amount of nights that he wasn’t waking up from a nightmare so he chalked that up to a win. To his father’s enthusiasm, he was eating a little more but still not enough according to his doctor. Stiles was trying but maintained a low appetite. His headaches are less frequent but are migraine painful when he experiences them. And now, he only sees Caleb’s face a few times a day instead of several. Jessie sometimes but not as much but the guilt of killing him still runs deep however. He tells himself that they are not really there and he did what he had to do survive so that helps but it is nonetheless exhausting having those mental episodes daily. 

And Stiles was feeling lost now that his father had returned back to his own home. Stiles loved that his father was staying in the house with him and that he could go to him to feel safe. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel that way with Derek but his dad just brought a different kind of comfort level. And fuck, if he didn’t cry for an hour after his father left but he does have a life and a job that he needed to get back to and Stiles didn’t want to be selfish even though deep down, he really yearned to do so. His dad appeared conflicted about leaving as well but Stiles put on the best face that he could and told him it was fine to go back home. Somehow, he had to find a way to move on and having his dad down the hall would impede that. 

Toying with his shoelace some more, Stiles thought about all the therapy sessions he has attended as well. He assumes they are helping but it is still not easy to talk about what happened so Stiles skirts the issue as much as he can to his psychiatrist’s chagrin. Derek on the other hand, seems to be thriving somewhat with his weekly visits. Stiles is glad that his boyfriend is benefiting from therapy since a content Derek makes it easier for them talk and it has helped him to become an absolute rock for Stiles. He would even be more lost if Derek wasn’t by his side aiding him each and every day through the good times and the bad times. Also, each day, Derek offers himself up as a sounding board and verifies if Stiles needs something or not. Stiles sometimes sees it as more that Derek wants to ensure that he is not going off the rails again but hey, that’s what the ant-anxiety medication is for. 

Sensing the vehicle coming to a stop, Stiles slowly came back to reality and noted they were parked outside the ice cream shop. He wasn’t positive how much he would enjoy the cold treat since he still couldn’t feel most of his mouth but Derek acted like he really wanted to do something nice so Stiles didn’t want to be the one who got in the way of the good deed. He sometimes felt compelled to please Derek so he wouldn’t worry about him so much. Occasionally it worked, other times, Stiles would have a mini meltdown. 

“What sounds good?” Derek asked they got out of the pickup. Stiles immediately gravitated towards his boyfriend and grabbed his hand into his. He still got spooked when he felt exposed in the outside world.

“A shake. Banana chocolate chip.” Stiles responded sheepishly as he scanned the surrounding area. Realistically, Stiles knew that the chances of someone jumping him were slim and the thing with Caleb wasn’t even like that but now he usually felt on edge when he was out in public. 

Curling his digits tighter amongst Derek’s, they slowly walked up the window. Stiles listened as his boyfriend gave the order and he had to take a few deep breaths while waiting for the ice cream to be handed over. Derek paid, grabbed the dessert and led Stiles over towards a bench to indulge in the treat. Stiles was surprised how good the shake tasted as it slid down his throat – perhaps the numbness was fading away. 

“Beautiful out here today.” Derek offered up in between licks. 

Stiles nodded and was grateful that Derek still kept his hand intertwined among his own. He always seemed to have sixth sense as to what Stiles yearned for. “Yep and this shake is decent.”

Derek smiled at Stiles fondly. “Are you doing okay though? Do you need to leave?”

“Okay so far but I’ll probably want to go home after this.” It was mentally and physically exhausting trying to step out of his comfort zone. As much as he still had quite a few bad memories at the house, Stiles felt more comfortable there. Some rooms were able to provide the sanctuary he craved on a daily basis.

“No worries babe.” He said reassuringly. “Whatever you need.” 

“Derek Hale!” The female voice called out which caused Stiles to slightly jump.

Taking his eyes of his drink, he looked to see one Lydia Martin strolling her way right towards them. He could almost hear her heels clank on the payment and could clearly make out her cherry red lips that were almost pouting. Stiles wanted to curl up in a ball and make himself invisible. He was fairly certain he couldn’t handle Lydia right now. Or any person for that matter. 

“I have sent you a bazillion texts. Have you not gotten them?” She glared over them and her pout disappeared. Her face then contorted to that concerned look that Stiles gets all the time now. Now he really wanted to be invisible but instead he gripped Derek’s hand harder. “I mean I was hoping you would have at least acknowledged one or two of them.” 

Derek sighed and took another lick of ice cream. “I did… it’s just.” Stiles could tell Derek was having trouble coming up with the right thing to say. Perhaps he didn’t want to bring up his own turmoil or maybe he was concerned about Stiles mental state at the moment. “We’ve had a lot going on lately. Sorry.”

“Sorry. I guess you would have.” Lydia rocked on her heels. “Just worried about you so I just wanted at least a quick reply.” Stiles felt her eyes glazing upon him so he averted his from hers and began staring at the ants by his feet. 

“It’s been difficult.” Derek squeezed his hand around Stiles which helped ground him more and bring some relief. “I’ll try to do better.”

Now counting the ants crawling by his shoes, he sensed Lydia flipping her hair over her shoulder. “It’s fine Derek. Take all the time you need. Besides verifying that you were doing okay, I was trying to reach out to you about Scott’s and Kira’s baby shower.”

“Oh, I guess I did see those messages.” 

“We are having a coed one so would love to have both of you join us.” 

Stiles took a sip of his shake so that his mouth was preoccupied, still averting his eyes from Lydia. He didn’t want to see her pity. “Right, yes.” Derek stammered. “We’ll be there. Just send me the details again.”

“Great. They are registered at Target. I will resend the info.” Lydia explained. “Take care of yourselves, especially you Stiles. We are all thinking about you guys.” 

Relief washed through Stiles as Lydia turned and walked away. He hadn’t been interacting with a whole lot of people except for family members and doctors and he wasn’t really ready to do so either. It was so much easier to stay wrapped up in his cocoon.

“Sorry about that. You know Lydia can be a little overwhelming.” His boyfriend stated while shoving the rest of the cone in his mouth. “I think we should go to the shower. It might do us some good to get out and be social.”

Stiles placed his cup down on the bench beside him since he was now slowly losing what appetite he had. “I don’t know. They are your friends so you definitely should go. Go out and have some fun.” Stiles reasoned and the suggestion made perfect sense to hm.

“Babe,” Derek turned slightly to face him, “they are your friends too.” Stiles quickly shook his head in disagreement. “I thought you got along with Scott.”

“I did. It’s just…” Stiles wasn’t sure how to put this or maybe he did and didn’t want to put it out there. “I don’t… I don’t want everyone staring at me and feeling sorry for me. They are just going to see the person who got raped.” Stiles rambled out and yep, the waterworks began to form once again.

Derek took a breath and placed his other hand around their already clasped hands. “I don’t think they would do that.”

“You don’t know that.” Stiles spat out through his sobs.

“You’re right but I think we both should try. Let’s go for a bit and if you get too uncomfortable, then we’ll leave.” Derek’s eyes were pleading. Stiles could tell he wished for things to be more normal and it wasn’t easy for Stiles to jump in with both feet. He didn’t want to go but he had a feeling his therapist and his dad would agree with Derek – he should at least try. “Besides, I think we still have a few more weeks so maybe you’ll feel a little bit differently by then.”

Stiles doubted that. “Mm... kay.” He scoffed his Converse on the payment below. “I guess I’ll try.” Stiles could almost see the relief pouring off his boyfriend’s body.

 

Entering back home, Stiles inhaled deeply to ensconce himself back into his safety net. He hated the way he fell in a deep panic mode each time he went somewhere even with Derek by his side the whole time. The dentist visit was outright brutal and then seeing Lydia or in reality, not seeing her. He couldn’t even look at her since he is still in no mood to socialize and he feels more comfortable being shut off from the world right now. 

Stiles began to make his way to the stairs to retreat back upstairs when Derek called out to him. “Babe, let me know if you want something particular for dinner.” 

“I’m fine with whatever.” Stiles mumbled as he hit the first step.

“Stiles… please.” Stiles turned to look at Derek who appeared dejected. Stiles caused that look a lot lately to befall on his boyfriend. He hated that he caused him to wear that expression so often but he couldn’t help it either – it was just the way he felt. He didn’t care about much lately and it was difficult to find it in himself to do so. “How about I give can you some choices and you decide?”

Evidently it was extremely important for Derek for him to make this decision. If it was up to Stiles, he would forgo dinner altogether but he would never hear the end of it otherwise. Taking a deep breath, Stiles blurted out,” I guess chicken and broccoli.” 

Derek’s expression changed from dejection to a slight grin. Stiles was glad he appeared happier but it was hard to note that he holds that much power over how Derek reacts daily. It seems whatever emotional state Stiles is dealing with, Derek absorbs some of those feelings as well. It’s great that he so caring but Stiles feels horrible knowing he is putting him through the wringer every day 

‘I am going to lay down for a bit. This outing took a lot out of me.”

“Sure, I think I am going to work on the boat for a bit. Do you need anything?”

Stiles heart warmed with the question. He was so caring and probably wanted to verify that Stiles wouldn’t freak out if he was outside and not nearby. It took Stiles days and days to finally feel comfortable enough to be left alone upstairs. And even now, he still needs the allusion of not being by himself completely. The silence is still the worse so he always makes sure he has the TV on or streaming music. “No, I’m good for now.”

Making his way up to the master bedroom, Stiles verified that he heard the door shut close from downstairs which signaled that Derek was outside. He sloshed his way over to the wall that was near the bathroom. Backing up, he slid down the length of the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. He realizes that Derek knows he is not always strong right now but he hates always falling apart in front of his boyfriend – sometimes he just curls up in a ball alone so Derek doesn’t have to worry about him. A few stray tears began to cascade down his cheeks which is a common occurrence anymore. Wiping them away with his hand, he wondered how long it would be until he stopped crying on a daily basis?

Looking through his blurry eyes, he noted Caleb’s figure hovering above him. He was waiting to hear him say something about how he always cries but this time the ghostly figure just said how he wanted to stuff Stiles with his cock again. 

“Go away!” Stiles yelled. Sometimes his brain worked in making the image disappear, sometimes it didn’t. This time Caleb slowly vanished but not before he clearly heard him say ‘tsk tsk Orchid.’ He hated how his mind would play those kinds of tricks on him. How would he ever get past what happened if Caleb constantly plagued his memories?

“I hate you.” Stiles spat out during a whimper. “I hate what you did to me asshole. I hate the way you still make me feel and how you made me feel.” He was talking to thin air but the words made him feel better for a moment. He could almost sense Caleb’s phantom touches and trembled when thinking of that monster putting his hands on him. 

Sobbing louder and pulling his knees up closer to his torso, he heard Derek’s voice speak to him. “Stiles? Are you okay?” His boyfriend pulled his hands into his which caused Stiles to look at him. He was crouching down looking despondent once more. “I came in to grab some water and I heard you crying.”

“S…sor..sorry.” Stiles tried to avert his moistened eyes. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I knew you weren’t having the best day but you seemed like you were okay. You should have told me.” He felt Derek’s fingers squeeze his tighter.

Exhaling, Stiles admitted, “just don’t want to be a constant burden to you. You seem like you have your shit together and I can’t even go five minutes without freaking out.” It felt like a relief to get that off his chest.

Derek shuffled from his crouch and sat next down to Stiles but kept his hand interlocked in his. “Babe, I don’t really have my shit together.” He paused, “first of all we are two different people and are going to process things differently and second, fuck Stiles you had a much worse experience than I. You really can’t compare how we are going to move forward right now.”

What Derek said made sense but it was still hard to completely comprehend when he appeared so much more settled and grounded than Stiles. “I get what you are saying. It sounds like therapy is working for you but sometimes I feel like I am not making any progress and I don’t want to hold you back.” 

“Listen Stiles. I still have immense guilt issues and am slowly working through those issues but you know what really gets me through every day?” 

Stiles shook his head. “No.” He whispered.

“You. I try to find a way to be strong for you every day. I want you to count on me. I want to be here for you.” Taking a deep breath, Derek continued. “I am not going to lie and say it is easy for me because it’s not but I try to find it in myself to be what you need right now.”

“Der…” Stiles teared up a bit once again. “I appreciate everything you have done but I don’t want you to stop your life.” 

“Babe, I need you just as much as you need me. You are my anchor Stiles. I would have never gotten this far if you weren’t by my side. And I am surely not stopping my life.”

Stiles blinked at his boyfriend. “I don’t see how I can be your anchor when I am a blubbering mess all the time.” 

Derek smiled. “Stiles, I fell in love with you when I first saw you and that love has only grown deeper through the years. Knowing you love me as well is what helps me get through most days. You have been through a lot, hell, you had a traumatic incident in your past when you were kidnapped. You are allowed to be a blubbering mess. As long as we are together, I am good.”

How did Stiles get so lucky? Derek was amazing. He made a valid point – they had their undying love for each other and that should help them get through the most trying times. 

And he was also correct that perhaps he was entitled to be a mess. When he was seven, he never properly addressed his kidnapper giving him bad touches. He told his father up and down he was fine and refused to seek professional help for the ordeal. Maybe now all those emotions from that time were bubbling to the surface as well. He now just realized that sometimes Caleb’s figure does morph into his kidnapper. He evidently was suffering some PTSD from that experience. Fuck, he was a mess.

“Thanks Der. I love you too. I don’t know what I have done without you here.” Stiles leaned into his boyfriend. “I am going to try to harder to talk more with my psychologist. Maybe it will help me sort some things out in my head.”

“We all go at our own pace as to how much we want to reveal but I think it’s a good idea.” Derek placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head. “Try not to hide how your feeling from me either and I will do the same. I think sometimes I am scared being vulnerable in front of you because I don’t want to upset you but I think it’s important that you see that I am still working things out as well.”

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment listening to Derek to talk and wondered if he was right or not. Perhaps it would be good for Derek not to shield him from any emotional state he was experiencing. “Okay. Let’s both try harder.”

Swallowing, Stiles hoped that was a good next step for him in this slow process of recovery. The baby steps seem inconsequential but they must be getting him somewhere. And now Stiles knows that without a doubt that even if he stumbles off a step, that Derek will be there to catch him when he falls and will continue to love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is making some process but still has some issues.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early today guys. Enjoy :)
> 
> Anyone else excited to see the final drop of The Death Cure trailer today?

5 Months After the Storm

 

Derek relaxed on a hammock that Laura brought over one day. He had hung it between two trees in the backyard. He had begrudgingly agreed to the gift since he didn’t think he would use it that much but as it turns it out, he loves finding peace on the hammock each day. It was autumn now so it was beginning to get chilly to relax outside but Derek just throws on some extra layers if he feels the need to venture out into his safe haven.

Glancing over to the boat, he was pleased with the little progress he has made. Repairing the boat had been very therapeutic for Derek and he loves being able to get swept up into the distraction. At this point, the boat is seaworthy now but he still needs to put a motor in it and purchase a new propeller. Once he installs those major items, he will finally be able to take Stiles out on the water and then perhaps he would have a distraction himself. 

Closing his eyes and feeling the breeze against his face, Derek thinks about these past few months. There are days he literally doesn’t want to get out of bed and other days he is glad that he has done so. He now has managed to knock his therapy sessions down to two a month instead of weekly and his hope is soon that he will feel well enough to function on a once a month session. Talking it out has definitely assisted in him in not feeling as guilty for not being able to help Stiles when he needed him most. The burden still lurks around his heart that he wasn’t able to do more for his boyfriend when he was assaulted but at least now he has been able to come to terms with it more. 

Moving his body to encourage the hammock to swing, his mind drifts to Stiles. Ironically all those years that John and him were overprotective with Stiles and how hard it was to give him space, now Derek wished that Stiles would ask for that space he used to desire. His boyfriend hates being alone and detests silence even more. Derek Is still hopeful with time that Stiles will gradually come back to himself. He knows it will be a long journey for him and is grateful for the little things he sees each day with Stiles. Just seeing him eat more, not screaming out from nightmares quite as often, and having some days when he doesn’t cry are the reminders that his boyfriend is slowly recovering. Stiles even admits to himself that he may need professional help for the rest of his life in order to cope and Derek is over the moon that he is actually talking to his psychologist and that he realizes that it can make a difference. 

“Der?” Stiles voice broke through Derek’s train of thoughts. “Are you okay? You have been out here for a while?”

“Yep, just thinking about life. You want to join me?” Derek tried to scoot over on the netting but it really was meant only for one person. Stiles smiled and climbed on next to Derek. He nestled easily against Derek’s chest and that was when he realized Stiles didn’t come prepared for the cooler temperature so he made sure to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

Stiles managed to wedge himself easily next to Derek and nuzzled his head onto his chest. Derek enveloped him the best he could and began to rub circles on his back. Derek relishes these moments when they are both content and not worrying about what was going on in their lives. These are definitely the times that Derek wished he could bottle up the memories so that he and Stiles would have them to look back on when they are experiencing dark days. 

“Dad wants to come up this weekend. Mumbled something about dinner.” John has almost been a weekly fixture in their lives now. Even though the man works nonstop, he still manages to see Stiles at least once a week. “I think this time it is less about me and more about showing off baby pictures.”

Derek chuckled out loud. It was an interesting development when John began seeing Scott’s mother. They evidently bonded more than people realized when Stiles was still hospitalized. And now the man is an unofficial grandparent to Scott and Kira’s baby girl and is very happy about it. “Lily is cute.”

Stiles lifted his head and playfully swatted at Derek’s chest. “Don’t encourage him. He’s going to pester us to have babies.” Stiles spat out and put his head back down on Derek.

“I am fairly positive your dad knows we are not in the proper mindset to even think about babies right now.” Derek reassured his boyfriend while continuing to rub patterns on his back. 

Admittedly, sharing children with Stiles was something that Derek had thought about in the past but he knew he wanted to wait until he graduated and settled for a bit. And now, Derek is not so sure how Stiles will feel about extending their family. He knows Stiles won’t be ready anytime soon but he wonders if he will ever be receptive to the idea.

“I guess but he gushes about her all the time.” If Derek didn’t know better, he would think that Stiles was jealous of the baby. Perhaps he is concerned that his dad will have less time for him. 

“Oh, that reminds me. I have some errands to run in town tomorrow that might take a couple of hours so Laura is going to come by.” Stiles shivered at the breeze that blew so Derek tried to pull him closer to keep him warmer.

Derek heard Stiles sigh but he remained quiet for a few moments before he actually spoke. “I don’t need a babysitter Der.” There was slight venom behind the words but Derek took it with a grain of salt. Stiles might hate to admit it but the kid doesn’t do alone. One day hopefully, but tomorrow is not that day.

“I know babe. It’s just…” Derek wasn’t sure how to put it gracefully. “I thought you would feel better with someone else here especially since I don’t know how long I will be. Besides, Laura wants some beanpole time.” Derek jested.

Another swat to his arm landed. “Only Laura gets to call me beanpole.” 

Derek laughed and wished the nickname was not so fitting at the moment. “She wants to stay for dinner too.” Derek was really trying to sell it.

“Fine. What’s so important anyway?”

“It’s a surprise. I’ll tell you when I get back.” Derek had been thinking about this for a few weeks and now he was going to carry out his plan. He just hoped that it would have the desire effect he was hoping for.

Stiles sat up a little staring into Derek’s eyes. “A surprise, huh?”

“Yep, and I am not telling so don’t even try.” 

Normally when Stiles wanted to get something from Derek he would use his mouth and go down on him and fuck Derek was a sucker every time for a good blow job. Now he wondered if Stiles would try to bribe him at all. And fuck, selfishly, he wants his boyfriend to scoot down and put his mouth around his dick right now. 

Derek misses being intimate with Stiles. He basically jerks off in the shower to get his kicks. And he is fairly positive that Stiles hasn’t even tried touching himself since he was raped. Derek prays that one-day Stiles won’t feel that way anymore and then they can have sex again. Maybe not like they were used to but something. And Derek knows some of Stiles intimacy issues come with his guilt of orgasming by Caleb’s hand.

One day, Derek found Stiles inconsolable and his boyfriend admitted he felt so confused that he came while being assaulted. He had questioned if that meant that somehow, he enjoyed it and couldn’t understand why. He mentioned how he tried to fight the arousal but his dick had a mind of its own. Derek explained over and over how it was just a reaction of his body and that he didn’t blame Stiles. He eventually stopped bawling but Derek is positive that Stiles is still torn up about the mixed reactions of his body and he hopes that is one of the things that Stiles is talking to his psychologist about. 

“Got me curious. Guess I’ll just have to wait.” Stiles nestled his head once again on Derek.

Derek closed his eyes realizing that at least in the meantime, this is their new reality – the wait and see as to when Stiles will feel comfortable doing certain things once again. 

 

 

Derek raced up to the front door with the box in hand. He couldn’t wait to show Stiles what he got for him. Regrettably, the journey took a little longer than he anticipated so he hoped that Laura was faring well with Stiles. He still gets very antsy around others. 

Opening the front door, his sister greeted him immediately. “I want to see it.” Her hand went straight to the box and Derek pushed it out of the way while glancing around the room for Stiles. 

“No, Stiles sees first.” Derek stepped further into the house so he could close the front door. “Where is he?”

“He went upstairs to rest.” Laura averted his eyes from Derek’s. “He said he was tired.”

Derek shoved his free hand through his hair. “Did he at least socialize with you for a bit?” Derek understood Stiles tendencies towards being a recluse but he was hoping he would be more receptive to his own family members. 

“For a bit. We talked for a while and then he got tired.” Laura twirled her hair with her fingers. “You know baby bro, if you ever need to talk, I am here always for you.”

Derek glanced up the stairs anxious to bring Stiles his gift but it appeared his sister was fishing for something. “I know and I will. If this is about Stiles, he is slowly getting better.” And he was but he still always seemed so tired. Probably mostly because of whatever meds he is taking. 

“Okay.” Derek wasn’t sure if she believed him or not or was just appeasing him for a moment. “I guess I’ll go pick up dinner. Anything in particular?”

“Nah, pizza, Chinese. You decide.” Derek replied quickly as he climbed the steps.

Derek stood for a moment in the doorway looking over towards Stiles. He had enveloped himself in a nest of blankets with his head barely peeking out. That was another thing he did often now– he loved the security of the blankets protecting him even if it was hot, he would wrap himself up like a burrito.

Walking slowly in the room still holding the box, Derek debated if he should wake him or not and then the decision was made when Stiles hooded lids blinked up at him. “You’re back?” The words came out sleepily.

“Yep. Just got back. Laura went to pick up dinner.” Derek neared the bed and held out the box towards Stiles with a smile plastered on his face. And then the surprise was ruined when the ‘meow’ came through.

Stiles stared at the box that Derek was holding. “Did the box just meow?” He asked while sitting up in the bed while brushing a few strands of hair from his face Derek shrugged his shoulders – guess the cat is literally out of the bag. “Did you get a cat?” He asked perplexed as the animal shifted in the box. “You don’t even like animals.”

“I did and I like some animals.” Derek flipped open the flaps for Stiles to peer inside. 

Derek watched as Stiles expression went from sleepy to awe. He reached with his hands down into the box to pull out the orange tabby. “Oh my God Der. It is fucking adorable.” His boyfriend’s face beamed with a smile – a smile that Derek hasn’t seen in forever. It was a nice look and something that Derek prayed would continue.

The kitten was only slightly bigger than Stiles hand. It began to mewl again as he handled the animal. “She is eight weeks old.”

“So she is a she?” Stiles nuzzled with the kitten. Derek put the box down on the floor and reached over to pet the kitten on her back. She was indeed adorable and he had a distinct feeling that the kitten and Stiles will get along spectacularly. “Does she have a name?”

Squirming from Stiles hand, she plopped on the bed and instantly began kneading the mattress. “Not yet. I thought you might like to name her.” 

“I so can’t believe you got me a kitten.” Stiles picked her up and held her in front of his face. “Okay sweetie, what do you want to be called?” Derek smiled more. He was hoping that Stiles would be receptive to a pet and so far, it was working. “Hey Der, what about Hope?” 

Derek swallowed and almost cried right then and there. Hope – that was a beautiful sentiment and it was certainly something they both work towards on a daily basis. “I think…”, choking back the tears, “I think that is a beautiful and fitting name.” 

“Hope.” Stiles grinned. “I hope you like your new name.” He placed her back down on the bed and the kitten hopped up on Stiles lap. She began purring when Stiles stroked her fur. “Thanks Der.”

“You’re welcome. I thought perhaps having a pet around might help you if no one was around and then you wouldn’t feel alone.” This idea came to Derek weeks ago but he wanted to wait a little bit to ensure that Stiles was in a better mental state and of course he had to find just the right kitten.

Petting the animal some more, Stiles eyes were tearing a little. “I can’t believe you did this for me. It’s such a thoughtful idea. I don’t have the words.” 

Derek bent down and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. He didn’t have the words either but if Stiles continued to smile more because of a kitten then it was well worth the price of getting it. 

 

The next afternoon, Derek realized that getting a kitten for Stiles appeared to be a good idea. He didn’t know what the long-term effects of having a pet would be but so far short term, Stiles mood was in a better state. 

They had arrived at the pet store and Stiles ensured that Derek grabbed a cart but really how much stuff did a kitten really need? Stiles dragged him towards the cat aisle stopping momentarily to glance at some birds and some fish. Once they got to the designated area, he was overwhelmed with the array of cat products. Seriously – why does a cat need an automatic water fountain? What is wrong with just a bowl full of water? 

“Oh my God, Der. Look at this bed.” Stiles picked up a soft looking oval shaped pillowy thing that claimed cat bed on the tag. Derek just saw an overpriced pillow. “Hope so needs this. Feel.” Stiles shoved the bed towards Derek. It was indeed soft and no way in hell did a small kitten need something like that. That is what the floor is for. Hope doesn’t need it. “What do you think?”

Seeing his boyfriend smile, Derek realized he was a big softy. “Put it the cart.” Stiles beamed and began looking at some toys. Derek glanced around and realized this kitten was going to cost him a lot of money. He looked at some catnip filled mice and then noted Stiles was not there. 

Derek startled for a moment that Stiles was not plastered by his side – he had been a permanent fixture next to him for the last several months and now, he wondered off. Immediately, he came bounding around the corner with his arms full of cat food and placed the items in the cart. Derek grinned almost like a proud parent when their kid does something on their own for the first time. He couldn’t help but be giddy that Stiles was slowly breaking out of his shell.

“We need to go check on the litter boxes.” He suggested so Derek followed along like a good boyfriend and was surprised at the different options.

“Hmm…” Stiles pondered. “Maybe the self-cleaning one?”

Derek glanced at the price and wondered why it would cost so much to clean cat poop. “You’re probably going to make me clean the box, aren’t you?”

Stiles giggled and blushed. Of course, he was. Derek is a sucker for Stiles every time. “I’ll do it sometimes.” 

“Get the automatic cleaning one.” 

Derek hefted the box into the cart. $350.00 later, they were finally packing up the truck. Derek took the scenic route back home since Stiles began to be loquacious. It was nice to hear his boyfriend not be so quiet so Derek was going to enjoy the time as much as he could. Having a kitten will not solve everything but it was definitely a start and Derek would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe - don't kittens make everything feel better?
> 
> More progress for the boys this time and next up, there will be another major step on their road to recovery.


	26. Chapter 26

10 Months after the Storm

 

Stiles looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was happy to see that the dark circles under his eyes that he wore so frequently were not as present. He also didn’t seem as pale looking either. Taking a step back to fully see his entire body, Stiles thought he looked decent. Yep, maybe he didn’t fill out his skinny jeans as much as used to but overall, he believed he appeared healthier than he has been. 

“Babe…” Stiles heard Derek calling him from the other side of the bathroom door. “We’re going to be late. You don’t usually take this long getting ready.” 

Derek was right. Stiles usually just throws on whatever but his dad insisted in taking him somewhere nice for his birthday. Stiles tried the whole let’s just get pizza and watch a movie but neither his dad or Derek was having that so Stiles begrudgingly agreed to a restaurant. He could so do this. It’s been almost a year since his rape so he was going to at least try to enjoy his birthday dinner.

Taking another step back, Stiles inhaled and adjusted his emerald green shirt and opened the door. He swallowed when he noted Derek just standing there. His eyes gazed upon Stiles – his piercing orbs just taking Stiles in. He shifted slightly uncomfortably, “what?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” Derek’s mouth was agape. He appeared nervous when he rubbed his hand over the top of his head. “You look good and normally when you wear your skinny jeans, you want to be…”. He stopped midsentence. Stiles knew the rest. Normally he wants to be fucked. 

Stiles face reddened once more. He forgot how it felt to be admired so. “Say it Der, please.” 

Derek looked unsure as to whether he should finish the thought. Probably worried he would trigger something in Stiles. “Okay… you look like you want to be fucked.” Derek mumbled out the last word but Stiles heard it loud and clear.

“I think…”, now Stiles hesitated. “I think I want to try.” He kept his gaze on his boyfriend trying to reassure him that this was something he wanted to try. Stiles had been thinking about having sex again the last couple of weeks and he decided that on his birthday he wanted to try to get back on the proverbial horse. 

“Are you sure?”

“No but Der, I have to try sometime. I want to at least try tonight. After dinner.” His boyfriend smiled. Stiles knew Derek had been extremely patient with him and has probably been ready long before this but he never once pressured Stiles. 

Derek reached for his hand and put into his. “Okay, we’ll try. Let’s go meet your dad. “Derek started to guide them out of the bedroom and then stopped. “You do know that I am going to be super hard all night with you wearing those pants.” Stiles giggled since he knew that was the whole point. 

 

Stiles knee hadn’t stopped bouncing since he slid into the booth. He has definitely become more relaxed being out in public but he still does get overwhelmed sometimes. No one could possibly know but he gets this feeling deep inside that everyone looks at him and sees the kid who got raped. It can be hard when others glance at him since he gets that uneasy feeling. He was hoping that emotion wouldn’t surface tonight but it reared its ugly head anyway.

As usual Derek’s sixth sense came into play and he slid his hand behind Stiles neck to try to calm him down. Derek had read somewhere that some people become calm and relaxed with the placement of a hand on the back of their neck. And for Stiles, it worked like a charm. He relaxed into his boyfriend’s touch and gave him a quick nod as a thank you. Derek gave him the look of ‘we can leave anytime that you need to.’ Stiles was hoping that he wouldn’t need to but he so appreciated that Derek was once again so understanding. 

“I hear the steak is really good here.” His dad chimed in as Derek continued to stroke the back of his neck.

“Dad, you are supposed to be eating healthy.” But yet again since he was seeing Melissa and she was a nurse, she probably ensures he eats properly most days. 

His dad gave him the death glare. “Stiles, it is your birthday and I want to eat something decent and I will be having dessert.”

Derek chuckled as Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

The server took their orders and Stiles opted for the steak as well. Derek decided on salmon, always the healthy one of the group. Stiles knee was less jittery at the moment but Derek still clung to his neck. Stiles hoped he didn’t let go anytime soon. “Let me show you the latest picture of Lily.”

“Dad, I think you texted me the pic.” His dad was so happy about the baby and being in a relationship. Sometimes Stiles felt like he brought his father down and he hated to be the low point of his life at the moment. 

Holding the phone across the table for Derek to see, Stiles glanced over and indeed his dad already showed him the pc. “She should be walking any day now.” 

“She is cute.” Derek observed. 

“Still not having kids anytime soon.” Stiles spat out. Hell, he could hardly take care of himself right now. Perhaps when he is Derek’s age, he’ll be ready but then Derek would be a lot older. Stiles didn’t know but he knew now was not the time.

His dad laughed out loud. “I know Stiles. I wasn’t suggesting it. I do want to talk to you about something though.” Stiles fidgeted with the napkin on the table wondering what his dad wanted to talk about. Hoping it wasn’t too serious.

“I am going to go use the restroom.” Derek mentioned. He squeezed Stiles nape gently and slid out of the booth. Stiles watched his boyfriend leave assuming that Derek must have thought this was a father/son kind of chat.

Clearing his throat, Stiles found the courage to speak. “Something serious?” 

“No.” He looked down at his hands that were clasped together on the table. “Just wanted to run something by you to see how you would feel about it.”

“Okay.” Stiles was getting nervous again. He has been really trying hard to get his shit together but perhaps his dad is still worried and wants Stiles do more. He swirled his tongue over to where his tooth once was and played with the gum. It is a reminder but sometimes he just needs it to remember how far he has come and where he still has to go.

Letting out a breath, his dad finally spoke. “I was thinking about asking Melissa to marry me and I wanted to know if you would okay with that.” The anxiety that was tied up in his dad’s face deflated. 

“Wow!” That wasn’t at all what Stiles was expecting. He knew his dad had been happy with her but marriage? “I don’t know what to say. That’s great?”

“I just…” He stumbled with the words. “Son, I want you to know that it wouldn’t change things between us. I would still be here for you whenever you needed me.”

Playing with his napkin some more, Stiles replied. “I know that dad.” 

“Good, I was just afraid that I made you a little too co-dependent on me and it is all of my fault. I was trying to do my best for you and probably messed up along the way so I am sorry.” His dad now appeared full of remorse.

Stiles definitely didn’t always like having a leash tethered so close to his dad but he tried to put himself in his shoes in an attempt to see where he was coming from. “Dad, it’s fine. Perhaps some things could have been different but I have Derek now and I want you to be happy. I know you will always be here for me.” 

“Thanks Stiles. That means a lot to me. “He smiled.

“When are you going to pop the question?” Stiles bit his thumbnail now thinking about having a mother figure in his life which would be totally cool.

“Now that I know you are fine with it, then very soon.”

Derek arrived back and his dad quickly filled him in on the news but his boyfriend appeared to feign surprise. Stiles assumed that his dad must have already mentioned it to Derek to verify that Stiles would be on board and not have a mental breakdown which can happen at any moment like when he still sees some flowers. 

They finished dinner. Had a wonderful dessert and Stiles was glad that no one sang Happy Birthday to him and then they were on their separate ways. Stiles was happy to go home but anxious as well since he and Derek were going to have sex for the first time since he was sexually assaulted. 

 

 

Derek followed Stiles into the bedroom or more like guided him since he had his hand on the small of Stiles back. Stiles paused neared the bed and bent his head to the left to provide Derek easy access to his neck. His boyfriend took the invitation and dotted some kisses on the exposed skin. “Fuck, I missed you babe.” 

“Missed you too.” Stiles whispered as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist to pull him closer. Stiles could feel Derek’s erection near his ass. “Dad gave me money. Wants us to go away.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Derek mumbled into Stiles neck. He moved his right hand under Stiles shirt and began to toy with his nipple. “Perhaps, take the boat. Set up a tent or something.” He murmured.

Stiles moaned out when his finger tugged on his nub. He turned around to face Derek. “Camping? I don’t know.” Stiles still preferred not being around a lot of people but he wasn’t sure about the great outdoors.

Derek laughed but stayed on task with playing with Stiles nipple. “You’re right. After the scream the other day with the spider. Probably taking you camping is not the best idea.” 

“Der, that spider was no joke. It was huge.” Stiles doesn’t play with spiders.

Still laughing, Derek found a way to respond. “Babe, it was not that big and I should know because you made me kill it.”

“It was a fucking monster. Tarantula size.” Stiles insisted. It was black and furry and had no business being in the bedroom. “There is absolutely no use for something that crawls around on eight legs.” 

Derek stopped laughing but he maintained a smile. “It wasn’t that big and they eat bugs. We need spiders babe.” 

“Stupid spiders.” Stiles mumbled.

“Hey,” Derek caressed Stiles cheek. “We’ll do a bed and breakfast or something. Now, let’s get back on task. I want you to enjoy the rest of your birthday.”

Smiles leaned into Derek’s touch again. So far, the simple caresses felt incredible. He pulled his finger off of Stiles nipple and took both of his hands to each side of Stiles shirt. Derek puled the clothing off in one swift moment and immediately bent down to put his tongue on the right nub he had been playing with. Stiles groaned out in pleasure as he pushed the images of Jessie out of his head who was the last person to touch him there. 

Carding his hands through Derek’s hair, Stiles arched his back a little as his boyfriend made his way towards his left nipple now. “Fuck Der…” He said breathlessly. Stiles moved his hand to try to tug and encourage Derek to remove his shirt. He stood up straight and tossed his shirt off towards the floor. Stiles stood admiring his boyfriend’s naked torso for a moment and relished his abs when his eye caught the scar. Stiles traced the mark on Derek’s left side for a moment. He basically blocked out the fact that Derek was stabbed that night, mostly because he doesn’t remember a lot either. “Does it bother you?”

Derek shook his head. Placing his hand on top of Stiles where he had kept it on the scar, Derek replied. “Not most of the time. Sometimes it just reminds me that I did what I needed to do for us to be safe and that we are both here.” He inhaled and exhaled. “The scar is worth it knowing that we are together and that bastard didn’t pull us a part.”

Stiles smiled, “fuck me Derek.”

Derek wasted no time in unzipping Stiles jeans. The feeling of his hardening cock being free was invigorating. Stiles stepped out of his pants and pulled down his boxers with his dick bouncing to attention. He was almost scared that he wouldn’t get aroused so Stiles was pleased that his dick was enjoying things thus far.

“Babe…” Derek whispered cupping Stiles face. “Promise me if you get uncomfortable with anything, you let me know and we can stop.”

“Kay.” Stiles mewed.

“Promise me.” Derek insisted with his fingers now caressing Stiles cheeks.

Stiles smiled once more and closed his eyes to his boyfriend’s sweet touches. “Promise.” He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Stiles yearned to enjoy sex with Derek once again.

Derek removed his hand from Stiles face and placed them on his hips. He slowly guided Stiles towards the bed until the back of Stiles knees hit the mattress. “We’ll take it slow. Just like your first time.” His words were so smooth and reassuring. Stiles could almost melt into the mattress. “I don’t know what you will be more comfortable with. Did you want to top?”

That was a question Stiles wasn’t expecting. He has topped on occasion but he was more of a bottom for sure but would that position bring up the memories of the rape more? “I don’t know.” 

“Maybe you would like to ride me?” Derek asked as he rubbed circles on Stiles hips. “Might not be the easiest position since we haven’t had sex in a while but it is an option.’

That could work. Derek has definitely fucked him while he was on knees before but they both usually like facing each other. Derek probably assumed that is a position that Stiles might not be as receptive to today hence him offering up the options he has. “Yeah, okay. Let’s try that.” Stiles grinned as he licked his lips.

“Let’s get you opened up nice and relaxed.” 

Stiles nodded his consent and fell back onto the mattress. He scooted up to give Derek room. His boyfriend grabbed the lube before making himself a place between Stiles legs. Stiles closed his eyes in hopes of maintaining calm and in hopes of keeping any image of Caleb far from his head. He breathed in and out a few times while feeling Derek’s fingertip oh so faintly. “Babe, try to relax. You are clenching.”

“Sorry.” Stiles didn’t even realize his body was reacting that way.

“It’s okay. I can stop if you want me too but otherwise, take deep breaths and try to stay relaxed. Okay?” 

Stiles nodded once more and planted his feet om the mattress to provide Derek better access. The lube was slightly chilly so Stiles trembled but then his boyfriend’s finger was at his entrance. Stiles maintained his calmness while Derek pushed through the resistance and at that moment, Stiles was relieved to feel the softness of Derek’s finger in him and not the callous touch of Caleb. 

Breathing softly and letting some moans out, Derek pushed in another finger and crooked his index finger. Taking a swipe of his prostate, Stiles almost forgot what that sensation felt like tumbling through his body. He arched his back and was grateful that Caleb’s image still hadn’t made an appearance. 

“Fuck Der…” He groaned out as another finger was pushed in. Derek was definitely taking things slow as promised. He pushed and twirled his digits all around and Stiles would be happy cumming just from his fingers alone. 

Derek pulled his fingers out evidently satisfied that Stiles was stretched enough and then proceeded to climb atop of Stiles to plant a kiss on his lips. Stiles wasted no time reciprocating the gesture. Derek pushed his tongue in his mouth and Stiles smashed his tongue into his still tasting the chocolate cake they had for dessert. “Missed you so much Stiles. “Derek mumbled into his mouth.

“Me too.” Stiles eked during the mouth smashing. Feeling Derek grip his arms around Stiles back, he easily lifted them up into a sitting position. Fuck, Stiles really did miss this kind of interaction with his boyfriend. If he wasn’t so scared, he would have tried this weeks ago.

Pulling off his mouth, Derek spoke, “ready to try babe?” He hummed hungrily.

Stiles nodded his consent and watched as Derek quickly grabbed the lube and sat down at the head of the bed. He made quick work of getting his cock lubed up which was an angry purple at this point. He moaned through a couple of strokes and then reached out his hand towards Stiles to encourage to come have a seat on his lap. 

Straddling his lap, Stiles took a few calming breaths. “You okay?” 

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, just needed a moment.” Derek caressed his back with calming circles. His fingers had become deft at tracing patterns on his spine. It was quickly becoming something that Stiles loved and craved – feeling the soft touches of Derek’s fingers on his back.

Lifting himself up, Derek grabbed his own cock to try to guide the engorged member into Stiles entrance. His cock slipped a couple of times, and then Derek found his hole easily and pushed in slightly as Stiles slowly sank down. The stretch caused a little pain so Stiles hissed under his breath but he was determined to finish what he started. He kept pushing himself down onto Derek as he continued to push into his cavern. Stiles moaned when he was finally seated completely on Derek’s lap. He almost forgot how it felt to be this full. 

“Hmm, babe. Feel so good.” Derek’s breath hitched. “Start moving when you are ready.” Derek gripped his hips firmly.

“Kay…” Stiles shuddered with both the sensation of Derek filling up and almost sensing Caleb. He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head to expel that image. Fucking Caleb wasn’t going to ruin this for him but yet he still couldn’t quite shake him away. “Mm ready.”

Stiles braced himself on Derek’s shoulders and then began to move himself up and down. He slid on Derek’s dick trying to get the right position. Derek leaned his head back with his eyes closed and continued to brace Stiles hips. He wasn’t helping with the thrusting at the moment so it made it harder for Stiles to get the angle he was now desperately searching for. 

“Fuck…” Stiles groaned out as Derek’s cock penetrated deeper this time as Stiles managed to lift himself up little higher. They didn’t do this position often so Stiles didn’t recollect it being as exhausting as it was. 

Derek’s eyes popped open with a moan so the angle must have been better for him as well. “You want help?” He almost asked deviously like he was purposely making Stiles do all the work.

“That would be…ahh.. be fuck… fantastic.” Stiles garbled out as Derek made good on his offer. He grasped Stiles hips a little harder and then began thrusting vigorously. Stiles barely managed to catch his breath as Derek relentlessly pounded into him. 

Derek sat up and pulled Stiles closer to his chest while continuing to thrust inside his anal cavity. Stiles tried to grab whatever available purchase he could reach which ended up being around Derek’s back. “Babe, I’m almost there.” He moaned out breathlessly. Stiles attempted to clench around his boyfriend’s hard cock the best he could to help pull the orgasm for him. His own cock was wedged between his and Derek’s chest. 

Despite Derek swiping against his prostate with each thrust, Stiles assumed this time he wouldn’t cum untouched. In actuality, he just hoped he would cum. He was scared to think how he would react when feeling a hand on his dick. 

“Fu…fuck babe.” Derek groaned in his ear as Stiles felt his insides become warmer. Derek pulled him yet even closer to finish through his orgasm. Stiles leaned his head on Derek’s right shoulder as he shuddered through his release. 

Hearing Derek pant, Stiles then felt his right hand move off his back and glide towards his erection. Stiles swallowed hard when he felt Derek’s hand wrap around his dick. He took a deep breath trying once again not to think about Caleb’s hand on his dick. “You okay?” 

“Mm, yeah, no.” Stiles wasn’t sure. He wanted this but fucking Caleb kept creeping into his head. Stiles sat up to look at Derek directly to get his mind focused that it was really Derek touching him and no one else. “Keep going. I want to do this.”

The reassurance was all that took for Derek to begin jerking him off. He slid his hand up and down Stiles member and flicked his thumb in the slit which caused Stiles to moan loudly. Derek then circled his palm to his balls and massaged them deeply before moving back to the shaft. Stiles arched into the hand job and tipped over the edge once he felt Derek playing with his slit once again. “Oh my God!” Stiles felt relief on more than one level. He managed to block Caleb out enough and he orgasmed. 

Falling back onto Derek’s shoulder once again, Stiles sighed out. “You did it babe.” Derek whispered in a soft, gentle tone. “We did it.”

“Thanks for being so patient.” The bed dipped slightly which signaled that Hope had arrived. They must not have shut the door before they started. 

“Anytime Stiles. Happy Birthday Babe.” Derek embraced him once more. “I love you but we are going to get stuck together.”

Stiles climbed off Derek and plopped onto his side. Hope immediately took residence beside Stiles seeking attention. He petted her as she purred. “Does this mean that the cat gets to spoon you and I don’t?”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. Derek almost seemed serious when he said that. “Der, there is room for both of you.” Rolling his eyes, Derek padded his way to the bathroom. He came back with a wash cloth and wiped Stiles clean. He returned the cloth and climbed back in bed. Hope nestled between the two of them.

“This was a big step.” Stiles admitted looking over towards Derek. He hoped now that it meant he would be more willing to engage in sex more and perhaps have it last longer. 

“it was.” He smiled. “I am proud of you. I know it wasn’t easy. None of this has been but I am hoping this helps you move even more forward.” Stiles hoped so too. For the moment, he felt like as long as Derek stayed by his side, he could do almost anything and that was the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offence to anyone who likes spiders LOL
> 
> That was a big step for the boys.
> 
> It's hard to believe that there are only two chapters left now. A slight bump in the road up next and then the happy ending you guys have been waiting for.


	27. Chapter 27

12 Months After the Storm

 

Derek splashed water over his face. Turning the faucet off, Derek glanced at his reflection staring back at him. It was just another day he tried to convince him. Today is like yesterday and just like tomorrow but yet it wasn’t. The anniversary of the attack had been looming over both his and Stiles heads for a few weeks now. Derek tried to convince himself that today should be like all others but so far it wasn’t working and he already had a succinct feeling that Stiles felt the same way. 

Walking back out into the bedroom, Derek saw Stiles in his normal burrito wrapped blankets – just his hooded eyes barely peeking out from the top. Derek strolled over to the bedside and crouched down. “You want me to make you something for breakfast?” Derek asked almost with pleading in his tone. Today, Derek assumed it would be a lost cause to get Stiles to do anything. He just hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t have a major setback, that he was just on a slight detour on his road to recovery.

“Mm, not hungry.” His boyfriend mumbled as he brought the blankets over his head now and rolled away from Derek. 

Derek sighed and presumed as much. “Okay, your dad should be here soon.” Derek stood up. They all agreed that Stiles would probably feel better having his dad around today and Laura volunteered to keep Derek distracted. He thought about his own parents but Laura had been one of his few constants in his life so he decided he would prefer his sister to help get him through the day. 

The lump under the covers nodded. “Babe, please try not to stay in bed all day and try to eat something. I’ll be back up before I leave.’ Laura insisted in taking him out to lunch and Derek agreed to give Stiles some time with his dad. He glanced over to the lump once more and noted some acknowledgment so Derek decided to retreat downstairs for some breakfast. 

Feeling like Stiles today, Derek only ate half his food and threw the rest of it out. He had done a decent job of either blocking out or coming to terms with most of what happened in this house a year ago but today, many of those memories were surfacing. He couldn’t stand being in the kitchen since all he saw was Stiles freaking out and him not being able to help him. Derek swiftly moved to the family room but then the images of Stiles being raped in front of him came crashing back. 

Wiping away a few stray tears, Derek breathed in and out slowly. His therapist warned him that he may experience flashbacks but yet he seemed unprepared with how vivid the memories were – it almost was like he was transferred back to that day and that feeling of helplessness and usefulness was burning hard in his chest. At this moment, he was grateful he would be having an outlet with Laura. Perhaps it was a good idea to get out of the house.

There was a knock on the door which signaled the arrival of John. He had mentioned he would he get here early and he made due on his promise. Derek opened the door to see John wearing a stoic face and holding a six pack in his right hand. “Beer?” Derek questioned.

“I thought it might be a long day.” He reasoned as he stepped into the house. He had a valid point. “Is Stiles up yet?”

“No.” Derek sighed. “I have a feeling it is going to be hard for him to get out of bed today.”

John appeared slightly discouraged. “I figured but he has been doing so well….” The man definitely looked distraught so Derek tried to reassure him.

“I get it John. I really think this won’t be a major setback for him. We should let him have this day.” Stiles really had made progress. Yep, he still had some issues that he was working on and may always have those issues. However, the boy no longer looked like a ghost of himself. He was slowly coming back to the Stiles that Derek fell in love with. Derek has come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend was forever changed and may never revert back to the Stiles he was but at this point, he is much closer than he was a few months ago. 

“Thanks son. You really have been amazing.” John appeared more at ease now. “I am glad that he has you.”

Derek blushed. It hadn’t been an easy year. He has definitely felt like sometimes he was a shit boyfriend but he tried. He loves Stiles and would do anything for him. They both have come so far and have depended on each other and if anything, their bond with one another had grown stronger.

“How are you doing today Derek?” John asked as he started to make his way towards the kitchen. “Are you holding up okay so far?”

It was a difficult question to answer. “Not so sure,” Derek paused gathering his thoughts, “I feel a little lost I guess. Today has brought up some things that I thought I had addressed but here they are tugging at my head.”

“Makes sense. Did you want to talk about it at all?” John offered. He was a good man and Derek truly appreciated everything he has done for not only Stiles but for himself as well.

“Thanks John. I think I am alright at the moment.” Derek glanced up towards the stairs. “I have Laura coming in a bit if I need to let it out. You should concentrate on Stiles.” 

John smiled and gripped Derek’s shoulder. “You are a fine young man, Derek. Thank you for being a part of Stiles life. I am always here if you need me.” Derek leaned into the touch. It was great to have someone else he could really count on.

Hours later, Derek was sitting on a bench outside the restaurant Laura took him too. He had gotten through lunch okay but then the memories surfaced once again and now he was trying to hold back the tears that began to form. “I don’t understand, it’s just a fucking date.” Derek hiccupped.

“Little bro, you and Stiles experienced something traumatic. The anniversary will probably always bring up some bad memories. “Laura attempted to reassure Derek by wrapping her right arm around his back.

“I guess. I just thought I was doing okay and now I am like breaking down.” He was just grateful he wasn’t losing it front of Stiles.

Wiping away the moisture, he leaned back more into his sister’s arm. “You don’t have to be strong all the time Derek. You get to have your moments too. I am sure beanpole would understand.”

“He would…” it’s just that he doesn’t want to set him off. “I get cautious around him. Don’t want to bring him down when he is dealing with so much still.” 

“I know bro. You are an admirable guy. Just remember to take time for yourself as well.” Laura made sense like always and Derek knew that too. It was something he was working out through therapy as well but he was still leery getting too flustered in front of Stiles. 

“Thanks Laura. I will try to take your advice.”

****************************************************************************************************************************

“Stiles!” He heard his dad call from the doorway which caused him to bury even more into his cocoon of blankets. If he was lucky, maybe he could become one with the bed. The bed had been peaceful – he had dozed on and off and even Hope came by for a visit and nestled near his chest for a bit. “Young man, you are not staying in this bed all day.” 

Sounded like an excellent plan to Stiles that was immediately thwarted when he was exposed to the air. His dad unceremoniously threw back his covers and they were now bunched at his feet. “Dad?” Stiles tried to reach for the covers but his dad was not having that. He swatted his hands away and then plopped his butt down on top of them so that Stiles couldn’t grab them. “Ugh! Don’t want to get up.” 

“I understand but you need to try. I made you a sandwich. Go throw some clothes on and then meet me in the kitchen.” Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked at his dad who seemed like he wasn’t going to leave until Stiles got up from the bed.

Sighing, Stiles swung his feet to the side of the bed and stood up. “Fine.” He mumbled. He had been dreading facing this day – the one-year anniversary of when his life was forever changed. Part of him felt he has made many inroads, other parts not so much. Right now, it’s one of the days he wants to go crawl in a corner and cry for a bit. “Give me a sec.” Stiles strolled to the bathroom and noted his dad exiting the bedroom. He half thought about going back to bed but his dad would probably just come back and yank him out. 

After quickly taking care of business, Stiles swallowed down two of his pills. He was going to need to be medicated today to get through the rest of the afternoon and evening. He toyed with his gum for a bit where he had a tooth once to remind himself how far he has come. For some reason he has not felt the urge to get a fake tooth. He then ran his fingers through his hair and called his hairstyle a success. Walking out of the bathroom, he grabbed some sweats and a comfy tee before heading down the stairs. 

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw the sandwich his dad prepared for him on the table. Stiles sat down and began pulling apart the bread. He wasn’t hungry again but he would try to take some small nibbles. Taking a sip of some lemonade (which is no substitute for coffee), his dad then joined him at the table. “You wanna talk kiddo?” 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know. Not sure if it will help. I was hoping, “Stiles paused picking at the bread once more, “guess I was hoping today I wouldn’t feel like shit but I do.” The memory of Caleb assaulting him was brimming in his mind today. He had gotten to the point when he only sees that man’s image a few times a week but today, he was lingering, Even Jessie appeared in his head today but mostly his dead body. Stiles shivered thinking back to that time as the blood pooled from his throat.

“It’s okay son. I am sure you have a lot of emotions going through your head today. I just want you to remember that I am here for you and if you need to talk, my ear is open.” His dad smiled. Stiles loved his dad and appreciated everything he has done this past year for him. Sometimes Stiles wished he could provide more to what his dad was looking for but many times he couldn’t. Stiles still kept some things to himself which probably wasn’t for the best but he did anyway. And most of all, he didn’t want to cry today. He was so tired of crying and he really wanted to try not to shed any tears today. If he started talking then the waterworks would surely be soon to follow. 

“I know dad. Thanks. Maybe later. Maybe we can just hang out for a bit? A distraction would be nice.” Stiles hoped that perhaps if they did something then his mind wouldn’t wander to places he would rather not see and think about. 

Chuckling slightly, his dad stood up. “I figured you would want to watch a movie but I am afraid as to what you might make me sit through again.” Stiles stifled a laugh. Hs dad was probably right. He will try to refrain from making him watch Star Wars for the 50th time.

“How about you pick?” Stiles stood up and noted his dad’s eyes staring at his half-eaten sandwich. Stiles begrudgingly shoved a few more bites in his mouth before placing the plate in the sink as he tried to quell any nausea that surfaced. 

It was surprisingly easy getting caught up in a movie with his dad. Stiles wrapped himself up in a blanket on the sofa while his dad took the other side. Hope jumped up halfway through the movie and soaked up all the attention she could from Stiles and his dad. She was spoiled kitty for sure but she was also the best. She really had helped Stiles through some bad times. Derek had been right – Hope definitely aided him when he felt the silence the most. Even now, carding his fingers through her soft fur, she helps ground him. Perhaps he would find a way to get through the rest of the day after all. And maybe he would just let himself shed a few tears as well.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Derek was grateful that the day was finally coming to a close. It had been the longest day ever. After his slight pity party with his sister, they had come home to Stiles and his dad finishing a movie with Hope making a bed on John. Stiles had looked displeased with the traitorous kitty but Derek couldn’t help smile and took a picture.

It appeared John had only had three beers so Derek took that as a good sign that the afternoon wasn’t too stressful but yet Stiles looked more fragile than he has been. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his frame looked smaller than usual. Derek had swallowed and just reminded himself that it was just a day and things would go back to semi-normal tomorrow or as normal as things could be anymore.

 

Leaning his head back on the headboard, Derek closed his eyes as Stiles snuggled more onto his chest. He could hear him breathing contently as Derek alternated between tracing patterns on his spine and gripping the back of his neck. Derek found on most occasions now, he was able to calm Stiles easily with simple touches. There were still some instances when the boy would be inconsolable but more times than not, Derek could get him to another place like now – a much calmer state in his mind. 

Stiles had been very chatty with Laura before she left and engaged with his dad but once they were gone, he withdrew once more. He mentioned something about how he tried but couldn’t be strong anymore for the day so that was when he began to breakdown. Derek had seen worse from Stiles so he wasn’t too concerned.

“Sorry…” He whispered into Derek’s chest.

“It’s fine babe.” Derek cooed. “It was a difficult day for both of us. The good news is that it is almost over.” And Derek was glad for that. Then they both could move forward from this horrible anniversary.

Sighing, Stiles spoke quietly. “Do you think it will always be this bad when this time of year rolls around?”

Derek sure hoped not. “I don’t know. I assume with everything else, time will help ease these bad memories we associate with this day. The memories will probably always plague us but hopefully not as bad.” Stiles buried deeper into his chest.

“I hope you’re right. Thanks again for being here for me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else babe.” And Derek totally meant it. There had been some trying times this past year but Derek was glad he could be there Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was important to address the one year anniversary of their attack but I didn't want them to have too much of a step back so hopefully it was a fine balance.
> 
> One more chapter to go guys - excited and sad at the same time.
> 
> If you celebrate, Merry Chrstmas and stay safe!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it guys. I am sad. I was so nervous writing a story like this so I want to thank you all for the positive comments, kudos, and support. I especially want to shout out to LostGryphin who has commented about 90 times across three different works of mine. Thanks darling. You all rock!!

20 Months After the Storm

 

Stiles dusted the shelf closest to the register and smiled for a moment while looking around the store. Even though it has been almost two months, he still finds it hard to believe that he is a proud owner of a book store. He found a quaint location in town, far away from where a certain florist used to be located. He doesn’t get a lot of business since most people gravitate towards online books but he has a steady base of regulars. 

Sitting near the till, Stiles stares at the door. He has a bell that signals when someone arrives and he has a stress ball nearby to grab to help ground him when strangers enter into the store. It took a few weeks before he even felt comfortable enough to be left alone in the shop but now he does okay for the most part. He wants to make this endeavor work and has the full support of Derek. He almost feels normal again with having his own business and getting out of the house on a daily basis.

Hearing the chime, Stiles grins widely as he sees his boyfriend enter. “What are you doing here?” Stiles was happy that Derek was here but was nonetheless surprised.

“Want to take you out on the boat.” He beamed as he approached Stiles. Derek had been ecstatic when he had finished all the repairs on the boat. They have had some really fun excursions on the weekends going out on the water.

“I still have like 30 minutes until closing time.” 

Derek glanced around the store and shrugged his shoulders. “No one is here and you’re the owner. Come on, I want to take you out.” He utilized his eyes in a pleading gesture so how could Stiles say no?

“Well…” He made a point. There were no customers and the chances of someone coming in at the last minute were next to none. “Okay Der. Let me cash out. I actually had a few sales today.” 

“Awesome.” Derek smiled. 

 

The breeze felt amazing against Stiles cheek. He was glad that Derek decided to take him out on the water. The sun was slowing starting to set and the evening was beautiful. Stiles could stay out here forever. The boat then stopped right in the middle of the large lake. Usually Derek has some sort of destination in mind so it was a tad unusual for him to just anchor in the middle of the water but Stiles wasn’t going to complain – it was totally relaxing at the moment.

Stiles sat back in the seat at the bow of the boat and glanced up at the darkening sky and noted Derek climbing out from behind the steering wheel. His boyfriend carefully walked towards Stiles who almost exuded nervousness.

“Thanks for coming out tonight.” 

“Sure.” He responded confusedly.

Derek chuckled. “Sorry…” He then crouched down onto one knee. “This was planned out better in my head.” Derek explained as he wiped his hands on his thighs.

“Der?” What was he doing? Why was he on one knee? Stiles could almost feel the moistness forming around his eyes.

“Fuck Stiles.” He hesitated. “Okay, I … I mean we have been through so much together. Good times and bad times.” Stiles placed his right hand on Derek’s shoulder since he appeared to be trembling. “I want you to know that you are my everything. Always were. I knew when I first saw you. You were young and it might have been wrong but my heart just knew.” Derek now had some tears cascading down his cheeks. “We have had some struggles and sometimes I felt useless but not once did you waver in your belief in me.” 

Stiles wiped away some of his tears with his free hand and hiccupped. “I love you babe. I love you more than life itself.” Derek pulled out a small black box from the front of his shirt pocket. Opening the box, Derek took a deep breath, “ Mieczysław Stilinski, would you do the honors and take my hand in marriage?”

“Oh my God Der.” Stiles covered his mouth with his hand gasping. Staring at the ring in the box, Stiles tried to take the whole moment in. “Yes, of course I will. I love you too.” Derek looked relieved and Stiles bent down immediately and quickly embraced Derek. Pulling his boyfriend closer, he kissed his cheek. “Now put that ring on my damn finger.” 

 

Stiles held his left hand up in the air to take in the rind that circled his left finger. It was a knotted band with a few diamonds inlaid into the silver. It was beautiful. Stiles glanced back at Derek who was steering the boat back to shore. “You had help picking this out, didn’t you?”

“Ah, maybe a couple of someone’s who names start with the letter L.” Derek laughed. Stiles didn’t care. He had a ring and was going to marry the most amazing person ever. 

Smiling to himself and shrugging, Stiles noted their house coming into view. There were some twinkling lights in the backyard and Stiles was positive he heard some music. As they got nearer, Stiles made out voices and saw some canopies. “Der? Is there party going on at our house?”

“Yep.” Derek grinned as he docked the boat. “It’s our engagement party.”

“You did all this?” Stiles was blown away that Derek planned a party and got everything organized. “This is awesome. “This was the best night Stiles has had in forever. “Wait, what if I had said no?”

Derek shrugged. “I had faith and if you said no, then it would be incredibly awkward right now.” Stiles giggled. It sure would be. 

As they stepped off the boat on the dock that Derek put in as well, they were immediately met by Kira and Scott. “Hey man, congrats!” Scott beamed and embraced Derek. He glanced at Stiles for some reassurance before going in for a hug and Stiles opened up his arms to hug Scott back. Kira quickly followed suit. “So excited for you guys.”

“Thanks, totally happy right now,” Stiles smiled wide and grabbed Derek’s hand.

“Cool. You know Stiles you can come over anytime to hang. I would love to play some more video games with you and I am sure Lily would like to see you some more.” Scott had been super nice the few times they had all gotten together with their parents. He was definitely extending a hand for friendship that Stiles had been scared to accept for a while. 

Shuffling on his feet, Stiles responded. “Yeah sure man. Sounds great. Where is that little devil?”

“With our parents.” Scott pointed to a tent where Stiles could eke out Melissa and his dad. 

“Congrats and we have some news as well.” Kira slid in as she placed her hand over her belly. “We are expecting again.”

Stiles eyes bulged open as he heard Derek wish them best. “Congrats as well. Happy news all around tonight.”

Derek squeezed his hand firmer to remind Stiles to breathe. “We’ll let you guys make your rounds.” Scott interjected as he and Kira slowly walked towards a table with some food.

“Wow.’ Stiles turned to look at Derek. “They are on number two and we haven’t started.” 

“Hey, we have had a lot going on.” Stiles nodded. “And when you are ready, Lydia has volunteered to be a surrogate.”

Stiles mouth opened wide in surprise. “There is no way Derek Hale that Lydia will carry our baby.” Nope, not all. She was too fierce for Stiles liking.

Derek laughed. “I’m kidding babe.” Trying to contain his laughter, Derek spoke again. “Seriously though, Laura is more than willing to help.” 

“That is so awesome.” Stiles leaned into Derek shoulder and inhaled his musk that he was wearing. “I probably should go see my dad.”

“Probably a good idea. I am going to find my parents too.” 

Stiles began to walk over to where he had seen his father sitting with Melissa. He took a couple of steps and almost ran right into one strawberry blond. Stiles almost screamed out but he contained his yelp n his throat. “Stiles.” She said in a forceful tone scrunching her nose. “Congrats.”

“Umm, thanks.”

Lydia’s scowl tuned into a smile. “You are good for him.” Lydia reached for Stiles finger and pulled into her vision so she could get a closer look at his engagement ring.”: Looks beautiful. Derek did well.”

“Thanks again.’ Stiles floundered. Lydia was just as intimidating as ever.

Giggling under her breath, she spoke once more. “Relax. You are a good for Derek and remember you will need to get a ring for him too.”

Stiles nodded. “I will. Thanks, and thanks for coming.” Lydia winked as she strolled away. Stiles exhaled. It was official. Lydia scared the hell out of him. 

Practically galloping to where his dad sat, Stiles hugged him once he saw him and he heard his dad say congratulations as his arms wrapped around him. 

Pulling a part from the hug, Stiles grinned and held up his hand so both his dad and Melissa could see. “It’s beautiful Stiles.” Melissa cooed.

Feeling a tug on his left pant leg, Stiles noted Lily beside him. “Hey Lily. How are you?” She was definitely cute. Perhaps she could be the flower girl. Well maybe no flowers. Stiles would need to think of a good substitute.

“Gah. Mommy?” She looked up.

“Mommy and daddy are over there. I’ll take you to them.” Melissa chimed in and picked up the toddler. “Congrats again sweetie.” She clasped his shoulder as she walked away. 

Stiles sat down in the chair that was vacated by Melissa. “Good to see you so happy kiddo. Glad to see that you and Derek can finally really be happy about something.”

“Thanks dad. Thanks for always being here too.” Stiles shuffled on his seat. “I assume Derek talked to you about this first.”

Laughing slightly, his dad replied. “He was a gentleman. He wanted to get my blessing first before asking you.”

Stiles assumed that they both probably wanted to ensure that Stiles was in good place as well. “I still can’t believe Derek did all this.” Stiles took in the surroundings. The backyard looked spectacular with all the lights. 

“He loves you son.” John placed his hand on his knee. “You guys have had a rough go. You both deserve this and I am glad I could be here to help you boys celebrate.” 

A few tears began to fall from Stiles eyes and he noted some wetness forming around his dad’s as well. Stiles was lucky to have the most amazing father in the world. He rose up from the chair and bent down to hug his dad once more. “Thanks pops. I love you too.” He sniffled. His dad murmured his love back into Stiles shoulder. “I guess I should mingle some more.”

“Go on. Mel will be back soon. I need another beer anyway. “His dad said as he shooed him away. 

Stiles strolled over to the tent that held Derek, his parents and Laura. Derek appeared to be talking animatedly to his family. It was a good look on him – to see him happy and mingling with his family. “Stiles!” Talia yelled out when she caught sight of him. “Come here and give me a hug.”

Smiling, Stiles walked over to Derek’s mom and allowed her to pull him into an embrace. “I am so happy for you.”

“Welcome to the family son.” Derek’s dad chimed in grasping his shoulder. Stiles felt so loved at the moment and more importantly, he felt normal. He didn’t feel like glass that was ready to be broken – the kid who was sexually assaulted. 

“Let me see how the ring turned out beanpole.” Laura insisted. Talia released him from the hug and glanced towards his ring finger as well. He held up the digit so both women could gather a good look. He noted Derek smiling proudly. 

Laura pulled his finger slightly to get a better view. “Beautiful. Someone has good taste.” She laughed as she winked at Stiles. 

Derek huffed a little and pulled Stiles close to him. “Whatever Laura. I still narrowed down the options and only asked you for your opinion and ultimately picked it out.” He seemed defensive and Stiles thought it was adorable. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Stiles melted into his boyfriend’s side. “I love it and I am going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love.” 

Derek placed a chaste kiss on the top his head which caused Stiles to coo.

The rest of the evening was a blur. Derek had shoved a plate of food in his hand and led him over to a chair. After Stiles ate (most) of his food, he had found his way on Derek’s lap. He listened as Derek talked to his family and reminisced. It was wonderful to hear him laugh which reverberated through his chest. Other party goers had stopped by to wish their congratulations. Most Stiles didn’t know – they were either friends of the Hales or from his dad’s precinct. He didn’t care since he was still floating on cloud nine. Eventually, Derek did his calming gesture by rubbing his fingers up and down Stiles spine dotted with some caresses by his nape. He hadn’t felt overwhelmed by all the people and the attention but perhaps Derek sensed some anxiety pouring off from Stiles. He relaxed to his touch and possibly even dosed for a few minutes.

 

Stiles fell into the bed with exhaustion. The party was great but he was glad the last of the partygoers had left. Derek had paid extra for clean up so all they had to do was to get themselves upstairs and ready for bed. Hope had come out of hiding and jumped up on the bed to be petted. Stiles ran his fingers through her hair as she purred. Derek then appeared from the bathroom as naked as the day as he was born.

Arching his eyebrow, Stiles spoke, “Well, big guy?”

“I know we are both tired but I thought we should celebrate the occasion babe.” Derek smiled as he sauntered towards the bed. Stiles ogled his boyfriend the whole time. Derek crawled on top of Stiles and kissed him on the cheek. “Glad to see you so happy.”

“I’m happy that I am happy.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek to pull him closer to his body. Hope jumped off the bed during this action and Stiles let out a low whimper when he felt Derek’s hard cock rubbing against him. 

Derek shifted and continued to grind into Stiles. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Stiles concurred and tried to wiggle free of his clothing. Derek sat up slightly and aided Stiles in the removal of his pants, underwear and shirt. 

Stiles dick stood at attention while Derek gazed down upon him. He leaned over and gingerly stroked Stiles cock while grabbing his own at the same time. Derek stroked their cocks in tandem as Stiles arched up into the touch. He knew he was leaking pre-cum and that it would take no time at all for him to cum. He closed his eyes to get lost in the moment. Caleb flickered around his mind for a moment. He usually would make some kind of appearance but Stiles had gotten better pushing his memory away. As much as he hated seeing the man’s face, he realized that Caleb would probably always be around in his head in some shape or form. 

Derek swiped his slit which caused Stiles to groan out ecstasy. He spilled all over Derek’s chest who in turn released on Stiles abdomen. Stiles sighed out in pleasure while Derek mumbled how much he loved him in his ear. Stiles pulled Derek closer to his chest not caring about the sticky mess between them. 

“I love you to Der.” Yep, Derek loved him no matter what and Stiles loved him back. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and that was something Caleb could never take away from them no matter how often he invaded his head. Nope, he didn’t win – Stiles and Derek won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew - hope you guys are satisfied with the ending.
> 
> I have posting on here weekly since July 2016 so I am going to take a little bit of a break - probably until the beginning of February. I have started a Stetopher work which I have been dying to do since before I posted this fic. Finally find a storyline that I am okay with for them so stayed tune for Protective Custody coming soon.
> 
> I even started another work with a surprise relationship. Not sure when I will be ready to post that one since most of you know I like to write ahead. I just can't stop writing for this fandom :)
> 
> Thanks again guys. Happy New Year and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. If guys like it, my plan is to post on Fridays.


End file.
